Un Jour En France
by ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: (Y/n) is just an ordinary girl in France. Just a normal girl, living a normal life. But is that what's really going on in her life? Of course, life isn't all that and a bag of chips. Especially when Chat Noir and Ladybug seem to be around every corner. What is this about a new superhero? What does she have to do with it? Join (Y/n) on her adventure in France! Chat Noir x Reader :D
1. I Hate Stormy Weather!

_Fandom: Miraculous_

 _Characters: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug, Reader_

 _Pairing: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir x Reader_

 _Rating: Everyone_

 _Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Mystery_

 _Warning: Swearing, graphic depictions of violence, blood, some gore (not very much)_

* * *

It wasn't easy living in Paris. Sure, you had gotten such a lucky opportunity to live in such a gorgeous place, but was it really all that and a bag of chips when evil villains were running about, hyped up on Akuma? No. Not even close. It seemed like everyday that evil villains were made by these Akuma butterflies. However, there were always two people to save the day. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug and Chat Noir are two super-heroes that look after Paris. Fighting crime, saving the day. They were unknown when the mask was off; no one knew their true identities. No. One. It was strange, to be honest. Ladybug was a young, teenage looking girl with jet black hair that shined blue and stunning, bright blue eyes. Her suit was like a second skin, hugging tightly to her, the red material polka-dotted black. Her mask was just like a sleeping mask that was glued to her face. Strange. She was pretty though. Pale skin, a body to die for, an personality like no other. Her partner though? Everyone said he was a very funny, flirtatious, young man. His blonde hair and emerald, cat eyes. His suit was like Ladybugs; a second skin. All black, save for the little silver plates that looked like paws on his feet. At his neck, funny enough, was a cute, golden bell that seemed to never make a sound even though it shook a lot. Those were the heroes of Paris. You sighed.

 _'You should stop thinking about those two and actually start paying attention to science. The number one class you suck at.'_

You jumped when Ms. Mendeleive slapped her hand onto your desk, her blue eyes hardened and she asked in that voice of hers.

"Ms. (L/N), are you even paying attention?"

"Uh, Y-Yes Ms. Medeleive."

She quirked an eyebrow up at you, leaning her tall form back.

"Oh really? Then what is the answer to the equation, Ms. (L/N)?"

Your eyes darted to the board and your eyes widened. What kind of equation was that?!

11 + 3x – 7 = 6x + 5 – 3x

Your mind seemed to go into overload and you blurted out without thinking.

"No solution."

The teacher gave a look and asked.

"Why is it not soluble?"

"Because the answers don't come out equal."

She gave you a look and a kid explained the answer. She was pleased and walked away. Then, when her back was turned, you slumped in your seat and gave a breath of relief. Your friend, Marinette, gave you thumbs up along with Alya when you looked at them. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a French/Chinese girl with blue eyes and black hair that was always worn in two pigtails. IN the past, she used to wear it in a bun, but things change right? Alya Cesair was a girl with spunk. She ran a blog online for Ladybug and damn, did she keep up with her. Everyday, there was something about Ladybug. You sighed and saw Adrien Agreste smile at you, mouthing 'good job'. Adrien Agreste was probably about the hottest kid in school. He was a rich boy, a model, and a very smart, funny guy. He was kind, unlike the rich girl in class named Chloe Bourgeois. Her father was the cities Mayor, so everyone could tell she was stuck up. She has a thing for Adrien and almost never leaves him alone and bullies everyone. She even brainwashed a girl named Sabrina into thinking she was her best friend but really uses her for Sabrina to do her homework. What shallow trash. You tried to ignore her. Not for your sake, but for hers. You were someone who didn't really take bullshit and you were close to decking her in her pretty, fake face one of these days. Ugh. Anyways, back to Adrien. Adrien has pretty green eyes and nice, kempt blonde hair. He's kind and helpful, always the light of the place. Even though he was pretty cool, he could be a bit weird but everyone has their moments. Back at hand. You smiled and nodded to him, giving him a thumbs up and you were glad when the bell rang. Standing up, you grabbed your stuff and were surprised when Adrien came over, Marinette and Alya stopping and staring.

"Hey, you did pretty good in recovering from daydreaming."

"Whatever, Agreste. I wasn't day dreaming...I was just thinking about the problem."

Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes, waving and walking out.

"See ya later, (nickname)."

"Bite me, Agreste."

His laughter rung through the air. Ever since fifth grade, you and him were like two peas in a pod. You were the new kid and he was the adorable kid that made the kid feel at home. Like they were wanted and apart of the mini family. It wasn't often that people could see you two separated from one another. Even though the two of you didn't really hang out as much as you two used to, he was still there with you. You and him had this thing of where you never called him by his first name and he never called you by your first name. It was always 'Agreste' for him and for you '(nickname)'. Marinette and Alya came bounding over and they both squealed.

"Oh my god, he talked to you!"

"Well yeah, he's my best friend."

A flash of jealousy flung through Marinette's eyes and you shut it down with a firm look.

"Mari, you know I don't like him like that. Don't be so jealous."

She gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Hearing your watch click, you sighed a bit.

"Shoot, I've gotta scram. I've got to get to the gym and work on my boxing. I'll catch you guys later?"

They both nodded and you smiled, heading out of the school. Walking, you frowned, looking up at the sky. It was gloomy out, looking like it was gonna rain and you huffed, walking down the stairs.

"Great. Just gonna strut my stuff in the rain. Lovely."

Quickly, you started to walk to the gym. As a crack of thunder hit in the distance, your footsteps turned into jogging steps, trying to get to the gym before it rained. As you ran, you saw a flash of black and quickly turned, eyes widened a bit as your eyes darted around. Biting your lip, you turned back, jogging again and you sighed. Seeing the gym, you smiled and ran, hearing the thunder again but closer this time. When you got inside, you were surprised to see Adrien there, decked out in fencing gear. He turned and smiled at you, waving and you gave a two finger salute, going into the girls locker rooms to change. Your teacher, a nice woman named Coach Arlette. She was a built woman of 5'10", tan skin, and beautiful red hair. Her hair was wavy and to her lower back, with bright green eyes and freckles. She was Irish/French, and such a funny woman. Her form turned to you and she smiled.

"Ah, *mon amie, you have come back to learn more, yes?" *My friend

You smiled and nodded, changing into shorts and a loose, (f/c) tank top with a matching colored sports-bra to go with. You were left barefoot, as normally, you two worked on matts that were kind enough on your feet. Walking out and putting your hair up in a (ponytail/headband [for short haired people]), you two walked out. The fencers were on the benches, taking a break. You spotted Adrien and he looked over, giving thumbs up again. You gave him another two finger salute and got into your stance, knees bent, feet slightly apart. Your hands, wrapped in a (f/c) hand wrap, you took a deep breath. Coach Arlette gave you firm eyes and called out.

 _"**Pieds!"_

You straightened your feet.

 _"***Les genoux!"_

You bent your knees.

 _"****Les bras et les coudes!"_

You put your arms up and bent your arms back in a fighting stance.

 _"*****Poignets!"_

You bent your wrists slightly and she grinned and started to call out the jabs and punches, counting in French.

"Un!"

You jabbed the hand-held punching matts with your left hand.

"Un, deux!"

You jabbed then hit with your right hand.

"Un, deux, trois!"

After jabbing and punching, you gave a hard right hook, Coach hissing a bit and she smiled.

"Very good, _mon etudiant!_ You learn quickly!"

She then frowned a bit when it started to rain.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to stop so early. I cannot walk in such weather. I am very sorry, (Y/n)."

You gave a friendly smile and replied.

"No, it's alright! I understand. Thank you so much again, Coach!"

'Though, how am I supposed to get home now? It's piss-pouring rain! Maybe I can ask Adrien for a ride...'

Turning, you walked to Adrien, him smiling and you gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Agreste. Got a favor to ask..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I hitch a ride home with you? My parents are working late today..."

Adrien nodded and smiled, getting up and he informed.

"Fencing practice should get done in an hour so you're gonna have to sit around for a while."

"I'm fine with that. Thanks, Agreste."

"Anytime, (nickname)."

He winked at you and you rolled your eyes, smiling at him and you sat there on the bench, watching the boy fence and kick ass.

* * *

*My friend

**Feet

*** Knees

****Arms and elbows

*****Wrists

Hope you guys liked this! :D


	2. Meet Jax, Your Kwami!

Eee i love this :D

* * *

After the fencing practice was done, Adrien went into the locker room and then in fifteen minutes, was right back out. He was in black shorts and a white tank top, his duffel bag strapped to his shoulder. He was a bit red from the fencing but you didn't mind. He smiled at you and asked.

"Ready to go?"

You nodded and he walked with you, saying.

"It's such a shame that it's raining. It was so sunny during the day."

"Yeah, I know. It's like it did a 180. Sucks. I hope it doesn't rain all day and night. I'm scared of thunderstorms."

Adrien stopped and looked at you, asking.

"Really? I forgot you were."

You nodded and he patted you shoulder, smiling. Getting to the white limo, Adrien opened the door and gestured you to get in. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

"Such a gentlemen, Adrien."

"Well, I do try."

You both laughed and you got in, him getting in after you and you took out your phone when it buzzed. Adrien leaned over, looking at the screen. The screen saver was of a picture of you two in fifth grade. You were shorter than him (you still are), wearing a (f/c) shirt with dark blue jeans. Adrien's hair was shorter than it was, wearing a white shirt with black dragon designs. He was in blue jeans and you two were holding up your guys science project. It was a physical science type thing, winning the fair with first place. You two were smiling wide and hugging each other. It was your favorite picture. Adrien smiled softly.

"I remember that day."

"So do I. You almost got blown up by someone's project."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. His chauffeur asked where to and you gave him your address. You didn't live in an extravagant home but it wasn't the worst either. It was an house on a hill, surrounded by trees. It was secluded, as your mom wanted it to be. Getting out of the vehicle, you said.

"Thanks for the ride, Adrien."

He nodded and you shut the door, running to the porch and you waved goodbye to Adrien. He smiled at you and waved back, the limo leaving and you sighed, sitting down. The air was warm, the rain warmer and you smiled in appreciation. It wasn't often that you were able to relax so early in the day. Practice usually lasted until five o'clock, so you were thankful for the day. Watching the rain, you hummed until your stomach growled and you walked inside. Getting inside, you bit your lip and grabbed a (snack item) and bit into it, smiling as the taste burst into dance on your tongue. Walking up to your room, you frowned when you saw a brown box on your bed. Sitting down, you put your food down and slowly opened the box. A glow inside made you widen your eyes and you gasped when you opened the box all the way. Inside was a sleeping form, the cute, grey and black thing slowly opening its eyes and yawning. It like like a mini wolf with two, long, grey appendages coming out of its cheek and its fluffy tail. In between it's head was a tuff of white hair and your (e/c) eyes widened more. The creatures Blue and Gold eyes looked at you and it then smiled, fangs poking out.

"Oh gosh! It's been a while since I've been out! It feels great to be able to see the world again!"

You yelled in surprise, backing away as it jolted and it flew to you, even though it didn't have wings.

"Oh my, I seem to have startled you! I'm deeply sorry about that. Do not be afraid, I won't harm you!"

You shakily got up and asked, stuttering.

"Wh-what are you?! Who are you?"

The thing smiled wide in excitement.

"Why, I'm a kwami! I'm gonna be your new friend and the one to grant you your powers, as you are the chosen one!"

"What?"

It chuckled and said.

"I think we should introduce ourselves before I explain anything. I'm Jax, the source of the power to your miraculous!"

You tilted your head and it went back to the box, picking up a pendant. It was a fang, the inside of the translucent shape having pits of diamond and garnet in it. You took it with much hesitation and asked, putting it on.

"What's a Miraculous, why have i been chosen, What have i been chosen for?"

Jax smiled and he flew up to your face, his eyes whining with excitement.

"A miraculous is an object in which your kwami, that would be me!, gets absorbed into! Then, you transform into your alter ego!"

"What's my alter ego?"

The little kwami smiled and said proudly.

"You're Hellhound!" ( ** _What? I'm not a supernatural fan. pfffffft. you're cray cray)_**

You blinked your eyes and bit your lip. Hellhound, huh? You started to wonder what you looked like.

"What do I look like, how do I transform?"

Jax smiled and shook his head.

"We shouldn't jump into it so soon! After all, we just met! I think we should get to know each other. Though, I do ask of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Can you make sure to always have some (pick a food for him to eat!) around?"

You chuckled and nodded. Jax smiled and then yawned, saying.

"It's been a long day and you have school tomorrow!"

You nodded and then smiled.

"By the way, my name is (Y/n)."

Jax smiled softly and whispered to you as you laid down.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)."

"Goodnight, Jax."

* * *

SO TELL ME HOW I DID.


	3. I Don't Have A Crush!

Phew! I keep posting and posting and I can't stop yet i have like five other stories to finish xD. I know that the Kwami are usually the same gender as their charges but I thought it would be adorable to have a male Kwami! (sorry to those male readers. I try to keep things as gender neutral as possible with X readers. I promise to those males that I'll write something just for them once Un Journ en France is done :D)

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Get up, (Y/n)! Get Up!"

You groaned and frowned, looking over to see your new friend Jax, nipping at your cheeks. You giggled and sat up, yawning and turned off the alarm. Looking over, he smiled.

"It's about time you got up! I was worried I wouldn't be able to wake you up!"

You chuckled tiredly and replied.

"I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. I could sleep through an explosion."

Jax laughed and continued nipping your cheek.

"Come on! You have an hour to get ready!"

You chuckled and gently rubbed Jaz right at the tuff of white in between his ears. Getting up, you got into some dark blue jeans, a (f/c) shirt, and a (f/c)(fave brand like Old Navy) Hoodie. Slipping on some shoes, you grabbed your back pack and a container filled with Jax's food. He slipped into a pocket of the bag, part of it unzipped so he could breathe. Calling to your parents, you grabbed (breakfast food) from a plate and headed out, walking. The sun was just starting to rise and you widened your eyes at how beautiful it looked to stand in front of the Eiffel tower. Taking out your camera, you took a photo and smiled. Photography was something you had gotten into as a child. Continuing, you were surprised to see Adrien coming your way, smiling and a bag in his hand.

"Morning, (Nickname)!"

You smiled friendly at Adrien.

"Morning, Agreste! What's in the bag?"

"I got us some Breakfast Puffs!"

You widened your eyes and grabbed the bag, Adrien laughing as you took out the warm muffin and bit into it, smiling in content and Adrien took the bag back.

"So, anything new happen since I was gone?"

Your thoughts went to Jax and you looked down, Jax shaking his head now and signaling you to not say anything and you replied, looking back up at Adrien.

"Uh, no. Not really. I looked at Alya's Ladyblog again but that was mostly it. Oh, and I updated my Chat Noir fanfic."

Adrien coughed a bit and asked, a smile playing his lips as he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Your what?"

You blushed a bit and crossed your arms, looking away.

"My Chat Noir Fanfic."

He laughed and you looked at him, glaring slightly.

"You're writing fan fiction about Chat Noir? Wow, I didn't take you as the type."

"So? It's not like I'm inserting myself into it. I'm writing what's called 'x Readers'! That's not a bad thing...right?"

He just smiled at you and you gasped, saying.

"Oh my god, I sound so obsessed. It's such a _cat_ astrophe."

Adrien laughed, his head falling back and you grinned. He shook his head and replied, ruffling your hair a bit.

"(y/n), You are so dorky."

"Whatever, Agreste. You enjoy it."

He just smiled and Nino came up to you two, smiling.

"Hey dude and dudette! It's about time you guys came, there's a rocking project we're gonna be working on in Science. I heard that from Rose."

You smiled and nodded. Looking to the left, you saw Marinette and Alya and waved, smiling friendly at the two. Marinette waved back and Alya nodded, Marinette seeming to gush over Adrien though you couldn't hear her. Walking up the stairs, you, Adrien, and Nino walked to science. Sitting down at their table, Adrien sat between you and Nino so both of you could still sit next to him. As the Teacher came in, she said, her pointed eyes and purple hair swishing a bit.

"Class, today we will be doing a group project. Now, I know you learned about animal and plant cells in Middle, maybe even Grade school, but we need to skim over the unit once more since it will be on your monthly test. Now, I will let you pick your partners this time but you better get some work done."

Everyone nodded and you, Adrien, and Nino, fist-bumped.

"I will be assigning you the cell you will be working on. There will be three top winners in the class. The group with the best project will present their's in a science fair. Second placers will also feature theirs. The group who wins third place will get 20+ bonus points. You have until next Monday to complete your project. Get into your groups and I will come around and assign your cell."

You and the boys smiled at each other and you said.

"I already have such a great idea!"

Everyone gravitated to everyone else and the teacher said.

"I forgot to mention. You must not use food, a picture of the cell, nor use just a drawing to represent your cell. You must be very creative and I expect nothing less than that!"

You slumped in your seat and pouted, Adrien and Nino chuckling and you then perked up.

"Hey, what if we used like...like colored feathers and buttons and ribbons and stuff like that?"

"We should wait until we know exactly what our cell is."

Adrien suggested and you nodded. When she came by, she said.

"You guys will be working on an animal cell."

You blinked and then gave a sly look to the boys, wriggling your eyes brows.

"Let's have a little _chat_ , shall we?"

Nino and you laughed while Adrien just shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Hey, maybe we could use stuff that pertains to Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

You gasped and leaned, forward, smiling wide.

"We could use the little bell for the nucleus! This is just _paw_ some!"

You laughed and Nino agreed, an amused smile on his face while Adrien looked at you. Marinette and Alya asked.

"Hey, what did you guys get?"

"We got animal cell!"

Marinette and Alya smiled and replied.

"We got plant cell. What are you guys using to represent the animal cell?"

"We're gonna use stuff that pertains to Chat Noir."

You grinned and Marinette and Alya chuckled and Alya teased.

"I see you're still not over your crush."

You gasped and put a hand to your chest.

"Well, I'd never! I do not have a crush on that feline. That's the most absurd thing that I've ever heard come from your mouth."

Your crossed your arms and looked to the left, "hmph!" coming out of your mouth while you did so and Nino snorted. Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette gave a teasing look.

"Ok, whatever you say (Y/n)."

You stuck your tongue out at the girls and then looked to Adrien, who was staring at you. You gave a nervous chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck.

"What?"


	4. Ma Petite Renarde

Eeee, I just can't stop! lol

* * *

After science class, Adrien, Nino, and You went into the cafeteria. Adrien announced, Nino following after him.

"I'm gonna go sit down at the table while you get your lunch, ok?"

You nodded and Marinette and Alya came up to you.

"Hey (Y/n)!"

"Hey Nette, Hey Alya! What's up?"

Marinette and Alya smiled and Alya asked.

"You know, I've never asked you what your thoughts were on Ladybug!"

You tilted your head and asked.

"What does that have to do with anything, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I should interview you and post onto the Ladyblog!"

You chuckled and she pulled out her phone, saying while giving a thumbs up to indicate that she was recording.

"So, my lovely fans, we have with us the lovely (Y/n) (L/n)! (Y/n), what are your thoughts on Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Wait, I thought...Ugh."

You rolled your eyes and said with a fond smile.

"I think Ladybug is amazing! She's really kind and very sweet. Badass too. Uh...She has a way to go when it comes to fighting the evil in Paris. Very smart too. I think it's amazing that we got blessed with such a pretty, amazing gal like her."

You didn't know why but Marinette was blushing and had a smile on her face. Alya then gave a sly look while you moved on up in the line.

"What about Chat Noir?"

You gave a little blush and Alya gave a knowing smile behind the camera.

"W-Well, He's really hot, that's for sure."

Marinette and Alya chuckled and you added.

"He seems really flirty but I think that helps in his clever ways. He's pretty smart, seems pretty funny, and just seems down right adorable. I mean, come on! He's a cat for crying out loud! Those are cute, right?"

You chuckled then winked at the camera.

"He's just the Cat's Meow!"

You all chuckled and you got your tray of food, paying for it and you looked for Nino and Adrien, the boy waving at you and you walked his way. Sitting down, he asked.

"What was Alya video-taping you for?"

"My thoughts on Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Nino teased.

"You didn't swoon when talking about Chat, did you?"

"I shove this fork so far up your ass, it'll become a spoon."

Nino just shrugged and you looked at Adrien, shaking your head.

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Chat Noir? I mean...yeah, the dudes hot but my god, everyone's in love with him."

Adrien had widened his eyes at the 'hot' part and you quirked an eyebrow up, asking with a smirk.

"What's the matter, Agreste? You Jealous of Kitty Claws?"

He pursed his lips at you and you laughed, taking a bite of your food.

"Relax, I'm teasing you."

Nino chuckled and you finished your food.

* * *

When school let out, it was surprisingly chilly. Wrapping your arms around yourself, Adrien was about to say something when and explosion made everyone stop, some people screaming. You gasped when you saw a man, decked out in some red and black suit, roses in his hand. Some were black and some were red and it seemed that if he threw the black ones, they exploded.

"Fear me, Dire Need! Today is the day you get what you deserve!"

Adrien, tugged on your arm, eyes wide.

"(Y/n), come on! Get inside the school. You'll e safe there!"

"What about you?"

"I've gotta find any other students."

You gave him a scared look and he just smiled at you, nodding as if saying 'go, I'll be fine.' You bit your lip and nodded silently, running into the school. Running to where your bag was, Jax came out with widened eyes.

"I heard an explosion, what's going on?"

"Someone named Dire Need is attacking the city! He's been akumatised!"

Jax widened his eyes and seemed to be making a decision.

"We should sit this one out. You hardly know of what you can do."

You nodded and bit your lip. However, you couldn't just sit there. Adrien was still out there! Standing up, grabbing your bag in the process, you ran to the entrance, widening your eyes when you got to the door. There, in all their glory, were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Holy hell, they were better in person. Dire Need was laughing at them, a red rose in his hand and he snarled out.

"i am the one who unlocks your deepest desire. The need inside of you, the need that takes hold of your heart."

Ladybug frowned and replied, swinging her yo yo.

"Not everything we need is essential, ya know!"

Chat Noir grinned and then looked to you, blinking a bit. You were frozen. Chat Noir was looking straight at you, your worried eyes looking back, and he winked. He fucking winked. You bit your lip and then proceeded to sneak out of the school, running to the stairs and hiding behind them. Jax gave you an encouraging nod and you continued a bit before hearing something slam into the wall above you. Seeing Chat Noir fall from the wall, and a rose fall too, his grunted before looking straight up at you. His eyes were pink, signaling that he had been hit with the red rose and he crawled towards you, muttering with a sly grin.

"Meow, You've caught my eyes, _ma petite renarde_ , but also my heart."

Uh oh.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep doing that lol :D


	5. I'm So Confused!

EEe this is going so well. Sorry about any mistakes in spelling/grammar. I tend to overlook things. Anyways, onwards!

this chapter contains triggering content that might not be suitable for some. Please read with caution!

* * *

You were pinned to the ground, eyes widened as black, clawed hands tightened their grip on your wrists. Above you was Chat Noir, eyes pink instead of the emerald green, his tongue lacing his lips, wetting them. He had crawled to you and in between your legs so you had nowhere to go and no way of escaping. Chat Noir was above you, just looking down at you with such an animal and obscene look, you had blushed and looked away. He leaned down, his hot breath on the skin of your neck as he muttered.

" _Mon amour_ , I cannot resist you nor the need in me. I must have you..."

 ** _What_**. You didn't have time to react when his lips connected to your neck, making you gasp and eyes widen. His teeth nipped your skin, a flush covering you as he continued to kiss your neck, sucking a spot onto it and he leaned up, kissing your jawline. You gave a shudder, breathing becoming uneven as you arched into him a bit. He gave a purr and just as he was about to connect his lips to yours, the power of Ladybug washed through the city, clearing out whatever magic had been spread. Chat froze above you, blinking his pink eyes away, the green resurfacing. He looked down at you and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. You were flushed, staring up at him with wide eyes, your wrists pinned by his, your breathing irregular. His eyes spotted the dark marks he had left on your neck and his eyes widened a bit. Chat's eyes dilated and he gave a playful grin as he scrambled up, delicately getting you up and he said sadly, shaking his head.

" _Je suis vraiment désolé!_ I'm so sorry...Please forgive me.."

He gave a sorry look and you blushed heavily, stuttering and realizing he was still holding onto your hands.

"It...It's uh, um...it's ok! It wasn't...you know, your fault or anything. I...I should get going...I need to find my friend Adrien and make sure he's ok."

You tore from his grasp and ran off, looking around and calling for your friend.

"Adrien!"

You gave worried eyes and continued to go around the outside of the school, calling his name.

"Adrien, where are you?!"

You turned around, going back to the front of the school and yelped when you felt a hand on your shoulder, spinning to see your green eyed friend.

"Adrien!"

You hugged him tightly and asked, rearing back as Adrien looked at you.

"Are you ok?!"

He smiled a bit and nodded. His eyes flicked to your neck and he asked, looking at you with what seemed to be guilt.

"I'm alright...are you ok? What happened?"

You flushed and rubbed your neck, covering the dark marks and replied.

"I...I uh...I got hit with some debris while...Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting that villain dude...But I'm ok!"

You gave a small smile and Adrien hesitated a moment before nodding and he replied.

"I'm glad you're ok. We should get you home."

You nodded and he sighed again, looking at your wrists that were just the slightest shade of red. You were shaking a bit and a loud burst from the school's entrance made you scream out, Adrien whipping his gaze to you and he coaxed you.

"Hey, hey. You're ok..."

You gave a sheepish smile, flushing once more.

"I'm sorry. The loud noise...sounded like the explosions."

Adrien nodded in understand but gasped a bit when Chloe ran to him, dramatically crying and clinging to him.

"Oh, Adrien! I was so scared!"

"Everyone was, Chloe."

Came your cool reply. Chloe snapped her gaze to you and narrowed her eyes, rolling her eyes and she said.

"I'm surprised you're not dead or something."

Adrien gave a stern look and backed away from Chloe.

"Chloe, that was uncalled for."

She gave him wide eyes and looked between you two before growling and stalking away, Adrien looking at you and you took deep breaths, muttering.

"I need a fucking nap."

Adrien chuckled and then asked you, taking you by the shoulders.

"(Y/n), are you sure that you're truly alright?"

The look that he was giving you was asking not to lie and you sighed, saying.

"I...I'm fine. I just...have mixed emotions right now. Confused, worried, embarrassed."

He gave a head tilt.

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you later...when i feel much better."

He nodded and looked away, Marinette coming out and she asked you with wide eyes.

"We couldn't find you anywhere, are you alright?"

"I was trying to find Adrien but I may have gotten a bit caught up in trying to. But it's ok! I found him! Well, he found me."

Everyone chuckled and you sighed, asking.

"Hey, I think we should all get some rest. We had way too much excitement for one day."

Everyone nodded and Adrien asked you quietly.

"Do you want me to ask if I can give you a ride again?"

You shook your head and gave a small smile.

"I'll be ok with walking. I think it'll be good. I need to clear my head and think things out."

He nodded, that guilty look still in his eyes and you sighed, grabbing your bag. Waving, everyone slowly dispersed but even as you walked away, you could feel Adrien's sad stare on your back and you wondered.

 _'Why does he look so sad? He looks like a kicked puppy...'_

Jax came out of the bag, snuggling into your jacket and looked up at you.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. I just need some time.."

He nodded and you bit your lip. How could you deny that something like that felt so good? You weren't completely upset by Chat Noir doing those things to you. To be honest, it ignited feelings in you that you didn't know you could feel. Plus, it wasn't his fault, really. He was under the influence of those roses. You weren't mad. No. How could you be angry at something that wasn't his fault? Plus, you were just embarrassed by him doing that. After all, that was the first time a boy had ever done that so you had no idea how to react.

 _'I should text Adrien later...talk to him about it.'_

You thought to yourself as you walked your way home.

* * *

 _ **Phew! I hope this was ok. I apologize if this offended anybody.**_


	6. Adrien's Encouraging Words

So, I know i've been updating faster on this story than any others that i have but THIS SHOW HAS CONSUMED ME OMG.

* * *

Getting home, I immediately took out my phone and looked up Adrien's number, clicking the bubble at the bottom and texted.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Hey, are you busy?_

 _Ri Ri to Me: No, what's up? Is everything ok?_

I bit my lip and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Jax floated out and nuzzled my cheek, saying.

"You should go with what your heart says, (Y/n). Whatever it is you want to tell him, you should!"

You smiled kindly and jolted a bit when the phone vibrated in your hand.

 _Ri Ri to Me: (Nickname)?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: Sorry, I spaced out for a minute. I...it's about what happened today. When that dude attacked._

It took a moment for Adrien to reply and I sat on my bed. I looked at the phone, at Adrien's contact picture and smiled a bit. He was always someone who could calm me down, I could never really explain it.

 _Ri Ri to Me: Yeah, what about it?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: Well, I wanted to tell you what happened...you know I can't keep anything from you. lol._

Another pause from Adrien. Jax asked.

"What _did_ happen?"

"I'll let you read the text when I'm done."

Jax nodded and Adrien texted back.

 _Ri Ri to Me: Yeah, you usually never do...so, what happened?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: Well...you know how that villain dude had those roses and was called Dire Need?_

 _Ri Ri to Me: Yeah, go on?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: Well, when You had told me to go back inside, I didn't wanna leave you out there. I was worried, so I ran out, sneaking around (like a ninja, if i do say so myself), and something happened after that._

I bit my lip and looked at Jax.

"What if he gets mad for knowing that I disobeyed his order to stay inside?"

"I'm sure he won't be mad. He seems to nice to get mad at you. You were doing it out of care for him and his safety."

You nodded a bit, smiling at Jax and looked down at your phone, awaiting his response and you sighed.

 _Ri Ri to Me: (Y/n), I told you I was gonna be OK._

 _Me to Ri Ri: Yeah, Well I care about you and your safety, alright? ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ_

 _Ri Ri to Me: Please, keep that flattery for someone else. :P_

You rolled your eyes.

 _Me to Ri Ri: You are that someone else :D Lol, anyways..Uh, anyways. I had been looking for you around the stairwell in the gym area when Chat Noir was literally thrown into the wall above me. (Looked like it hurt. I hope he's ok!) But something...something was really off..._

 _Ri Ri to Me: I'll keep that in mind ;). Well, if i was thrown into a wall, I'd say it hurt too. What do you mean by off?_

You bit your lip and Jax nodded, nuzzling your cheek.

 _Me to Ri Ri: I think he was hit by one of the roses Dire Needs had...Chat's eyes were pink (I have to say, pink is a good look for him xD) Anyway. When he recovered, he uh...well, he looked at me.._

 _Ri Ri to Me: He looked at you? Then what? (Chat totally looks better in black)_

 _Me to Ri Ri: ...Well, it's really embarrassing to say and I don't want you to think I'm stupid or weird..._

Adrien's reply came as fast as lightning.

 _Ri Ri to Me: (Y/n), I would never think you were weird for something that wasn't your fault. What happened?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: Thanks for the kind words...he uh...well...he came on to me basically._

 _Ri Ri to Me: ..._

 _Ri Ri to Me: He what?!_

I bit my lip and started to explain.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Yeah. He looked at me then like...crawled towards me, saying...really weird, sweet things (I won't dare repeat. I'd like to keep the last of my fucking dignity.) and He then...uh...kind of, sort of kissed me?_

 _Ri Ri to Me: Kind of, sort of? What do you mean? Like...kissed kissed you?_

 _Me to Ri Ri: yeah but not on the lips or anything! Like...he uh...he kissed my neck. Excuse me while i die of embarrassment._

Jax gasped and said, floating in front of you.

"Chat Noir did the thing?!"

"He _almost_ did the thing. Luckily, Ladybug was able to dispatch her amazing-ness around and saved _both_ Chat and I."

The phone started to ring, making me jump as _Young Forever_ by _The Ready Set_ started to play. It was my ringtone for Adrien and I picked it up, putting it on speaker.

 _"Wait, Wait. So let me get this straight. Chat Noir tried coming on to you?"_

"Yeah...but it wasn't his fault! He was under the influence of the Dire Needs power. How could he have known what he was doing? I mean, I can't be mad at him for it. It literally wasn't his fault. I'm just...a bit confused now."

 _"Why are you confused?"_

"Because, Ri Ri. I...I don't know if I should feel upset or...what. I don't hate him, god I could never. It wasn't his fault, like I said. I'm embarrassed too. I mean, it's not everyday that Chat Noir gets hit with some dorky rose and tries coming on to you. I'm just glad that Ladybug was able to defeat Dire Need and save both Chat Noir and I."

I sighed and Adrien was quiet for a little bit and then asked.

 _"Wait, Why would you be embarrassed? Is it because you're in love with the guy?"_

There was a sarcastic clip to his words and I yelled into the phone, Adrien chuckling a bit.

"I'm not in love with Chat Noir, Adrien! Come on, not you too! Anyways...I...I'm embarrassed because I've never had...never had a guy do that before. I guess that's why I'm confused and embarrassed. Hell, if he had actually you know... _kissed_ kissed me, he would of stolen my first kiss. Not that I wouldn't mind trying to get it back but that is besides the point."

Adrien chuckled quietly and then replied.

 _"(Nickname), You're such a dork. Listen, I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about. You know his reputation."_

"But What if he's beating himself up for what he did? I'm sure he feels really bad!"

Adrien was quiet for another minute and he asked quietly.

 _"What are you gonna do about it?"_

"Maybe...Maybe I can try to get his attention..maybe talk to him and tell him that I really do forgive him? Tell him it wasn't his fault..."

 _"How are you gonna do that?"_

"I don't know. I'll go wherever the trouble is."

 _"(nickname), you_ are _trouble."_

We both laughed and I whispered to Adrien.

"Hey, Ri Ri?"

 _"Yeah, what is it?"_

"Thanks for being here for me."

I knew he would be smiling right now and I heard him sigh into the phone.

 _"Anything for you, fangirl."_

"I'm not in love with Chat Noir!"

His laughter rang through the phone and he dismissed.

 _"Whatever, (Y/n). It's late, you should get some rest."_

You smiled.

"Yeah, you too Agreste. Goodnight, Ri Ri."

 _"Goodnight, (y/n)."_

I hung up the phone and looked at Jax, who was sound asleep under one of the decorative pillows. Smiling affectionetly, I sighed and laid down, turning down the light. I muttered to myself.

"I can always count on Adrien to say the right things to make me feel better."

I smiled and slowly went to sleep, completely unaware of the green eyes that looked on at me, a smile gracing their lips as a phone slipped into the pocket of their cat suit.

* * *

 _ **phew! that was a handful to write! :D BUT I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT. please review :D**_


	7. An Eiffel Tower Encounter

Heya! So, here's another chapter! Wow, I'm doing a good job with this story! :D By the way, I'm just gonna put this in first person (it's easier to do it this way)

* * *

In the early morning, I awoke to the sunlight pouring through my window, the white, sheer curtains flowing open and I sat up, rubbing a fist right at my eye. My (f/c) shirt and my shorts. Frowning, I walked out the the balcony and gasped, seeing a note and a bouquet of (fave flowers).

 _Dear (Y/n),_

 _After acquiring your name and address from an anonymous, I have taken it to be my responsibility to see that you are in good health._

 _I understood that my actions for what had happened were not my fault, however, I still feel the need to make it up to you._

 _So,_ mon amour _, I would like to ask that you and I meet at the Eiffel Tower at noon._

 _Once again, I am so deeply sorry for what happened._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Chat Noir_

I gasped a bit, eyes widened in shock. Chat Noir had gotten my address and name from someone I knew just so he could see me? I ran inside, looking at the time and bit her lip. It was 10:15 am and I only had an hour to shower and then about thirty minutes to do my hair and make-up and then the rest of the time to get to the tower. Grabbing my phone, I texted Adrien.

 _Me to Ri Ri: ADRIEN ADRIEN OMGOMGOMG_

About seven minutes later, Adrien texted back.

 _Ri Ri to Me: What, what's wrong?! Are you ok?!_

Me to Ri Ri: I got a freaking letter from Chat Noir! OMFG HE WANTS TO SEE ME. OMGOMGOMG WHAT DO I DO?!

I bit my nails and Jax awoke, yawning and stretching. His gold and blue eyes landed on me and he asked.

"(y/n), what's the matter?"

"I got a letter from Chat!"

"What?!"

He quickly grabbed the letter and read it, eyes lighting up and he smiled wide, his head looking up at you. The wolf kwami exclaimed.

"This is great! Now you and him can talk about what happened!"

Just then, my phone buzzed and I read the text.

 _Ri Ri to Me: Ok, just act natural! Wear something nice, I guess? You're gonna be fine though, ok? Don't dork out and fangirl._

 _Me to Ri Ri: ADRIEN AGRESTE._

 _Ri Ri to Me: Lol :D Stay out of trouble!_

I didn't reply. Quickly grabbing something nice like Adrien suggested, I ran into the shower, freshening up.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I quickly did my make up, biting my lip. I was wearing a light sandy-colored, long-sleeved shirt that ombre'ed into a pretty (f/c) with blue jean shorts. Slipping on some (color) (shoe style like flats or heels), I put on my jewelry. Puckering my lips, I blew a kiss and winked at myself, Jax smiling wide.

"He's gonna swoon when he sees you, (Y/n)!"

I blushed and smiled, looking down. Grabbing my phone, I quickly headed out, looking around. The day was bright, the air hot and nice on the skin. Sliding up the sleeves so they were at my elbows, I started to walk fast to the Eiffel Tower that seemed right in front of me. Walking to it, I gently put an hand on the metal of Tower, smiling. Looking around, I tried to spot the superhero but saw no one and started to feel like I got stood up. Suddenly, hands wrapped around my waist and staff of silver was put in front of us and I heard that silky voice say.

"Going up?"

I gasped when we were lifted into the air, me holding on tightly to Chat and he brought us up to a beam that would support us both to sit on it. He set me down and I sat down, not trusting myself to stand. Chat did the same and I said quietly, blushing.

"You...You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, ya know."

He smiled and replied.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wanted to. I have to make up for what I did..."

His ears drooped and I replied, looking at him.

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him when he looked up with wide eyes.

"I forgave you after it happened. Sure, I'm super embarrassed about it but I can't blame you for anything."

He smiled and nodded, asking.

"So...I don't need to keep kicking myself in the tail for it?"

I chuckled.

"I'ts not that bad of a _cat_ astrophe, you know."

He laughed and replied with a sly grin.

"That was a _purr_ fect pun, My lady."

I laughed and then looked down at my lap, smiling a lot softer and I said.

"Thanks for doing this, Chat. This made me feel a lot better."

Chat smiled and nodded, saying while pulling us to the ground.

"It's my specialty, mon amour."

I blushed a bit more and Chat said, looking at his ring.

"I'm afraid out time has been cut shorter. I shall see you again soon, my darling."

He kissed my right cheekbone and then leapt away, my hand rising to where he had kissed me at and I gave a goofy grin. This day was getting better already.

* * *

Ok, you're gonna turn into your hero form in the next chapter or two! haha, i've been delaying that. Sorry loves! It'll get here, i promise.


	8. Enter Hellhound!

Alright, now that I'm a bit calmer after that, here's the eighth part! :)

* * *

After that, I were still sitting up on the beam, too lazy to climb up to the first floor of the tower. I and Jax were speaking.

"So, when I turn into my hero form, I'm gonna be completely different...like...confidence wise?"

"I'd hope so! Your main defense is in your claws and teeth but you have one power that no other Hellhound has ever used!"

I frowned and sat up, asking, crossing my legs.

"What is that?"

"It's called 'Cry of the Wolf'. Basically, you change into a full fledged wolf! Your wolf form is black and shadowy and smoky and your eyes will glow a bright red. You're dangerous in that form though. No Hellhound before you has ever used it because of the danger they would put everyone in."

I looked down at the clear pendant that rest inside my shirt on my chest and Jax said, putting two paws under your chin and lifting my head so he could look at me.

"I have so much faith in you, even if we just met! I can tell your soul is bright and strong! You'll be a great Hellhound!"

You smiled and looked down, blushing and asked.

"Really?"

Jax smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you would be ready to transform the next time a villain strikes?"

I shrugged and then smiled, nodding. I then frowned and asked.

"Wait, what about a weapon? What if I can't use my claws and how do I know when I'm running out of time and are about to change back?"

Jax smiled and replied.

"Your claws on the left hand have five (color) dots that will disappear. Once it gets to the last one, you only have about forty seconds to get your tail out of there. You do have an additional weapon. It's attack name is Arcane Fangs. What you do is you ready your claws, you'll know what to do, and call out the name of the attack. Then, You'll slash the air with both claws in the air in an 'X' formation and it'll throw the bad guy a good distance, stunning them! Then, they'll turn into a sticky mess, capturing the bad guy and then Ladybug can purify the Akuma!"

I chuckled and then nodded.

"I guess that makes sense."

I chuckled and then looked out at the city, biting my lip. I then heard screaming, sitting straight up from my slumped position. Seeing in the distance that Chat Noir and Lady bug were arriving, I looked at Jax. He grinned and said.

"You don't have to say anything to transform, but it helps!"

I grinned and stood.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

He was sucked into the pendant and I gasped, feeling a surreal aura surrounding me. I could feel and smell things i never could before. My clothes disappeared and instead, a suit appeared. The top was (color), the sleeves cut off. It had a V neck formation and it was strappy around my midriff, looking like a bunch of misplaced bandages. My pants were the same color as my top, however, there were no sock nor shoe like things on my feet, leaving them bare. However, I did have (color) toenails and a (color) design on my two feet. My arms had tribal tattoos, the designs weaving in and out like Native American symbols and they bled down to my claws. Jax was right. My left claws had dots on each nail, glowing bright. My hair had turned (color thats lighter than color chosen for suit), the long, flowing, wild hair creating a 'Animal' look. My eyes were bright blue and gold like Jax's and I had a flowing wolf tail. Feeling lively, I gave a smile, my (color) lips showing fangs and I said with excitement.

"Time to scratch things up."

Jumping off of the tower, I did a front flip. When I landed, I bent my knees and then proceeded to run like the wind, my new senses helping me navigate through the city. Jumping around on all fours, I got to the area where I had heard the screaming. Chat Noir and Ladybug were there, the woman captive in the mans arms, in a headlock. The man seemed to be based on the element earth, which was good. Nature. Just as a sharp thorn appeared out of the ground and reared back to stab the woman, I gave a loud howl and like lightning, jumped with all my strength towards the woman. Wrapping my arms around the waist of the lady, my feet bounded off of the ground and to the entrance of the bank, setting her down. Her wide, watering eyes looked at me and I smiled at her, a fang popping out.

"No need to fear, little lady. A new hero's in town."

She gave an bewildered smile and I turned back, the man yelling in anger while Chat Noir and Ladybug stared at me in awe.

"You! Who are you?"

I smirked and walked his way, flexing my hands back and my claws elongating slightly and my tail fluffing very slightly as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"I'm the thing that claws at your bed when you sleep at night."

I pounced, giving a snarl/growl that turned into a bark when me and the man collided. Grabbing his shirt, I flipped over his body, flipping him from behind me to in front of me and into the ground, the impact creating cracks. He grunted, stunned and then growled.

"You filthy mutt!"

"Aw, why do you talk about yourself like so?"

You gave a snarky grin when the man yelled out and held out his hand, ice shooting out. You snarled and covered yourself with your arm. The ice didn't seem to do anything as it started to slowly melt. You frowned and walked towards the man, slamming your arm against a light pole to break off the ice. The man widened his eyes and asked in a frightened voice.

"Who are you?!"

You smirked and kicked him down, grabbing his snowflake ornament.

"Name's Hellhound. Get it? Because I'm gonna be the worst thing to ever _ruff_ you up?"

I grinned and crushed his ornament in my hand, letting it open for the evil akuma to come out. I heard Ladybug declare.

"Time to De-Evilize!"

I turned to watch as her Yo Yo caught the akuma and then purified it, letting the insect go. She then threw the other object in her hand up, the extinguisher not going very far and she called.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Her magic went through the air, fixing what had happened and Chat Noir and Ladybug walked up to you.

"Wow! You were...amazing!"

Lady complimented. You gave a fanged smirk.

"Thanks."

Chat Noir got a flirty look on his face and he purred, saying.

"Normally I don't like dogs, but I'd love to howl with you. Me-howl."

You rolled your eyes and then flirted back, gently scratching your claws under his chin.

"Sorry, Kitten. I've gotta high tail it out of here. Catch you later."

I grinned and then ran, jumping off the buildings and towards my home. Seeing the last dot on my nail disappear, I stepped into my room, Jax coming out of the necklace and floated into your hand. He smiled and replied, yawning.

"I've haven't had that much fine since...forever. My body is so sore and I'm hungry!"

I chuckled and grabbed his food, setting it out and I replied, gently scratching him right behind his ear.

"Sorry, I guess I pushed you a little too hard today."

"No, I was glad! It's about time I got some action!"

We chuckled and I changed into my pajamas, Jax finishing his meal and then snuggling under the pillow that rest at the corner.

"I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks Jax."

"He he, you're welcome. Goodnight (Y/n)!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

 ** _AHHHH THIS WAS SO COOL TO WRITE. Review?_**


	9. We Forgot About The Project!

Okie dokie! This is really kicking off! I hope I can make this maybe at least 40 chapters? I'm really motivated and am so close to getting to chapter 10! Then I can do the 15 mark and so on! Ahh! x3

* * *

Groaning, I awoke to hear my mother knocking on the door.

"(Y/n), someone is here to see you! I'm letting them in!"

I only had a moment to comprehend what she said before the door opened and in walked Adrien. I widened my eyes and looked at my clock, seeing '1:32 PM'. Adrien quirked an eyebrow up and chuckled.

"Guess you were super tired, huh."

You grumbled, whining.

"Why couldn't she have asked if I was presentable?!"

I dug my face into my pillow and groaned as Adrien chuckled and then rolled my rolly chair over to my bed. I looked over and saw Jax sinking back into the pillow and I jolted when I felt Adrien touch a bruise on the arm that i slammed into the pole yesterday.

"Hey, how'd you get this?"

I widened my eyes and thought up an random excuse.

"Mom slammed open the door right on my arm when I screamed. I saw a spider...it played peek-a-boo with me. I wasn't ready."

I looked back over and Adrien sighed, shaking his head at me and replied.

"You can be pretty weird, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and then sat up, stretching and I looked at Adrien, running a hand through my hair to fix the unruliness that was my hair. Adrien had a light dusting of pink and I asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here, Adz?"

He looked at me and then shrugged, leaning back and swinging back and forth in the chair.

"Thought we could hang out."

I smiled and then asked.

"When are we gonna work on the project?"

Adrien shot his eyes open and stared at me and I sighed.

"I'll call Nino. I'm not getting up and going anywhere."

Adrien rolled his eyes and then suggested, turning and looking at me over his shoulder.

"I can carry you?"

"Oh, that's so sweet! Let me think-no."

Adrien rolled his eyes and replied.

"You have to get up at some point."

I whined, falling back into the comforter of the bed.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Is that a challenge, I hear?"

He teased, standing up. I glared up at him and growled.

"Agreste, if you wanna get me out of this bed, you gotta fucking dress me. I am not going out in this."

I gestured to myself. I then gave a flirty grin.

"Though, I do look good right now, if i do say so myself."

Adrien rolled his eyes once more and smiled.

"Which means that you can go out!"

"Adrien!"

He gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed my ankles, saying.

"(Nickname), don't make me do it."

I responded coolly.

"I am not responsible for your injuries."

Adrien dragged me down the bed and I yelped a bit. His hands got under my thighs and he picked me up, making me gasp and hold onto him. Setting me down on the rolly chair, he rolled me to the closet and opened it, standing in front of it. His arms were holding the two doors, arms outstretched and I blushed. While he had his back to me, Jax flew out from behind the pillow to my chair, hiding right under the seat. He hummed and he grabbed a pair of shoes, shorts, and a (f/c) t shirt and a matching plaid shirt. Turning, he set them down in my lap and started to roll me out of the room, making airplane noises and I laughed. He rolled me into the bathroom, saying.

"Last stop for the metro!"

I got up and rolled my eyes as Adrien winked. Right as he turned away, Jax got out and flew into the bathroom. I shut the door as Adrien whistled and wheeled away. I sighed and said.

"I seriously didn't plan on going out and here's freaking Adrien, forcing me to go out."

"Well, you do only have one more day to get your project done."

I sighed and got undressed, getting into the shower afterwards.

* * *

After I got out, I got dressed in the outfit that Adrien picked out for me to wear and I stepped out, running a hand through my hair as I walked into my room. Adrien was sitting at my computer on the Ladyblog that Alya runs. He turned and greeted.

"Hey! Look at this. Apparently, there's a new superhero named Hellhound. Isn't that nuts?"

I blinked and then nodded, feigning shock.

"Oh wow, that's cool! Did they get pictures?"

Adrien shook his head.

"No, but a woman that was attacked yesterday gave a really detailed description of what she looked like."

"That's pretty nuts."

I sighed and brushed my hair, pining some of my hair back and I sighed, Adrien getting up from my computer and pushing in the chair. I grabbed my backpack and the folder containing the project. I replied, looking at Adrien.

"About that piggyback ride..."

Adrien chuckled and turned, kneeling and I jumped onto his back, him laughing a bit and he gripped me by my thighs, walking to the door and Mom asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"And where are you two going?"

"We have to finish our science project and quick! We only have one more day and Adrien's got all the stuff we need because he super stuffed with cool things!"

I chuckled and Mom nodded, saying.

"Alright, be back soon though. We're going out to eat tonight with Marinette and her family."

I frowned and was about to ask why when Adrien answered.

"That sounds like fun. We should get going. See you, Ms. (L/n)."

She waved and you two left, Adrien stopping to readjust you and he walked to the white limo, setting you down and you both got in, you taking out your phone and texting Nino.

 _Me to Nino: Hey, Nino. We need you at Adz's house. We're working on the project while we still can._

 _Nino to Me: Awesome, dudette! I'll be over in a jiffy._

 _Me to Nino: Good. See ya at the Agreste's!_

 _Nino to Me: Yo, better watch out for Daddy A though, he doesn't seem like a friendly dude._

I rolled my eyes. Adrien asked.

"Why the eyeroll?"

"Nino's afraid of Daddy Agreste."

I rolled my eyes and Adrien sighed a bit. I looked over at him and pinched his cheek, him rearing back a bit.

"Don't be so mopey, Adrien. Mope is not a good look on you."

Adrien shrugged and asked.

"So, you ready to Chat out on the project?"

"Well duh! Your _cat_ ittude is very _paw_ some! Keep it up!"

We laughed, the ride to the Agreste Mansion seeming not so long.

* * *

 ** _whoo hoo! Here's number nine! Review!_**


	10. You've Caught Me, Mon Amour

EEEE thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Really making me feel good about the story! :D Keep doing what you're doing, you amazing little furballs of mine! ^^

* * *

When we arrived at the Agreste Mansion, I said to Adrien, who just chuckled at me.

"Whoah. It seems a lot bigger than I remember."

I smiled when I saw Nino and Adrien got out, holding my door open for me and I smiled. Getting out, I shielded my eyes from the light and Adrien shut the limo door, following after. I was astounded to see Mr. Agreste and I smiled politely.

"Hi Mr. Agreste!"

His cold, calculating eyes looked to me and he greeted, nodding.

"Hello, Ms. (L/n). It has been awhile."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, it has. Three weeks, I think?"

I smiled and Mr. Agreste blinked, a soft looking coming over his feature and his mouth twitched up a bit.

"Make sure you get the project done. Adrien has a shoot at six o'clock."

"Yes, sir!"

I responded and he walked away. When he was out of ear shot, I looked at Nino and Adrien, eyes wide.

"I didn't imagine that, did I? He almost smiled! Oh my god."

Nino and Adrien chuckled and I pouted, crossing my arms and Nino joked.

"Uh oh, Looks like Noir here's being a sour puss."

I gasped and pointed an accusing finger into Nino's chest, poking him with every syllable, the other still tucked into its position.

"Hey! Only I can make the Chat Noir puns, thank you. _Puss_ off."

Nino laughed and Adrien sighed, a small smile on his lips while he face palmed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Readjusting the backpack on my shoulder, I climbed up the stairs, hearing Nino and Adrien following after, their whispering so soft for me to decipher what they were saying. When I got to his room, I muttered to myself.

'"I will never get over how big your fucking room is."

Running to the bed, I flopped onto it and whined.

"Why can't my bed be as soft as yours!"

Adrien chuckled and shrugged. Sitting up, I kicked off my shoes then neatly set them side by side right beside the bed, taking the strap of the backpack off. Sitting against the headboard of the bed, in between the pillows, I used them as arms rests as I got out the project. Taking out the folder, I looked at Nino and Adrien, flipping it around, saying.

"I've already written everything and all we need to do now is assemble the project. And-"

I grabbed the bell that was an exact replica of Chat Noir's.

"-I got the bell!"

I laughed and Nino and Adrien chuckled. Adrien said.

"You didn't have to do all the writing. We could of helped."

"Yeah, like totally! You didn't have to go out of your way like that."

I shrugged.

"It's alright. I didn't mind it. Though, I have a really great idea for how the project should look!"

"Go on~"

* * *

After about two hours, Nino and Adrien were putting the finishing touches on the project, letting me take a break. I was on the couch, both Adrien and Nino sitting right at the little coffee table. Slowly, my eyes fluttered, sleep overtaking me and soon, I fell asleep.

~~Adrien's POV~~ (yay)

"And done! Good work, guys!"

Nino smiled and said.

"It looks totally rocking! All thanks to...dude, look."

He pointed over to where (Y/n) was and I looked over, surprised to see her asleep. She was laying on her back, her head facing towards us. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and Nino chuckled, whispering to me.

"Not everyday you get a cool chick to sleep in your room."

"Nino."

I said sternly. He put his hands up, a shit-eating grin on his face. With one more stern look, we finished the finishing touches on the paper and I looked over at the clock, surprised.

"Wow, she still has four hours until she has to go home and then go out to dinner with Marinette and her family."

"So what are you gonna do until then, man?"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck. Looking back at (Y/n), I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Yeah, there were plenty of pretty girls. However, was it wrong to believe that she was better than everyone I've ever seen? Sure, Marinette was really pretty too. However, me and (Y/n) had a deeper bond than anyone else I ever known. Hell, it was stronger than me and my dad's bond. Nino stretched and replied.

"Listen, dude. I should head home. Mom wants me to help her clean the whole house."

I sighed slightly and replied.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door."

Getting up, Nino walked to the door as I slowly paused in getting up, looking at (Y/n) and I sighed a bit, smiling softly down at the girl. Walking to Nino, we both walked out and down to the entrance of my home. Nino, waved, saying.

"See you later, dude. Don't be creeping on her!"

"Nino!"

He laughed and left, me shutting the door behind him and I quickly walked right back up to (Y/n). Seeing her there, on my lounge, asleep, made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. Nor did I know what the feelings were. I sighed and bit my lip, looking down my feet. Looking back up, I sighed and whispered to her, kissing her forehead before taking a seat by the TV.

"Mon cheri, you've not only caught my eyes but my heart too."

* * *

 ** _AH THXS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! :D_**


	11. Gabriel Agreste is a Ninja!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Your words were very sweet :D

* * *

~~Adrien's POV~~

I yawned a bit, my hand coming up to my mouth but I jolted when I felt something. Looking down, I realized that I was on the couch. Seeing (y/n), cuddled into me, I widened my eyes.

 _'Wait, how did I get here? I don't even remember falling asleep!'_

I looked over, seeing the clock read 5:30 and cursed inwardly. As I tried to sit up, I noticed that (y/n) had fisted my white button up in her hand and I bit my lip, easing her fingers off. Staring at her for a moment, I ran a hand through my hair. Then, it came back to me. I had gotten tired while watching TV so I had moved to the couch. I guess that I moved in my sleep and ended up...ahem, _cuddling_ her in my sleep. I sighed. I didn't want to wake her up to be honest...but I knew I had to. Gently, I shook her shoulder, whispering to her.

"(nickname), wake up."

When she didn't respond, I rolled my eyes and shook her more, calling to her a bit louder.

"(Nickname), wake up. Wake up! Come on, it's not that hard."

She made a noise in her sleep, sounding like a cat that gets surprised from their sleep and I smiled a bit. Seeing her (e/c) eyes flutter open a bit, my hand never left her shoulder. She looked over at me, her hand coming up to her eye, her sleep ridden voice asking.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my phone and replied.

"It's 5:36pm right now. You have to be home by six so you can attend that dinner with Marinette and her faimly."

She sighed and nodded, saying.

"We still got twenty minutes..."

I chuckled and shook my head, smiling at her as she tried to get comfortable again.

"You can't sleep anymore, (nickname). We gotta get you home."

"Can't I just stay here, on this comfortable couch, where all of my troubles will...melt away into the comfiness that is this couch?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, yawning.

"Nope. I need this couch, you know."

"No you don't."

I didn't argue with her. Instead, I sat her up and she protested, slightly flailing around and then glared at me, the look not hard to make since she was very tired, it seemed. She stretched and I got up, walking to the my bed where her bag was and put the science folder containing the information about our project in her book-bag. She got up and sighed, her movements lagging since she was still very sleepy.

~~Reader's POV~~

I yawned once more as me and Adrien walked out of his room and down the staircase, passing by the big portrait of his father and him. I looked up at it, wiping my eyes and jumped when I heard Mr. Agreste's voice come from behind me.

"Are your parents coming to get you or do you need a ride home, Ms. (L/n)?"

I turned and smiled politely declined.

"I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

Mr. Agreste shook his head and replied.

"I insist. Nathalie, please make sure that Ms. (l/n) here gets a ride home."

The stoic, cold-seeming woman nodded and Mr. Agreste gave his farewell.

"Have a good day."

I bit my lip and nodded, saying.

"You too, Mr. Agreste."

When he left and Nathalie went to prepare a limo, I looked over at Adrien and observed.

"Your dad will never cease to scare the shit out of me. Seriously, he like...came out of nowhere."

Adrien chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, joking a bit.

"Well, at least you're awake now."

"Ha ha, very funny."

I still chuckled, nonetheless, and we both walked down the steps. However, my foot slipped and I gasped, my footing being misplace. As I b raced for impact, Adrien's arms caught me, wrapping around my upper torso and I took a deep breath of relief.

"Are you ok, (Y/n)?"

I was stunned and Adrien looked around, his eyes a bit wide in worry as they stared at me. I shook my head and then nodded, saying.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a bit more tired than I originally thought."

Adrien nodded and I felt his hand gently brush along my middle back, as if ready to grasp the back of shirt if I decide to try and swan dive into the floor again. Sighing, I frowned and Adrien led us outside, where an Limo waited. Getting in when Adrien held open the door, I asked.

"Did you and Nino finish?"

"Yep. It's all ready to go."

I nodded and looked down, saying.

"Sorry about falling asleep. I should of tried to stay up and help you guys...but it was complicated."

Adrien chuckled and replied.

"It's alright, (nickname). You looked really...peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

I sighed a bit more and I then asked.

"Hey Adrien?"

He looked up at me and asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm free this Saturday and was wondering if you wanted to get your butt kicked in Mario Kart?"

The grin on his face was priceless.


	12. My Mother!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Your reviews were very much appreciated ^-^

* * *

While we were driving to my house, I was looking out the window, my finger to my lips as I bit my nail, clicking it. I was a bit nervous, though I didn't know why. Was it because of the dinner? I had no clue and to be honest, I didn't want to think about it. It was already giving me an headache. Meanwhile, Adrien had his phone out but I could see him sneaking glances at me. What was that about? I frowned slightly and Adrien asked me, looking up.

"Hey, (nickname)?"

I looked over at him, tilting my head a bit and asking.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going out to dinner with Marinette and her family?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was actually wondering that. I don't remember either of my parents telling me about it."

Adrien nodded and then asked a bit quieter.

"You can't skip it?"

"Aw, are you getting clingy with me?"

Adrien gave wide eyes and blushed a bit.

"No! No, I...I just-"

"-Adrien, I'm teasing you. Geesh."

I laughed a bit at his pout and titled my head a bit watching as we stopped at a red light. As we waited for the light to change green, I felt a wiggle in the pocket of my bag and I looked down. Jax poked his head out and asked in a whisper.

"(Y/n), when are we going to get home?"

I looked at the kwami and shrugged a bit, sighing and We started to drive. For the whole way back, Adrien continued to sneak glances at me while I stared out the window. Looking over at Adrien, I quirked an eyebrow up and smiled a bit.

"You know you're not that slick, right?"

Adrien tilted his head at me a bit.

"You're not good at sneaking glances at me, Ri Ri."

He blushed and whispered.

"Sorry."

"It's ok but is there something on my face?"

"No..."

I titled my head a bit and chuckled at him, Jax putting a paw up to his lips and giggling silently. When we arrived at my home, Adrien got out and before I could open my door, he opened it for me, making me blink up at him. He smiled and held out a hand for me to take and slowly, hesitantly...I took his hand. Adrien's smile widened and he helped me out of the limo. As we walked to my door, Adrien never let go of my hand and he smiled at me shyly when we got to my door. I looked down at my feet, my backpack on my shoulder and I said, looking back up at his green eyes.

"I...Thanks for taking me home...once again."

He smiled and nodded, replying.

"Anything for my best friend."

Slowly, almost seemingly reluctant to, Adrien took his hand out of mine and he backed away, giving a small wave and he said a soft 'See ya at school tomorrow, (nickname).' before going to his limo and getting in. He lowered his window to where only his eyes showed and he winked at me before leaving. I sighed, smiling softly at the thought of Adrien and my mother and father opened the door with smirks on their faces. I looked at them and gave them a look, asking with my eyebrow quirked up.

"What?"

* * *

After Adrien got me home and my parents teased me about Adrien, I got into the shower to escape their teasing looks. As the water ran down my back, soothing my skin, I couldn't help but think about Adrien. His lingering looks, his lingering touches, his smiles. I shook my head. I shouldn't think like this. He's my best friend, he couldn't see me like this, could he? Even though I had a feeling, that didn't mean that he actually liked me. There was no way. We've been friends since we were kids. I sighed and rubbed shampoo into my hair, my fingers massaging into my scalp. Jax asked from outside of the curtain.

"(y/n), are you ready for the dinner with Marinette?"

"No. I don't even know why we're going out to dinner with her family. I mean, I don't mind it but it's...just why?"

I heard a snort from the kwami and heard him reply.

"I'm sure it's just a dinner between friends."

"My mom thinks Mari's parents are weird. Why go out to dinner with them?"

Jax was quiet and I washed out the shampoo. Lacing my hair with conditioner, I stepped out of the stream of water to let the conditioner settle in my hair, letting the softness of the conditioner work into my hair.

"Jax?"

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

"What was the last Hellhound before me...how did they...you know, die?"

Jax was quiet and then responded.

"The Hellhound before you was actually a boy, believe it or not! His name was Adam Lourve. He was a teen, much like yourself!"

I raised my eyebrows and washed out the conditioner, asking.

"What did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes and black hair when he wasn't transformed. He was tall for his age and always had a smile on his face. Always helped others before he helped himself."

"What did he look like when he was transformed?"

Jax chuckled and I assumed that he was smiling softly at whatever it was that he was seeing in that brain of his.

"He looked like you do, but with black instead! He was just a lot more hyper than you are. A lot less sarcastic too. And boy, did he love this one girl."

I shut the water off, wrapping a towel around my body. Stepping out, Jax sat on the counter, tail wagging and I asked.

"Really? What was her name?"

Jax smiled softly.

"Why, that person is your mother!"

* * *

Ahhh cliffhanger! Was the hellhound before you really your father if the person he loved was your mother? WHO KNOWS! Review! :D


	13. Let's Prowl!

EEEE so I put a lot of thought into this and I might change this in the future but I've been thinking about it a lot and just...Tell me if I should change this or at least make an optional chapter like if you don't like: If this Chapter doesn't sound appealing, you can choose a different version of Chapter 13? idk..

* * *

You widened your eyes and Jax put a paw over his mouth, his own eyes wide.

"No, now wait! Lourve _isn't_ your father though!"

I then blinked and frowned.

"What? So...if he's not my father, then my father is just a regular man?"

Jax sighed and then replied.

"Well, not _exactly_...I can't tell you. It goes against everything that I am!"

I nodded and gently tapped Jax between his ears, rubbing it after a third tap.

"it's ok Jax. I'm sure my father will tell me...now that I think about it, I don't know what his name is. Mom says that he changed his name a long time ago. I forgot about it until now."

Jax nodded and then said, levitating up and pushing me towards my bedroom.

"We can think about it later. You have to get ready for the dinner! Go! Wear (color)!"

I chuckled and then nodded, giving a two finger salute to the adorable Kwami. While walking my way to my bedroom, I sighed and my mind wandered. The Hellhound before me loved my mother? Did that mean that they knew each other when Lourve wasn't transformed into Hellhound? I bit my lip and then frowned. Now I know why the name was familiar! The name Lourve was mentioned in Mom's old yearbook. Him and My mom were best friends...at least, that's what the yearbook suggested. There were many pictures in the book of her and that man smiling, eyes twinkling with a light that I never see in my moms eyes. I frowned. Jax never told me how Adam died. So...what? How did he die? Did he even really die? Was there a chance that he was still alive and out there somewhere? I got excited. What if I met him and...wait. Could I tell people who I am? I had a feeling that I couldn't.

'I'll have to ask Jax.'

I thought to myself as I changed into a nice, (color) dress with (gold/silver/bronze) colored jewelry. Putting on (color) leggings to accent the dress, I slipped on some (sandals/flip flops/ heels/flats/converses[or vans]). After, I did my hair and then started on my makeup. Applying a light layer of foundation, very little blush, and some (color) eye-shadow with (color) eyeliner, I smiled in the mirror, liking how I looked. I grabbed a purse big enough for Jax and his (food) to fit in side while not making the bag bulge. Stepping out of my room and going downstairs, there were my parents. My eyes lingered onto Dad for a moment, taking in his blonde hair and green eyes. His hair kind of looked like Chat Noirs, his nose pointy, even his ears sharp. His wedding ring was shining as was my mothers and her engagement ring along with wedding ring. They were both dressed very nicely and my mother smiled at me.

"Darling, you look wonderful. Come! We must not be late."

"Yes, Mother."

We got into our car, getting out of the driveway and getting to the restaurant that Marinette's family and mine were meeting at. Seeing that there wasn't too many cars parked, I felt a little bit more relieved. Getting out after my father parked the car, I walked inside, seeing the Dupain-Cheng family. Marinette looked over and then smiled, waving us over and we were escorted there, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng getting up from there spots to greet me and my family. Marinette just bowed a bit before sitting down, her blue eyes sliding to mine and her face smiling. I gave a smile back and sat down in front of her as my parents sat in front of Marinette's parents. Biting my lip, I looked up at Marinette and asked.

"So...Uh, how's the project in science coming along?"

"good! Me and Alya got it finished yesterday!"

I smiled friendly at her and responded.

"That's good. Me, Adrien, and Nino got done with everything today. We all almost forgot until I mentioned it to Adrien."

Marinette nodded and then her eyes seemed to darken slightly. With what, Jealousy? Like I told her: She had nothing to be jealous about. I didn't really like Adrien in a...wanna-date-me kind of way. No. I've been friends with him since we were kids. It would be wrong to like him...right? I said lightly, feeling a bit aggravated.

"Marinette, I told you before: You seriously have nothing to worry about."

Marinette widened her eyes and replied.

"I...I wasn't thinking about Adrien!"

I quirked an eyebrow up at her, unamused and she said in a sheepish tone, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Yes, especially when you get jealous and angry at me for being friends with Adrien."

She sighed a bit. Looking outside, I waited for the waiter to come back to order some water and then get what I wanted. (Foreign Cuisine like Mexican or Chinese) Cuisine had always been my family's favorite. Ordering a (entree) with (side) and a bowl of (side), I put my menu at the end of the table and smiled politely at the water. Then, the waiter took everyone else's order and it was back to an awkwardness between me and Marinette and between the parents. Right as Ms. Dupain-Cheng opened her mouth to say something, screams rang out from outside and I gasped, shooting up from my seat and I ran to the bathroom, locking it. Jax came out and I smiled, saying.

"Ready Jax? Time for round 2!"

He smiled and cheered, getting a determined look on his face and I called.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

* * *

Hope this was ok!


	14. Snake Boot Collection?

So, no one's reviewed about the choice of Chapter 13 being rewritten or not so I think I'll keep it the way that it is. :P

* * *

When I called for Jax to transform, my suit came back, my tail swishing, fangs glistening like snow, and my gold eyes twinkling like liquid amber and my blue eye icy like a winters embrace. It was nice to be so free. Climbing out of the window, I ran to where I had heard the screams and I growled a bit, seeing the culprit. It was a girl who seemed to be young, with blue eyes as dead and cold as ice and skin looking as fair as snow. Her hair was curly and light brown, pulled back but some strands were loose around her shoulders. She was short, unusually thin, and seemed to have sharp, pointed nails. When she smiled, she had pointed teeth like needles. Her eyes looked like snake eyes, just blue and I jumped up on the opposite ledge of her, saying.

"You know, I usually don't mind when someone decides to try and fuck up the city. But you? You're downright disturbing."

She hissed and looked back, saying to me.

"You should be scared! I am Dart Mouth!"

She lunged with incredible speed and I dodged in the nick of time, her clawed hand swiping at air.

"I never said I was scared. You're gonna be the newest addition to my snake skin boot collection!"

She quickly recovered, yelling in anger at my words and I growled, jumping onto a different building. She almost got my back but I used all my strength to be faster than her, jumping up the side of the building and hanging in the air a minute before getting onto the roof and proceeding to jump to an area secluded of people. My thoughts were:

 _'Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?'_

 _'Where the fuck is she?'_

 _'Holy shit, she's fast.'_

I growled and took a sharp right, getting down on all fours and starting to run like that. I needed a distraction. I needed Ladybug and Chat Noir.

~~With Marinette~~

Marinette was wide eyed when she got a look at the villain. It was creepy! She needed to gather her wits though and transform. She gasped when she saw the new hero, Hellhound. Oh no! Now she really needed to get out there and transform.

"Tikki, that villain is super fast!"

"We have to help Hellhound, Marinette. She won't be able to take on the villain on her own."

"Right! Tikki, Spot On!"

She ran out, frowning when she didn't see anyone.

"Where did they go?"

Hearing a cry of pain, She gasped and followed it, her yo-yo swinging her to the fight.

~~With Hellhound~~

I cried out when I felt a kick to my side, my body flying into the street and into a car. Gasping, Dart Mouth jumped on top of me, her snake-like tongue and snake eyes gleaming. Her claws turned purple, venom dripping from them.

"I shall take pleasure in watching you rot before my very eyes."

I heard rattling and Dart Mouth paused, turning and I took that moment to slip my feet from under her and I kicked her in the chest, her body flying into the air and I jumped up higher than her, grabbing her arm and flipping into the air, slamming her body into the concrete below. I fell, landing on my two feet and Ladybug said, eyes wide.

"Are you alright, Hellhound?"

"I'm fine. I need you to make a distraction. Don't let her claws touch you, though. Their dripping with venom and I don't doubt that they'll melt your skin off."

"What are you gonna do?"

I shrugged and growled, calling out.

"Arcane Fang!"

My hands glowed a gleaming white and then the white sank down the tattoos and into my claws. I grinned and my claws glowed a pristine, glowing white. While the villain tried to get up, I cracked my knuckles by putting them into a stiffer claw formation, the claws lengthening and I gave a battle cry. Slashing my hands in an 'X' formation like Jax told me to, Five white X's came out and pinned the girl to the ground, the white, glowing substance turning sticking and melting onto her, sticking her to the ground.

"Aw, you guys started to Paw-ty without me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chat Noir, who smirked. Ladybug cheered a bit and I said.

"Her akuma seems to be hiding in that snake-themed ring of hers."

"Got it."

As we were walking towards her, she cackled and yelled, breaking free of the bonds.

"Did you honestly think you could win?!"

I cursed and looked at my claws, seeing two of the dots gone. I only had three left which meant we had to make this fight snappy.

"Let's make this bitch _Hiss_ tory."

I jumped, her jumping to me and I kicked her in the stomach, her claw coming my way and I snarled, barking in anger and I grabbed her wrist.

" _Bark_ the fuck off, snake skin!"

She hissed and I did my flip move, slamming her into the ground once again. I heard Ladybug call in the distance 'Lucky Charm!' while Chat Noir bit his lip. I gasped when I was kicked in the stomach and fell back, Matrix style, to dodge her venomous claws. I rolled out of the attack and jumped straight into the air, growling. I couldn't get a direct hit on her and I bit my lip. I could see Ladybug and saw her holding a cast iron skillet. What the fuck was she gonna do with that?! I landed beside her and glared at her, snarling a bit.

"You better have an amazing plan, Lady."

She gave me a sheepish look and Chat Noir looked to me. Growling, I snarled, my fangs gleaming and I howled, running at the snake with full speed, colliding with her and i grabbed her wrists so she couldn't sink her claws into me and my claws dug into her skin, her pained hisses lingering in the air. She leaned forward, snapping her jaws at me and I kicked her in the throat, stunning her and I head Ladybug call my name. Sensing the skillet coming my way, I caught it without looking and tossed it, spinning the skillet and caught it by the handle.

"Sorry not sorry. Looks like you really are gonna be the next addition to my snake skin boot collection."

I hit her as hard as I could in the head, knocking her out. I grabbed her ring and crushed it in my hand, letting my hand relax and open up. When I did, I ended up revealing the akuma and it flew out, Ladybug purifying it. She smiled when letting it go and her magic flew through the areas that were damaged because of Dart Mouth, fixing everything and I sighed. Wincing, I continued rubbing the back of my neck. Ladybug and Chat Noir asked, running up to me a bit.

"Are you alright? You got thrown around a lot!"

"I'll be fine. Throw me a bone and I'll be right as rain."

Chat Noir smirked and I quirked an eyebrow up.

"Listen, Puss in Boots. Flirt to the Aristocats that actually want you."

"oh, playing hard to get are we?"

"How about you're the game that I'm chasing?"

I snapped my jaws together and then smirked, giving a two finger salute.

"Catch you later, Catnip."

I ran off, bounding over building. When I got to the tallest one, I stood straight up. to Chat Noir and Ladybug, I looked like I was inside the moon. I gave a loud, victory cry in the form of a howl, bounding off to the restaurant.

* * *

HOOOOOOOWWWL YOU GONNA DEAL WITH THIS?! lol xD Please review!


	15. My Personal Alarm Clock

So, i got bored. I didn't have anything to do so I'm just going to sit here and write. Write, write, write.

* * *

When I got back to the restaurant, I climbed into the window, transforming back. Jax floated down into my hands, panting and whining. I chuckled at him and grabbed his food, opening the lid to let him feast on the (food). He grinned widely and indulged himself in the food, making me giggle and I calmed down, saying.

"Come on, Jax, we gotta get out there."

"Right."

He flew into my handbag and I unlocked the door, looking outside slowly and looking scared. I could see Marinette and her family looking over the table, hugging and Marinette's eyes looked to me, her eyes widening. My mother and father looked to me and they gasped, hugging me tightly and I smiled at them, acting nervous.

"Oh, darling!"

I hugged them tightly and whispered.

"Mom, Dad! You're ok!"

They nodded and held me tighter, whispering in French and my father asked me, his green eyes wide.

"Where were you? We looked for you!"

"I was hiding out in the bathroom."

He nodded and Marinette's family and her came over, Marinette hugging me tightly and I hugged her back, sighing and I asked her.

"Was Hellhound, Ladybug, and Chat Noir out there?"

She nodded and her eyes got big, smiling a bit.

"Hellhound was amazing!"

I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't get to see, I was too busy hiding."

We both giggled and the waiter and owner said.

"We...we'll be closing now! I'm sorry. Your food is free for the night!"

We all smiled and then sat down, me shaking a bit and my father rest his hand on my shoulder, giving me worried eyes. I just looked at him and gave him a smile, nodding at him to say 'I'm ok.' He nodded back and we all sat down, me eating my food, which was surprisingly still warm. We all sat closer to each other for the rest of night.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke at my usual time for school, Jax nipping my face.

"Are you going to be my alarm clock for the rest of the time that I'm Hellhound?"

I asked with a sleepy voice, sitting up. Jax smiled and nodded, saying in that cute voice of his.

"Of course! I have to make sure you are up and ready for the day, do I not?"

I chuckled at him and shrugged, rolling my eyes at him and he just grinned. Flying to my wardrobe, he opened the door and said.

"Come on! You gotta take a shower, get dressed, and get anything else done before you get to school! Adrien's gonna be here to walk you to school in thirty minutes!"

I nodded and quickly got up, getting into the shower and I bit my lip.

~~After Shower~~~

After I got done showering, I got on my outfit for today and did my make-up, puckering my lips and doing a pose. Yup, its good. Right as a knock on my door sounded, I opened it, revealing my father. He smiled and handed me my things, saying.

"Adrien is downstairs, waiting for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

I said to him, thanking him. He just smiled at me and nodded, walking down with me. Adrien looked over and waved, saying.

"Good morning, (nickname)."

"Morning, Agreste. What's in the bag this time? A cat?"

I snorted at my own joke and Adrien sighed, smiling. My dad laughed and winked, saying.

"That was one _paw_ ful joke."

"Jokes on you. _It's not really a joke_."

We laughed and my dad rolled his eyes, putting his hand on my shoulders and pushing me and Adrien out the door.

"Get out of here, silly girl."

"Love you too, Dad!"

I looked at Adrien and snorted at his look. He sighed and handed me the bag, a smile on his face.

"There's two muffins in there for you. (flavour) Muffins with (topping); just how you like them."

I smiled wide and replied to him, patting his head.

"You sure do know how to make my day."

"Please, food doesn't just make you day."

"One way to win my heart, that's for sure. Food, food, food. It's surprising how I haven't died from eating so much."

We both chuckled and I said.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

Adrien gave me a confused look and then asked.

"The akumatised villain fighting with Chat Noir, Ladybug, and the new hero Hellhound?"

I nodded and replied, our feet falling into step.

"Yeah. Marinette told me that Hellhound was amazing. I didn't get to see. I was hiding in the bathroom."

' _Well, when I wasn't busy_ being _Hellhound.'_

I thought to myself. Adrien shrugged and replied.

"She seems to know what she's doing, that's for sure."

I shrugged ad then smiled a bit.

"But I did see Chat Noir. Poor cat, looked so confused on what to do!"

I chuckled and Adrien asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, when I wasn't in the bathroom, I could see the fight happen before it gravitated away. Hellhound literally took the reign from Chat and Ladybug! Like _'I'm the boss around here, bitches. Watch me kick ass!'_ and I guess Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't used to that. Thank god they both recovered."

Adrien just nodded a bit and I said, snorting afterwards.

"But, Chat Noir still looked as good as ever."

I shrugged and waved at Nino who was holding our project.

"Dude, that looks amazing!"

"Yeah, me and Adrien got it done while you were chilling on the couch, catching some Z's."

I blushed a bit and pouted, saying.

"I was sleepy, ok? My brain couldn't take all of that work and it collapsed."

Nino rolled his eyes and replied.

"Sure, I totally believe you, dudette."

I glared at him a bit and then gagged a bit when I heard Chloe's voice with Sabrina.

"Ugh, what are you even good for?"

Chloe snapped and I huffed, growling.

"One of these days..."

Nino grabbed the back of my shirt, saying.

"Whoa, there, tiger! Put those claws up. She ain't worth it."

I growled to Nino, glaring a bit.

"Bite. Me."

I rubbed the back of my neck and walked my way to class, Nino and Adrien not far behind me and I looked at Marinette, smiling and waving at her when she looked my way. She smiled back and waved, Alya waving too and I looked back to see Chloe giving judgemental looks to everyone who had their projects. When she got to Adrien, she smirked and then acted dramatic once more, saying.

"Oh, Adrien! You're idea for representing the cell is so, totally, cool. Your project is, like, so going to win!"

I rolled my eyes and Adrien said, looking my way.

"Actually, it wasn't really my idea. It was (y/n)'s."

I gave a triumph smirk and went, putting my hand out like a claw and letting the hand fall limp.

"Meow~"

I laughed when she fumed, walking into Science class.

* * *

Take that, Chloe! HAHAHAHA! Lol. Here's fifteen!


	16. Cat Fight

I have to leave in about three hours but when I get back, I'll try to write up and post another chapter. For now, have this one xDD

* * *

When we got into our seats for Science class, everyone sat with their partners, talking and making last minute adjustment to their project. The teacher wasn't in yet but she had made a sign to put the projects on the table and then to go ahead and look at everyone else's while she was gone. Everyone was up, looking at everyone else's project and I walked to Marinette and Alya's project, asking.

"So, what did you guys do?"

Marinette smiled and said.

"Since we had a plant cell, we used plants to represent ours!"

I smiled wide.

"That's so cool!"

The cell wall was made with leaves, gently super glued to each other and the cell membrane was made with rose petals. The cytoplasm was made with grass and the mitochondria was made with little Cherry blossoms. the ribosomes were made with sunflower seeds and the vacuole was made with a bowl filled with water. The Nucleus was a white rose with a little dandelion inside as the nucleolus. The chloroplasts were represented with violets and the Smooth ER was made with Tulip leaves, along with the Rough ER. Though, those leaves were painted. The Golgi Apparatus was made with rolled up and bunched together rose petals, a safety pin keeping it together. I smiled at them both and was about to compliment them more when I heard a preppy voice say.

"That is, like, so lame."

Chloe rolled her eyes and Nino and Adrien stepped closer to me, as if they knew I would most likely say or do something.

"Oh really? I bet you didn't even lay a damn hand on yours and made Sabrina do all the work. As per usual."

I snapped back to her, Chloe giving me wide eyes and she narrowed her eyes, snapping back.

"Are you kidding me? Like I would get my nails ruined-"

"-Oh please, you and your fake ass nails would be fine."

Everyone gasped and held their breath. Chloe asked in a fuming voice.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?!"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't shut that shallow, fake mouth of yours. Listen, sweetheart. Let me tell you somethin' and by god, if you open your fucking mouth once, I'll fucking deck ya'."

I got in her face, saying.

"I frankly don't give a shit whether or not your Daddy is the mayor. I could care fucking less. What I do care about is you acting like a fucking bitch to everyone!"

She widened her eyes and I continued, my fury leading me on.

"I'm tired of you bullying everyone, acting like you're a fucking princess. Bitch, I'm the mother fucking _queen_ when it comes to me and you. I'm tired of you acting like you're the goddamn world and everyone needs to bow down and kiss your fucking feet. You know what? You can kiss my white ass and everyone else's too!"

I growled and stepped forward again, her stepping back.

"You've been driving me up the wall since I've known you. You've been such a fucking fake ass, two faced bitch and I've fucking had it. You've been fake since day one. I'm not surprised if your nails aren't the only thing that's fake. Especially that fucking spray tan of yours. Girl, You are _not_ top dog in this place. So do us all a favor. "

I snarled in her face.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. And learn your goddamn place! Cause honey, you're just a small, petty fish in the pond. If you have something else to say, by all means, please do but don't be surprised when I put you in your place once more."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, growling and she grabbed Sabrina, saying.

"Let's go, Sabrina! I'm telling Mr. Damocles and Daddy!"

"Oh yeah, run from your problems and be a coward! That's all you ever do! That's all _you're_ fucking good for!"

I yelled at her while she ran out and she paused, glaring back at me. I glared right back and she snarled out.

"I'm gonna show you coward."

I grinned and replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Aw yeah, I'm always for a good cat fight."

She charged and I let her get a hit but I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the table. Backing away, I cracked my neck and she gasped, grabbing her nose.

"My nose!"

"What, afraid your plastic surgery will all go to waste?"

She screamed in anger and charged. However, I just side stepped and let her crash into the desk. I then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and shoved her away and then landed one good punch into her face. She spun and dropped, knocked out and I felt arms wrap around my waist, their grip tight. Their chest was to my back but I struggled, the anger in me so strong and I yelled.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Adrien's soft voice said in my ear, his grip strong.

"Sh, (y/n), stop. You're already in so much trouble. Stop."

Adrien continued to shush in my ear and whisper calming and soothing words to me. Slowly, I relaxed but Adrien never let go of me. I panted in anger, eyes wide and dilated. Just then, the principle and teacher arrived, getting me and Chloe out of the classroom, Chloe in a daze as she awoke. Adrien took me with them to the office and I looked at him, my eyes screaming at him 'I'm so sorry.' He just sighed and whispered to me.

"I'll text you if your parent's don't take your phone away. "

"Adrien-"

"-(y/n)...Don't. It's ok, I swear...Just...cool down, alright?"

I nodded and cursed inwardly, feeling a bit hurt and stupid. My bruises from the fight with Dart Mouth were sore and I huffed a bit, sitting back as Adrien hung in the back, arms crossed and looking accusingly at Chloe. Felt nice to know that he was still on my side. Mr. Damocles sat down and said.

"You know that I don't tolerate fighting in this school."

I glared and Chloe yelled.

"She started it!"

"Bullcrap! That little brat started it!"

 _"Enough!"_

We both quieted down and I seethed in my seat. Mr. Damocles sighed and replied.

"Now, I'm going to have to call both of your parents. Chloe, go sit outside."

She growled and stood up, marching her way out of the office. I sighed.

I was so fucking screwed.

* * *

uh oh, looks like you in twouble! x3


	17. What's the Verdict?

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You made me smile and laugh :D thank you so much!

* * *

Sitting there in that chair made me bite my nail in anxiety as Chloe's father and my parents drove their way here. so many thoughts were going through my head.

 _'I'm gonna be grounded.'_

 _'Her father won't listen and my family will be kicked out of Paris.'_

 _'I seriously wanted to kill her...'_

I was scared of myself a bit. I have never been so violent like that. I mean, slamming someone's face into the corner of a table? Come on! That's like UFC! Maybe my kwami is influencing me? I didn't know. My leg was shaking up and down and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I looked up to see Adrien and he just gave a comforting smile and I sighed, looking away. However, I patted the top of his hand in thanks. Then, I held it when I heard my parents and her father come in. Chloe immediatly put on the theatrics and fake cried.

"Daddy! This girl assaulted me!"

His angry eyes looked to me and my parents exclaimed.

"That's impossible! My daughter would never do something like this without reason!"

My father came around, patting Adrien's back and whispered to him.

"Thank you for being here for her."

Adrien nodded and I looked away before he could see that I was watching and I felt his thumb move up and then rub my hand soothingly as I started to shake in anger again. Chloe's father, Andre Bourgeois, seethed to the principle.

"I want to know everything! Right now! You!"

He pointed to me and I glowered at him.

"Why did you do this to my daughter?!"

My mother put a hand on my fathers and I took off all emotion on my face, replying while slowly standing up.

"With all due respect sir, you should be asking your daughter that question."

I crossed an arm but kept my hand on Adrien's.

"Since day one, your daughter has been bullying-"

"-That's-"

'-Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm trying to tell you something. Rude!"

He was taken back and I calmed down.

"Since day one, your daughter has bullied everyone in this school! Putting people down for who they are, ruining the property of others, dismantling the reputation of others just to get what she wants! That's not how a true friend nor person should act. If you don't believe me, My friend Alya has proof."

I bared my teeth and I tapped my foot, saying.

"So before you try to blame all of this on me because your precious daughter got what she deserved, you should really be quiet and hear the whole story from start to finish. After all, I have a class full of witnesses and one of them is standing behind me."

I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Mrs. Mendeleiev assigned everyone a group project on making a model of a plant or animal cell. Marinette and Alya had been assigned the plant cell. Since Mrs. Mendeleiev wasn't there, she had made a sign that said to go ahead and look at everyone else's project. When we got to Alya and Marinette's, I complimented them. They had a plant cell and made their project with flowers. It's pretty rockin. So, I told them 'That's so cool!' and this little brat decided to go 'That is, like, so lame.'"

I could feel my shackles rising again.

"And you know, I had it with her. I had enough of her putting everyone down, of everyone being scared of her because she threatens to ruin their reputation and their lives if they don't do what she wants. She's tried to do it to me in the past, but obviously it never worked because I'm not scared of a petty girl like her. So, words were exchanged and when she ran off to tell Daddy dearest and Mr. Damocles, I said 'Oh yeah, run from your problems and be a coward! That's all you ever do! That's all _you're_ freaking good for!' And she turned and started the fight. I did not start the cat fight. She did."

Mr. Damocles looked to Adrien.

"Adrien, is this true?"

I stiffened a bit. Would he agree with me, even though my story is true, or would he throw me to the sharks? I bit my lip.

"Yes, Mr. Damocles. What she says is true, though her language was a lot more colorful than that."

He gave a slight laugh and I looked at him, smirking slightly and I rolled my eyes while he smiled. Looking back to Mr. Damocles, he turned to Chloe and her father. Mr. Bourgeois looked at me, Adrien, then his daughter. Frowning, he said, shaking his head.

"I am so very disappointed in you, Chloe."

"But Daddy!"

"No 'But, Daddy!'s. You are in so much trouble!"

Mr. Damocles looked to my parents and asked for their opinion. My father said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"My daughter would never lay her hands on another unless she was fighting for the greater good. My daughter is a good person with a heart of gold; she wouldn't hurt a fly. I swear it on my life."

My mother held his hand and I watched my father, my eyes widening slightly.

"I know my daughter, Mr. Damocles. She would never lie when it comes to defending others. She's a righteous person; she'd never hurt someone out of anger. She had a good reason. Plus, Chloe started the fight. (Y/n) was defending herself."

Mr. Damocles nodded slightly.

"I...see what you are saying. We never had any issues with (Y/n) in the past. She's a very good student. Mr. Bourgeois, I'm sorry but I have to believe them."

Chloe gasped and yelled.

"What?! You're just gonna let her go?! She assaulted me!"

"Chloe! Come now."

Mr. Damocles said, nodding.

"One week of suspension for Chloe. Mr and Mrs. (L/n), I must ask of you to stay here so we can negotiate. Adrien, you are free to leave."

"if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay."

Mr. Damocles sighed a bit and nodded. While Chloe and her father walked out, Chloe glared at me and I put a clawed hand, letting my hand fall forward at the wrist.

"Meow~"

She fumed and stomped out with her father. Mr. Damocles said to my parents.

"Now, I cannot let this go unpunished. After all, Adrien said she had...very colorful language.."

"Three days lunch detention."

I said. Looking down, i replied.

"Look, I know that choosing the language I did was wrong but what I said was right. Chloe has been terrorizing the students and someone had to take a stand. Someone had to say "Enough.' So far, no one had done that and I couldn't just let her keep doing what she was doing. I understand that what I did was wrong but I shouldn't be punished for defending myself when she decided to fight me."

Mr. Damocles nodded and replied, clasping his hands together.

"I know, (Y/n). We've never had any issues with you and I appreciate the good behavior that you've had since being with us. You're an talented designer and it'd be a shame to have to lose you. That's why I'm not going to punish you at all."

I was taken back.

"Wait...but you said..."

"I know. I...admittedly, have been talked down by Chloe too. Me, an adult! Her father is who worries me. After all, I could lose my job."

I nodded and frowned a bit.

"Let's keep that in here, though, please? Ms. (Y/n), you're free to go. However, I would like to speak to your parents a while longer."

I nodded and stood, my legs a bit wobbly from not walking for so long and I gave my parents a little smile. My father nodded, smiling softly and my mother patted my hand.

"We're not angry with you about anything at all, dearest."

I nodded and me and Adrien walked out, our hands still conjoined.

* * *

 _phew! here's chapter 17! Thanks again and keep reviewing! :D_


	18. Free Falling

I write this while I listen to Jeffree Star xD Dear god, help me.

* * *

The moment I walked out of the office, everyone gasped and asked me what happened.

"Whoa, guys! Back it up a bit, please?"

They did as told and Alix asked.

"So, what's gonna happen?"

I smiled a bit and replied, rubbing the back of my neck while Adrien let go of my hand but stood closer to me.

"Nothing is gonna happen. He let me off the hook, though he had a valid reason to."

Everyone gasped and Kim asked me with wide eyes.

"You mean Mayor Bourgeois isn't gonna kick you out of Paris?"

"Nope. I'm still here."

Everyone immediately hugged me and I gasped, laughing. At the moment, my parents walked out and they both laughed, my father teasing.

"See what happens when you're not anti-social?"

"Dad!"

He laughed and my mother said, being her friendly self as always.

"You kids have a good rest of the day now!"

We all nodded and Marinette came over to me, her eyes wide and she hugged me. I gasped and stood there, frozen and slowly, my arms came and wrapped around her. Patting her back, she reared back and said with a smile.

"That was so amazing! I mean, you and-the word-just- amazing!"

"Thank you Marinette."

She smiled and I sighed a bit, rubbing the back of my neck. Everyone then started to disperse and the bell to leave rang. I frowned and looked at Adrien.

"Did we seriously take up the whole day?"

Adrien nodded and I gave a sheepish smile, looking down.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

I shuffled my feet and sighed, looking up at him.

"Thanks for being there for me."

He gave a soft smile and nodded. His green eyes continued to look at me and he asked.

"Do you need a ride home? It seems your parent's left without you."

"Seriously?"

I ran to the window and looked out. Sure enough, their car was gone.

"And they couldn't have stayed a moment longer?"

I sighed and then replied to Adrien, who came to the window with me.

"No, you've done so much for me already. I couldn't...I couldn't ask more from you."

Adrien smiled at me and shook his head, turning his whole body towards me and leaning against the window sill.

"(Y/n), you're my best friend. I honestly don't mind it at all."

I smiled at him and then looked out the window. My cheeks burned. Why was I blushing? I couldn't like Adrien. He's my best friend. It's wrong to like your best friend...right?

"You really don't mind me asking for a ride?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to walk all that way home. Something could happen to you."

"Nice to know you care."

I teased him. He chuckled and then paused, looking at me. I replied to him, saying while stretching, my arms above my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I should walk. It'll clear my head and plus, I can get a breath of fresh air. But thanks."

Adrien nodded and I smiled at him. Then, I froze. Adrien leaned forward and his lips connected to my forehead. A small gesture that had a humongous reaction. Inside, I was screaming and running in circles but on the outside, my face showed shock. His lips moved against my skin as he spoke.

"Be careful, (nickname)."

He leaned back and smiled softly at me. I nodded and blinked at him, my eyes still a bit wide and he waved, saying.

"See you later, (Y/n)."

I waved back, speechless. He smiled and walked to his limo and I stood there in shock. I then grabbed my bag and walked out of the school, oblivious to the blue eyes that followed my form.

* * *

As I walked down the street, I took out my camera and started to take pretty pictures of everything. I sighed, looking through them as I walked. It was starting to get a bit late but I was almost home. However, I heard a van pull up and I gasped when I felt hands on me, my hands losing their grip on my camera. I was dragged into the van and a sharp pain in my head made me pass out, my body falling limp as I involuntarily succumbed into a dark abyss as laughter filled my ears.

~~ Adriens POV ~~

I sighed, tapping my foot on the floor as Plagg indulged himself in camembert.

"Plagg, something's wrong."

He looked to me and asked, throwing a piece in the air and catching it, swallowing it whole.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him and said, swinging in my rolly chair.

"I mean that something is wrong. I let (Y/n) walk home but...I think something's happened. Come on."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, saying.

"Adrien, she's probably fine. You're just worried about her cause you like her."

"How can I not?"

I turned to him and he just blinked at me. I frowned and grabbed him, stuffing him on the inside of my shirt and he glared up at me. I walked out and snuck out, grabbing a bike so it would take half the time and I pedaled my way to (Y/n)'s house. On the way there, I widened my eyes. There, on the ground, was her camera. She never went anywhere without it and I jumped off my bike, running to the camera and I picked it up, thankful it was still intact. Turning it on, I looked at the recent pictures she was taking and frowned when I saw something in one of the pictures. In the corner, there was a van. Painted black with purple stripes on the bottom and I looked at Plagg, saying.

"See, what did I tell you!"

He sighed and then asked.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go to the police about it and then...then we'll go look for her."

Plagg nodded and I bit my lip.

 _'(y/n), please be ok...'_

* * *

~~Reader POV~~

I groaned a bit when I awoke, my head hurting and pounding as a warm substance ran down the side of my face. When I tried to touch it, I realized I was tied up to the side of the broadcast antenna. Looking around, I gasped when I realized I was at the very top of the Eiffel tower. What the hell! I heard a voice laugh from beside me and I looked to see...Chloe? She was in a black suit with red polka dots, looking like a backwards Ladybug and she snarled to me.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"Chloe, what are you doing?!"

"Getting my revenge! You ridiculed me in front of everyone!"

Her blue eyes burned with anger and I struggled in my bonds, my hands coming free and I held onto the beam of the antenna. I vowed to never look down and Chloe smirked, saying.

"You'll get tired eventually."

She then cackled loudly, swinging her yo yo down and it wrapped around a beam, letting her swing down and away. I gawked and I couldn't help but sniffle. I was scared. Where was Jax? Oh yeah, he was in my school bag. Where was that at? I heard my phone ringing and I carefully spun around, holding onto the post tightly and I grabbed my phone, answering it as I held tightly to the post.

"H-Hello?"

"(Y/n), thank god! Where are you?!"

I gasped, feeling relieved when I heard his voice and I carefully put the phone in my bra, letting it hold it as speaker went loud.

"Adrien!"

I screamed out when I slipped, holding on for dear life and I could hear Adrien's worried calls for me.

"Adrien, I'm on top of the fucking...the Eiffel tower! Chloe...Chloe's been akumatised. I'm slipping!"

My fingers were becoming sweaty and I felt tears prick my eyes. Adrien said, his voice full of fear and worry.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you help!"

"Please, Adrien...don't leave. I'm scared.."

I widened my eyes when one of my hands slipped and I screamed out when it did. Hanging by one hand, I made the mistake of looking down. My eyes widened and I heard Adrien's voice soothe.

"It's gonna be ok. I know you're scared but you have to hold on. Don't look down."

"Adrien, I'm not gonna make it. I can't get my other hand on the post again."

"Don't you dare talk like that! You're gonna be ok!"

But then, my hand slipped and I was free falling.


	19. Young Love Murder

He he thanks to everyone who reviewed x3

* * *

My screams echoed through out the daytime air as the wind whipped unforgiving against my skin as I fell towards the ground. I could hear Adrien screams for me through the phone but I could not reply. With the wind and my screams, I was slowly suffocating. I hit the side of the Eiffel and the force made me scream out louder and pushed me farther away from the tower, my side bursting with pain. I was now facing the sky, my back to the ground and I could only wait for impact. However, just when I thought I was about to die, hands wrapped around my waist and on instinct, I grabbed on and closed my eyes. When the wind stopped and we were on the ground, I sobbed, shaking violently. I could hear the voice of Chat Noir soothing me.

"There, There, mon amour, I've got you. You are safe."

I cried into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably and I could feel his hand gently running through my hair, over and over. I held onto him tightly, shaking and sobbing and I heard the voice of Ladybug inform Chat Noir.

"I've purified the akuma...is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. She's gonna be traumatized, that's for sure."

People were crowded around, their phones in their hands and I hid my face, Chat Noir growling a bit and he stood up with me, carrying me bridal style and he bounded off towards to god knows where. When we stopped, I realized I was in front of the Agreste Mansion and he looked down at me, saying.

"I was informed that you were in trouble by the youngest Agreste...he was very, very distressed."

I looked up at Chat Noir and he seemed taken back and I looked around, shaking and he soothed.

"There, There, (Y/n). You are safe now."

I nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Stay out of trouble, now, yeah?"

I sniffled and heard the door open, Nathalie coming out. Her eyes widened and Chat Noir said.

"I think it would do good to take her inside."

Nathalie nodded and bounded down the steps to me, helping me up and Chat Noir disappeared. A few moments later, Adrien came running out and I sniffled, him hugging me tightly and I cried, holding him tight.

"I was so worried about you!"

He reared back, his green eyes widened and he looked me over, asking.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head no but tried to keep my tears in. Adrien looked at me and I sniffled, my eyes welling up once more and he hugged me tightly, my hands holding his shirt tightly and Nathalie said.

"We should get her inside and get your personal doctor to look at her and make sure she's ok."

He nodded and picked me up, me wincing when he jostled me a bit and he walked up the stairs. Taking me to his room, Nathalie said.

"I'll call and inform the doctor."

Adrien nodded and set me down on the bed and he looked at me, his eyes wide and he bit his lip. When he touched my side, I yelped and his hand recoiled.

"(Y/n), what the matter?"

"My side..."

I cried to him, looking at him. He blinked and asked, his fingers touching my side and I just nodded. Slowly, he lifted my shirt and his eyes widened all the while. I swallowed and looked down, seeing purple and even blackish skin. Adrien whispered to himself.

"Holy...oh my god."

I sniffled a bit and laid my head back down as Adrien carefully rolled me to my other side. As the adrenaline went away, I could really feel the pain and I cried, whimpering.

"Adrien...it hurts..."

He carefully laid on the bed, whispering while running his fingers through my hair.

"I know, I know...Nathalie's gonna call the doctor and your parents."

Just then, Mr. Agreste walked into the room, his usually stoic, cold face showing concern as he walked our way. Adrien looked up and Mr. Agreste widened his eyes slightly.

"Adrien, go get a dish towel and dip it in cool water while the doctors come."

He nodded but was reluctant to leave and I felt weary. My vision was blurring and Mr. Agreste sat down in the rolly chair, asking me.

"(Y/n), what does the pain feel like?"

"It hurts...to breathe in..."

I took shallow breaths and Mr. Agreste hummed, saying.

"You might have a couple of fractured or broken ribs. It would be unwise to leave this unattended. I do not think that a cool dish towel will do much for you. I shall go get the painkillers."

I nodded and Adrien came back, his father telling him what he told me and his green eyes flew to my closed eyes. My parents came running in, calling my name and my mother fainted at the sight of my side and my father set her down on the couch and then ran to me, whispering to me in french as he blinked tears from his eyes.

"Ma chère fille..."

"Daddy...it hurts to breathe.."

He looked at me with his pale, green eyes and His hand ran back through his pale, blonde hair. He looked to Adrien who sat beside me and gently eased me up so I could take the painkillers.

"Thank you so much Adrien...you've done so much for her..."

Adrien looked to my father and replied softly.

"She's my best friend..I can't just leave her.."

Just then, the doctor and Nathalie came in, the doctor taking rushed steps and he sighed, saying.

"Oh dear...sever swelling and bruising on the right side of her torso...shallow breathing...she seems weary so she must still be in shock."

The doctor put on his gloves then gently touched my side. However, that simple touch made pain engulf me like flames and I screamed out, the pain unbearable and I passed out, unable to take it all, Adrien's face the last thing I saw.

~~The next morning~~

The next morning, I grunted a bit, feeling something alien sticking into my nose. A heart monitor beeped in the background as a pressure on my finger made me move it. It felt like an oximeter and I also felt something warm on my left hip, the warmth on my left hand too. Opening my eyes, I realized the thing in my nose were oxygen tubes and the warmth on my hand and hip was Adrien. His hand was on mine and his head was resting on my hip as he slept. Seeing my parents opposite, Marinette and Alya were against the wall, looking at something on Alya's phone. I closed my eyes and sighed, frowning and I looked at the door, seeing the doctor walk in. Marinette and Alya looked up and the doctor nodded to them and smiled to me.

"So good to see you awake, Ms. (L/n)."

His presence awoke Adrien and my parents and they all stretched, Adrien looking to me and he gave wide eyes and a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake. "

My parents took a hold of my hands and I looked at Adrien, smiling softly at him and the doctor said to me.

"You are one lucky girl, (Y/n). You have three fractured ribs, a minor concussion, and a minor wrist sprain. At the rate that you were falling, you should of died of suffocation."

He gave me a small smile.

"You are very lucky."

I nodded a bit, closing my eyes and I sighed, the doctor informing my parents.

"She should stay here for about two days and then you can take her home. However, we do suggest leaving her here."

My parents nodded and my father sighed, asking.

"How much is the hospital bill going to be?"

The doctor gestured them to step out. Alya and Marinette came over and said.

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake, (Y/n). How do you feel?"

I looked at them and then replied.

"Sore..."

Marinette chuckled softly and replied, her hand on mine.

"I know. We're so glad your'e ok though."

I smiled a bit and Alya said.

"We've gotta go but we promise to help you with your schoolwork when its time for you to catch up."

I nodded and they left, leaving little gifts on the end and Adrien sighed, giving me a small smile.

"I'm glad you're ok, (Y/n). Can I get you anything."

"Water.."

I croaked and he nodded, grabbing a cup that was prepared and gently, he helped me, tipping the paper cup back a bit and I sipped the water carefully, finishing it off in a minute. Adrien gave me a soft look and he bit his lip. Letting me down, he threw the cup and he bit his lip more. I looked at him and he took a deep breath before leaning forward and I watched as his eyes closed and his lips connected to mine. He held onto me as if I would fade away and slowly, I closed my eyes, kissing him back the best I could. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, whispering to me.

"Please don't ever leave me.."

* * *

 _AHHHH I COULDN'T RESIST THAT. THERE. FINALLY. DON'T WORRY, THERE'S STILL MORE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHa_


	20. You Can't Sleep Forever, Ya Know

FALSKDJF;ASJDFASKDFJ WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOONE! Oh dear. this complicates things...not? x3

* * *

I was shocked a bit at us both but all I could do was whisper back.

"I won't..."

Adrien opened his eyes and smiled down at me softly, the back of his hand on my face. His hand was a bit cold but I didn't care. All I cared about was him and me. I smiled, my eyes still closed and slowly, I opened them and I looked up at him. My hand carefully and a bit shakily came up to his cheek, cupping it and he leaned into my touch, sighing a bit and we just stood there, staring at each other. All that we saw was each other. Me and him. Just us. We both ignored the sound of the door opening and Adrien leaned down once more, his lips lacing mine once more as if to make sure this was real. Was it? Was it truly real? Was I still in the hospital? Just dreaming this? He pulled away a moment too soon and he said.

"I have to go...but I'll be back soon."

I nodded and my hand dropped to his shoulder. As he walked away, my hand slid down his bicep, then his arm, then his elbow, then his forearm and hand, and our fingers were the last thing to touch before he left. My parents stood there in the door way and they looked at me and him. I smiled a bit and they smiled at me, their smiles soft and loving. Slolwy, my mother sighed and my father opened his mouth. However, what came out made my heart sink.

"Darling, you need to wake up. This isn't real."

"W-what?"

They both dissolved like dust, the dust floating out of the window and I widened my eyes. The sun turned black and the skies turned green, the clouds black and I gasped. Standing up, the pain in my side was very much real and I got out of my bed, calling for Adrien.

"Adrien!"

~~Outside of your head~~ Adrien's POV~~

I grunted when I awoke, my head lifting my (Y/n)'s hip and my hand clenching her's a bit. I looked at her and felt saddened that she didn't wake up. She's been in a coma for about two days now since she had fallen asleep on my bed and I was worried. I frowned when her heart rate started to get faster and I widened my eyes. Her parents awoke, along with Marinette and Marinette got a doctor, running out of the room. What was happening?

~~Inside of your head~~

I was running through the endless halls, the patients at the doors and laughing at me. What was going on? Where was I? I could hear voices, sounding far away and echoing around me as I ran down the never ending hallway.

 _"Wake up!"_

They whispered to me.

 _"Doctor, we're losing her!"_

Losing who? Is this the memories of another person?

 _"Get them out of here!"_

Are these my memories?

 _"(Y/n)!"_

Adrien...I turned around, searching for him but I was still in the hallway.

 _"Prepare to shock her!"_

 _"Clear!"_

A pain ran through me, making me scream out. I dropped to my knees, holding my chest and Adrien's voice floated to me.

 _"Come on...please don't leave me..."_

"Adrien!"

I cried out, sobbing.

 _"1, 2, 3, Clear!"_

The pain shot through me once more, making me fall back on the floor, arching my back as electricity flew through me.

 _"One more time."_

 _"Doctor, she's not responding."_

 _"(y/n)!"_

I called for Adrien again, aching for him, aching to get out of this hell. Was that what this was? Hell?

 _"Clear!"_

I screamed as loud as I could, everything seeming to explode as I faded into a black abyss.

 _"She's back."_

 _"Thank god."_

 _"(y/n)..."_

The voice floated to me and I opened my eyes, my feet touching warm grass. I looked down, the green blades tickling my feet as the sun shown yellow, the skies a beautiful blue. The clouds made shapes of animals and other objects, the tricycle wheeling around, the bunny jumping around on the little patches of clouds and the heart beating. The trees made of clouds swayed as if a breeze was moving through them and I looked around. Trees moved here, nothing but meadows of flowers for miles and I saw Adrien leaning against a tree.

"Adrien..."

He smiled softly, his green eyes on mine and he stood straight, walking to me slowly. He smiled more and held his hand out and I took it slowly, him gesturing to a white orb floating a few feet away. I frowned a bit but he just nodded, smiling. He walked and I walked with him, warmth engulfing me every step of the way. He touched the orb and then gestured me to touch it and slowly, I did. I widened my eyes as more warmth took me in an beautiful, vast embrace and I gave a breath of relief as all worry and fear washed away. Adrien's arms wrapped around me and he whispered to me in my ear, his lips kissing my temple.

"You gotta wake up now...you can't sleep forever, you know...I need you."

And for once, I listened.

* * *

I gasped, waking up, doctors cheering as I did so. A doctor with chestnut eyes and brown hair said to me, smiling while looking into my eyes with a light.

"Good morning, beautiful. It's good to see you awake."

I looked around and asked them in a hoarse voice.

"What happened..."

"Well, Sunny, you almost died. Luckily, we were able to use shock treatment in order to get your heart working again. A young gentlemen has been fighting to see you."

"Adrien..."

They nodded and Adrien came running in, eyes teary as Marinette and my family came in. Adrien asked me, his hand cupping my face, thumb rubbing my cheek.

"Are you alright?!"

I looked at him and whispered.

"I saw you..."

He looked taken back.

"W-What?"

"I saw you...in the meadow...you helped me wake up.."

Adrien blinked while my mother put a hand over her mouth, Marinette and my father widening their eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You took my hand and told me...I needed to wake up..."

Adrien just blinked and then softly smiled at me.

"Well, you can't sleep forever, ya know...I need you."

* * *

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_


	21. Free to Go

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I honestly love hearing your responses! Here's chappie 21! Enjoy!

* * *

After that, the doctors watched my vitals more carefully. Apparently, one of my broken ribs had done something and which made me almost die. Nurses helped me shower in the bathroom provided, making sure to undress and redress the bandages they had wrapped around my torso. It hurt, but at least I didn't stink and my hair wasn't atrociously gross. Adrien visited me frequently over the course of the six weeks, never letting me go without at least three hours of my time being taken. He helped me catch up on my schoolwork, informed me of the latest gossip. Apparently, Chloe had no memory of hurting me but she did remember me putting her in her place. She still bitched, still complained, still tried to come on to Adrien (which made me angry for some reason), and I could only sigh. I had a feeling that Chloe would do that but at least she had toned it down. I felt a lot better but what made me feel really good was that my kwami found a way to get to me. Jax had came flying in as fast as possible, barreling into my lap and he cried, saying.

"I missed you so much, (Y/n)!"

I smiled and held him to my chest carefully, him snuggling into it and I whispered to him.

"i missed you too, Jax. I'm ok now."

Jax said, his eyes looking into mine while his paws held my chin.

"I was scared I was going to lose you...I always lose you in the end...but i was scared we wouldn't have much time together."

"You'll never lose me, Jax."

He smiled and then went to the side of my neck, hugging it the best he could and I smiled softly. Then, he got under on of the pillows and started to fall asleep, hiding from sight as he did so. Just then, a knock on the door sounded and Adrien came in. He smiled at me, waving and I smiled.

"Hey, (Nickname)."

"Hey Adrien."

He sat in the chair beside me, holding something behind his back and I quirked an eyebrow up.

"What's behind your back?"

He smiled and replied, winking.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling something be sat in my lap. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either and I opened my eyes, gasping in delight. In my lap was a stuffed, black cat with green eyes and I smiled at Adrien.

"Adrien, you didn't have to!"

He smiled and shrugged and I hugged then cat to me, looking at Adrien and laughing while doing so. He chuckled and I said softly, giving him a soft look.

"Thank you so much, Adrien."

He smiled and replied.

"You're welcome, (Nickname)."

I looked at it, feeling the plush fur and the wide, green, cat eyes and I couldn't help but think of Chat Noir.

"What's been happening?"

Adrien shrugged and replied.

"Well, Chat Noir and Ladybug have been fighting akuma. Hellhound disappeared!"

I gasped in shock and replied.

"Oh no! Have they been trying to find her?"

"Yeah, everyone has. They said that she just...vanished without a trace."

"Maybe she's taking a break. I imagine that crime fighting can be very tiresome."

Adrien nodded and then replied.

"I don't know, people think she had a mission in one of the America's or something."

I shrugged and he then asked me, his green eyes looking to mine.

"So, how do you feel?"

"A lot better!"

I smiled wide and Adrien smiled at me, nodding while replying.

"That's good. Maybe you can come home then!"

I nodded and my parents walked in with a set of my clothes and I got excited.

"Am I going home?!"

They both smiled and nodded and I cheered, throwing my hands up in the air as far as they would go so I didn't cause myself pain. Adrien, Mom, and Dad chuckled and with Adrien's help, I got out of the bed and to the bathroom. Mom walked in and said to Adrien.

"Thank you for everything, Adrien. You're a good boy."

She patted his back and he smiled at her, nodding.

"Anything for her."

Mom smiled and then shut the door, locking it. She walked to me and untied the back of the gown, exposing me to the cool air and I hissed a bit, Mom laughing at me.

"I know it's cold in here but you gotta deal with it."

I huffed and she helped me into my (f/c) (brand) panties, sliding them up my body and then my shorts. She said.

"The doctor said that wearing a bra would stress your ribs so you're gonna have to go bra-less for the last two week, alright?"

I blushed and she chuckled.

"Just wear a hoodie and you should be fine."

I nodded and asked.

"Am I going to school?"

"Not if you don't want to."

I nodded and then said, putting my arms through the arm holes of the loos tank top.

"I think I should go. I've already missed so much."

"Yes, but Adrien's been helping you and you're still caught up."

I nodded slowly and got on a hoodie, rolling up the sleeves afterwards. ** _[Am i the only one that cannot wear a hoodie or jacket without the sleeves being rolled up?]._** After, I stepped out, Mom's hand on my back and her other holding my arm as I held hers and she set me in a wheelchair, Adrien holding onto the handles. I smiled at him as he and Mom helped me sit down, Dad holding open the door and we wheeled out, the doctors waving and I waved back. Adrien made the airplane noises while I braced myself, him picking up the speed of walking to jogging and then full blown running down the hall, our laughter filling the hallways as we arrived at the elevator. We waited for my parents to arrive and they smiled, rolling their eyes and I clicked the 'Down' arrow, waiting. When the doors opened, we got in and I patted my side where Jax was. I felt him push against my hand and I smiled. When we got out of the elevator and the hospital, Adrien asked.

"Is it alright if I stay over at your guys house?"

"As long as your father agrees."

"I had already asked."

I looked up, asking.

"What did he say?"

"Surprisingly...yes."

I gasped and said.

"Oh my god, it's the end of the world. Someone's body snatched your dad and is impersonating him."

Adrien laughed and replied, winking.

"I know right? Weird."

I chuckled and we loaded up in the car, Adrien helping me up and into the car, strapping me in and I rolled my eyes and he smiled. Loading up the wheelchair, we all got in and left the hospital. I sighed, not rejecting Adrien's hand when it found its way into mine.

~~Time skip~~

When we had gotten home, me and Adrien immediately went into my room and started to watch Netflix. As we watched Disney, My head was resting on his shoulder and his on mine. All the while, our hands were still connected. When I realized that Adrien was limp, I listened to his heartbeat and realized he was asleep. I smiled softly and carefully, I snuggled into him, his arms wrapping around me in his sleep. My nose was buried in his chest, taking in his scent as slowly, I fell asleep against him, my breathing calm and for once, so at peace.

* * *

 ** _*screams into the void* THIS IS SO CUUUUUUUUUTE_**


	22. Take A Day Off, Huh

I really like Kesha - the Harold Song and her other song Feels Like Rain. I'm like 'THAT IS SO ADRIEN AND (Y/N)'S SONG!' xD

* * *

I sighed a bit when I awoke, not moving at all. I felt hands in my hair, gently running through it as another hand rest on my hip. My legs were intertwined with others and I remembered that Adrien was here. Did he stay here all night with me? I sighed once more and shivered a bit, snuggling into him more and he tightened his grip carefully as to not hurt me. I heard my mother whisper to Adrien, who turned his head.

"Do you need anything, Adrien? I made lunch."

He looked down and then shook his head, saying.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Mrs. (L/n)."

She smiled and nodded, though I didn't see. My eyes were still closed and I became aware of everything else. I felt Adrien's bare legs and realized he was in shorts and a t shirt. Did he change in the morning or did he wake up in the middle of the night? I didn't care and I decided it was time to finally 'wake up'. I stretched a bit, stretching like a cat and I slowly opened my eyes, fluttering them. I looked up a bit and gasped in shock when I saw Adrien's face right close to mine.

"Holy-!"

I flailed a bit before falling off the bed and onto my back, my ribs protesting. My knees and feet were still on the side of the bed and Adrien laughed. I let my left foot come down, the right staying suspended and I jolted when I felt Adrien tickle my left foot. I shot up a bit and blushed darkly, the reality of him being in my bed getting to me. I crossed my arms and stuttered out, rubbing the back of my head.

"I-uh...g-Good morning, I...uh.."

I tried to play it cool by leaning against the dresser but I missed it, flailing again before falling once more. I slowly looked over the side of the bed, my eyes the only thing visible and Adrien's laughter ran through the room. He crawled to the end of the bed, laying on his stomach and I blushed more.

"Are you alright?"

He asked me, amusement still in his eyes and I nodded slowly. His green eyes looked down at me and I looked up at him, asking with shaky words.

"Did...Did you sleep here like...all night?"

He got a light dusting of pink on his cheeks but smiled and nodded nonetheless, his eyes smug. I widened my eyes slightly and then nodded, scooting back and I attempted to get up. My arms were shaking but Adrien watched me the whole while. I wiggled up the wall and held onto the computer desk, sighing a bit and my father walked in with two cups full of coffee, on a tray with sugar and creme. He smiled at me and set the coffee on the desk, his ring gleaming.

"I brought you two coffee. Adrien, I called your father to tell him where you were."

Adrien nodded and I smiled softly. Dad held out his hand to me, it curled in a fist and we both said while fist bumping.

"Cat Power!"

We both laughed a bit and he kissed the top of my head, saying.

"You better get better soon or I'm gonna have to kick your butt."

"Oh please."

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"If anybody's gonna do the butt kicking, It's me."

I smirked and my father put me in a head lock, giving me a nuggie.

"Ah ha! Like you can beat me! I've been kicking butt since I was a teenager like you I just retired at thirty."

I squealed and yelled.

"You can't hurt a cripple!"

"You can't pull the cripple card!"

"Bullcrap, yes I can!"

We both laughed and Adrien smiled at us both, the smile sort of falling a bit and I held a hand out to Adrien.

"Adrien, do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

I gawked at him and my father laughed evilly, picking me up carefully and he said.

"time to put this kitty in the slammer."

I grabbed the stuff cat the Adrien got me and started hitting my dad with it, yelling.

"This kitty is about to scratch your face of! Mrow!"

I hissed like a cat, holding up the stuffed cat with my hand in the form of a claw and I ended laughing. Adrien and my father laughing with me and I covered my face, falling against the wall.

"Oh my god."

I said, looking at my father and grinning.

"That's why you don't mess with I, Kitty Claws!"

I meowed and my father shook his head, saying.

"Even Chat Noir would be jealous."

He rolled his eyes and I flexed, saying.

"Oh yeah, that Aristocat's got nothing on me."

My dad gave a grin and replied, making me widen my eyes.

"You're right, he doesn't."

"Dad! Oh my god!"

He laughed while walking out, shutting the door behind him and I looked at Adrien, bursting with laughter and he laughed with me. He shook his head and asked.

"Does this always happen?"

I nodded and made my coffee, handing Adrien his and I sipped my coffee, replying.

"My Dad and I have a special bond."

He nodded and then asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Do you seriously have a thing for Chat Noir?"

"Dude, who wouldn't have a thing for a guy wearing a skin-tight suit? Even his butt is miraculous."

Adrien started to choke on his coffee and I laughed hard even though it hurt and I said between laughs.

"You should of seen your face!"

He looked at me with wide eyes, me laughing harder, turning on my stomach and hitting the bed with my fist a couple times.

"Oh my god...I'm kidding Adrien!"

I laughed a bit more and Adrien rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to break out on his face and I snorted, poking his side. He jolted a bit and looked at me and I gave an evil grin.

"I just remembered something!"

Adrien tilted his head and My fingers dug into his side, tickling him.

"You're ticklish!"

He howled with laughter as he fell back, trying to escape my fingers and I laughed with him, still tickling.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"Never!"

He grabbed my hands, still laughing, and flipped us over. With my hands pinned above my head, panting, face red from laughing, Adrien's laughter quieted down and his eyes widened a bit. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, realizing just how familiar this was and he leaned down. My heart raced as he did so and I widened my eyes as he kissed me.

* * *

 ** _*SCREAMS INTO VOID*_**


	23. Cat Name Chat Noir

_***STILL SCREAMS INTO THE VOID***_

* * *

Love was like music. It could make me angry, it could make me sad, it could make me sing and dance like no one was watching. That's how I felt in this moment. His lips were like candy; sweet. Yet, they were like drugs; addicting. Just like when Chat Noir was under the influence of Dire Need's magic, he was in between my legs, his hands pinning my wrists and his lips on mine. Slowly, Adrien broke the kiss but only for a moment before they connected once more, more longing and needing. I was blushing. Here I was, kissing my best friend, and loving every minute of it. We broke away and Adrien looked down at me, his cheeks pink and I blinked, looking up at him, my own cheeks pink and he rest his forehead against mine and I nudged him a bit with my nose and my eyes closed again, this time me starting the kiss. His hands released my wrists, only to cup my face, his tongue lacing over my bottom lip and I denied access, my lips turning into a little smirk. Adrien gave a noise of frustration, his brows furrowing as he gave a pinch to my thigh and I gasped, jolting and he grunted, his tongue lacing over my bottom lip and then slipping in. I blushed. Was this real? I let him in, his tongue and mine fighting for dominance and he won, his tongue lacing over mine and we broke the kiss for air, Adrien sitting us up and then holding me tightly to him, his face buried in the crook of my neck. We just held each other, my hand holding his shirt while the other gently ran through his hair. Adrien moved to where his was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, me still straddling his lap and he sat against the headboard. No words were spoken, though we didn't need them. No, not really. What did this mean for us, though? Would this change everything? Would this change how we saw each other now? I held onto Adrien and Adrien said to me softly.

"Do I need to ask the question?"

I smiled and replied, knowingly.

"No. I think you'd already know the answer to it."

I held onto him tighter and he nuzzled me softly, admitting.

"I never thought it would happen...but I guess we both should of seen it coming. We've been friends since we were young...I can't believe it took this long for me to finally get you."

I smiled and nodded. Adrien rubbed my back, sighing happily and he asked me.

"How do your ribs feel?"

"Sore but I'll be ok."

He hummed in response and I blushed when my stomach growled loudly, sounding like a dying whale. Adrien chuckled a bit and I blushed harder.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah..."

I moved back and Adrien kissed my forehead, making me blush more and he smiled a bit when he saw it. I moved form his lap when I heard my mom call my name.

"(Y/n)!"

"What, woman, what?"

I got up and paused, a hand on my ribs and I shook my head, walking her way. I sat down on the steps and slid down them, Adrien laughing from the top of the steps and I looked up at him, smiling. Looking back forwards, I stood up and my mother smiled from the kitchen. Adrien and I stepped in and she held a steaming spoon full of homemade spaghetti sauce. Blowing on it, she held it out for me to taste and I tasted it, looking up and I decided what it needed.

"More salt and pepper, more parsley...basil. You need basil...oh, more onion and garlic too."

She snapped her fingers.

"Hot dog, that's what I forgot."

I smiled and said.

"By the way, you forgot to put in the oil for the spaghetti~"

She gawked and then face palmed, making me chuckle behind my hand. Looking to Adrien, I shrugged and then walked to the living room where my father was, working on the computer.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a pet?"

"We're not getting a chat so you can name it Chat Noir."

I deadpanned.

"Excuse you."

I then snorted and laughed while Dad looked at me and Adrien sat down beside me on the love seat.

"(y/n), we all know you would do get a cat just to do that."

"I would not! I am not like that. I would of named it Adrien Fluffbottom."

I laughed, looking at Adrien who just sighed a bit, a smile on his lips. I laughed.

"Ha, Fluffbottom."

I laughed more and my mom replied.

"I had a cat named Chat Noir when I was younger."

"Yeah. Me."

I then froze, looking at my dad who widened his eyes a bit and looked at me.

"I hope that isn't implying what I think that's implying because if so: Gross."

Dad seemed to breathe in relief and then wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ew! Dad! Come on!"

I gagged and got up, saying while walking out to the porch.

"You're the reason why I give up on humanity."

"But also the reason you love it so much!"

"Nu uh! This cat's gonna go live underground and start a whole new race of her own."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Well, how else does a new life begin?"

Adrien widened his eyes and looked at me. I looked to him, quirking an eyebrow up.

"What?"

He said nothing, just blushed and looked away. I tugged on his ear, him gasping a bit and I laughed. He grabbed my wrist and I jumped on his back, blowing a raspberry on his neck. He yelled out, laughing and I laughed harder, him holding onto me as he walked around to the couch that stood outside on the porch, sitting down and I held him as we watched the day roll by, oblivious to the eyes of Marinette, who just sighed sadly.


	24. Cry of the Wolf

EEEEEEEEeeeeee I seriously can't lol

* * *

The next day, me and Adrien were at school, me sitting at the table Chloe used to sit at. I had found out that Chloe had her classes changed from mine so we had no classes. Which meant no classes with Adrien. I smirked a bit. All the while, Sabrina never said shit. Just stayed quiet like a good girl. I wrote down notes and I could feel Adrien's stares on me. When the bell rang, we all got up and Adrien waited for me by the door. I suddenly got the chills and shivered, looking outside and I paused, frowning. Something was coming. I then shook my head. No...I was just imagining things. I was anxious. Putting one strap on my body, me and Adrien walked to the cafeteria. Sitting with him, I could feel the glares of Chloe and Adrien smiled at me. I smiled back and looked to the door, seeing Marinette. She met my gaze but then looked away, not even waving. I frowned but then shrugged a bit to myself. Nino sat down and smiled.

"hey, dude and dudette! Congrats on the relationship."

I blushed and flicked a piece of my bread from my burger at him. He snorted and ate it, making me roll my eyes. Suddenly, a collapse in the roof of the cafeteria made everyone scream. A figure dropped down onto the table int he middle of the room as everyone ran to a corner, scared out of their mind. The figure had the body of a male and wore a white suit, white fur at the shoulders and feet. Their complexion was very pale and their hair as white as snow, stripes of light blue in it. Their tail was the same, their wolf ears having blue at the tips and I widened my eyes. A Wolf themed villain? This wasn't good at all. I glared at the being and Jax moved around in my hoodie, ready to fight. My pendant warmed up and the figure stood tall, the dust clearing away.

"Well, this wasn't what I expected...but your hearts will do."

They swung their blue, clawed hand around, freezing everyone from the elbows up. I had managed to dodge but Adrien wasn't. He gasped and struggled, along with everyone else and the figure turned to me. I glared and gasped when they shot the ice at me, Adrien calling my name but I dodged, rolling to where I stood straight in front of him. Marinette was wide eyed and I looked back at Adrien, my wide eyes helpless and he looked to me, saying.

"Go! Get out of here while you can! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Adrien..."

He gave me a confused look and I looked back at the figure. Bending my knees, I yelled, Jax coming out with a hopeless look in his eyes but a smirk on his face.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

Jax came out and got sucked into the pendant. Bright light engulfed me as I changed into Hellhound, my suit appearing. The tribal tattoos showed up, the black ink running to create the others and my tail swished. My hair grew wildly and I snarled, flexing my claws and bending my knees. The figure frowned slightly and I heard gasps from all around me. However, I had to ignore. I had to get these people to safety and there was no way I could do it as (Y/n). The villain laughed maniacally.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! How delightful! Another miraculous holder!"

The Ice Wolf snarled and growled at me, their white tail flicking.

"Give me your miraculous!"

"Bite. Me."

I snarled. The Ice Wolf jumped to me and I yelled, snarling.

"You're messing with the wrong pack, bitch!"

We collided, claws tearing into skin, teeth biting at teeth. I kicked the wolf in the stomach, the wolf flying into a wall. I rolled on my back, jumping up to land on my feet and the figure didn't get up.

"Come on...Come on.."

I said under my breath, waiting. Like lightning, they jumped back up, claws outstretched to me but I anticipated it. I jumped up onto their back, grabbing it and I flipped them, their body slamming into a cafeteria table and I crawled around on all fours, snarling and snapping my teeth.

"This is my territory, bitch."

I snarled to them. The villain got up and snarled, snapping back.

"We'll see about that!"

Slashing their hand down, spikes of ice flew out and I dodged, rolling and flipping a table for cover. After it was over, I jumped up and kicked them in the face, sending them to Adrien and I ran at the villain, grabbing their ankles but then reached up and slashed my face, making me yelp and let go. They kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying and I landed on my back, grunting and I stood up quickly, wiping my blood nose and my eyes glowed bright in anger.

"You're gonna regret ever messing with me, you son of a bitch."

The villain laughed, his eyes icy.

"Aw, don't be so cold hearted, you mangy mutt."

I snarled and barked, jumping to him, calling.

"Arcane Fangs!"

I slashed my hands in an X formation and snarled when they dodged. Fuck, they were good...too good. I can't take this villain on my own. Where were Ledybug and Chat Noir? Suddenly, Jax's words floated to me.

 _' "Your main defense is in your claws and teeth but you have one power that no other Hellhound has ever used!"_

 _' "What is that?" '_

 _' "It's called 'Cry of the Wolf'. Basically, you change into a full fledged wolf! Your wolf form is black and shadowy and smoky and your eyes will glow a bright red. You're dangerous in that form though. No Hellhound before you has ever used it because of the danger they would put everyone in." '_

Was it time to make history and use the true power of the wolf in me? I stood tall, the man standing like I was and I snarled out.

"Listen, bitch. I've lost my fucking patience. _I'm_ the fucking top dog of this city. You're just a fucking pup compared to me, fleabag. So it's time to send your ass to the pound."

I flexed my claws and smirked, howling out.

"Cry of the Wolf!"

* * *

OMG ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.


	25. We All Know Each Other

Uh oh. Shit's about to get so fucking real O.o

* * *

Power rippled through me as the tribal tattoos glowed white, a ring of black whipping up and I collapsed on the floor, snarls and growls ripping through me as skin ripped, showing smokey, black fur. my eyes glowed red, the red bursting through and a line wrapped around the side of my head, disappearing when it got to the back. My bones repositioned, shortening or lengthening. My face contorted into a snarl, my face lengthening into a snout and in a burst, I was in wolf form. My form was five times bigger than any other wolf known. (like twilight's wolves). Smoke rose up from my fur as my claws showed white, sharp like swords. My teeth were the same, white and sharp. My ear flicked as I growled and my tail swished. I howled, standing tall and I got into my stance suddenly, snarling. The Ice Wolf laughed and said.

"You're good but not as good as me!"

They changed into their own wolf form, the white fur covering their body as a flurry of snow twirled around them. When they came back into view, they were in their own wolf form, their fur white. At their paws, ears, and in their tail was blue streaks, their eyes icy blue. Their teeth and claws were like mine but I believed I was better. I snarled and barked, charging. Teeth met teeth, claws met claws and I bit into their neck, snarling and whipping my head back and forth. They whined and then snarled, kicking me and I let go, chomping down on their snout and they jolted away, growling. I growled louder, the black smoke rising more and I howled, the black smoke encasing the wolf, suffocating it as I attacked, my claws ripping through skin with strength unknown to anybody but me. They escaped, flurries of snow bursting and I jumped away, sliding around and in front of Adrien. The wolf howled and we circled each other, low to the ground as we prowled around. I yipped.

 _'You will never win this fight.'_

 _'Watch me! I'll cut you up like a cutting board!'_

 _'Not if I do it first!'_

They charged and I snarled out, ducking and my teeth dug into their neck, their white fur staining red and I snapped my head to the right, ripping their skin and they howled in pain. I kicked them away and then jumped on them, repeatedly slashing at them, my back feet jumping and scratching. My teeth dug into their skin and I bit down on their neck as hard as I could. Hearing a crunch, I was satisfied. Letting go, I licked my snout, snarling and I jumped on a table, howling in victory.

 _'I am the true alpha! I rule this land! Those who dare to challenge me shall fall!'_

I saw that everyone was released and my eyes slid to Adrien's, who's eyes were wide with shock. I whimpered and then ran off, Adrien calling my name.

"(Y/n)!"

I didn't look back as I ran, running as fast as I could away from the school. I had to get out of there. When I arrived at the house, I changed back and collapsed in the treeline, out of sight. I panted and my vision spotted black, Jax on my chest and in the same predicament. My final thought was

 _'What have I done?'_

~~Adrien's POV~~

I was so shocked. (Y/n) was Hellhound? I could of never seen it coming. Especially with how different she acted. When she had turned into her wolf form, I was so flabbergasted. She looked majestically dangerous and I was astounded by it all. During the fight, I could only pray for my lady to win. She had too...I almost lost her once...I couldn't lose her again. If only I could transform. Where was Ladybug? I gasped when she was thrown around, trying to get out of my melting imprisonment. I watched, helpless. What could I do? I winced whenever (Y/n) would sink her teeth and claws into the villain. Why was she killing the person? Faster, our ice cages would melt and I widened my eyes when they circled each other, yipping and barking at one another. Were they speaking?

"(Y/n)!"

I whispered, my eyes wide. When the Ice Wolf charged at Hellhound, or (y/n), she was fast to react. Digging her teeth into the neck of the other wolf once more she whipped her head violently to the right, her red eyes glowing brighter. With a kick to the stomach, she knocked the other wolf done and jumped on them. Then, with my upmost horror, she bit down on the neck of the villain in his wolf form, and snapped her head to the right, killing the man. The crack sounded through the whole room and I widened my eyes. I called her name when she ran off, my hand outstretched to hers as we were all released from the ice and I whispered, watching her.

"(Y/n)..."

Just then, Ladybug swung through the roof, grabbing the metal, snowflake themed, bicep band and crushed it under her foot, the akuma coming out and she purified it, letting her magic run through the air. Miraculously, when the man turned back into his civilian form, he was alive but sore. I ran out and after (y/n), knowing just where she would run. No, I couldn't let her go like that. I couldn't let her believe that I was scared of her. I honestly wasn't. No. I loved her too much to be scared of her. I was determined and ran as fast as I could to her. I ran down the road like my life depended on it, running like I had no where else to go. The city passed me by and I arrived at her house, panting at the road and I looked around, seeing the red material of her hoodie and I ran to her, kneeling. There, on her chest, was her kwami and I smiled a bit, not believing just how adorable it was. Plagg came out, eyes wide and he whispered.

"Jax..."

"You know him?!"

"Of course I do...we all know each other."

I blinked and the kwami named Jax opened his eyes a bit, weary and Plagg floated down to him, whispering.

"Jax, are you ok?"

"Plagg?"

"Adrien?"

I heard that beautiful voice whisper to me. Seeing (y/n)'s eyes looking up at mine, I looked into the (e/c) pools and whispered.

"I'm here."

Plagg disappeared into my pocket and I helped (Y/n) sit up and I held her as she held onto me weakly and I held on like I never wanted to let her go.

Because I didn't.


	26. It Doesn't Change Anything!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! They are so appreciated! :D

* * *

~~Reader POV~~

I was weary. My head hurt and pound but I was aware of the ice being placed on my side to soothe it. I was aware of the hands around my face and the lips on my forehead. I looked up and saw Adrien's face, his green eyes, his blonde hair.

"Adrien.."

"Yeah?"

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

His eyes widened and he whipped around to where I wouldn't have to look at him with him being upside down.

"Of course not! If anything, I'm surprised!"

He took my hand in his and he smiled softly.

"You're amazing...You're amazing and so beautiful. You were protecting everyone...that's amazing. I could never be angry at you for not telling me something like this."

I looked away, saying.

"I hate keeping secrets from you because I can't ever keep them for long."

"yeah, you kind of suck at keeping secrets."

I glared at him and he chuckled and my look softened. My parents wouldn't be home for a while and I asked.

"Adrien...you need to go home. You father.."

"He'll understand...hopefully."

Adrien sighed and got up. However, I grabbed his wrist and whispered.

"Please don't leave me."

Adrien looked at me with a loving look and whispered.

"I won't. I'm just getting some food for you."

Jax floated up and asked.

"Can you get (food)?"

I gasped, eyes wide and I struggled to get up.

"Jax! What are you doing?!"

Jax's eyes widened and he said to me, paws on my chin.

"No, listen! It's ok! He saw me. It doesn't take me away form you, don't worry (Y/n)! The only time you ever lose your powers is if you verbally tell someone. Anything else doesn't count. Trust me...we're still gonna be together."

I held him to me, sniffling a bit and I asked him, biting my lip.

"Did I...Did I kill him?"

"Don't do that to yourself, (y/n)."

Jax said to me, paws still under my chin. He licked my cheek, saying.

"I told you. I told you that you would be amazing. You did so well and your self control against killing civilians was amazing! No Hellhound before you has ever used that power and you did! Do you know what you just did?"

"What did I do?"

Jax gave a soft look and whispered.

"You made me proud."

I teared up more and Jax gave me a soft smile.

"You've done so well with who you've become and I could never feel more honored than to be your kwami."

I held him close, sobbing and he snuggled up to me, nuzzling me and I whispered to him.

"Thank you, Jax."

He nodded and Adrien came in, sitting next to me on the couch and handing Jax a plate of (food). Jax's eyes widened and immediately, he started to eat, stuffing his face and I laughed a bit, Adrien wiping my tears and I looked at him, him smiling at me. Adrien leaned forward and his lips connected to mine, kissing me softly and I kissed him back and he pulled away. He rest his forehead against mine and he whispered to me.

"You know that you are going to be on every technological device there is, right?"

I sighed and Jax spoke up, smiling a bit.

"Oh don't worry! This has happened before in 1689!"

I gasped and asked.

"1689?! How old are you?!"

Jax smiled and floated up to me.

"I've been here since the beginning of time! Me and the other Kwami's have been here, being the balance between good an evil way, way long before you were born!"

Adrien asked, leaning forward.

"How many of you are there?"

Jax said.

"Well, there's me, The Cat Kwami, Ladybug Kwami, Turtle Kwami, Fox Kwami, Peacock Kwami, and the Bee kwami!"

I widened my eyes and asked.

"Who are the others."

"I can't tell you that, silly!"

I pouted and Jax giggled.

"Don't worry, one day you'll find out."

I smiled at Jax and he nuzzled me, making me giggle and Adrien asked.

"Why (Y/n)?"

Jax smiled and replied.

"I knew she would be a great Hellhound. Us kwami can feel it in our hearts! When she opened that box, I knew. I knew she would be the best Hellhound there's ever been."

I blushed and replied.

"Save that flattery for the Aristocats that actually want it!"

Adrien widened his eyes a bit and Jax giggled, grabbing his feet and rolling on his back. I chuckled and then looked at Adrien, asking him.

"This...will this change-"

"-No. It would be stupid if it did. Things like this should...strengthen the bonds."

He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers, making me blush. ( ** _adrien, your chat is showing.)_**

"You will always have my heart, (y/n)."

I blushed and he winked, smiling and I looked away, blushing darkly and Adrien leaned forward, kissing my cheek.

"Why do you blush like so?"

"Adrien!"

He laughed and I blushed harder, pouting. Adrien winked.

"Keep pouting like that and I'll have to give you a real reason to."

I gawked at him and Adrien let his head fall back in laughter, clutching his sides and I grumbled.

"You're such a dog."

Adrien rolled his eyes and sassed back.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Hellhound!"

I looked at him, deadpanning.

"Hot or not, I will bite your face off."

He just laughed, his green eyes twinkling and I rolled my eyes, pointing at him with my thumb while looking at Jax.

"Do you see what I deal with on a daily basis?"

"You agreed to it."

Jax replied. I gawked at him.

"What the...you're supposed to be on my side!"

Jax just grinned and I threw my hands in the air.

"Boys are so frustrating!"


	27. You Were Who!

Ahhh, it so nice to hear from you guys haha ^^

* * *

After that, My father came home in a rush, my mother not coming since she was out of the country on a business trip. My father had come running; barreling' flying into the house, coming into the living room and seeing me on the couch with Adrien. His eyes softened and I stood up abruptly, shuffling my feet and looking down at the limbs. Adrien sat up a bit more, fixing his posture and I looked at him, him nodding a bit to me. Did news really travel that fast in the city of Paris? I jolted when I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, his head resting on mine and he said.

"I always knew you would do great things...but I never thought you would be as great to be a superhero."

He looked at me and I looked at his pale, green eyes, smiling a bit. He smiled back at me and he sat down, saying.

"I think It's time that I tell you something that no one has ever known about me."

I cocked my head to the side and a bit and asked, pulling my knees to my chest as I sat down beside Adrien.

"Do you remember when we, meaning your mother and I, told you that you were special?"

I nodded and sat up, that catching my attention.

"I thought you were just saying that because...well, I don't know."

My father chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, you're special because you're my daughter. There's a reason I'm saying that."

I frowned and asked, tilting my head a bit.

"Why am I special because I'm your daughter?"

"Because I used to be a miraculous holder."

"What?!"

Me and Adrien said, looking at each other and then back at my dad. Father nodded, smiling a bit, and replied.

"I used to be a superhero like you, (y/n)."

I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat, Adrien following suit.

"Who...who were you?"

My father smiled softly and replied.

"I was Chat Noir."

I widened my eyes and blinked, Adrien gawking too and I asked in a quiet voice.

"But..That doesn't explain why I'm special, Daddy..."

He chuckled and responded, coughing while a light dusting of pink hinted his cheeks.

"I uh...me and your mother...ya know, while I was Chat Noir...which means that you have Cat DNA in you. It's a reason why we have never had to take you to the doctor because one: the DNA really helps keep you healthy and two: people would think we experimented on you."

I blinked and asked.

"So...Chat Noir is like...my dad?"

"Oh god no!"

My father said. Adrien gave a breath of relief and I looked to him and then back at my father. I then asked.

"So, what?"

"Chat Noir was my alter ego. When I was him, Cat DNA was intertwined with mine, enhancing me into a superhuman. I am still your father but...you just have cat DNA in you. It's why you seem to be so cat like with some things. That ability to see better than others in the dark, hear farther than most, jump higher than most, why your canines are sharper than usual is because of me."

I nodded slowly and he then chuckled, taking a laser out and replied.

"It's also the reason why your eyes dilate so much and why you do this-"

He clicked the laser onto the table and I gasped, jumping at it, Landing on the table, I chased after the laser and my father set it on the wall, me under it and I jumped high, smacking the wall and I whined.

"Oh come on!"

Adrien chuckled and my dilated eyes whipped to him. He stifled his laughter behind his hand as he watched me and I looked at my father.

"Dad!"

My father turned off the laser and then replied to me, kissing the top of my head.

"I couldn't resist it, mon cheri."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms and mumbled.

"You have _cat_ to be _kitten_ me."

My father snickered and I flipped him off, walking off to the kitchen and taking some cookies, shoving one in my mouth and my father rolled his eyes as I glared at him, walking slowly to my room. I said to myself as I walked up the stairs.

"If I have Cat DNA then I'm certainly not graceful like one."

I turned to see Adrien behind me, his eyes lower than usual and I narrowed my eyes at him, blushing.

"And you think that because I'm your girlfriend that it allows you to look at my butt?"

Adrien's gaze snapped to mine and he replied, shrugging.

"I've looked at it longer before but whatever floats your boat, mon amour."

I froze, widening my eyes as I stared at him.

"What did you just say?"

Adrien widened his own eyes and replied.

"I...I am so-"

"No, what did you just call me.."

He blushed and replied.

"Mon amour."

His voice...

"Your voice..."

I looked at him with wide eyes and Adrien looked at mine, his own widening a bit and he asked.

"Uh...what about it?"

"You sound so much like him..."

"Like who?"

He gave a nervous chuckled and I replied.

"Like Chat Noir..."

"A-Anybody can sound like him. You know, there's this person that can voice act him."

"You can impersonate Chat Noir's voice?"

I was skeptical. It had to be him, didn't it? Adrien cleared his throat and acted, bowing lightly and winking.

"Where to, My lady?"

I gawked.

"Holy shit!"

Adrien widened his eyes a bit and I said.

"That...that is cool."

I continued on up the stairs and I heard Adrien exhale and then bound after me.

* * *

I HAVE AN IDEA. THERE'S A REASON WHY YOUR FATHER USED TO BE CHAT NOIR. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS LATER ON IN THE SERIES, YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE MOST BAD ASS SUPERHERO EVER. TRUST ME ON THIS.


	28. Copycat! Copycat!

I know some of you don't like the idea of the reader having Cat DNA in it but I have an idea brainstormed out. I promise, I have plans for this. Please trust me on this and give me a chance.

* * *

School was different. My face was on every screen, every magazine, every poster, every newspaper. The world knew who I was yet I was still figuring that out. Marinette seemed to look at me differently too. With her angry, cold eyes softening more into a weird sympathetic look. You were sitting next to her and you said to her.

"Don't looka t me like that."

Marinette seemed taken back.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't look at me like you pity me. I know you know that me and Adrien are together. I know that you are angry. I'm sorry for falling in love with him when I knew you were in love with him but I won't be sorry for loving him and being who I am."

I stood up and then said softly.

"Nathanael has been asking for you. You two would be a great match. He adores you, ya know."

Marinette couldn't say anything as I walked away. I sighed. I haven't seen Adrien all day and I was worried. Where was he? He wasn't in school at all today and Nino hasn't heard from him. I was really worried. Sighing, I went to Alya.

"Hey, Alya? Have you seen Adrien at all today?"

"No. But look at this! Chat Noir has been caught stealing the Mona Lisa!"

"What?!"

I was wide eyed. Sure enough, there he was, standing there with the Mona Lisa.

"I...I have to go."

I ran off, running to where I thought he would be. Earlier in the day, there had been a statue dedicated to Hellhound, Chat Noir, and Ladybug. Me and Chat had went, but Ladybug was a no show. So, naturally, we were all bummed. The artist was so saddened! However, he had seemed happy that I was there. However, I never got to hear what happened when Chat Noir walked up and the artist stomped away. Now, in the present, I was running towards the area that I knew Chat Noir would be. Jax whispered to me when I got inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna be a distraction until Ladybug can get here."

I transformed and then got inside the work area, frowning. Both Chat's looked to me and I froze. Oh shit. They looked so alike! The one on top of the one in chains exclaimed.

"Hellhound, you're here!"

"Well duh. Where's the akuma?"

"In his ring."

He held out the hand and I walked towards them, tail swishing. However, I stopped when I smelled the mans scent. That wasn't Chat Noir's scent. No. Chat Noir smelled delicious...like (favorite scent). The smell was radiating from the boy on the bottom and I smirked a bit, grabbing the hand the fake held up. The fake gave me an adorable smile but I couldn't fall into his tricks. I looked down at the real Chat Noir, who's green eyes were wide and I winked before looking up, saying while licking my lips, staring at the copycat.

"You know, there's something about you that I can't see to get meow-t of my head."

The copycat widened their eyes a bit and I leaned forward, nose to nose with the villain while they asked, stuttering slightly.

"What...what's that?"

I chuckled and whispered, hearing Chat Noir growl from underneath me.

"How so unrealistic you are."

I used all my strength to kick the impostor in the stomach, sending them across the room and into a wall.

"I don't take well to im-pup-stors."

I growled and they yelled.

"No, You can't love him! I' love you! I'm better than him!"

I deadpanned and blinked, confused but I recovered when the Chat imposer ran at me, making me sidestep and he growled, me growling back.

"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

He said to me, grinning. I growled and yelped when he managed to swipe my cheek, blood immediately pooling and falling down my cheek.

"You better shut your mouth, fleabag."

I kicked him and then did a couple of backwards somersaults away from the villain and he smirked, saying.

"I've always wondered what the Cataclysm would do to a living being. Cataclysm!"

His hand glowed with black energy and I widened my eyes, grabbing his wrist when he pounced at me, his claws outstretched. He pushed harder but I gripped his wrists tight, yelling in struggle as I struggled to keep his right claw from me.

"What's the matter? Getting tired already?"

"No in your wildest dreams, you alley cat!"

His feet started to slide and I snarled, my eyes meeting the wide ones of Chat Noir and I frowned, determination overcoming me and I yelled taking a few more steps before finally kicking him and his claw landing on Chat Noir's chains.

"You will not win!"

Chat Noir grinned and Ladybug finally arrived, taking care of the villain and I panted a bit. Ladybug asked me, eyes a bit wide as she looked at the blood.

"Are you alright, Hellhound?"

"Feh, just a scratch."

I waved her off. Standing up, I said, giving a two finger salute to Chat and Ladybug.

"Catch you later."

Chat Noir held out his hand as if to say something but I was already climbing up the wall and jumping out of a hole of the roof. He sighed and then bounded after me. As I jumped onto roofs, I could hear some one behind me and spun around, seeing Chat.

"Chat, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, my lady?"

I growled and paused, the second to last dot on my claw disappearing and I frowned at him, changing back. The sun was setting, creating an orange glow on everything and Chat Noir stared at me.

"Chat Noir, why are you here?"

"I knew you would change back soon. Let me take you home."

I blinked and gasped when his arm wrapped an arm around my waist, holding my tightly to him and I gasped when we bounded off, his ring showing two more beeps and I looked at the man, him setting me down on my balcony and he smiled down at me.

"Mon cheri, do you realize how hard I have fallen for you? I can not go meowt you."

I widened my eyes and Chat Noir kissed me, hard. I was in shock. When I was about to push him away, a green light engulfed me and there in front of me, holding me as close to his body as possible, was Adrien Agreste.


	29. Love Me Like the Sun Loves the Moon

*le gasp* EEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Warning: CONTAINS A LIME BELOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

My arms wrapped around Adrien's neck, kissing him as he held me to him tighter to him as if I would disappear. His lips were firm against mine and I melted in his arms, him walking us to a wall and he pressed against the wall, his hands on my hips gentle but assertive. I gave a shaky breath when he pulled away not a second later, his lips connected with mine as a light drizzle started, a ray of light shining on us like a spot light and we were dancers. Our lips danced to the beat of the rain, the melody taking us away as we kissed, holding each other tightly. His hands held me to him while my arms kept a firm lock around his neck and he broke the kiss, hugging me tightly and spinning me around, gently setting me down and our wet skin collided. The sun shined brighter as the rain created rainbows around us and we forgot the world. Adrien was my Chat Noir and I was his Hellhound. His lips connected to the skin of my neck as he hugged me tightly to him, the rain running down our skin and clothes. Pulling away with a sweet and slow gesture, his lips connected to mine once more. Like a song, our tongues danced to the melody while our lips gently played with harmony, our fingers intertwining and holding tight like knotted thread. The rain was warm on our skin, feeling like little kisses on our skin. Adrien pulled away for air, our breaths coming out in puffs and we smiled, our eyes still closed and we held each other, letting the rain fall onto us. Adrien's eyes slowly opened to show his rich, emerald eyes and I opened my own, his eyes looking deeply into mine like we knew nothing else but them. His eyes bore into me, my very mind, heart, soul and I couldn't help but stare back at the one I could call my equal. Adrien's forehead rested against mine and we said nothing, just held each other in the rain, the sun creating beautiful hues in the drizzling weather and Adrien took my hand, holding it up as he wrapped an arm around my waist and slowly, we slow danced, my head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on mine. He whispered to me.

"(Y/n)..."

I whispered back.

"Yeah?"

He smiled, though I couldn't see it and he whispered to me in my ear.

"I'm cold."

I leaned back, looking at him and he gave a small smile and I blushed a bit, asking quietly.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Adrien didn't respond. Instead, he kissed me again and I kissed back immediately, the reaction strong and bold. It was like my body was on auto-pilot when I was around him, everything happening in a daze and I couldn't help but hum a bit as he kissed me, his one hand leaving my hip to open the door to my bedroom and I carefully moved backwards, Adrien moving us to the bed and we fell back onto it, his lips never leaving mine and I hummed. His hands ran all up and down my body, memorizing what I had to give and I ran my hand through his hair, gently tugging on it as I did so and thunder hit across the sky. Adrien held onto me tightly as if I would fade away into dust. Our tongues danced to the invisible tune again and we took a breath of air.

"So you were Chat Noir all this time?"

Adrien nodded and we kissed each other once more, lazying with our lips but getting more aggressive and passionate as the thunder and sun shined. Our hands searched each other's body and my hands ran down his sides, memorizing him and his body. My hand slipped under his wet shirt and the warm skin beneath greeted me and I ran the hand up the skin of his back. Adrien leaned us up, putting me on his lap as he took off the white button up and took his shirt off, letting the soaking garments fall to the floor and he slipped my shirt off, my wet bra sticking to my skin and our hands touched each other, his hand running up the skin of my back and his hands undid the button to my pants, mine doing the same for him and his lips moved to my cheek, jaw, then neck, his whispers filling the air along with the sound of rain and thunder.

"Familiar?"

I could only sigh in response and he moved, moving to the end of the bed and he pulled down his jeans, kicking them off and his hands pulled my bottoms off, his lips on mine once more as his hands ran up my thighs, sides and then reached back to unclasp my bra, the garment slowly falling off my shoulders and body, falling with the clothes below and Adrien then slid his hands down my body to my panties, taking the garment off as he went and my hands shyly rest at his hips, his hands in my hair now and I slid his boxers down gently and slowly. Once our clothes were all off, the thunder let down just a tad bit and Adrien laid us back down and he slid behind me, my lips still connected to his and he wrapped his arms around me, his right arm wrapping under my breasts as his left slithered under my neck and he held me like that, us both conscious of our bodies so close together and Adrien held me tightly, furrowing his brow and I opened my eyes to see Jax with a cat his size and they were both smiling. They laid down together, back to back and I smiled a bit. I could feel Adrien's lips on my skin and I sighed a bit, my fingers running along his arm as we laid there together, not caring about a thing in the world.

"Is it too early to say I love you?"

Adrien asked me quietly, the sun finally dying away and the moon rising. It slid through the curtains and the balcony doors, a cool breeze flowing through as the white curtains flew around like dancing ghosts and I slowly turned in Adrien's embrace, his green eyes seeming to glow even when he wasn't Chat Noir. The moonlight that flooded through the room embraced us both in its silvery light, creating a beautiful glow on our glistening skin and Adrien's lips met mine, sealing our lips in a vow that would never be broken. Adrien whispered to me.

"Goodnight, mon amour."

"Goodnight, mon cheri."

* * *

 ** _this made me all giddy and like...tear up a bit xDD_**


	30. Where Do We Go?

Whoah. I write such sappy stuff xD

* * *

In the morning, I awoke before Adrien, the sunlight pouring over us and my nose buried in his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me and I sighed a bit, his heartbeat slow and steady as mine slowly sped up. I looked at the skin of his chest, hearing his breaths and seeing the glowing light encasing him in a canopy of light. His blonde hair was liquid gold, his relaxed face seeming angelical in the light. I sighed. Adrien exhaled deeply, readjusting and I felt my face heat up when I felt his...ahem, morning wood, against my thigh. His nose dug into the skin of my neck and his voice murmured my name in his sleep, his breathing heavy but natural. I watched him carefully and Adrien's face contorted into one of concentration and then he woke up, his eyes fluttering open. His eyes looked down at me, his green eyes tired and he nuzzled me slowly, too tired to say anything and I smiled softly at him, kissing his cheek softly and Adrien moved, kissing my lips and we snuggled each other, holding tightly to each other. We both laid there, basking in each other's love and Adrien sighed, his bed head looking good on him and I sighed, stretching. Adrien carefully unwrapped his arms from me and I sat up, Adrien's eyes raking over the skin that he could get a look at. I stood up, rubbing the back of my neck and I walked to the dresser, grabbing panties and a bra. Grabbing shorts and a T-shirt. I put the garments down and put my hair (up/in a headband [for short haired people]) and I winced slightly, the yellowing bruises on my right from my ribs screaming at me but I ignored. Putting on my panties and bra, I put on my other clothes and sat down on the bed, stretching. I sighed when I felt Adrien's lips connect to my skin, a smile gracing my lips and he whispered.

"Thank you for not pushing me away."

"How could I?"

I looked at him over my shoulder and I smiled and then got up, grabbing his and my clothes. I took his wallet and phone from his jeans, laying them on the table and I gently scratched Plagg behind the ear, his sleeping form smiling as I did so. Walking out, I said.

"Stay here, ok? I don't want a naked boy walking around my house."

He chuckled and I snuck to the washer and dryer. Putting in our clothes, I yelped when I heard my mothers voice behind me.

"I don't mind if boys sleep over but naked?"

I spun around and then smiled.

"Mom!"

I hugged her and then blushed, saying.

"We-We didn't do anything, I swear!"

She held a hand up and winked.

"Don't worry. Me and your father were the same way. I don't approve...but I can't tell you how to love and who to love. But word of advice: be careful just how _much_ you love."

I nodded and sighed.

"I know Mom. But he started it!"

Mom chuckled and rolled her eyes and I smiled at her, saying.

"Thanks for understanding me."

She nodded and handed me a tray with Camembert, Jax's food, and two big cinnamon rolls. I took the tray and smiled at her, thanking her as she walked away. I bounded up the stairs, walking in and blushing when I saw Adrien leaning up, the sheet now at his waist, covering everything else. However, he had his knees up a bit, bent and was leaning on his hands. I blushed darkly and I shuffled my feet, saying.

"Your clothes are in the washer."

"Thank you, (Nickname)."

I nodded and felt two furry things nuzzling me. I chuckled and closed the eye that Plagg was nuzzling.

"You know, Adrien. I usually don't like dogs but this girl is one hell of a hound."

I blushed and Jax growled, holding onto me cheek tightly.

"She's mine!"

I rolled my eyes and held up (food) for Jax and he took the container, flying to the desk and Plagg grinned. I held up some Camembert for Plagg and his eyes widened.

"Marry. Her."

He took the cheese and ate it, making me giggle and Plagg nuzzled me. Sitting on the bed, I handed the tray to Adrien and he smiled, taking the homemade cinnamon roll and biting into it. I blushed, watching him and I looked away.

"So, what now?"

I looked back at Adrien. He swallowed and replied, shrugging but smiling nonetheless.

"Where do you want to go with it?"

I whispered to him, looking over my shoulder and down at his hand.

"Wherever you want to go with it, I'll follow."

Adrien smiled and he leaned on his side, his hand on mine and I looked at Adrien, his eyes looking at me and he replied.

"I know. That's why we're gonna take it slow. We're gonna make this work...I want it too.."

I smiled at him and then chuckled.

"Ironic, isn't it? My father was Chat Noir before you were and My mother fell in love with him...just like I fell in love with you. Slowly."

I smiled down at my lap.

"Now we're walking the same course my parents did. Do you think it's fate?"

"I believe in you...does that count?"

I chuckled and whispered.

"Maybe...just maybe.."

Adrien sat up and said, his voice laced with shyness.

"(Y/n)...look at me.."'

I looked at him and he whispered to me, a finger under my chin.

"Mon seul et unique, we're going to be ok."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, Adrien...I know."

* * *

 ** _Ahhh, next chapter, you shall see the reason why i made your father the Chat Noir before Adrien! A ahahahahahaha_**

 ** _In response to this question sent in by Miraculous:_** ** _Awesome concept so far! I love it! Though my only question is: why didn't you use a kwami that actually exists in the show (that you see in the intro to every episode)? Not that it's bad, I was just curious. I am excited to read more!_** ****

 _The reason why I didn't use a kwami from the show is because I felt like it would be too original and I don't like to be original. I like to be unique and plus, I wanted to create a new kwami for the sake of the story and character development. I like to create my own things. Hope that helped you out, love!_


	31. You're Not Going Alone!

*sighs* I love this so much. I most likely will end it at Chapter 45 but if I get enough inspiration, I might create more chapters or a sequel!

* * *

Me and Adrien laid in bed for a bit, his head at my side, resting it as we waited for his clothes and my clothes to dry. My mother knocked and I shot up, jumping with incredible skill to the door and I opened it.

"Yes, Mom?"

She held out a pair of red sweatpants with a white T-shirt, boxers neatly folded on top.

"I brought these for Adrien."

I smiled and took the clothes, saying.

"Thank you, mom."

She hummed and replied.

"I also informed his father where he is."

"Mr. Agreste isn't angry, is he?"

Adrien perked up at the sound of his father and watched me and my mother with careful eyes.

"I wouldn't say angry. A bit disappointed, but he told me that it was bound to happen at one point or another."

I gawked and she replied, her own eyes shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Well, give Adrien these clothes, alright?"

I nodded and shut the door with my foot, turning and I held out the clothes, acting like a butler.

"For you, Mr. Adrien."

"Why, thank you."

We laughed and he got up, me squealing and turning, a blush on my face. Adrien chuckled a bit and I waited until I thought it was safe, turning and Adrien smiled, crossing his arms. I blushed more and Adrien smiled, kissing my cheeks and he whispered to me, a twinkle in his eye.

"There's no need to be embarrassed..."

"Says you!"

I blushed more, frowning and turning away. I could hear Adrien's chuckles and I looked over at him and he just rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. Plagg floated up, landing on my head and Jax nuzzled right at my neck and I chuckled. Plagg floated down, saying.

"Your hair is soft."

I chuckled and replied, gently taking him into my hands, smiling.

"Aw, well you're very soft. Not as soft as my little Jax but close enough."

I gently rubbed him behind his ear and he purred, falling onto his side as he did so and I chuckled. Adrien rolled his eyes and I walked with Plagg in my hand to the bed, Jax nuzzling me and Plagg held onto my finger as I scratched him behind his ear, making me giggle. Adrien got a slight frown on his face as he watched, jealousy in his eyes and I looked at him, grinning. Adrien blinked when he saw that I was looking and then blushed. I grinned. Letting Plagg go, I grabbed a (color) hoodie and Jax flew into the pocket, Plagg getting into the other pocket. I walked out of my room, Adrien following and I sighed a bit, saying to mom.

"Hey, we're gonna go to the park for a bit."

"Dressed like that?"

"Disguises on point."

Me and Adrien smiled at my mom and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Be back by five. I'm making stuffed chicken! Adrien, make sure to check in with your father."

Adrien nodded and we both walked out of the house, hand in hand. Adrien had one of my caps on, the bill backwards and sunglasses on. I smiled a bit and we both walked to the park, avoiding puddles and we both looked at the aftermath of the storm, everything having a beautiful shine from the dew and water. Adrien looked around, people from school recognizing me and Marinette came up, hand in hand with the red head sketcher named Nathanael.

"Hey, (Y/n)!"

I smiled and waved. Marinette frowned a bit, seeing Adrien and asked.

"Who's this?"

I giggled and Adrien moved his sunglasses, smiling at Marinette and She widened her eyes.

"Oh! Adrien, I'm sorry! Hi!"

We all laughed a bit and I winked, singing while laughing.

"Marinette and Nathan sitting in a tree, What a cute couple you two will be! Am I invited to your guys wedding? I wonder if that's where's this is truly heading!"

Marinette blushed and we both laughed, Adrien holding onto my hand a bit tighter and Nathan blushed, smiling. Marinette asked.

"So, were you two walking around to look at the aftermath of the storm?"

Me and Adrien nodded and Adrien pulled me a bit closer to him.

"She wanted to so I decided why not."

Marinette nodded and suggested.

"Why don't we all walk around?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

Nathanael replied, smiling at Marinette. Marinette blushed a bit and we all started to walk, me yawning a bit. Adrien looked over and I smiled at him, winking. He smiled but I couldn't see his eyes, obviously. As we walked, the sun shined bright but the breeze made the day cool, along with the cold radiating from the rain water and I sighed, not affected by it. Plagg and Jax moved around a bit and I put my hands in my pocket, gently petting them both. Then, of course, a fucking villain arrived. However, this was a disturbing sight to see. The man was floating, almost see through and he said in a whispery, moany voice.

"Fear the Banshee!"

And it screamed, the noise making everyone scream out. Pain erupted into my head as I yelled, falling to the ground, covering my ears. Marinette, Adrien, and Nathan were the same way, along with other civilians and I looked up, widening my eyes to see them turning to stone in their positions and I gasped, looking at my love.

"No! Adrien!"

Marinette, Nathanael, and Adrien were turning to stone from their feet and Adrien gave me wide eyes. Why wasn't I also turning? Marinette yelled.

"(Y/n), you can't take him on your own! Get out of here!"

I growled, shaking my head and stared at the being that had caused this, growling as their white, milky eyes bore into me.

"Why do you not turn to stone?"

He opened his mouth the scream but I grabbed a rock and threw it at him, yelling.

"Scream a little louder, I can't hear you!"

Jax came out of my pocket and gasped, saying to me.

"You have to transform and quick! These people will turn to stone and then to dust if you don't!"

Plagg came out and said to Jax, green eyes angry.

"You two won't be able to do this alone!"

I was about to reply when a force threw me across the park, my back hitting the ground and I skid, groaning. Jax and Plagg flew my way like Nascars and Plagg said.

"You have to take both of us!"

"Is that even possible?"

"We can't know unless we try. You might be able to hold the power of Chat Noir since you have Cat DNA inside of you!"

I frowned and stood, nodding.

"What do I say?"

Jax shrugged and then his eyes got wide, saying.

"You better transform and fast!"

I nodded and went on a limb, yelling.

"Jax, Plagg, Let's Prowl!"

I gasped when both of them were sucked into my necklace, power engulfing me. Green and white light spun around me in a whirlpool, changing me. My suit was the same, however instead of it being just (color), it now had jagged stripes of black. My hair became more wild and my eyes changed to cat eyes, specks of green in the blue and gold orbs. My claws were longer and I now had cat ears. My fangs were longer too, my tribal tattoos a deeper black than usual and I had ten dots on my claws, signaling the power of both kwami. My tail was a lot longer, as long as Chat's belt that acted as a tail and I growled, feeling so powerful and the light went away, revealing me. My mask was the same, however it, too, had black, jagged stripes through it. The Banshee moaned out, Adrien, Marinette, and Nathanael's eyes wide.

"You are nothing compared to me."

"I'd like to beg a differ. Cause you see, compared to me? You're nothing but a ghost of a legend. You should of stayed dead!"

I pounced, snarling louder than ever.


	32. You're So Stone Cold

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You're really motivating me! :D Warning: this chapter is a bit sad at the end.

* * *

Now that I was part dog/part cat, I had the strength of the wild. I was relentless, beastly, _savage_. I was angrier, more determined, and growls of both of the species couldn't stop rumbling from deep within my chest. My eyes were demonic with anger at what the Banshee had done. My long claws were flexed out, ready to strike but I gasped and widened my eyes when I went right through the damn thing.

 _'Shit!'_

I growled and spun back around to the villain, seeing the slightly smug, old ghost, his white hair floating and the glow of him engulfing his whole body. Looking around, I could see that the greyish brown stone had spread to everyone's knees, making me growl with a newly found fury and determination. I didn't have a lot of time and I needed to save what was mine.

 _'Adrien..'_

I growled and howled, the howl loud and I landed on the roof, spinning around as the villain gave a loud cry, piercing through the air. White rings appeared and I dodged, using the strength of both Cat and Dog to bound a couple hundred feet in the air. I landed on the ground, the ground cracking underneath the force of my feet and I growled.

"Arcane Fang!"

I slashed my claws in the X formation, the white stripes coming out at a fast pace toward the Banshee. I grinned but gasped when the Banshee screamed, the attack slowing down its pace before flying back at me, pinning me down and I gasped, struggling against the white, sticky bonds. I growled louder and used as much strength to pull away but I couldn't. The man floated to me and grabbed my face, inhaling and I gasped, losing my strength to move. My eyes turned a milky white as a silvery essence poured from my mouth. With a start, I realized this guy was absorbing my soul.

"C-Cataclysm.."

I whispered and my claw flexed, digging into the white bonds and they turned to dust. I kicked the banshee in the stomach, getting it away from me and I coughed, inhaling the much needed breath, my soul flying out of his mouth and back into my body. I grabbed my throat a bit and coughed. I looked up to see Adrien, the stone spreading up his waist slowly and he gave me wide eyes, tearing up as he seemed to give up. I yelled at him, eyes wide.

"Don't you fucking dare give up on me!"

I shot up and said, spinning around and while doing so, turning into the monstrosity that I was.

"Cry of the wolf."

I felt the power burst in me once more, but this time it was different. So very different. I collapsed on to the ground, claws digging into the ground and my back and spine popping. I was engulfed in smoke and green light, my form much different. I had the body length of a tiger but the shape and fur of a wolf. My tail was still the length it was but now my paws and claws were longer. I had two sets of canines, the first set longer than the other and my snout was much pointier. My left eye was a glowing green but my other was a glowing red and my ears were a bit bigger than normal. I growled, snarling as my smoking, black body prowled around the Banshee.

"You've turned into a mutt. How disgusting. Half breeds like you don't deserve to live."

It moaned out. I snarled and yipped, launching myself at the being.

 _'Things like you deserve to stay dead!'_

Now that I was sort of like the Banshee, I didn't go through him like I would in my human form and we collapsed, my claws digging into his face. It yelled out and screamed, throwing me off of it but I landed on all fours, sliding as my claws dug into the ground. I was a bit good distance away from it and I ran at it, full speed and pounced, my paws out in front of me and my jaws were open, ready. I knocked the damn villain to the ground and my teeth dug into the banshee's throat and I ripped his esophagus out before he could use his stilling Banshee scream. I snarled backing away and looking around. However, I saw that Adrien had been turned to stone from his shoulders down. I changed back, screaming Adrien's name.

"Adrien!"

I ran to him, sliding and gasped. His eyes were closed, tear tracks down the corner of his eyes and I teared up.

"Adrien!"

I changed into my civilian form, Jax and Plagg looking a bit exhausted but mostly wide eyed. I held Adrien the best I could, careful not to break him where he had been turned to stone. I caressed his still flesh face, neck, and top of his shoulders and I held him to me, crying.

"No...No, Adrien...please...don't give up on me!"

I cried harder, sniffling and I held him to me tightly, rocking back and forth, holding his body to mine. My left arm was wrapped around his torso while my right hand held his head to the crook of my neck. I sobbed, screaming out while looking up at the dark sky.

"Adrien!"

Jax and Plagg sniffled and I sobbed, holding him to me.

"Oh god, what have I done...I wasn't fast enough..I wasn't fast enough to save you and I'm sorry!"

I cried a lot harder, my tears falling onto his stone skin.

"I'm so sorry...so so sorry...Please, come back...come back...I need you here with me.."

I felt Plagg and Jax nuzzle into me, their own eyes filling with tears as I held onto my love. However, I was unbeknownst to the light that shined where my tears had fallen onto Adrien's skin.

* * *

 ** _Pffft, did you really think I was gonna let it end here?! Maybe. xD better stay tuned then!_**


	33. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Here's a much happier chapter lmao. Sorry, about all the, ahem, _unexpected_ angst. Not everything can be happy! xDD

* * *

I was dead to the world. I had no hope, no conscious, nothing. I was only an vessel of the girl I once was. My love laid in my arms, half turned to stone, his heart never to beat once more. No words could be spoken as I cried, my tears falling onto his stone body. I kept my eyes closed off to the world to not see what was around me, not realizing what was going on in my arms. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move his head form my neck, nor move my arms away from him. My whole world turned dark and cold, the sun hiding behind a storm cloud, too scared to come out. I was pathetic. I couldn't defeat the damn villain on time and this was my punishment. This was the consequence along with Marinette and Nathanael...and the other innocent people. I cried hard while I held onto the man.

"Adrien...I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you on time...I couldn't...I couldn't get to you on time...Oh god, please forgive me."

I sobbed, holding him tighter. He seemed to get a bit lighter but I didn't make it a big deal, just thinking that I rested him in my lap. I cried into his chest, whispering.

"You didn't deserve this...it should of been me...I should of...I should of done something more...I should of saved you...what kind of hero am I?"

I sobbed and whispered, my tears like a river.

"Adrien...please don't leave me...I love you so much..."

"Who said I was leaving?"

I gasped and reared back, seeing Adrien's sleepy eyes looking up at mine. My eyes were widened, Plagg yelling Adrien's name and nuzzling him. However, Adrien looked at me and he grunted a bit, moving his legs.

"Geesh, did I sleep on a rock?"

I gave Adrien an incredulous look and yelled, holding him tight to me.

"You _were_ the rock, you idiot! Don't you ever do that to me again or so help me, I will resurrect your ass just to freaking kill you again!"

He grabbed his heart, saying while the other moved from my back to his forehead.

"Mon cheri, my heart aches at your stinging words!"

"Stop it, Adrien! You just fucking died and you're making jokes?!"

I sniffled and Adrien paused, his brows furrowing in concern and he said, sitting up.

"Hey, hey-don't cry.."

Adrien held onto me and I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm here. I've got you."

I sniffled a bit and he brushed his hand through his hair and I said to him, it muffled by his grey t-shirt.

"You can't sleep forever, ya know...I need you..."

Adrien chuckled and held me tight, saying.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

I nodded a bit and gasped when I heard Marinette and everyone else groaning.

"What the..."

I turned to her, seeing her rubbing her arms and back, Nathan saying.

"My back feel so stiff."

I then let my eyes fall to the dead villain, turning away from the blood and Adrien asked with his wide eyes.

"Did...did you do that?"

I whispered to him.

"I had to use Cry of the Wolf in order to be able to touch him and...when you...ya know...I lost it.."

He looked at me and I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes again. He sighed and kissed me on the lips, making me gasp and I held onto him. Our lips moved in sync as our tongues moved against each other, our arms around each other, never daring to let the other go. I felt the life in me come back. I felt the sun come out from behind that storm cloud, shining brightly and bravely. I held onto Adrien tightly and we let the kiss go, my eyes still closed as Adrien rest his forehead on mine. I whispered to him.

"I don't love you like I did yesterday."

Adrien asked, his voice full of hurt and I could only chuckled.

"W...what?"

"I don't love you like I did yesterday. Yesterday, I would of been fine going a moment without you because I knew that I would see you again...but today, almost losing you...I can't...I can't deal with that. I love you more than I ever did...almost losing you made me realize that."

I looked down, tearing up.

"I don't want to go a damn second without you. I've come to need you, Adrien. I've come to let you be my happiness..I...I don't know what to do when you're gone...everything just fades away when you're gone...and I can't imagine being without you."

I looked up but as I did, Adrien hugged me as tight as he could, his hand on my upper back and the other on my lower back, holding me to him and I slowly hugged him back.  
Adrien whispered to me, his hands gripping my shirt.

"You won't ever be without me...I'll be with you...always."

I teared up and held him tightly, nodding.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, (Nickname)...I always have. It just took me almost losing _you_ to realize that."

He leaned back, whispering so no one would hear.

"When you were on the Eiffel...on the phone with me...I was scared. I was so scared and worried. I was gonna lose my best friend...and a thought slipped into my mind..."

"What was it?"

He looked me in the eye and replied.

" _'I won't let the love of my life slip from my fingertips'_ "

I bit my lip, tearing up again and he continued, caressing my face lovingly.

"When I caught you and saved you, I vowed to never let you go. I vowed to make you love me...and I have never been more happier in my life..."

Adrien then whispered to me, smiling softly.

"I would give my life for you if it meant that you were to live. I would spend the rest of my life with your if presented with the chance."

"You mean..."

Adrien smiled softly and nodded.

"I'd marry you."

He hugged me tightly, making me sniffle a bit and I hugged him back. Adrien said.

"I guess that I didn't love you like I love you now on that day."

I kissed him, Adrien immediately responding and we held each other like that till it was ready to go home.

* * *

 ** _Honestly, how can i write such sappy stuff? I hate chick flick moments like these but yet I'm so good at writing them. wtf. xD_**


	34. Your Chat is Showing

I think this story deserves some smut. I mean, come on. A music playing, candle light romance should do us all some good. xDD lmao jk jk

* * *

Adrien had let me have a piggy back ride all the way to his house after we made sure everyone was ok. Marinette had overheard everything we had said to each other and had held onto Nathan, smiling softly with teary eyes at us both. However, she hadn't heard Adrien when he talked about when he was Chat Noir because Nathan had taken that moment to make sure that Marinette was ok. We had left when Marinette and Nathan checked up on other civilians that hadn't left. As we had walked down the street to Adrien's house, my hand rest over his heart, feeling his heartbeat as to reassure myself. Adrien didn't mind, just tightened his grip on my thighs and we got to his house, Nathalie opening the gate. Adrien sighed a bit and I closed my eyes, my cheek resting on his shoulder. When we both got on, Nathalie asked.

"Is she asleep?"

Adrien called my name softly but I didn't move, acting asleep and he nodded. Nathalie nodded and replied.

"Your father wants to speak to you. I'll tell him you are here."

I could feel Adrien flinching and bit my lip when he walked up the steps. When we got to his room, he set me down on the bed and I said, Adrien jolting a bit.

"Try not to get killed by your dad, yeah?"

"You sneaky little..."

I grinned and opened my eyes, putting my hands behind my head and winking at him. Adrien rolled his eyes and took off his hat and sunglasses. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, saying.

"Be right back."

"Ok.."

Adrien sighed and walked out and I bit my lip, looking at the time and grabbed Adrien's phone, unlocking it and I dialed my moms number.

~~With Adrien~~Adrien's POV~~

I walked out, sighing. I felt like I was in trouble and I probably was. After all, this was the second time that I haven't been home at all without telling my father where I was going. Knocking on the door to his office, I heard his cold voice through the door.

"Come in."

I came into the room, biting my lip as I did so and my father didn't look at me, just at his tablet screen. I sat down in front of him, biting my lip.

"Adrien, where have you been going the times that you haven't come home?"

I answered honestly, looking at him.

"At (Y/n)'s..."

He nodded a bit, his eyes looking to mine.

"And have you told me you were going there?"

"No, sir."

He nodded and it was quiet for a moment. Then, he asked me a startling question.

"Do you love her?"

I widened my eyes.

"Wh-What? I...of course I do.."

I blushed a bit. Why would he ask me that? He looked to me and sighed a bit, his cold face seeming to soften at me.

"Son, do you know how alike you and your mother are?"

I widened my eyes when I heard him say that. We never really talk about my mom and whenever I would try, my father would get angry.

"I...I guess."

My father sighed and stood, saying, leaving the subject of my mother to rot in the dust...as always.

"Son, I don't approve of your actions...but I can tell you are true to your words when you say you love (y/n). Watching you and her grow up...I could not deny that you were in love with her, even if you didn't know it. I trust you and I trust (y/n)...she would be a good daughter-in-law one of these days. Make sure she gets home safely in the morning."

I widened my eyes, shocked by what my father said and I stood slowly when he told me I was dismissed. Walking out slowly, Nathalie frowning a bit and I ran off to my room, barging in. (Y/n) screamed in surprise, jumping up in the air and the scream sound like a cat meowing. Her eyes were wide, pupils getting smaller in a milisecond, and my phone bouncing around in her hand. I was a bit confused as to why she had it until I heard her mother talking through it. I covered my mouth with my hand, covering a smirk and my laughter as she fell onto her back, saying.

"Mom, I swear this kid...one of these days...Agreste, you better beware."

I laughed through my hand, my head falling back a bit and she glared at me.

"Sorry, I had something to tell you but I couldn't resist the urge."

"Shut up, Kitty Claws."

I snorted and she blushed, saying.

"Momma, I'll call you later. Tell Dad when he gets home that I love him, ok? yeah...Mom! No, we're not gonna...get of the fucking phone!"

I was a bit surprised and was about to ask what was going on when (Y/n) held a hand up.

"Please...don't ask.."

I replied, smirking while sitting next to her.

"I'll ask later. Anyway, guess what!"

I smiled at her and it grew when she rolled her eyes while smiling at me.

"What?"

"My dad approves!"

Her eyes widened and she gasped dramatically, a hand to her mouth.

"Who is impersonating your father? Where's the real Gabriel Agreste?"

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes and she giggled. Pushing her down onto her back by her shoulders, I crawled in between her legs while getting on top of her, saying while smiling.

"Don't you know what that means, (Nickname)?"

"What?"

"We can stay together...my father even said that...you would make a good daughter-in-law one day."

She blushed and then rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's worse: Your father already making wedding plans or my mom yelling at me for us to make grand-babies already."

I laughed genuinely, slightly caught off guard when (Y/n) flipped us over. My hands rest on her hips and I gave a small smirk, saying.

"We could always practice you know."

My smirk grew and I winked. (Y/n) blushed and replied, sitting up a bit more and she replied, an affection smile on her face.

"Adrien, your Chat is showing."


	35. More Bite Than Bark

Thank you again everyone who reviewed! :D Annnnnd one more thing. I am going to be a bit slow when it comes to updates. I will ask this once: Don't rush me. don't send in reviews DEMANDING me to update. Just because you put a 'please' in front of it doesn't make it ok. If I get pressured, I'll lose motivation. Thanks for understanding, loves!

* * *

When I had said that, Adrien's eyes had twinkled with a gleam and he chuckled at me, sliding his tan-skinned hands behind his head and I rolled my eyes. Adrien just looked up at me, a mischievous and dark gleam in his eyes and I grabbed his hands, swinging them around a bit as I asked.

"So, what are we gonna do while I'm here?"

Adrien shrugged, swinging my hands with me and I gasped, saying with a smile.

"We could play Hide and Seek!"

I gave a big smile and Adrien replied, his green eyes amused, a corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk.

"Don't you know how long it would take to find you?"

"No, but that's what makes it fun!"

I smiled down at him and Adrien sighed, asking while sitting up a bit, letting my hands go to place them on my thighs, holding me close to him.

"Who's counting first?"

I gasped and jumped up, yelling with a smile and delighted eyes.

"You are!"

I quickly ran out of the room, my laughter filling the mansion as I did so. I could hear Adrien counting loudly, counting up to and I ran down the stairs, hiding behind the big plant. I snickered a bit and then bit my lip, trying to keep quiet as I heard Adrien coming down the stairs, his calls for me echoing through the place. I watched with a giggle as Adrien looked around, ducking out of sight when he looked towards the plants. He went quiet and I heard his steps go to the plant on the right of me. When he looked around the plant, I moved away from sight and bit my lip as I heard him walk towards the plant I was at. I grinned and he gasped when I tackled him, yelling.

"Psych!"

He laughed and I shot up with cat-like reflexes, dashing up the stairs and I could hear Adrien's laughter chasing me.

"Come back here, mon petit chaton!"

I blushed heavily at that and then yelled back.

"I'm a dog, not a cat!"

He laughed as I ran to his room, quickly running to the spiral staircase, jumping up the side of it to the side, swinging myself over the hand railing. Adrien smiled wide in amazement, clambering up the staircase and I ran to the bookshelf, gasping when I heard Adrien say.

"I've got you now, my lady."

I turned and smirked, saying while letting my head fall back, crossing my arms and jutting my hip out.

"You've think you won when really, we all know that Cat's may be sly and clever, but dogs are faster and more determined!"

I jumped from the railing to the top of the little skate ramp he had, getting over the edge and sliding down the bottom, Adrien's surprised calls of my name sounding and he smirked, eyes narrowing in determination.

"I'll catch you!"

"What are you gonna do to me if you do? Take me to the pound?"

He grinned, saying while leaning over the railing.

"No, I have way better ideas."

I grinned, watching as he sauntered down the stair case. My eyes were determined but I knew I couldn't run from him for long.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Adrien smirked more and replied.

"That's a secret for me to know and for you to find out. Now c'mere!"

He grabbed for me and I yelped, jumping back and laughed, ducking under his hands and he laughed with me. I ran to the couch, jumping over one side and Adrien grinned, saying.

"I've got you now, my _faithful companion."_

I yelped when he leaped over the couch and grabbed the back of my hoodie, squealing and he laughed. However, it was cut short when I took the hoodie off, left in my thin t-shirt. Adrien blushed and his eyes widened a bit. I frowned, getting ready to ask what was wrong when a slight throbbing in my side made me remember. I'm not supposed to wear bras while my ribs healed and I was in front of Adrien, wearing a tight shirt. I decided to play it cool even though my face burned and I asked, smirking as I tilted my head back a bit.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Adrien shook his head as if to snap himself out of his trance and once again, his Chat Noir personality shined through.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were throwing me a bone, (Nickname)."

I laughed and then gasped when he picked me up by my waist, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist so I wouldn't fall. He purred, looking up at me with those green eyes. I held onto his shoulders, feeling hotness flood into my cheeks like a typhoon. Swallowing thickly, Adrien's hands on my thighs gripped tightly and I jolted a bit when he gave the flesh a squeeze, a flush forming on his cheeks. He grunted a bit and opened his eyes, giving me a cautious look.

"(Nickname)...d-don't do that.."

I cocked my head to the side, squinting a bit in confusion. Why wouldn't he-oh. I then let my inner Hellhound show through and smirked, jerking my hips again.

"Don't do what?"

Adrien hissed a bit, his eyes closed tight and his hands tightened their grip, his fingers digging into my skin. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were a bit dilated and he growled to me.

"(Y/n), you're pushing it...no pun intended."

I laughed a bit and said to Adrien, my eyes half lidded as the sun bore into his room, the glowing star starting to set.

"What's the matter, Adrien Agreste? Not used to a girl having more bite than bark?"

Adrien growled to me, his eyes dilating more.

"Keep this up and I'll give you something to bite."

I blushed and hushed up after that.


	36. Well, He's Not Wrong

I might start writing more one shots with Adrien but now my feelings for Dark Link from Legend of Zelda have resurfaced. God...why...I NEED IT.

* * *

We were lying in Adrien's bed, him laying in between my legs with my arms wrapped around him. Apparently, that was Adrien's favorite position to be in. I was tempted to ask why but I said nothing as we laid next to each other. My fingers lazily rubbed up and down his spine, Adrien's relaxed body holding me close, and I smiled a bit. Things had gotten a bit heated up before we decided to just lay here. He had laid me down, kissing me a bit firmly, and had made these obscene noises whenever we would shift against each other. However, I had stopped him. It was a bit early in the relationship to do...that. Adrien had sweetly looked down at me with a smile and had whispered in that delicate voice of his 'I'd wait forever for you'. So that' show we got here, laying down like this, Adrien's cheek laid right above my breast, listening to my heartbeat. I smiled sweetly down at him, sighing a bit. Breathing was a bit hard to do since he was laying on me and my ribs were still sore but almost completely healed. Adrien huffed and I snorted when his stomach growled loudly. However, it was cut short when mine screamed, my face flushing and Adrien looked at me, laughter in his eyes. I laughed out when his growled, as if in response and my laughter grew when my stomach growled right back. Adrien laughed with me and we got up, hand in hand, walking out. Nathalie approached and greeted.

"Adrien, I've come to inform you that dinner is ready for the both of you. Ms. (L/n), I hope you like Chicken Alfredo."

I smiled and nodded, eyes excited and I looked at Adrien, him smiling back at me and Nathalie nodded, gesturing for us to follow her into the dining room. We followed the tall woman, sighing a bit as we got into the room. Adrien pulled out my chair, smiling at me and I smiled back, saying.

"Thanks, Adrien."

His green eyes shined in affection and pride. He closed them, rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his cheeks.

"N-No problem!"

I giggled at him and he sat across from me, scooting in and we dug in, me smiling down at my plate and I asked.

"Do you think we won the science fair?"

"I'm sure we got a good rating."

He replied, looking up at me and I nodded. I gasped when Jax and Plagg flew in at top speed, knocking into me and I laughed, looking down at them both. Plagg was clinging to my cheek while Jax fumed from my other cheek. Plagg oustretched his paws, saying.

"Just because your her kwami doesn't mean she belongs to you!"

"I've known her longer than you have, furball!"

"Excuse you, she's totally a cat person! It's even in her DNA!"

"Plagg, Jax!"

I said, giving a look of amusement and distress.

"What are you two going on about?"

"Plagg thinks that by trying to be all cute and loving around you that you'll totally love him!"

"Jax thinks that because he's your kwami that you love him more than you love me! Which is totally a lie by the way!"

"Shut it, fur-face! You think-"

"-Shut up, you're getting on my nerves. Go chase your tail or something!"

"Why you-"

"BOYS!"

I yelled, glaring at both of the Kwami and baring my teeth. Adrien, Jax, and Plagg widened their eyes and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Plagg, Jax is sort of right. He's my kwami and I love him. He's family to me. He's the reason why I'm even who I am now!"

Plagg got a hurt look on his face and I held him close, gently scratching him as Jax nuzzled my cheek.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you either, Plagg. You're my boyfriends Kwami. If it weren't for you, to be honest, I wouldn't be alive today. You're the source of Chat Noir's power. yeah, you can be a grumpy butt and totally annoying sometimes...but that doesn't make me love you less. Trust me, I love you both. Why can't we all share, anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and now that both kwami were satisfied, they snuggled up into me and I laughed, saying to Adrien.

"I'd like to think that I'm in a love triangle with you and your alter ego."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Plagg and huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'd like to think that someone's getting a little to comfortable with my girlfriend, who, by the way, _is my girlfriend._ "

"Aw, leave him alone, Adrien! He's just being cute and cuddly. You're the only one for me, Agreste."

I winked and Adrien just pouted. I giggled and Plagg floated over to Adrien, saying while leaning on the boys glass of water.

"Hey, just think. When we're gonna be decked out in the uniform, she's gonna go _nuts_. Girls love men in uniform, right?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, saying sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, totally. A man in a black, skin tight suit makes me wanna bite _and_ bark. Maybe even wag my tail and lick his hand a few times as he gives me a belly rub."

Adrien snorted but then blushed when Plagg said cleverly and perversely. _**(admit it, Plagg is a little shit)**_

"That wouldn't be the only thing you would be licking."

He quickly flew out of sight before Adrien could grab a hold of him, his face the color of red rupees. I, however, was laughing and Adrien asked me with a blushing, incredulous look.

"W-Why are you laughing about that?!"

"Because, Adrien."

I smirked and winked.

" _He's not wrong._ "


	37. As Fate Will Have It

Excuse YOU. WHO GAVE THE READER THE RIGHT TO BE SUCH A SASSY LITTLE-oh wait. That was me :D You little sassy you.

Geesh, Adrien's getting more confident, isn't he.

Warning: Lime scene (probs wont post a lemon until the very end of this story)

* * *

I was currently laughing hard, head thrown back as Adrien blushed heavily, making me laugh even harder.

"T-that's not funny!"

He blushed more and I fell back, laughing harder and I wiped tears from my eyes, saying while flicking away the tear.

"Adrien, I believe you mean to say that it was! Oh my god, your face!"

He huffed, crossing his arms a bit and his face grew pink and I sat back up, laughing a bit more and Adrien huffed. He pouted and I grinned at him, saying while crossing my arms.

"What's the matter, Adrien? Cat got your tongue?"

His eyes widened a bit more as his pout deepened and I laughed, a hand coming up to my mouth and he growled a bit, pouncing on me. I gasped from the impact, surprise etched into my face as Adrien meow'd, winking.

"Not the only thing that I've got."

I rolled my eyes and he leaned down, his lips lacing mine and I kissed him back, welcoming him and suddenly, the face he had made went through my mind, causing me to snicker. Adrien huffed, his brow furrowing as his kiss became more firm and I rolled my closed eyes. holding him close. He pulled away and whined.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"But Adrien, your face."

He huffed and then started to slightly chuckle.

"Ok, so maybe it was a bit funny but you caught me off guard!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

Adrien pouted once more and I stared up at him, hands behind my head and I jolted a bit when I felt his hand on my hip and I quirked an eyebrow up at him, eyes widening and mouth falling open a bit. His hand was moving underneath the sweatshirt, his skin hot on mine and my face flushed as I watched the bump in my shirt slide up more. My breathing started to get a bit heavier as his hand moved to in between my breasts, feeling my heartbeat and I felt his forehead bumping mine. I looked at him with shy, half lidded eyes, my mouths till hanging open a bit, blushing, and breathing getting a bit shallow. HIs green eyes were half-lidded like mine, his lips parted a bit and he whispered.

"Is this ok?"

I was blushing heavily. Was it too early to do this? Was it wrong to do this before marriage? Would Adrien even want to marry me? I didn't know I looked at him, biting my lip and slowly, I nodded.

"W-Whatever you want.."

Adrien shook his head, saying.

"No...I want to know if this is what you want...if you would...if you would have me, in that way.."

I nodded a bit and Adrien kissed me, his hand now moving and I gasped into Adrien's lips when his fingers ghosted over my left breast, my skin getting goose-bumps and my nipple hardened. Heat pooled in the pit of stomach, I didn't even know what it was. His tongue laced over my bottom lip a bit and then slid past my lips. As we french kissed, his hand gradually increased its firmness. He was just kneading but I gasped when he gently tweaked my nipple, my head falling back and his lips connected to my neck and I whined a bit. Adrien kissed around my neck and when I gasped at a kiss on a spot on my neck, he started to gently nip and suck into the spot. I was writhing beneath him and we stopped when we heard a voice.

"Geesh, I leave you guys for one minute and this is what happens?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and shoved a slice of Camembert into his mouth. Adrien looked over, growling slightly.

"Plagg!"

Plagg just rolled his eyes and flew away, warning.

"You might wanna separate, someone's at the door."

Adrien immediately moved away from me before Nathalie came in, holding clothes in her hands.

"Ms. (L/n), Mr. Agreste wanted to give you some clothes to sleep in for your night here. I've drawn a bath for you, please, follow me."

I nodded and blushed heavily, covering my neck up and Adrien sighed a bit.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Nathalie. Can you tell Mr. Agreste I said thank you?"

She nodded and we walked out. However, before walking out, I spared to give Adrien a glance and blushed, smiling a bit. He just smiled softly at me and then glared hotly at Plagg. I rolled my eyes and walked with Nathalie, gasping a bit at the bathroom she had led me to. It was big and spacious, themed black and grey like the rest of the house and she said.

"If you need anything, Just call for me."

I nodded and replied.

"Thank you so much."

She just gave a curt nod and walked away, shutting the door. I took off my clothes hastily, eager to get into the bed and I was delighted to see bubbles. I looked at myself in the mirror and gently touched the dark, purple/red mark Adrien had sucked onto my skin. It was still sensitive and it sent shivers down my spine when I touched it. What would of happened if Plagg hadn't interrupted us? Would we have...done that? I blushed heavily at the thought and quickly, but gradually, got into the bath, sighing and putting my hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. I didn't know how long I relaxed in the bath, but about ten minutes later, Adrien slipped in. I blushed heavily and asked, eyes wide.

"A-Adrien! What are you doing?"

He walked over and sat down on the step of the bath, smiling softly at me.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna sit here with you."

I nodded and then put my arms on the edge, resting my cheek on the limb and Adrien's fingers gently rubbed up and down my arm, the cool air making me shiver. Adrien sighed a bit and rest his head against mine, whispering.

"Hey, (nickname)?"

I hummed my acknowledgement, sighing a bit more as Adrien continued to drag his fingers around my arms and shoulders and back.

"I...I, uh, wanted to ask you something..."

I looked at him, giving tired eyes and Adrien's eyes softened but he looked nervous and I frowned slightly and Adrien swallowed thickly.

"I...I know that we haven't been together long but...you know how your dad was Chat Noir before I was?"

I nodded and he asked me.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that we're together?"

I tilted my head and then understood. Since my father was Chat Noir, and Adrien was Chat Noir, Adrien must thought that it must be connected to our relationship and I smiled softly at him.

"Adrien, everything happens for a reason. Whether or not you believe it or not, I think that it's no coincidence that we're together. Yeah, My dad was Chat Noir before you were and my mother and father were friends with the Hellhound before me, who was in love with my mother, but I don't think that is connected to us. We charted our own course. I think it's sort of connected. I mean, The Chat Noir before you is my father. I guess it's sort of connected."

Adrien nodded, staying silent and he asked after a moment.

"Do you think that we're meant to be? Like, this was destiny or something?"

I smiled and whispered to him.

"My mother used to recite a quote by a man with the name of Dag Hammarskjold. _'We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours.'_ I think that our relationship is no accident...but I think it's because of me and you that we are still here."

I took his hand, saying.

"I think that destiny had us together...but it is our love that holds us together."

Adrien smiled softly at me and nodded, leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"Thank you for reassuring me."

"Anything for you."

He smiled and then got a mischievous look on his face.

"So...if I wanted to join in on this bath with you-"

"Adrien, get out."

He laughed heartily, getting up. Kissing my head, he chuckled, saying while leaving.

"Sorry, can't blame a guy for trying."


	38. Shadows in the Dark

I always get a good laugh at everyone's responses ha ha ^^ Thanks to those who reviewed and those who continue to support me with this story!

* * *

After my nice bath, I had put on the silver nightgown and the silky robe, the gown just my size. How had Mr. Agreste known my clothes size? Did Adrien tell him or did Mr. Agreste do his ninja like shit again? I didn't know. As I walked to Adrien's room, I couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Was there something watching me in the shadows? I bounded up the stairs a bit and paused when I heard my name be called.

 _"(Y/n)~"_

I spun around, trying to locate the sound in the dark house and my nerves started to grate against me as Jax appeared, seeming frightened too.

"You...You heard that, right?"

He asked me, hiding into my hair. Fuck, has the house always been this dark? The shadows seemed to dance as they slowly closed in and I widened my eyes in fright. Running up the stairs, I bounded up to Adrien's room.

"Adrien!"

Right as the boy turned, his bedroom door slammed shut and I gasped as there in front of the door stood a figure. His red eyes seemed to bleed through the dark, a white grin on his face and I could hear Adrien pounding on the door, trying to get it open.

 _"Wow, so it really is the next Hellhound?"_

I widened my eyes and then stood my ground, though my voice was shaky.

"W-Who are you?!"

The shadow stepped out, moonlight showing me their face and I gasped. It was the man in the photos of my mothers high school yearbooks, Adam Lourve. But...why was he evil? Why had he been akumatised? I could feel the ghost light touches of fingers on my skin and gasped when I realized it was the shadowy tendrils of the dark. His voice echoed around me as he chuckled, saying.

"(Y/n) (L/n)...the daughter of (mother) and (father). Let me get a look at you."

His fingers held my chin between his thumb and index finger, his glowing, red eyes bright in the night. I was paralyzed with fear as he held me, cocking his head to the side a bit. I couldn't breathe and he grinned.

"Well, you certainly are a cute one, I'll give you that. Tell me, Hellhound. _Are you afraid of the dark?_ "

I gave a cry in pain when I felt the shadows close in on me, squeezing the breath out of me and I gave a cry.

"Adrien!"

Everything went dark, the sound of Adrien's voice the only thing I heard before passing out.

~~Adrien's POV~~

I pounded on the door, tried to break through it, kick it down, do everything that I could to get to her. What was happening? First, I got a really creepy feeling that I was being watched but Plagg had just brushed it off but then I hear my beloveds frightened voice and before I can get to her, my door just slammed close? I paused when I heard voices. A man with an alto sounding voice said to (Nickname).

 _"Wow, so it really is the next Hellhound?"_

I widened my eyes and called out to (Y/n) again. I could hear her trying to be strong and stand her ground but it was obvious that she was afraid. As the man talked, I frowned. How did this guy know her parents? Who was this man? I heard her voice call my name in pain and fright and I yelled her name once more.

"Plagg, we gotta transform or we'll never be able to save her!"

Jax came through the crack underneath the door and cried, his eyes sparkly as Plagg widened his eyes and flew to the little kwami.

"H-He took her! He...He disappeared into the shadows! I don't know where he's gone to!"

Plagg frowned and looked at me, nodding. I said, grabbing Jax carefully and scratching him right at his tuff of white fur.

"Don't worry, Jax. We're gonna get her back. I promise."

Jax nodded and nuzzled me, making me smile softly and I looked at Plagg.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Plagg was sucked into my ring and I transformed into my superhero form, Chat Noir. Getting out of the window, I wondered if I should call Ladybug for help. Jax snuggled into the pocket of my catsuit and I patted him carefully, growling. Taking a deep breath, I caught the guys scent. I gagged a bit. It was foul and smelled like death. Like he had been rotting for years. I whispered, jumping into the night.

"Don't worry, (Y/n)...I'll save you...hang on."

~~Reader POV~~

I groaned as I came too, my vision blurry. I felt a pounding in my head, warmth running down the side of my face and dripping onto my lap. Looking down a bit, I noticed it was blood and whimpered a bit, trying to get my eyes to focus. But I was just so tired.

"So, you've awaken...though I fear you do not have a lot of time in the land of the living."

I looked into the red eyes of my captor, his fingers holding my chin again and I looked at him, his eyes brightening their glow and he licked his lips.

"You look delicious enough to eat, (y/n)."

"What are you.."

I whispered weakly. The man chuckled, cocking his head back a bit. He seemed to like to do that. He said.

"I think we should introduce ourselves! Though, I already know all about you. I know you're mother, your father, I've known you for a very long time. You just never knew me. Though, watching you from the shadows, You know who I am...don't you, you snooping little brat."

I was thankful that my vision cleared but I wanted to scream at what I saw. Adam Lourve's skin was the color of grey skies, black lines in his skin. They lined around, signaling that black stuff was in his veins and he had razor sharp, pointed teeth. His eyes were, in fact, glowing red. His hair was black, long, and matted and half of his mouth had grotesquely rotted. He grinned at me and whispered.

"What's the matter, (Y/n)?"

He grinned darkly.

 _"Cat got your tongue?"_

I widened my eyes and screamed out when he grabbed the sides of my head, opened his mouth, and his eyes turned to the back of his head. A glowing, blue substance came out of his mouth and I screamed louder, trying to get away. He was so strong though. I struggled but then started to choke while the blue, whispy light crept into my mouth, my vision going blurry again as I felt my body become paralyzed. I twitched as I lost myself, one thought coming to mind.

 _'Adrien...please...help me...'_


	39. Showdown With the Shadow Walker!

Yay looks like Chat Noir will get more action after all. Not like that, you pervs! xd

* * *

~~Adrien's POV~~

My inner alarms were going haywire when I stepped up to the entrance. the entrance was far from the true one, this one being a secret. I growled. Of course, he had to go in the underground catacombs of the fucking city of Paris.

"Jax, you said that this guy was made of shadows?"

"Yeah...I've never seen anything like it...it frightened me to be honest."

"Well, he's taken on a human form. I can still smell his scent."

Jax nodded and we went in. My night vision kicked in and I looked around as I ran through on all fours, the skulls and bones on the wall making me feel creeped out. I had visited the Catacombs before but this was an all new level of creepy, especially since I was alone. I did a sharp left, dirt kicking under my feet as I took a breath, noting that his scent was getting stronger. I growled, smelling blood mixed in with (y/n)'s scent. That bastard was going to pay dearly for putting his hands on her. Then, I slowed down. The stronger the evil, shadow man's scent got, the more I slowed down. Now, I was prowling, watching the man carefully as he spoke to my dearest (Y/n).

"And when he comes, you will kill Chat Noir, do you understand me?"

There was something different about her. Her skin was a bluish grey, the same black lines that were wiring all along the man also on the skin of my love. Her eyes had sunken in and gotten darker and I realized that the man did something to her. What did he do to her for her to become like this? I grabbed my staff and called Ladybug.

"Chat Noir? What's wrong?"

"Ladybug, I need your help. A civilian has been captured and turned into...something...other-worldley and I need your help. I'm in the Paris Catacombs. Just follow my foot steps, alright?"

I hung up on her and backed into the wall a bit. I was silent as the man started to speak. It was like he was chanting to her.

"He'll never come for you."

"He'll never come for me..."

She whispered back, her pale, milky eyes blinking sadly. The man grinned evilly, prowling around her as he whispered in her ear.

"He never loved you."

"He never loved me..."

(Y/n) repeated. The man chuckled darkly and sinister, his red eyes glowing more and his hands rest on her shoulders as he leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"He hates you with all of his soul. That boy is probably glad that you're gone. But that's ok because you're with me."

"Not for long!"

I yelled, jumping out of the shadows and both of their gazes snapped up to me. (Y/n)'s eyes glowed green and she snarled, charging as the man laughed, yelling.

"Kill him!"

I side stepped her, jumping away as she stabbed the scabbard into the wall. Bits of skull and bone came down.

"Who are you and what have you done to her?"

I demanded. The man chuckled as I rolled away from the swinging blade.

"I am of the night. I am the shadows that creep in every corner. I am the darkness that crowds over you. I am The Shadow-Walker!"

I growled and he laughed loudly, his head back. I was startled when I realized that he looked like a living corpse. Where was his akuma? I spied a familiar necklace around the man's neck and bit my lip, dodging the fast movements of my love. Around the man's neck was a cord of leather with multiple wolf fangs around it. I looked at (Y/n)'s necklace and made the connection. This guy must of been the man that was Hellhound before (Y/n) became Hellhound. I gave a cry when I felt a burning on my side, looking down to see a gash on my side. It wasn't deep but it still hurt like hell. The man named Shadow-Walker growled and yelled.

"Stop toying around and kill him!"

Ladybug came in at that moment, hitting the man in the side and slamming him into the wall. I gasped when I was thrown down and stared up at the dead eyes of my lover. She held the sword above her head but she faltered, blinking down at me. I whispered to her, tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

"It's ok, (Y/n)...I promise...it's ok. I won't be angry..."

I saw a tear-drop leave her right eye as she struggled from not bringing down the sword into my chest. She was shaking and a stuttered name left her lips.

"A-Adr-Adrien..."

I got a determined look on my face.

"No...No, don't you even think about it! You're stronger than this! You can fight it off, I know you can! Don't give in, (Nickname)!"

Her milky white eyes slowly started to regain their color as her hands dropped the sword, hands coming up on either side of her face as she hunched forward, yelling out. The Shadow-Walker yelled.

"No! You will obey me!"

He flicked his wrist and shadows flew to her, engulfing her and she yelled out before her white eyes showed up again and her face became emotionless. Ladybug yelled out, grabbing me and dragging me away.

"Lucky Charm!"

I stood up and Ladybug caught a flashlight. She frowned and asked herself.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

She looked around and then gasped pushing us out of the way of a silver blade, the blade slamming into the wall and more broken bits of skull and bone and dirt came down. I glared at Ladybug, yelling.

"Hurry up, Ladybug!"

She nodded and turned it on, saying.

"Chat Noir, (Y/n) won't be able to snap out of it unless this guys been defeated. Where's his akuma?"

"His necklace."

I responded. She nodded and jumped to me, saying while closing in.

"I'm gonna shine this light in his eye. You need to slip away from his sight when I do. And when I do, you grab his necklace and break it!"

I bit my lip. It sounded like a weak plan but it had to work. It had to. I nodded and she ran to The Shadow-Walker, yelling, the flashlight behind her back.

"You think you can win? It's a good thing I'm not afraid of the dark!"

The Shadow-Walker growled and hissed.

"Do you wish to die too?"

"Nobody's dying tonight!"

I pounced right as she shined the light in his eye, his body writhing as he tried to cover from the light and I grabbed his necklace, yanking it off. It broke and the man screamed out.

"No! I was promised! You can't take this away from me!"

A blue light erupted from the ground, engulfing the man as he screamed and shouted, his body turning to bone and I widened my eyes. Looking at Ladybug, I said.

"That's not normal...Do you think there's some kind of villain out there who's creating the undead?"

Ladybug frowned and replied.

"I think so. This doesn't seem like the work of Hawk Moth."

I shook my head and jolted when a thud was heard. Spinning, I saw (Y/n), laying on the ground. I widened my eyes. Her eyes were back to their (e/c). However, they were open and lifeless, not looking at me. Her chest wasn't rising and I felt my heart and soul plummet. Ladybug called her magic as I stood there in shock and gasped when the power of Ladybug ran through, making everything back to normal. That included my beloved. She coughed and had her eyes wide. I turned to thank Ladybug but she was gone and I quickly went back to (Y/n). She looked at me and cried, hugging me tightly.

"There, There...I'm here. Sh."

I held her tight and she sobbed.

"I...I saw everything that I had done! I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault. I swear."

I kissed her, her body stilling and she melted into the kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around my neck and I picked her up. She looked up at me and muttered.

"I think we both deserve an awesome bath when we get home."

"Oh, so now you're gonna let me join you, huh? What, do I have to keep putting on my suit in order to get things from you? I mean, last time that I heard, this suit made my butt look _miraculous_."

I howled, ironically, with laughter at her embarrassed face.


	40. In A Beacon of Light

Ahhhhh so, I keep posting limes and I'm sorry I don't give you actual smut but I don't think Adrien and the reader would go that far until later on. (Most likely will post it around chapter 45 because I do intend on making this at least 50 chapters if I'm motivated and get enough ideas for this story ^^)

* * *

~~Reader POV~~

Adrien had taken us home, getting us through the window so we wouldn't be noticed if we came through the front door. Jax and Plagg had been excited when they saw me, thankful that I was ok. However, I was dirty and felt gross. Adrien had transformed back and whispered to me.

"Do you still want to take that bath?"

I nodded and Adrien got up, holding me close. The sun was starting to come up, the night sky slowly turning orange and Adrien quickly pulled a bath, helping me with my shoes and he said to me.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, (Y/n)."

I looked at him, smiling softly and he poured bubbles in the bath. The scent of (bath scent) filled the room and I took a deep breath, smiling at the smell. Already, I was relaxing and Adrien pulled his shirt off, making me blush.

"W-What are you doing?"

Adrien had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks but he said nonetheless.

"I'm not gonna risk anything. I'm sorry...but I can't leave you for a second."

I nodded and I winced a bit when Adrien cleaned the wound on my forehead, Jax walking him through how to stitch it up. I watched Adrien's face the whole time he did it, his eyes occasionally looking to mine and he smiled softly at me. I bit my lip a bit and he shut off the water, putting the medical supplies away and I looked down at the torn nightgown.

"What am I gonna tell your dad, Adrien?"

Adrien looked and then his eyes ventured to the torn nightgown and he frowned a bit.

"I'll...tell him something, you leave that tome, alright?"

I nodded and Adrien turned back, finishing putting everything away and I blushed darkly, asking.

"I...I, uh,...can you...uh..."

I rubbed the back of my neck and Adrien turned to me, asking.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Can you...wait to get in? I..."

Adrien shushed me and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with."

I nodded and he turned around. Quickly, I took off the nightgown and my panties and moved to the bath that looked out at the view of the rising sun. Carefully, I lowered myself into the bath and gave the 'ok' for Adrien. I heard the unzipping of jeans and the drop of clothes and jolted slightly when I felt the water ripple. Adrien sat down behind me and I rest against his chest, Head on his shoulder. The sun was now an orange, half-disk on the horizon, my exhausted and tired limbs relaxing. The sun created fiery hues on the sky, rays of light shimmering over the city and into our eyes, the scene so beautiful and relaxing. I took a deep breath and exhaled, watching. Was this why Adrien wanted to have a bath so early in the day? I smiled softly and intertwined our fingers, his hand tightening its hold on mine. I turned my head towards him and his lips were millimeters away from mine, my eyes flickering between his lips and eyes. We both closed our eyes and kissed just as the first couple of orange-yellow rays of light hit our skin and face. The kiss was innocent and we parted for a moment. Taking a deep breath, we kissed again, tongues clashing this time and Adrien bit my bottom lip gently, almost teasingly. I blushed and we pulled away, the hot water on our skin washing away any dirt and worry we had. Adrien kissed me again, our lips moving in sync as his arms tightened around me, my hands now holding onto his forearms, his arms resting right underneath my breasts. One of his hands moved, rubbing my upper arm soothingly. My one hand gently traced on his knee, his thighs on either side of me, concealed by the bubbles. We broke away for air and I turned around, Adrien's eyes fluttering open a bit and I kissed him, moving into his lap and Adrien's hand rested themselves onto my hips, rubbing soothing circles on my skin. My legs were on either side of him, though my...ahem, no-mans-land (at least not yet), was well far away from his you-know-what. I blushed and we continued to French kiss. Teeth, tongues, and love were exchanged in each beat of the rhythm we had created, taking care in each silent song we created. Adrien's one hand moved to tangle itself in my hair, the other resting on my hip and my hands rest on his shoulders, holding onto my fingers so I wouldn't break the little 'cage' I had created. When we needed air, I simply laid my head on his shoulder, chest flushed with his and held him tight. Adrien held me tightly, resting his head against mine, no words being spoken. As he watched the sunset, I slowly fell asleep, sighing a bit and I heard Adrien whisper to me in my ear, gently running his fingers up and down my back.

"I love you.."

I smiled and whispered back, eyes closed as tears filled my eyes in peace and happiness.

"* _Je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._ "

We both said in unison, smiles on both of our faces as the sun embraced us in a blanket of light.

" _*I will love you till the end of time._ "

* * *

DON'T FREAK OUT. THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! :D


	41. It's A Date, Then

How do i write some of the most sappiest, most cutest shit yet i can't stand any of that xDD

* * *

I had jolted awake to the cold biting into my skin, my eyes fluttering open and I realized that Adrien was carrying me to the toilet, most likely to set me down. I heard him sigh and I closed my eyes so he would think I was still asleep. I felt a towel drag and pat my body dry. I was about to say something, opening my eyes when I realized that Adrien had his eyes closed tightly, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he dried me off.

 _'He's such a gentlemen and so respectful...'_

I closed my eyes again, feeling my arms be carefully lifted and into a shirt that smelled like him. I felt a pair of panties that didn't feel like mine slid up my body, Adrien maneuvering me so that he could get the garment on. I grunted and shifted a bit, Adrien freezing and when he felt it was safe to move, he moved. Picking me up like I was a baby, I noticed that there was a (scent) smell to my hair and I realized that Adrien must have washed my hair. I smiled at the thought of him taking care of me like so and I held onto Adrien tighter, Adrien taking slow steps to his bedroom. When we got there, I heard the door shut and Adrien carefully moved us to his bed. Laying down with me attached to him while trying to move the covers was probably the hardest thing for Adrien to do without 'waking' me up. I held him close when we finally got situated and Adrien sighed, kissing my forehead and I snuggled into him. I sighed a bit and Adrien kissed my lips softly, whispering to me.

"Goodnight, mon petite renarde."

~~In the morning~~

It was late afternoon when I awoke. The sunlight drifted through the windows and I sighed, shifting a bit. I felt a cold space beside me and frowned. However, the sound of a keyboard made me relax and I sighed a bit, opening my eyes. Adrien sat at his computer, biting into a croissant. I moved my legs, my body stretching out and Adrien looked over, smiling softly when my eyes fluttered a bit, sleep still trying to take me but I sat up a bit, stretching. Adrien greeted, holding out the plate and a cup of coffee with sugar and cream beside the cup.

"Good morning, I...I brought breakfast."

I smiled at him, grunting a bit and I replied, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning..."

He chuckled and I sat up all the way, grunting once more and he sat the tray down in front of me. I poured my coffee the way I liked it and took a sip, sighing in satisfaction. Adrien chuckled and kissed my forehead, making me look at him and he winked, taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled and started to eat breakfast, asking.

"Is it really breakfast if it's two o'clock?"

Adrien looked up, thinking before nodding, smiling.

"For you, it is. The sun always rises when I see you."

I blushed and looked down, smiling. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing and I stretched, looking down. I was in Adrien's black shirt with the stripes, the shirt big on me and It barely went past my butt but thankfully the sheet was covering me. Adrien had on a small smile as he looked at me, his green eyes loving and I yawned once more. Looking at the boy, I asked him.

"What's the schedule for today, Agreste?"

He chuckled and teased.

"Oh, so now we're back to last name basis?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, my arms rising as I stretched, reaching for the ceiling and the shirt rode up, showing the start of my tummy. Adrien's eyes wandered up and down my figure but surprisingly, I was used to it. I looked at Adrien as he spoke.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you out to dinner tonight...if that's ok with you..."

His cheeks turned dark pink as he blushed and twiddled his thumbs, his shyness coming back and I chuckled, nodding.

"Of course it is, Adrien."

He smiled wide, perking up and he nodded. Shooting up, he said.

"Wait here, I got you something!"

I blinked as he ran up the spiral staircase then back down, almost tripping at how fast he went. In his hands were two small boxes wrapped in black wrapping paper. The ribbons were green and silver, making me chuckle and smile at him. He set the boxes down in my hands and I smiled at him, sitting down on the bed. Taking the big box, I untied the ribbon in a bow and smiled as I took the paper off. Adrien watched expectantly and I gasped when I took the lid off. I smiled. Inside was a (color) fabric, making me realize it was a dress. Taking it out, I gasped once more. It was a tight looking dress, having one shoulder strap with a beautiful diamond design right on the top of the shoulder. Attached were silver chains, seeming to end right at the middle of the humerus. The bottom was slanted, the left side seeming to end right at the knee if it was on and the other side cinched up into a bow, ending at the middle thigh.

"Adrien, it's beautiful..."

"Really? You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Adrien looked excited and I opened the second box, spotting peep-toe, (color) satin and velvet, stiletto heels. They were expensive looking, as was the dress and I asked him.

"Did you buy this for me?"

Adrien gave a blush and shook his head. He admitted.

"I...I made them."

"You made these?!"

"W-Well, I made the dress. I don't know how to make shoes. I designed the shoes but I didn't make them."

I smiled and hugged Adrien, saying.

"Thank you so much Adrien...I love this."

He chuckled and held me tight, saying.

"I'm glad you do. I'll take you home so you can get ready later, ok? I wanna take you out around six."

I nodded and kissed him softly. He kissed back and I smiled at him.

"You just get sweeter and sweeter, don't you."

"Like candy?"

"Like candy."


	42. Ha Ha, Meow

So, now we have some conflict! Bwahahahahaha

* * *

Adrien had taken me home, tell my parents about the plans that we had and my mom and dad had literally jumped around and squealed in delight. They were happy their 'little kitten' was going out on her first date. I had gone up to my room and decided to get ready, Jax excited for me. He had grabbed the shoes and with all his strength, carried them to the bed and my dress was laid out. He decided to lay out jewelry for me and I had to admit, he knew a thing or two about fashion. He looked smug.

"What, didn't think I could be a fashionista because I'm a boy?"

I laughed and shook my head, my finger scratching Jax between his ears carefully.

"I never doubted you for a second, Jax."

He puffed out his furry chest a bit and I grabbed a towel, going into the shower. Getting in, I unwrapped the bandages and was please to see the bruises had went down to just small lines. Sure, my ribs were still a bit sore if I turned a certain way but I was pleased with the results. Ribs that were fractured usually took six weeks to heal but since I had Cat DNA in me, it would of taken four. However, as Hellhound, my healing capabilities were higher than that so it only took about two weeks for my ribs to heal. I got into the shower and sighed at the warmth. The hot water felt nice on my body and I blushed when I thought of Adrien. Adrien, when around other people, was shy and collected. Sure, he had a good sense of humor for a shy person, but he wasn't as open around others. Around me? He was sassy, very open, and very intent on making sure I knew that I was his. It was like his Chat Noir was showing through. I paused. Even though Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person, I wouldn't deny that they were different when he was around other people. However, sometimes when Adrien acted the way he does with me, it's hard to distinguish between him acting like his alter ego on purpose or if he just felt free. I bit my lip. Is that why he was the way he was with me? He felt free to be who he was? I sighed. Either way, my heart was his. As I got out, I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. The mirror had fogged up, showing a blurry version of me but when I cleared the mirror of the condensation, I saw my alter ego. I sighed, looking down. I felt like a different person when I was Hellhound. I felt separated from my alter ego. I knew that we were the same person and it often showed through when no one knew I was her. I sighed and got out, the cold air nipping at my skin and I bit my lip. Shivering, I quickly dried off and brushed my hair. Wringing it out afterwards, I blow-dried it. After, I put on my dress and did my make up. Putting on a light layer of make up, I sighed and was satisfied with my work. Finally, I did my hair. After, I smiled. The dress fit perfectly and hugged my curves nicely. I grabbed the shoes and put them on, smiling when they fit me so perfectly. I wondered how Adrien knew my size in dresses and shoes but shrugged it off. He must of looked at some of the dresses in my closet and the shoes under my bed. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was 5:25 and I smiled widely. I had so much time to spare and I sighed. Walking out, the heels clacked and alerted my family that I was ready. Mom and Dad widened their eyes and tears filled Mom's eyes. Adrien was wide eyed and mouth agape, looking at me up and down. His eyes fluttered a bit and he whispered.

"Wow...You look...you look absolutely beautiful.."

I blushed heavily and looked down, rubbing my arm.

"Really?"

He nodded and my mother said.

"I want to take pictures!"

We nodded and Adrien stood right at the door, his arm around my waist and my hand went around his. Our free hands were conjoined in front of us and we smiled widely. Mom took our picture and she cheered, saying.

"Now for a silly one!"

"Mom-"

"No, we always do a nice one then a silly one!"

Dad shrugged and I shrugged too, looking at Adrien. He grinned and picked me up bridal style, making me yelp and I put a hand to my forehead, my right leg sticking up while my left leg was relaxed and I looked like I was going to faint dramatically. We all laughed after the picture was taken and Adrien set me down carefully. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He said to my parents.

"I'll have her home by Nine o'clock, Mr. And Mrs. (L/n)."

Both of my parents nodded and my mother kissed the top of my head.

"Have fun you two!"

We nodded and Adrien held my hand, going out. I smiled at him and he took my to the limo, opening the door for me and I thanked him, getting in. I asked when he got in.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

He said excitedly. I chuckled and he then said.

"But...there's an issue where we're going.."

He looked a bit sheepish and I frowned, asking.

"What's the issue?"

He sighed and replied.

"We're going to the Le Grand Paris...and you know what lives there."

I sighed and then perked up.

"Hey, we won't let her ruin our day. We just...have to make sure to ignore anything and everything she does and we will be fine."

Adrien smiled and nodded. He replied.

"We're going to be on the bottom floor so we don't have to be around her if we can help it."

I nodded and we got out, walking inside. The waiter said.

"Agreste?"

"That's us."

The waiter nodded and gestured us to follow him. We got to a table in the farthest corner of the place, where we wouldn't be able to be easily seen and we sat down. I ordered water and Adrien smiled, asking.

"So, what do you want for an appetizer?"

I shrugged and opened the menu, biting my lip. I chose.

"What about (food)? that sounds good."

Adrien nodded and the waiter came over with our drinks. After ordering our appetizer, I got chills and slowly, with Adrien frowning a bit, I turned my head around. There, at the elevator, was Chloe. Her light blue eyes were glaring hotly at me and I decided 'fuck it' and I put my hand up like a claw, let it fall and mouthed.

 _'Meow.'_


	43. Who Let the Dog Out?

Uh oh. (y/n), you should not have meow'ed at her.

* * *

When I had did my mocking gesture at her, Chloe's eyes widened in anger and I turned around, the waiter setting down our appetizers. I smiled. It looked so good and I asked Adrien.

"You wanna take the frightful first-taste bite?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, saying while holding a fork up.

"How about we try it at the same time?"

I shrugged and grabbed my fork. We both laughed and smiled at each other, counting off.

"One, two, three!"

We took a bite and paused. I chewed my food and then grinned, the taste bursting onto my tongue and Adrien gave wide eyes, swallowing.

"This is so good!"

I nodded and then heard an ' _ahem_ ' at the table. Rolling my eyes, not looking away, I asked in a not-so-polite manner.

"What do you want, Chloe? Don't you have an hair appointment to fix your ugly ass hair?"

I looked up at her, glaring. She glared back and hissed.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, what does it look like, genius?"

She glowered more and I smirked, leaning back and crossing my leg, setting my chin in my palm. I asked her, fluttering my eyes.

"What's the matter Chloe? Cat got your tongue?"

I purr'ed and she yelled.

"Get out!"

Eyes looked our way. I felt something scratching at my chest and knew that the inner beast inside wanted out. The demon that became real whenever I would call upon the power of the 'Cry of the Wolf'. I felt my eyebrow twitch and I shushed her, saying.

"Hush down, Chloe. Don't want to make a fool of yourself, do you? I mean-"

I let my eyes glow red, my inner, most darkest power bursting through my chest as my nails grew pointed and my teeth sharpened, my canine teeth lengthening to where they poked out of my unsmiling lips.

"-You don't want to awaken the beast inside of me, do you? Because it's just _aching_ to dig it's claws right into your fake face."

The shadows behind me whipped and turned smokey, the candle flickering and Chloe widened her eyes. I caged the beast in, my eyes dying to their (e/c) color and my nails grew back down to polished, blunt lines and my fangs only shortened. The shadows retreated and I hissed at her.

"Don't make _me_ make _you_ cry 'Wolf' Chloe. Remember, you're in _my_ domain."

She growled and hissed back.

"Just you wait! Just you wait, (L/n). I'm going to ruin your life!"

"Oh, with every waking moment that you're in my presence, trust me. Who's life _wouldn't_ you ruin? I wanna barf just looking at you."

She 'hmph'ed' and left. I could feel the clawing at my inner cage, the beast wanting to rip her face and body to shreds but I only swallowed and sat back, taking a few deep breaths. Adrien was wide eyed and he leaned forward, asking.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"What?"

Adrien gave me concerned eyes.

"The...eye thing and the claws and...whatnot."

I shook my head and Jax floated up to Adrien, replying.

"The Hellhound is considered to not only be a symbol of bad luck, but also a symbol of death and evil. Hellhound's, back in the Dark ages and even before that, even now, they were called the _'Bearers of Death'_ because they usually only occurred when bad things happen or happened. While considered a bad omen, the Hellhound has often helped many as well. It's said that they would warn people of danger and protect them when they needed it. The Hellhound is often very loyal to those who call upon one and is said to be very watchful. While the creatures are often known as evil, they are not as evil as one would suggest. Also, they are often seen as _'helper dogs'_ for those who are about to pass. But they also can show up to said loved ones and sort of inform them or a loved ones passing."

Jax took a deep breath and sighed.

"However, the inner demonic energy of the Hellhound in (Y/n) isn't that great. It's partially evil. That's why what just happened...happened. Whenever the inner demon inside feels threatened or feels that the person is invading it's territory, the inner Hellhound creature will surface to warn the other being to stay away. It's happened almost once to all the Hellhound's before (Y/n). However, since (Y/n) is more...powerful, should I say, so the Hellhound within makes more appearances than usual. It's astonishing really. She has so much power and she doesn't even realize her full potential. She could be a bringer or hope...or a bringer of mass destruction...like Adam was."

Jax looked at me and I looked down, Adrien asking.

"You said that she could be a bringer of hope or a bringer of mass destruction...what would happen if she brought destruction? How would she do that?"

Jax murmured, floating to sit on Adrien's shoulder.

"Before her was a man named Adam Lourve, the man you fought when (Y/n) was kidnapped by him. Hellhound's , in their wolf form, have a lot more strength and durability. Their bite is more vicious and sometimes, can poison a person. Adam was overcome with jealousy when her parents got together. He was in love with (Y/n)'s mom but Chat Noir had already stolen her heart. He let the inner demon take over and he...changed. I tried to warn him that becoming a Bearer of Death, as was what people would call the evil Hellhound's, would not solve anything, but he was already too far gone...all I can say is this-"

He floated in front of Adrien and took Adrien's face in his little paws. Jax said.

"Don't let (Y/n) be taken over by the inner demon inside. She may be powerful and can keep the inner beast at bay...but there's no way of knowing how long she can endure the urges if things like Chloe keep showing up. It's not that she's dangerous...but she feels more protective of you when you're around, so it in turn makes the inner Hellhound want to protect its mate."

I blushed hard at the 'mate' part and asked, stuttering.

"Y-You mean th-that the inner Hellhound inside...w-wants Adrien as my, uh...you know."

Jax chuckled and gave a quirky smile.

"What, did you think that you would be able to invade the biology of a wolf? Of course not! Your inner Hellhound would make you search for one sooner or later. Wolves mate for life. You're considered an Alpha and Adrien is considered your 'mate-to-be'."

I blushed heavily and asked in bewilderment.

"Wait, you said that I'm an alpha? I thought only males were the alpha."

"Oh my god, no."

Jax rolled his eyes and asked.

"Do I need to give you two a lesson on the biology of wolves?"

Adrien and I nodded and Jax face-palmed.

"I'll explain it on the ride home. You have a date to finish! No exceptions!"

He disappeared into my purse and I looked at Adrien and blushed.

"Sorry about him...he's cute and adorable...but he's also really informative and usually never holds back what he wants to say."

"Sounds like Plagg."

I chuckled and we finished our date, my senses telling me that a certain blondie was staring daggers into my back. I was pretty sure that if looks could kill, both of us would of been dead.


	44. He's Gonna Be The Death of Me

Hehe, here's another chapter? OH MY GOD. WHAT IF I WENT UP TO 100 CHAPTERS. IM FUCKING DOING IT. THAT'S MY CHALLENGE. THAT I WILL WRITE 100 CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY. *cries*

* * *

When we got done with our date, we paid and walked out the hotel, me blowing kisses at Chloe afterwards. she stomped her foot, yelling at the waiter and I laughed. When we got to the limo, I kissed Adrien's cheek, saying.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, I had a lot of fun."

Adrien blushed and then smiled softly, nodding. He kissed my forehead and then took my hand, saying.

"No, thank _you_ for even going out with me..both date wise and...you know, girlfriend wise."

He then smirked and wriggled his eyes.

"Cause you know, apparently I've got a miraculous-"

"-Adrien, don't-"

"-butt too that you just couldn't resist."

I sighed and let out a dreadful groan, my head falling back.

"Adrien, I didn't know that you and Chat were the same person, ok? How could you even allow me to say all those things? My god, do you knwo how much blackmail material you even have?"

Adrien nodded, smug.

"Oh yeah. Remember that time you talked about my jumpsuit being so skin-"

"-Adrien!"

I blushed and he laughed, saying while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok, I 'll stop."

We got in and Jax came out, huffing a bit.

"Ok, you ready for that lesson?"

"I feel like I'm in school right now."

I muttered and Jax nipped my nose, making me jump and glare at him. Plagg floated up and sat on my lap, curling up and my finger gently ran down his black, furry body.

"You're inner Hellhound has the same properties and biology as a normal wolf would. It's chosen Adrien as your mate, meaning that in wolf terms, copulating with Adrien would make him your 'husband'. It's a hard thing to understand, but that's just how it works."

My eyes were wide and my face was red while Adrien was just blinking his widened, green eyes. Jax continued.

"That also means that if, and when, if it happens, you have pups, that you would maintain your status as Alpha female of your pack. However, Adrien would obtain the status of Alpha male, cause he's technically your husband in wolf terms. Usually, a wolf doesn't mate for life but you probably will mate every time mating season comes around."

I blushed and asked.

"And when is that?"

Jax looked up, snapping his jaws a bit.

"For wolves, it's around January to April. However, since you have Cat DNA inside of you, your mating season is prolonged. A cat's mating season is in the summer and spring. A wolf's mating season will be during the Winter season."

I felt a sort of emotion that downed me a bit, dred maybe, come over me.

"I'll be in this 'heat' cycle for six months?"

Jax gave a sympathetic look.

"You won't want to mate every single day, that's not the case. But's it's one of the reasons why you are so loving around Adrien. Your inner Hellhound is calling for a mate."

I face palmed and muttered.

"Why on earth...out of six billion people in this world, you chose me."

Jax nipped my nose and replied.

"It's not that bad, I swear! You're not gonna go into heat until the end of December to the beginning of January. It's November right now. You have time. Though, I must warn you both of something."

Adrien tightened his hold my hand and asked.

"What's the matter?"

"(Y/n) will be effected severely when her very first heat comes. Her menstrual cycle wont appear until after mating season is done. She'll become moody and sometimes aggressive towards other females that come near you. Not only that, but when her heats come, she'll have to be kept inside and most likely around you. Ever heard of the Alpha/Omega/Beta thing?"

We both nodded.

"You'll act like an Omega even though you're an alpha."

"So I'm going to be in pain for six months?!"

"No no! Just on your daily cycles."

"How long do these...cycles last?"

Adrien asked Jax.

"Usually A week and two days for wolves. I don't know the time period of a cats."

He nodded and then looked at me, saying with a small smile.

"Hey, we'll get through it together, all right? What kind of mate would I be if i wasn't there for you?"

"You're gonna have too much fun with this."

I said to him, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure we'll have a field day."

"You mean You'll have a field day?"

Adrien gave a small, adorable smile and I rolled my eyes. I looked down and smiled.

"Aw, look at him, isn't he adorable?"

Plagg was on his back, mouth hanging open in a smile, paws up and tail cured around my finger as I rubbed his belly, purrs and snores racking through the kwami's body. Adrien's eyes darkened a bit.

"He's getting way too comfortable with you. I know it's wrong to feel jealous but still."

"Aw, is Kitty Claws feeling jealous because he's not getting all of the attention? You poor kitty."

Adrien gave me a look and then looked back at the black cat kwami. His green eyes seemed to glow a bit in the dark and he whined a bit.

"(Y/n)!"

I laughed and moved my arms around Adrien, holding him to me and he laid his head down in my lap, pushing Plagg off with his finger. Giving the glaring kwami a smirk, Adrien closed his eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. I gently grabbed Plagg and set him on my shoulder as Jax smiled softly.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

"I know Jax, I'm so undeniably awesome and hot. Me- _howl_."

Jax face-palmed and Adrien piped up.

"That pun was a _cat_ -tastrophe."

"Shut up, Adrien."

His laughter filled the car and I rolled my eyes. A couple minutes later, we arrived home and Adrien sat up, his sleep eyes showing that he awoke when we stopped and I smiled at him. Getting out, I stretched and Adrien walked me up to the house. When we got inside, we discovered my parents curled up on the couch, asleep. I smiled softly at them and took off my heels, walking to them and I covered them with a blanket, kissing both of their foreheads. I smiled at Adrien when he stood out at the doorway and I said to him quietly.

"Thanks again for tonight."

Adrien smiled softly and nodded, grabbing my hand and kissing it, a wink sent my way.

"Anything for you, my lady."

I blushed and snorted, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Ok, Cat Nip. You can put away those claws."

He laughed and then spun me around unexpectedly, shoving me into his body, arm wrapped around my waist and Adrien's eyelids came down halfway, his smirk on his face widening. He purred a bit, saying.

"Now, why would I do that, mon amour?"

He scratched my gently underneath my chin, whispering to me, his lips just mere centimeters away.

"If I can tame a howling beast, imagine what I could do to you."

I couldn't help but feel my knees weaken at the sensation of Adrien's fingers moving underneath my chin and I felt my eyes roll up into the back of my head, a blush settling itself on my cheeks. I gave a sharp inhale and Adrien smirk only grew. My hand found his shoulder, gripping it tight and I whsipered his name, saying.

"A-Adrien..."

He shushed me with a kiss and he whispered to me, a smug tone lacing in his voice.

"Goodnight, my love."

He then let me go, walking away and I fell into the door, breathing heavily and grabbing my throat a bit. Adrien gave one last look to me, winking and I waved a bit at him, my eyes still wide. Jax muttered.

"That man is gonna be the death of you."

"Tell me about it..."

I walked inside and shut the door, sliding down it and I blushed heavily.

"He's so open and so freaking annoying when he does that. Why can't he finish what he starts?!"

Jax shrugged and then grinned, winking.

"Maybe he's waiting till your mating season because we all know that's when you're gonna get really freaky."

"Jax!"

"I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped!"

I face-palmed.

Adrien Agreste was going to be the death of me.


	45. In 27 Days

time for the countdown to the start of your very first heat!

* * *

 _Today: November 28th_

 _Supposed Start of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 27 days_

That's what I had written on my calendar ever Since Jax gave the approximate start. He had told me that it would most likely start early but the next time I would go into heat when my mating season started, I would most likely start in January. I shivered and looked at Jax.

"This is only 3 weeks and six days away...you know that right?"

Jax nodded and replied.

"I'm sure that you will be fine. Adrien is here to help you after all."

I blushed and glared at the innocently smiling, little kwami.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious."

I sighed and jolted when I got a text message.

 _Ri Ri to Me: Hey, good news!_

 _Me to Ri Ri: What's up?_

 _Ri Ri to Me: We won second place in the science fair!_

I gasped loudly and smiled, cheering and throwing a fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

I texted him back.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Seriously?! Yay!_

 _Ri Ri to Me: I knew that we could do it :D_

I grinned and sighed, smiling. Adrien then texted me, making me blush.

Ri Ri to Me: You're amazing, you know that?

Me to Ri Ri: Oh stop it. You're gonna make me blush :P

I chuckled a bit and yelped when a black figure burst through my window. The figure landed on my bed and bright green eyes stared into my eyes as a white light emitting from a phone clicked off. I put a hand to my chest and panted, yelling.

"Adrien!"

His laughter filled the room and a clawed finger laced on my lips, shushing me.

"Hush, now. I've come to..."

His voice trailed off when his eyes flicked to the calendar and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, so you're counting down the days, huh? Eager?"

He crawled in between my legs and I huffed, a blush on my face and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"No, I'm not eager or anything, I'm just...preparing myself."

Adrien, or really now Chat Noir, chuckled.

"Aw, you're preparing yourself for me? That's so nice of you, mon petite renarde."

I blushed harder and rolled my eyes. I then twitched a bit, my sides throbbing as Adrien drew feather light touches down my sides. His hand then moved to my mouth, his lips moving.

"I can never keep my paws off of you."

"How much Cat-Nip have you been sniffing?"

Adrien chuckled and his clawed hand moved down to my chin, his eyes smug and he started to scratch me right at the underside of my neck, as if I was a cat. I felt my eyes flutter, the eyes rolling up, my body weaken, and my fists clench the sheets. Adrien's clawed hand moved up to behind my ear and I closed my eyes, my toes curling and my breathing was gradually getting heavy. My hand flew to his wrist and gently pulled it away, a flush on my cheeks and I looked at him, my hand loosening it's grip. Adrien smirked widely.

"So, that's two weak spots on you. I wonder if there's any more that I can find. Purr-fect."

I blushed and then gasped when I felt his clawed, left hand drag up my inner thigh. I growled loudly at Adrien and flipped us over, my face close to his.

"Watch yourself, Kitty Claws."

He chuckled and asked, his hands on my hips.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't take a little teasing?"

I shuddered a bit when his clawed thumbs ran circles on my skin and I replied.

"For a cat, you act like such a dog."

He just chuckled and replied.

"ironic, isn't it? Because for a dog, you act like such a cat. Quite a turn on, really."

I bared my teeth at him and Adrien laughed.

"Oh ho ho, looks like someone's trying to be the dominant one here. Jokes on you, Fluffy-"

He flipped us over to where my wrists were pinned above my head.

 _'Why is it that we always end up like this?'_

I growled once more.

"-Cause we all know that I'm the Alpha of this two-person pack."

I snarled and then smirked, whispering right into his face, nose to nose.

"We'll see about that in 27 days."

Adrien's cat eyes darkened and his eyes dilated. He growled, his grip tightening on my wrists. I smirked and asked, my tone that of what I would use on a six year old.

"Aw, is someone angry because I'm teasing? Come on, Ri Ri, we all know that one of us here is gonna cry 'wolf' and it ain't me. Jokes on you-"

I whispered against his lips.

"-I am the wolf."

Adrien's forehead slammed into mine, his body pressing into mine tightly like a vice and he said, his tone warning.

"Don't you dare tease me, bitch." **_(A/n: He's using that word as the 'female dog' title, not the bad way of saying it. Don't freak out lol)_**

I was a bit wide eyed but my smirk never faltered.

"Uh oh, someone's getting a little riled up. Are you getting impatient?"

Adrien's eyes glared into mine, his breathing a bit heavy as his hands never loosened their grip and his body didn't move from mine.

"You're getting awfully confident, (Y/n)."

"I've always been confident, I'm just being me."

With incredible strength, I sat up , Adrien sitting up with me, on his knees and I said into his lips, licking and nipping the flesh.

"After all, how can I deny myself something so _delicious_? You're smell drives me insane. Sometime's I can't even look at you without wanting to just jump you right then and there. It doesn't help when you turn into this."

Adrien was wide eyed, mouth agape as he stared into me, his cheeks burning red and I put my hand over his lips, grinning at him.

"Too bad you're gonna have to wait for this."

Adrien immediately growled and he replied.

"You're just gonna relentlessly tease me and then just...ugh, woman!"

I laughed, a hand coming over my eyes and the other on my stomach.

"You should of seen your face!"

I laughed harder and Adrien growled, crawling over me.

"Stop laughing, this isn't even funny. This is animal cruelty."

I snorted and grinned, saying while wriggling my eyebrows.

"Are you sure that this wasn't somewhat of a reward?"

Adrien just huffed at me and his next sentence made me pause.

"Oh, if that was a game then I'm gonna win it."

I gasped when his head darted down, his lips attaching to my neck. My hands came to his shoulders, my nails digging into his suit and he sucked onto my skin, the nips and sucks moving all up and down my neck. When he hit a spot behind my ear, I gave a gaps and squirmed, his claws digging into my skin. His lips formed a smirk and he moved to the underside of my chin, suckling and nipping there and I whined a bit, squirming more. Adrien moved to the other side of my neck giving the same treatment.

"Adrien!"

I blushed heavily, mouth hanging open and breathing becoming erratic and he grinned against my skin, sucking harshly into my skin and He then moved away suddenly, saying while smirking widely.

"Ah ah, we'll finish this in 27 days."

He then shot up off the bed and jumped into the window. He gave a two finger salute and then blew me a mocking kiss, saying.

"Au Revoire, mon petite renarde!"

He then jumped out, me yelling in anger.

"Adrien Agreste!"

His laughter filled the night as I laid there on my bed, wanting to cry and scream in anger.

Like I said, Adrien Agreste is going to be the death of me.


	46. Let's Turn This Around

Should I make a time skip to fast forward it or should I just write chapters for the day to build up some sexual tension? x3 IMMA BUILDIT UP AND TORTURE YOU GUYS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL :D

* * *

 _Today: November 29_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 26 days_

I awoke the next morning a bit sore and grunted, sitting up. Rubbing my neck, I hissed a bit at the sensation of sensitivity and I got up on tired, wobbly legs. Getting to my mirror, I widened my eyes at my neck. Dark, red violet marks trailed from my neck, chin, and behind my ear. I blushed heavily. How the hell was I supposed to hide this from my parents? I grumbled and Jax gasped a bit, asking.

"How are you gonna hide that?"

"I don't know...dammit, that boy..."

A knock on my door startled me and I heard my mothers voice come through.

"Darling, are you presentable?"

"I uh...uh yeah?"

She came in and then paused when she spotted my neck.

"Wait! I can explain!"

My mother just laughed behind her hand I paused. Why wasn't she getting angry?!

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be angry?"

"Oh heavens no. Me and your father were the same way."

I blushed and gagged, making my mother laugh more. She shook her head and then asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Agreste Mansion with me. I have business with Adrien's father."

I narrowed my eyes, squinting at her.

"You're not trying to marry me off, are you?"

She laughed and replied.

"I already consider him my son-in-law."

I gawked and yelled.

"Mom!"

She threw me a white, tight dress with silver heels.

"Here, wear this! I wanna see that boys mouth drop when he sees you!"

I blushed and rolled my eyes. Shooing her out, I brushed my hair then got into the shower. Afterwards, I got out and got dressed. The dress was a pristine white with a plunging neckline and had a pencil skirt bottom to it. the top was short sleeved and I sighed a bit, smiling. It was a beautiful dress and I couldn't help but wonder how much it cost. It was tight around my body and I couldn't help but wonder if mom's words were serious or not.

 _'I wanna see that boys mouth drop when he sees you!'_

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but mutter.

"That's not the only thing that'll drop."

Jax gave me a confused look and I shook my head at him in a 'don't ask' way. I put on the scarf, the black polka dots on the white fabric standing out. I tied it in a cute bow around my neck, the heart shaped diamond charm hanging down. Putting on the silver shoes that had a very professional look to them, I couldn't help but pose in the mirror. Putting in some earrings, I put on some simple make up and grabbed a white hand bag, my kwami flying in and I smiled. Putting my hair up in a bun, I walked out, Mom and Dad smiling widely. I gasped.

"You guys look so cute!"

My mother was wearing a black dress, the dress strapless and a shawl around her arms. She had on silver jewelry and silver shoes to compliment the silver. She had on light, black makeup and her hair was down, her bangs pulled back. My father was in a grey suit and his blonde hair was slicked back. My mother blushed and My father said, looking at her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she."

"Felix!"(AHAHAHAH DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE...no the Felix from the anime is not the same one here.)

She blushed and my dad smiled. I gawked. So, That's my dad's name. My father chuckled and winked his green eyes.

"Come on, Kiddo. We've gotta get to the mansion."

I nodded and we left. On the way there, I thought about Adrien and frowned when an annoying ache in my stomach came. I huffed and rubbed my stomach, my mother looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, just nervous. Seeing Mr. Agreste up close like this is really gonna wreck me."

She chuckled and responded, turning into the Agreste driveway, pulling up to the gate.

"You'll be fine. We've been very close friends with the Agreste's since Gabriel's divorce. We're practically family!"

I felt a pang in my heart at that. Thinking of Adrien's mom did that to me. His mom was a good woman but had left so unexpectedly. It broke everyone, including me. It effected Adrien the most though. I sighed. That was a bad week but I was there for him the whole week, letting him cry on my shoulder. That was the first time I've ever seen Adrien cry and to be honest, I never wanted to see that again. When we got out, Nathalie greeted us and gestured us to follow her. I held my posture straight, strictly business and I held my mom's tablet and my fathers phone. Mr. Agreste was at the top of the stairs, Adrien beside him. When he set his eyes on me, his mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes widened. My mom gave me a smug look and I glared at her.

"Ah, you've arrived safely with the Miss's, Mr. (L/n)."

My father chuckled and responded, smiling and walking up to the man.

"No need for formalities, Gabriel. We are all friends here."

They both shook hands and Gabriel gestured to me and my mother.

"Please, ladies, this way. I shouldn't keep you two on your feet. It's nice to see you again, (Y/n)."

I smiled kindly and nodded my head, replying.

"As it is to you too, Mr. Agreste."

He nodded approvingly and we all walked to the dining room. My father and mother sat down and I sat down beside my mother. Adrien looked at his father and asked quietly.

"Father, is it ok if I stay?"

His father pursed his lips and then nodded once. Adrien nodded and sat across from me, giving me a shy smile. I smiled at him and then turned to Mr. Agreste as he spoke.

"I've called you here to make a proposal about your company, (Mother)."

My mother tilted her head and asked politely.

"I will hear it out, Gabriel."

Gabriel replied, handing her a tablet.

"I want to combine our companies to help pull in a flux of money and to help your company get bigger and to grow. I know that may seem insulting, I apologize deeply for that, but I want to help. I do admire your work, it's very complex and interesting. I want to combine it with my work and see how that will go. If it does not work out, I will pay for any damages done. However, if we are successful, I want to help make sure that you are comfortable and able."

My mother had her mouth opened wide and eyes widened. I was astonished and smiled wide at my mother and father. Mom looked to my father then to Mr. Agreste.

"Gabriel, I...I don't know what to say! This is...is so amazing. I..I would love to!"

Mr. Agreste smiled and nodded.

"I figured you would say yes. Now, with the matter with (Father). I heard about you losing your position and wanted to offer you a job. You and your wife and daughter have been...very helpful to me and my son since...the divorce and I am forever in your debt. I wanted to help you out by giving you a job as Assistant Manager and your wife as one of the leading designers of my clothing and hers as well. It will help with paying off the rent and the debt that you're in. Not only that, it will help with funding (Y/n)'s college money as well."

I looked down and smiled, tears brimming my eyes. I hadn't even known that my father lost his job. He had kept up such happy faces and an great attitude. My father had tears in his eyes and my mother smiled widely, tears in her own eyes.

"Gabriel...I couldn't accept this of you..."

"Please, I insist. You, not including my son, are the only people that I consider family. You've been here for me and my son countless times. Not only that, but your daughter has been such a great influence on my son."

I blushed heavily and gave a nervous chuckles, scratching the side of my jaw.

"Eh heh..."

My mother smiled and I jolted when my fathers phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and asked.

"Do you want me to take this for you, dad?"

He nodded and I got up, excusing myself and I walked away from the table to the staircase.

"Hello, (L/n) speaking. "

"Mr. (L/n)?"

"This is his daughter speaking but I will send the message as he's in a meeting."

The person on the other end sighed and responded.

"Ah, yes. I would like to send the message that Mr. (L/n) that the amount he must pay off is $989,567 dollars and 89 cents. He has about two months to pay it off. If it is not paid off within that time, he is eligible to be arrested and tried for fraud. That is all. Have a good day."

Click. My whole heart sunk and I bit my lip. How would I break it to him? Walking back, my father gave me a confused look and I whispered, Mr. Agreste's eyes widening slightly.

"Dad, you have two months to pay $989,567.89 cents or you're gonna go to prison."

My dad's face fell and he fell back into his seat, eyes getting glossy and Mr. Agreste responded.

"We'll figure something out. Thank you, (Y/n)."

I nodded and I bit my lip. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey, We can turn this whole thing around! I've got an idea!"

My father frowned and asked.

"How on earth are you going to help me?"

I smiled and then put my hands on my hips, giving a determined smirk.

"If there's one thing that you've taught me, it's to never give up. I'm not gonna give up on you! I'm gonna start a business and any money that I make is gonna go towards your account to help pay off the debt."

My mother smiled and my father's mouth twitched up.

"What are you gonna sell?"

"Candy!"

My mother laughed and my father gave an amused chuckled and Mr. Agreste smirked a bit.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to see."

I smiled at Mr. Agreste and jutted out my hips, my hands on the flesh.

"Being a model is one of my hobbies but a candy maker is my specialty. Marinette, Nathanael, Alya, Nino, and Adrien should be able to help me out with this. I believe that with the right motivation, we can get this whole thing turned around!"

Adrien smiled and stood up, nodding.

"We can have everyone at different spots in the city and move around, selling it and whenever we need more, Marinette and you could bake more!"

We smiled and high-fived, saying.

"Operation Pay-Off is in motion!"


	47. It Takes Two

here's this, haha

* * *

 _Today: November 30_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 25_

We had called up everyone we knew to help. We had Rose, Kim, Alix, Marinette, Nathanael, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Ivan, Juleka, Mylene, Max, My Parents, and I. We had fifteen people in all and just enough to go around at different parts of the city. My parents provided them with carts that would hold the candy me and Marinette would make. Adrien's father had bought us the different chocolates that we would use and we were grateful the man was helping us. I had taken some money from my bank account that I had saved up and bought stuff for all of the candy and other stuff we would make. I sat down with everyone, pointing.

"We should start with something that looks interesting and tasty. Since Thanksgiving was a bit ago, we should still give out some Thanksgiving themed chocolate while stocking up on Christmas themed stuff. I say that we make mini cornucopias with waffle cones and different variety's of chocolate and put nuts and bit of chocolate in it!"

Everyone nodded and I clapped my hands.

"Ok, Everyone! I say that we put (Y/n)'s Chocolate World in action! Max, Nathanael, you two design and make the website while Nino makes videos to promo our little business. Mom, Dad, you're in charge of the money and whatnot. Juleka, your'e gonna help with creating the jingle for the promotions. Marinette and I are going to be the ones to bake and decorate the candy."

Those people nodded and Marinette perked up.

"Hey, maybe my parents could help! Mom's got a couple of new employees and she can help bake with us."

I smiled and nodded. I then continued.

"Rose and Alya, you can help create the slogan while Kim and Alix can post the signs around town! Ivan and Mylene, you two should help Kim and Alix. Adrien, you're gonna have to be the one to be in the promo's, acting it all out. I'll help you if you need it."

Everyone nodded and I cheered.

"Let's get this party started!"

They all cheered and got to work. Me and Marinette got into the kitchen and we washed our hands. I smiled and Marinette said.

"What you're doing is so amazing. I couldn't of thought of this if my parents needed help for something like what you're dad's going through."

I smiled softly.

"My father means the world to me. I'd do anything for him. He lost a very well deserved position and it makes me mad. However, that's gonna change. Now that this is in motion, we should be really getting going. I hate to use Adrien's popularity but It's the only way to get noticed."

Marinette nodded and we finished washing our hands. I grabbed a box of waffle cones and unboxed them, carefully laying them out on parchment paper. Marinette chuckled and responded, winking.

"If you need help, I volunteer as tribute."

"You nerd."

-An Hour later-

I walked out to see the signs done and printed, Alix, Kim, Ivan, and Mylene holding baskets full with at least two rolls of heavy duty scotch tape. I smiled. Adrien and Alya were going over his lines and Nino called

"Ready when you are, dude!"

"We should wait until Marinette and (Y/n) get done making different candies and desserts. It wouldn't look good if we only had one item."

Adrien spotted me and nodded, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. Juleka was with Rose and my parents, writing a jingle and I grinned. This was gonna be great.

-two hours later-

When we were all done, we were all exhausted and I said, getting up from my spot, dirty with brown sugar, cocoa, and other ingredients.

"I'm proud of you all. Go home and get some rest, you all deserve it."

Everyone except Adrien left. I found him on the couch, Asleep, and I smiled softly. Texting Mr. Agreste, I told him of Adrien's whereabouts and got a 'Alright, Thank you (Y/n).' from him. It was nice to know that we were on first name basis now. Adrien was startled awake when I sat next to him and I bit my lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awake you."

Adrien stretched and then looked at me with those tired eyes, the sparkle in them mischievous. His hand came up and moved the scarf to show the red violet marks.

"Why cover them? They show everyone that you're mine."

I blushed and responded.

"W-Well, i think everyone already knows that, Adrien."

He shrugged and I got that annoying ache in my stomach again. His smell wafted through my nose and I stretched, taking off my heels. I jolted a bit when I felt his hand on my lower back and I went back to taking off my shoes. Then, I felt and heard the zipper of the back of my dress start moving down and I asked, blushing.

"Adrien, what are you doing?"

"Helping," he said, "You wanna sleep comfortably, don't you?"

"Well, I don't I wanna sleep naked where my parent's could see me."

He chuckled and moved around, his lips connecting to the skin of my spine. I gasped lightly and then gave a sharp exhale when his nipped the skin. I arched forward a bit and Adrien chuckled a bit. His hands moved up my sides and he whispered in my ear, his lips moving to suck on the skin of my back at different places.

"25 days."

I couldn't respond. My body was twitching a bit, a bit painfully and I finally whispered.

"Marking me, are we?"

"It's only the start of what I'll do to you."

Ugh. I muttered.

"I hope this isn't one sided but quite frankly, I'm gonna be happy when the wait is over because you're being an ass for teasing me."

Adrien chuckled and whispered before laying down with me in his arms.

"That's just one of my hobbies, love. Don't worry-"

He kissed the back as my neck.

"-It takes two to tango and I wouldn't mind dancing all night long with you."


	48. The Hunter and My Black Panther

Ahh, thank you everyone who have reviewed.

* * *

 _Today: December 1_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 24_

It was here. December. I shivered a bit and rubbed the back of my neck. Only about 24 more days until the heat cycle. I sighed and looked to the front of the class, sitting with my legs crossed, arms crossed, and a frown on my face. I jolted slightly when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. Opening it carefully, it was from Marinette.

 _Are you ok? You look mad._

I looked at the Literature teacher and scribbled down my note.

 _Not really. My stomach is kind of throbbing a bit and its annoying. Plus, I've got a bad feeling. You know, when something bad is gonna happen?_

I folded it back up and without looking, tossed it to Marinette. I heard her scramble to catch it and Sabrina looked at me, frowning. I snarled to her when she was about to raise her hand.

"If you wanna keep that hand, I suggest you put it down."

She widened her eyes and put her hand down, biting her lip. I looked away and jolted when the teacher asked.

"(Y/n), would you like to recite Romeo's last words to Juliet before he drank the poison? Read from line 115 to line 124"

All eyes were on me and I cleared my throat, never looking at the paper that had the quote on it.

"' _For fear of that, I still will stay with thee,_

 _And never from this palace of dim night_

 _Depart again. Here, here will I remain_

 _With worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here_

 _Will I set up my everlasting rest,_

 _And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

 _From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last._

 _Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you_

 _The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

 _A dateless bargain to engrossing death.'_ "

I looked at the teacher and she stuttered.

"I uh..yes, that's correct..Let's move on."

A note hit my desk, this time from Adrien's table and I opened it up, Adrien's handwriting greeting me.

 _That was amazing. You didn't even look at the hand-out. Did you memorize this whole play?_

I smiled a bit and write down, Marinette's note hitting my backpack and landing beside my pencil.

 _Yeah, I read a lot of Shakespeare. He's my favorite poet._

I rolled the paper up and sent that note to Adrien. Reading Marinette's note, I smiled wide.

 _That was amazing. And I'm sure that everything's ok. What could go wrong?_

Suddenly, and explosion came from outside and I whipped to Marinette.

"You just had to ask."

She gave a sheepish smile and I rolled my eyes. Running out of the building, Jax came out and grinned.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

Transforming into my suit, I went down on all fours and ran out, growling. It was a dark skinned man, black tribal tattoos all over him and he had yellow cat eyes. His outfit consisted of no top but bottoms made of a cheetah's pelt and he called.

"I am the Hunter! You, mangy mutt, are going to be added to my collection of pelts!"

"We'll see about that, pussycat."

I gasped however when he moved as fast as lightning. I felt a kick in my back and went flying, landing into the wall and I grunted, growling. Getting up, I yelled in pain when a spear embedded into my shoulder. I growled and pulled it out, whining. However, after pulling it out, the wound started to close and all that was left was a bit of blood. I snapped his spear in half and growled.

"You know, you just pissed me off. Hand over your akuma and no one has to die."

"The only one to die here today is you, foul beast!"

I widened my eyes when he started to dance, chanting in a different language and the skies turned dark, lightning flashing and it started to rain. Fuck. Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived and Ladybug asked.

"Where's his akuma?"

I shrugged and the Hunter laughed, throwing his dread-clad head back.

"Ah ha-ha! You, in the black suit, you big cat?"

Chat got a confused look and I answered for him.

"He's no black panther. Just a plain old house-cat, I'm afraid. Sorry, but in my presence, I'm the only wild animal you're ever gonna see and You're in my domain. I eat cats for breakfast!"

I lunged at the man with all my strength, managing to nick him in the arm. I grabbed hold of him and flipped in mid air, doing my signature flip-move. He slammed into the ground, the ground cracking and creating a small crater and I backed up, growling.

"Arcane Fang!"

I slashed the air, trapping the man and Chat Noir walked up to me, quirking an offended eyebrow up at me.

"Just a house cat, huh?"

"At least in the day. Now now, pussycat-"

I scratched him under his chin, grinning.

"-Might wanna put those claws away. We still got a fight to win."

I then flirted once more.

"Oh, you as a panther? I'd love to sink my teeth into that."

Chat blushed and I laughed, Ladybug rolling her eyes.

"Come on you two, we still gotta destroy this guys akuma!"

I nodded and walked over to the man who struggled in the sticky mess.

"No! I cannot lose like this!"

"Sorry, but you don't really have a choice."

I grabbed the man's beaded charm that was in his hair and yanked it out, making the man howl in pain and I stomped on the thing, breaking it under my foot and the akuma flew out. Ladybug purified the akuma and I called.

"Hey, you didn't have to use Lucky charm this time. That's great, right?"

She smiled and nodded, putting a fist in the air a bit.

"With your help, I don't think I'll need to use it as often as I used to."

"hey, what about me?"

We both looked to Chat and then chuckled. Crossing my arms, my tail swished and Ladybug and Chat Noir fist-bumped, saying.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug then ran off and Chat looked to me. He smirked and then asked.

"So, what was that about me being a black panther?"

"It was to keep the man from going after you, don't get your tail all in a twist."

I turned and then paused, Adrien's scent wafting to me and I turned back, walking to him and I muttered, digging my nose into his shoulder.

"You smell so good."

I started to nuzzle him, Adrien's arms coming up and grasping my arms a bit. My arms wrapped around his waist as I continued to nuzzle him, getting lost in his smell and I heard him chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scenting me, my love."

I fell into him, making him gasp a bit and hold me up. I purred as I nuzzled him, ignoring him and whined when he pulled away.

"As much as I would love for you to keep going, we should keep this PG in public unless you're into the sort of thing."

I whined a bit more and Adrien gave me a sympathetic look.

"maybe the effects of your heat are showing a bit more earlier than expected. Come on, love."

We walked inside, my tail wrapping around his and I leaned into him, nuzzling my face on his shoulder. We didn't see the light blue eyes of a certain blonde, a camera pointed in our direction and her voice muttering.

"This will totally be enough to make (Y/n) and my Adrien break up! Ha, what a fake!"


	49. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

Thanks again to everyone! ^^

* * *

When I got back into class, no longer seeming drunk, Adrien and I got into class and Chloe yelled.

"Cheater!"

I blinked in confusion and tilted my head.

"Excuse me?"

"Since we all know you're Hellhound, we can all say that this is you rubbing all up on Chat Noir! Wanna tell us what that's about, you filthy cheater?"

She showed me the picture and I bust out laughing. Everyone was confused, except for Adrien, who was holding back his own laughter and I wiped a stray tear from my eyes.

"You dumb bitch."

I said. Laughing more, I replied.

"Don't you know that when wolves recognize those as their family, they tend to rub against those they hold dear to them? You fucking idiot, it's basic science and knowledge. Chat Noir is my friend. He helps me during my battles. I have love for him but it's different to the love I have for Adrien."

I chuckled and Adrien held his arm around my waist, saying.

"Looks like your attempt to break us apart didn't work. Sorry Chloe, but she holds my heart in the palm of her hand."

I blushed and Chloe widened her eyes, anger in her eyes but she then smirked.

"Oh, but she won't soon. She won't."

She walked out and I glared at her, lunging at her. Adrien grabbed onto me and whispered.

"She's not worth it. Don't fall for her antics."

I growled, eyes turning red and claws growing, pointing into Adrien's arms. The room seemed to darken and I felt my teeth lengthen as I yelled in a slightly low octave voice.

"I'll cut your fucking heart out someday!"

I snapped my jaws shut and Adrien just kissed the back of my neck. The beast inside slowly went away, making me return to normal and class was dismissed. I snarled to Sabrina, letting my eyes glow red, the color bursting as if it were a light that went out.

"You better tell your little whore of a friend to _stay away from my mate._ "

She widened her eyes and nodded, running off and I watched, gripping my backpack strap tightly. Adrien just held my hand tightly, walking to PE. Marinette and Alya arrived, saying.

"Wow, I can't believe Chloe would try to do that."

"What do you expect? She's a conceited little bitch who can't understand what the fuck 'taken' means."

I huffed and Adrien patted my shoulder. I sighed, relaxing a bit and I said.

"Give me your jacket...please?"

Adrien smiled and took off his white button up, giving it to me. I immediately took it and started to smell it, curling up on the bench. He chuckled and got ready for his fencing. Marinette and Alya went.

"Aw! Girl, you are in so deep."

"I know but he just smells so good."

They both chuckled and then said.

"I think it's time for us to get changed so we can play volleyball."

I nodded and got up, asking in a cute voice.

"Can I still wear his button up?"

Alya chuckled and nodded.

-few minutes later-

I held the ball in my hand, Adrien's white button up big on me. I had the sleeves rolled up like he usually does and I had to say, It looked good, if i do say so myself. I grinned, the (color) tank top tight on my skin and the short (color) shorts ending at my mid thigh. I wore no shoes and I smiled widely.

"Ready?"

Alya and Marinette nodded and I served. We hit the ball back and forth, making sure to keep the ball away from the fencers. Adrien wasn't fencing but just watching me, sitting on the bench, mask up, drinking water. He winked at me and I gave a two finger salute, freaking out when the ball came out of no where. I moved and hit it with my head, laughing and tried to keep it in the air. Falling on my back, I laughed hard and sat up, covering my face. Alya and Marinette were laughing with me and they helped me up. I brushed my self off and took off Adrien's jacket, laying it down and cracked my neck. Alya teased.

"Uh oh, someone's getting serious."

"Please, just let it die."

They both laughed and I snatched the ball from them, smiling and stuck my tongue out at them. They got to the other side of the net and I tossed the ball up in the air, gasping when Nino came out and yelled, hitting it.

"Psych!"

"NINO!"

I yelled, laughing and we fought to get the ball. When it came my way, I jumped, stepping onto his shoulders and my cat reflexes came in. I twisted in the air, grabbing the ball and before I landed, I kicked it down, scoring myself a point. I landed on all fours, smirking at Alya and Marinette. They were astonished and I replied.

"What? I've got cat like reflexes. Ha, Meow."

We all laughed and I flexed, saying while showing off my muscles.

"I just can't stop it, I'm amazing."

I jutted my hip out, still flexing and Nino rolled his eyes, showing his own arm.

"You think you can win against this? Dudette, I'm like rock."

I rolled my eyes and jabbed his side, Nino falling over and I said.

"Oh, you're rock solid all right."

We all laughed and I grabbed his feet, running around the gym while dragging him around, Nino yelling while everyone laughed.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Bat-Man!"

"Cut it out! My butt's getting matt-burn!"

I laughed hard, letting him go.

"Ow, my bum!"

He yelled, his smile wide on his face and I flexed again, on hand on my hip.

"Can't fight this girl power."

We all laughed and got back to playing volleyball and the boys fencing. Afterwards, Adrien came out, clad in his day clothes and I was kicking the ball with my knee and foot. Seeing Chloe walking in, I grinned and kicked it up and then round housed it, the ball hitting her in the face. I gasped fakely and called.

"Sorry!"

Marinette and Alya had their hand over their mouths and I walked to Adrien, handing him his jacket. He shook his head.

"Keep it, I have another at home."

I smiled and cheered. Putting it on, I grabbed his hand and he chuckled.

"I think you owe me one well deserved piggy back ride."

"Gladly."

He knelt and I jumped onto him, making him gasp and laugh a bit. I held onto our bags and I asked in his ear, laying my head on his shoulder.

"This isn't too much is it?"

"No, you're fine."

I nodded and purred a bit as Adrien walked out of the school, walking down the steps. Marinette and Alya came out, snickering.

"i can't believe you hit her in the face with the ball!"

"I said it was an accident."

Adrien scoffed.

"That's a total lie."

"Mon amour, you've caught me."

I taunted a bit. Adrien just shook his head while the girls laughed. Today was a good day.


	50. Throw That Cat A Bone

AHHH

* * *

 _Today: December 2_

 _Supposed Day of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 23 Days_

I felt a nipping on my face and groaned, seeing Jax. Looking at my clock, I saw it was 5 am in the morning and I glared hotly at jax.

"What. The. Fuck."

Jax rolled his eyes and replied.

"I think you should take the day off. It seems that the symptoms of your first heat are slowly arriving. You keep flinching and touching your stomach. It seems that your body is starting to register that winter is coming and is preparing itself."

I groaned and then flinched, a throbbing in my side making me curl into a ball. Jax nuzzled me and said.

"it'll be ok, just keep smelling Adrien's jacket. His scent should soothe you."

I nodded and brought the fabric to my face, taking a deep breath. The tightness in my chest and the throbbing went away slowly and I relaxed. I was surprised to see Adrien come in, holding a bag. He tilted his head and asked me quietly, concern in his voice.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?"

Jax floated up and replied.

"Like I told her: It seems that the symptoms of her first heat are slowly arriving a bit earlier than expected. Her body is starting to realize that it's almost mating season is preparing itself. Most likely creating slick and storing it for when the mating process begins, her body can help the male."

Adrien nodded and Jax continued.

"Usually, the scent of the mate-to-be calms the female down and soothes them. That's why she keeps rubbing on you. Not only that, but the female will become extra loving and will want to be around their intended a lot more."

Adrien nodded and replied, petting Jax like I do.

"Ok, Thanks Jax."

Jax nodded and starting to eat his food, watching carefully. I groaned and rolled over, feeling hot and I was sweating.

"Crap, I don't feel good. I think I'm sick.."

Adrien set the breakfast down and put the back of his hand on my forehead, frowning.

"You're burning up. I'll go-"

"-you gotta get to school, Adrien...I don't think your dad would be happy with you missing so much school."

Adrien sighed and then replied.

"You're right. I'll be over after school if I can be, alright?"

I nodded and Adrien kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I...I'll be back, ok?"

I nodded and when he left, Jax said excitedly.

"He was gonna say he loved you!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless, the fan running on high and cooling me down.

"I know he was. He's so sweet."

"Like candy?"

"Like candy."

We both chuckled and I then groaned.

"Laughing is a no-no."

Jax sighed and curled up on the pillow beside me, saying.

"You should try to sleep, I'm sure Adrien will be over later if he doesn't have a photo-shoot."

I nodded and fell asleep, dreaming a dreamless dream.

I groaned when I awoke, feeling even worse. I sat up the best I could, a couple of quilts falling to my lap, and saw in my mirror that I looked like crap. My skin was sweaty and my face was pale. My nose and eyes were red, my waterlines and eyelids also red. My mother came in and gasped, saying.

"Oh no! You look horrible."

"Oh gee, thanks mom."

I coughed, the sound of it windy and wheezing. My mother sighed and sat on the bed, handing me a bowl of soup.

"I made you some soup. I took your temperature while you were sleep and it was higher than normal. You usually have a body temperature of 101 or 103 because of your genes but your body temperature was 106 degrees and that's not good for you. We should try to break the fever and thankfully, it seems to be working."

I nodded and ate the soup, grunting a bit every few sips and I muttered, wanting to barf.

"I can't finish it..."

She sighed and set it on the nightstand. Handing me medicine, she said.

"Here, take these. These will help with the stomach and your fever."

I nodded and took the medicine, taking a small sip of water to wash down the pills. Sighing, I laid back down and my mother whispered.

"Get well soon, sweetie."

I nodded once more and she left. I groaned a bit and Jax sighed.

"I guess you must of caught something from someone!"

"it is...flu season so..."

Jax nodded and I grabbed my chair, propping myself up and I said.

"I should...do Christmas shopping for Adrien."

Jax nodded and replied.

"It'll probably help. What are you gonna get him?"

I sighed and responded with.

"I don't know what he would like. I do know he's allergic to feathers so anything feathery is out of the question...Maybe cat nip as a gag gift?"

Jax laughed and nodded and I smiled, blowing my nose into some tissues. Bringing up the internet, I went onto Google and thought hard. I knew that Adrien liked fencing so I smiled, typing in 'Fencing swords' and bit my lip. When I went to a site, I found a beautiful fencing sword and nodded.

"That's the one."

It's hilt had a beautiful design, the metal engraved with designs and blue sapphires. I clicked the link and bought two of them, smiling.

"Do you think He'll like it?"

Jax nodded and I smiled. Exiting out of the site, I sat back in my seat and sighed, letting my head fall back. The cold air hit my face, making me fell better and I grabbed the soup I hadn't finished, carefully taking sips of the hot liquid and I finished it off. Adrien came into my room, greeting me with a 'hey' and I waved, still eating. Adrien set down ice packs and responded.

"I brought some ice packs just in case you wanna put those on your forehead or wherever."

"Thank you."

He nodded and sat down, asking.

"Do you think you got it from something you ate?"

"Someone probably coughed on me or I got it from Nino."

I shrugged and then sighed. I hated being sick. Adrien took a folder out and handed it to me, saying.

"This has your homework for today in it."

"Thank you again, Adrien."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding. he sighed and got up, putting the back of his hand on my forehead and cheeks, smiling after a moment.

"Well, you're not as hot as you were this morning so you're getting better."

"Oh, I'm not as hot, huh?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're always gorgeous to me."

I blushed and looked to the side, crossing my arms.

"Your Chat is showing, Adrien."

He laughed once more and pecked my temple, saying.

"It always shows when I'm around you. I hope you get better soon, though I don't mind taking care of you. We should get you into the bath tub. A lukewarm bath should help a lot."

I nodded and he got me up, my arm wrapped around his waist and he took me to the bathroom. With his eyes closed, he helped me get out of my clothes and I got into the bathtub, bringing my knees to my chest and he turned on the water, setting it to a comfortable hot temperature. He closed the curtain and sat down on the floor beside me. Through the crack of the curtain and wall, I could see his eyes and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back as the tub filled up. He asked.

"You ready for Christmas break?"

"When does that come?"

"I think we're getting out as early as the 17th. So we have about 15 more days until Christmas Break. We won't get back until the First of January."

I nodded and asked.

"Are you planning on doing anything for Christmas?"

"I was gonna ask my father if your family could spend Christmas with us."

"That would be fun."

Adrien then smirked and responded.

"It'll totally be fun. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Your heat supposed to start on December 25. Merry Christmas to me."

I laughed and looked to him.

"You mean Merry Christmas to us?"

Adrien wriggled his eyebrows and I laughed, saying.

"For a cat, you act like such a dog."

"For a dog, you act like such a cat."

I grinned and then responded, looking at him.

"Instead of 'Throw that dog a bone' it's 'Throw this _cat_ a bone.' Get it? Cause I'm both?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"That was _paw_ ful."

"Shut up, Cat Nip. Don't make me drag you in here with me and my sick self."

He just chuckled and wriggled his eyebrows, making me flick water in his face.


	51. I'm In Love

AHHHx2 I might make a time skip to maybe 15 days left or something but I don't wanna jump that far ahead

* * *

 _Today: December 3_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 22 Days_

I awoke the next day to be in my bed and I knew I felt a bit better. Sunlight flooded through the room and I smiled, stretching. I texted Adrien after realizing everyone was out of school.

 _Me to Ri Ri: hey, I feel a lot better :D_

 _Ri Ri to Me: Really? That's great! Oh, by the way, Everyone's started to sell the candies. They're a hit! We already have like 300 euros!_

 _Me to Ri Ri: OMG I can't believe it! On the first day, too! I'll try to get out there as soon as possible! I feel bad that you all started without me._

 _Ri Ri to Me: No, it's ok. We wanted to let you rest. I'm in Downtown Paris with your Dad. He said it'd make for 'bonding time'_

I face palmed and sighed, Jax chuckling from beside me.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Oh my god, that dork._

I got up and changed into something comfortable, sighing and I made sure to eat some peppermint and drink some ginger ale to soothe my stomach. Grabbing my phone and a hair tie, I walked down to the kitchen to greet Marinette and her mother.

"(Y/n), you look better!"

"I feel better too."

"That's great, dear. We were just making some caramel drops!"

I smiled at Ms. Sabine and nodded, washing my hands. Pulling my hair up in a messy bun, I smiled and said.

"I'll make some butterscotch flavored drops!"

They nodded and we all got to work. An hour later, everyone filed in, chatting and smiling among themselves. Adrien said excitedly with Nino.

"We sold all that we had! (Father) had to grab three boxes because we kept running out!"

"We sold a total of four boxes, Agreste."

Kim said triumphantly and I said.

"I'm so proud of you guys! How much do we have now?"

"We now have 512 euros and 54 cents!"

Nino said proudly, setting down the bag full of the money. I clapped and cheered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

Everyone smiled and Marinette said, handing everyone mini crates and individual bags full of candies they had made, saying.

"Here! Me and my mom stayed up late last night to make candy for today just in case we ran out today! We can make at least three runs if we keep going on like this!"

I smiled and Dad smiled at everyone, my mother whispering to him.

"I told you that our daughter would be a great person when she grew up, did I not?"

My father nodded and smiled, tears in his eyes and I smiled softly at him, eating a butterscotch drop and Adrien grabbed a basket, saying.

"Come on! What have we got to lose? Let's do another run!"

Everyone cheered and left with their restocked baskets. Mom grabbed her own basket along with Dad and they nodded to us, leaving. Marinette smiled wide.

"This is the best thing that I've ever taken part in."

"It's very righteous of you to do this, (Y/n). I admire that about you."

Sabine said. I blushed and looked down, saying while rolling on the soles of my feet.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

She nodded and we continued to bake. When we got done, the whole place smelled like heaven and was flooded with baked treats. We had run out of ingredients but we had enough to serve the school! We moved all of what we had into the fridges and we smiled. I high fived Marinette and I smiled.

"This was a great idea!"

"You said it!"

Later that night, me and Adrien were sitting in my room, snacking on some on the candy I had made while playing a video game. We were playing a racing game and I was winning, making grin as I chewed on the stick of the lollipop I had finished. When I past the finish line, I threw my hands in the air and cheered, dancing and Adrien groaned in frustration.

"How do you keep on winning? I've tried like everything!"

"You, my friend, are bad at racing games. Hey, how about we play Mortal Combat?"

Adrien nodded and I put it in, picking Sub Zero as my character. Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, picking a random character and I grinned. When the game started, I immediately started to attack him, yelling while laughing.

"There will be no mercy!"

I gasped when he started to win and I slammed into his side, Adrien gasping and he yelled, laughing while pushing into me.

"Hey, you cheater!"

"I never said there were rules!"

He laughed and tried to block my path, making me jump over his shoulder. I was winning now and he spun us around, making me lose sight of the TV and i whipped around, hitting random buttons on the controller . Adrien cheered when his character was announced winner and I gawked, saying.

"What the crap! I totally had it! This is a bunch of malarkey!"

He started to laugh and said.

"That's what you get for cheating!"

"But I never said there was any rules on game-play!"

I pointed out. He laughed and pecked my nose, making me scrunch up my face and I turned away, saying.

"No, you don't get any affection, you crap bucket."

Adrien tackled me, making me yell out and he hugged me tightly, saying while wrapping his legs around me.

"Too bad, you will accept me!"

I laughed and tried to get away from him.

"Adrien! No, you're not allowed!"

Adrien laughed and started to blow raspberries into my skin, making me scream and yell while laughing loudly.

"Adrien! No, stop! Ah!"

He started to tickle me and said.

"You gotta say that 'Adrien is the bestest boyfriend in the world and is amazing at video games and I'm a sore loser' or I won't stop!"

"I will never say that!"

I laughed and tried to grab at his hands and when I did, I pried them off and he laughed, pushing with all his strength to pin me down. I pushed back, laughing a bit and I yelled.

"I didn't think you were this strong, holy crap!"

He laughed and repsonded.

"Oh please, feed my ego and pride some more."

I panted, letting him win and he leaned down, his lips against mine as he whispered.

"I win."

I smiled a bit and kissed him, holding him close and he smiled into the kiss, holding me tight and his phone rang, making him sigh and he pulled away, answering.

"Hello...yeah, I'll be out in a little...ok, thanks Nathalie."

He hung up and sighed, saying.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and he said, hugging me.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)."

"Goodnight, Ri Ri."

He groaned and smiled down at me.

"You're still using that nickname?"

"I gave that to you when we were kids. Of course I'm going to."

He chuckled and kissed me once more, pulling away after a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

He smiled and left and I fell back on my pillow, smiling widely and sighing. Jax said.

"You're so whipped."

"No...I'm in love."


	52. Here's To The Four Seasons

EEEEEE ^^

* * *

 _Today: December 4_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 21 Days_

I awoke int he morning to Jax nipping my face and I groaned, swatting at him and he said.

"Get up, get up!"

I sighed and sat up, rubbing the side of my face and I glared at him a bit. He just smiled at me and I sighed once more. Standing up, I played some music to get dressed to and to awaken me. I played (fave song) by (artist) and smiled, stretching. I moved my hips to the beat and chose my bottoms, grabbing a really nice pair of undies that I had, grabbing the matching bra. I went to my closet and my body spun as I grabbed a shirt, the fabric thin but dark (color) so it'd be hard to see anything underneath unless you stretched the fabric. I rolled my hips as I undressed then redressed, zipping up the pants. I paused to put on the bra and smiled at the garment. It was a push up bra, colored (color) with white lace over it. I continued to dance, shaking my hips and I put my shirt on, shimming into it and I smiled. Getting to my mirror, I put on my makeup and gasped when I noticed Adrien, a quirked, blonde, eyebrow and a small smirk on his lips. I said, turning, continuing to put on make up.

"You really gotta stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry, with your dancing, I didn't want to interrupt. Nice music by the way."

I blushed and then rolled my eyes. When I finished, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack, Jax flying into the pocket and I shut off my music, grabbing my phone. Adrien held his hand out and I took it, his other hand holding breakfast, as usual. We left the house and started to walk to school, the sun just starting to rise and I took my new camera out, taking a quick picture. I smiled down at the camera, looking at the picture and Adrien leaned over, smiling.

"You take the prettiest pictures, you know that?"

"I know. I'm _paw_ -some."

He took a deep breath, shaking his head at me and smiling at me.

"You'll never stop with the cat-dog puns, will you?"

"You have _cat_ to be _kitten_ me. I'll never stop!"

I smiled wide and Adrien rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around me and resting his forehead against me. I smiled and leaned into him, sipping my (hot beverage) and sighing. It was starting to snow and I smiled, looking up. I asked.

"Do you have any photo-shoots scheduled any time soon?"

Adrien sighed and replied.

"Yeah, I've got one in five days. They said it's gonna snow that day and they want a winter themed shoot."

"That'll be cute."

He chuckled and responded.

"Sometimes I can't stand doing shoots. I know that I have to do them but I think i need to get a new photographer. My photographer is getting, I don't know, mean perhaps?"

I frowned and asked, looking up at him.

"How so?"

"He criticizes everything I do and not in the good way either. It's quite annoying and puts me down."

I sighed and then looked at my camera, getting an idea.

"Hey, what if I did it for you?"

Adrien asked, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if I was the one to take the pictures? I am a really good photographer. The local newspaper has even said it before. I'm sure that maybe for this one shoot, I can take the pictures instead of your photographer. Let's say we're giving him a break."

Adrien smiled and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, it's ok. I appreciate it though. I've just gotta hold my tongue. It's just been a bit stressful."

I sighed and nodded, saying while we arrived.

"I know how that is. I model stuff for my mom's clothing line and this one guy that used to take the photos was a complete ass. Seriously, he would even yell at me to change if he didn't like what I was wearing!"

"That's bad."

"Tell me about it."

We walked in and I spotted Chloe, rolling my eyes when she spotted us and then started to whisper to Sabrina. I tightened my hold and whispered to Adrien.

"Watch out for Chloe today. She's planning something."

Adrien frowned and then looked on, frowning more when he noticed her and Sabrina whispering to each other. He nodded and then smirked, saying.

"I'll see you in science class."

"Alright, see ya."

He kissed me and I blushed heavily when he winked and walked away. I rubbed the back of my neck and then walked on to my photography class.

* * *

After Photography, I walked to science, greeting Adrien at my locker. I opened it and gasped when honey dripped everywhere. I felt my blood boil and then calmed myself, looking to Adrien who had an frown on his face.

"Guess I'm in a sticky situation."

Adrien's eyes snapped to me and he smiled a bit. Mr. Damocles happened to pass by and he gasped.

"(Y/n), what on earth happened?!"

"Chloe's what happened! She dumped honey all into my locker!"

Mr. Damocles frowned and responded, shaking his head.

"I'll call her into my office and call for a search in her locker and bags, all right?"

I nodded and he said.

"Just leave this, I'll get the janitors to clean this up and we'll get you a new textbook."

I nodded once more and he left. Adrien said.

"Don't worry, you can share with me, alright?"

I smiled at him and we walked to class. I smirked at Chloe when she passed by and said, wiping my honey covered hand onto her arm.

"Sorry, Chloe! Looks like you're really not Queen Bee after all!"

She gawked and her eyes widened when her name was called over the intercom. I cackled as she stomped her foot and left to the office. Adrien shook his head, saying.

"You're evil, you know that?'

"You love me anyways. Come on, we're gonna be late. I have hand sanitizer in my bag and a rag."

He nodded and we walked into class, the bell ringing shortly after and Adrien grabbed the liquid cleaner and the rag. He poured a bit in my hand and I rubbed it around my hand, wiping it with the rag and I folded the rag neatly, putting it back into the bag. I sighed and did the work that was assigned, turning it what I had done when I was out.

* * *

After Science was done, we went to our fashion class and I crossed my leg.

"Now, I'm going to let you guys pick your partners but here's what the project is for today. You and your partner are going to design clothing for each other. The theme is one of, all, of the four seasons! You must have at least two different seasons but you can do all four if you want to. Just make sure to create a female set and a male set for each season! You have the rest of class to create your sketches of your fantasy clothing!"

She then smiled.

"However, there are two catches to this. Girls, you must create the pieces for your male and boys, you must create the pieces for your female. Lastly, your clothing must match with your partners. Good luck Everyone! Go ahead and get started."

The room erupted into chaos and I turned to Adrien, saying.

"Just saying but Summer would be the easiest season to do."

Adrien suggested with a cute, adorable smile.

"Wanna do all of them?"

"Well of course!"

He smiled and I got out my sketch pad, saying.

"Summer seems like the easiest theme to do. We should do something that pertains to light colors and anything shades of yellow."

I started to sketch out the bodies of a man and a female. I sighed. Adrien responded.

"What if I created the piece for you and then you created the piece for me so you can get an idea of what to do?"

I smiled and nodded. He grabbed the piece for the summer piece and I started on spring. I grinned. This was gonna be amazing.


	53. Leaving My Mark

eeee im so excited for this series. It's come so far! WELP. LOOKS LIKE I REALLY AM GONNA TRY TO GO TO 100

* * *

After school had let out, Adrien and I went to my house and I showed him my designs while he showed me his. We both nodded with excited smiled on our faces and we rushed up to my mom. She was a bit surprised as she looked at the both of us.

"What's up, you two?"

"We're doing a fashion project for class and we're doing the four seasons. We need some fabric and was wondering if you could help with that?"

She smiled and nodded, saying.

"Let me see your designs so I know what to get."

We handed her our stuff and she widened her eyes.

"These are incredible! I'll call up assistant and ask her for help."

Me and Adrien smiled and then nodded.

"Thanks mom!"

She nodded, smiling, and me and Adrien went upstairs to my room. I flopped onto the bed, bouncing, and groaned, Jax coming out and he curled up on the middle of my back, Plagg coming out and curling up against my neck. Jax asked me, kneading my back.

"Are you excited for your first heat, (Y/n)?"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Excited about being a hormone-filled, always-aroused person for the next six months? Oh sure. Totally. Can you hear the sarcasm?"

Jax sighed and then replied, floating up to where my face was, his blue and gold eyes sincere.

"It's not that bad. I mean, yeah your first heat will be the worst but the first is always the worst!"

I sighed and replied, popping one eye open to look at him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Jax."

Jax rolled his eyes and then replied, Plagg perking up.

"At least you have Adrien to help you!"

Plagg asked.

"Wait, you're gonna go through heat?"

I nodded and Jax said.

"Everyone Hellhound goes through heat. I think it would of been inevitable because of her feline DNA."

Plagg sighed a bit and patted my head, saying.

"You're gonna have a horrible time with your heat but I promise that it'll be better each time you go into heat. Just know that your hormones will effect other people."

I grumbled underneath my breath but then groaned when I felt fingers massaging the knots out of my back. I purred loudly, relaxing as Adrien said to me, his fingers working wonders.

"You just need to relax, alright? Take it easy. This stress isn't good for you."

I felt my spine crack at certain points and I arched my back higher the lower he went, my spine cracking and feeling so much better. I tensed up my shoulders and cracked them, groaning and falling back onto my stomach, saying.

"Adrien, are you secretly a _masseur_?"

Adrien laughed quietly and he replied.

"No, I've just gotten plenty of massages to know how to give one."

I hummed and purred, the sound mixing with the low growl of a dog and a cats purr. Adrien teased.

"I wonder if you like belly rubs."

"Adrien, I swear to go-holy fuck, there. Right there. Holy crap, that feels amazing."

Adrien was massaging my sides, a bit away from the start of the underside of my breasts and holy crap, it felt amazing. His fingers were rubbing into the skin and I felt my face heat up and I chewed on my bottom lip a bit, furrowing my brow a bit. Adrien's fingers slowed a bit but he then went back to their pace. Jax chuckled.

"I think she's getting sleepy from what you're doing, Adrien!"

Adrien chuckled and pulled me up to where my feet didn't hang off the side of the bed. I grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it, Adrien's fingers soothing me to sleep and I said in a tired voice.

"Please stay..."

I didn't hear him respond as he climbed into the bed with me and held me tight.

* * *

I awoke suddenly, the night sky leering down at me as the clouds covered the moon for a bit, letting only a few rays flow through the room. The stars were bright and the sky dark, though the moon was a very pristine white and I blinked. The moonlight streamed over my skin, warming up the areas it touched and I stretched a bit snuggling into my pillow. I felt my heart jump when I felt warmth and heard a heart beat. I felt something tighten around me but then I smelled Adrien's scent and relaxed. So, he had stayed with me like I had asked him? I smiled more. What a sweetheart. I looked at the time and sighed, closing my eyes. 1:45 in the morning. What the hell, (Y/n). I sighed once more and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. However, I wouldn't go back to sleep immediately and I reopened my eyes, glaring at Adrien's throat. My eyes seemed to register that I needed to see in the dark and my night vision kicked in, lighting the room up lightly. Through my mirror, I could see that my eyes were glowing (e/c) in the dark, the color not bright but distinguishable. I bit my lip and I looked around again, seeing Plagg and Jax sleeping together. I held in my grunt when I felt that annoying throb in my side again and smiled Adrien's scent, the throb going away after a moment and I yawned, snuggling my head into Adrien's chest and he readjusted, his head resting on mine and he licked his lips, getting comfortable as he slowly went back to dreaming. I wondered if he was dreaming and what he was dreaming about and I let the scenarios run through my head. I got a bit more tired and I sighed a bit. I looked at Adrien's neck, the slender skin seeming to pop out at me and a thought ran in my head.

 _'You could mark him right now. You could give him hickies like he did to you and let every bitch out there know that this man is yours.'_

Was this the inner Hellhound talking? I wasn't sure. Slowly, I laid a kiss on his skin, testing the waters and Adrien just sighed slightly. No, I couldn't do that without him knowing. Kicking off the urge, I just sighed and held onto his shirt tightly.

 _'Maybe when we wake up later, I'll mark him up.'_

I nodded slightly to myself. Inhaling deeply, I fell asleep to the smell of his scent, smiling as I dreamed of him.


	54. Payback's A Bitch Literally

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! They are appreciated!

* * *

 _Today: December 5_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 20 days_

I awoke later in the morning, Adrien's soft snores filling the room. Jax nipped my cheek and then nipped Adrien's, calling.

"Get up! Get up! It's time for school!"

I groaned and Adrien's eyes fluttered open, blinking when Jax nipped his cheek and then mine. I stretched and sat up, Adrien letting me out of his arms and I looked at the clock. My tired eyes widened and I said in my sleep filled voice.

"Are you kidding me? Four am in the morning?"

Jax replied, Adrien stretching and sitting up.

"Adrien's gotta take a shower and then you do!"

I hummed and Adrien just sighed a bit, grabbing some clothes. He must of had them brought over when I fell asleep and the thought from last night ran through my head. I blushed and looked down, Adrien quirking an eyebrow up and he grinned, saying in a cute, sleepy voice.

"What, you thinking about joining me?"

He gave a flirty smirk and I blushed harder, narrowing my eyes at him and crossing my arms.

"N-No..."

"Mm-hmm, sure. Bathroom doors unlocked if you want to."

He practically sang on his way to my bathroom. I puffed out my cheeks and looked at Jax, who shrugged. Looking at the calendar, I sighed. 20 days to go. It was getting close and I was getting nervous. What was gonna happen the closer it got to the 25? Was I gonna be some sex-craving-crazed lunatic who can't keep her hands off of her boyfriend? I sighed and Jax asked, sitting on my shoulder.

"What's the matter, (Y/n)?"

"I'm concerned about what's gonna happen on the 25. Am I gonna become some sex-craving-crazed lunatic or something? I don't want Adrien to get hurt if that's what's gonna happen."

Jax gave a thoughtful look and then responded with a small, fanged smile.

"I'm sure that it'll all be ok! Every Hellhound was different in the way that they reacted to their heat, whether male or female!"

I nodded and sighed a bit. Stretching, I laid back down and smelled Adrien's scent on the pillow beside me. Grabbing it, I put it over my face, smelling his scent and I sighed, relaxing. My mind soothed at the smell of his natural scent and the faint scent of his deodorant. I heard the shower shut off and I grabbed my clothes. What happened next had me a stuttering, blushing mess. Adrien came in with nothing but a towel on, droplets of water, running down his body and I widened my eyes, face reddening and heating up. His hair had been shaken a bit, making the strands a bit spikey and they were dark since they were still wet. His torso was toned, a six pack starting to slowly form and some of the muscles in his chest were defined with little lines here and there. His arms were the same way. I always knew he was strong but holy fucking shit. He looked my way and I stuttered, blushing and almost running into stuff trying to get to the door.

"I-I uh, bathroom and sh-shower because s-school and-"

I hit my hip on the corner of my desk while running into the bathroom. My face was really red and my eyes were wide. I panted a bit and I heard Adrien ask Jax.

"Is that normal?"

"You just walked in here without a towel on. Did you expect her to do the macarena?"

A little bit after showering, I realized that I had failed to grab underwear and whined a bit to myself.

'Why. Why do I do these things to myself? What if he's not finished dressing? What if the towel falls? Oh my god.'

Gathering up the courage, I held to the towel tightly and walked out, Adrien looking my way. His face turned red and I didn't look his way, getting to the dresser and I searched for my undies. Grabbing a pair that matched the bra I had, I walked out, a flush covering me as I walked past Adrien. Sighing, I got dressed in the bathroom.

After that fiasco, we still had two hours to spare so we sat in my bed, looking through the photos on my camera. I had managed to save the SD card of my old one and saved the old pictures I had and I showed him one of us in fifth grade, dancing together at a festival. He chuckled and said.

"I remember that. You were so shy and didn't even want to dance with me."

"Come on, Ri Ri. I was like ten years old. That is how old we were during fifth grade, right?"

He laughed hard and I blushed, snorting a bit and he looked at me, shrugging.

"I don't know, you do the math."

"Ew...math..."

I groaned and rolled over, huffing and Adrien poked my side, saying.

"Don't be such a sour _puss_ , (Y/n)."

I gawked and said, hitting his stomach with a pillow.

"Hey! That's my pun! Make up your own!"

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

He said, grinning. I glared at him and narrowed my eyes, squinting at him. He snorted and I grumbled, sitting back down.

"'What's mine is yours' he says. 'you can take it all' he says."

"Are you mocking me?"

He laughed and tackled me, making me laugh and try to push him off.

"Get off! You're so fat!"

He gave a dramatic gasp.

"I am not fat! This is all muscle, baby."

I shook my head, grabbing the bridge of my nose. Adrien continued.

"You totally like it. "i-uh-I-oh-ok-uh'"

"Adrien!"

He laughed hard and I rolled us over, him underneath me and I blushed, saying.

"You're no fun."

His hands found my hips and he replied, winking.

"I can be fun."

"How is being a pervert fun?"

He gave a flirty smile and was about to go on some rant about how he was so much fun when I rolled my eyes. I kissed him as he spoke and he slowly stopped, his hand coming up to the back of my head. His fingers threaded through my hair a bit and I muttered after pulling away, a light dusting of pink on my cheeks.

"You talk too much."

"If that's how you're gonna shut me up, I'd talk forever."

I rolled my eyes and he winked.

"What's a guy gotta do to get another one of those?"

I snorted and responded.

"Well, for starters, you can clean around the house."

"Oh ho, you should buy me a drink first."

I laughed and he kissed me again, holding me close and a smirk formed as I did. I nibble his lower lip and we started to French kiss, our breathing getting a bit uneven and that little thought in the back of my mind ran through once more. Pulling away, I smirked and said, my lips moving and brushing against his ever so slightly.

"You know, I never did get my revenge for giving me those hickies that I had so much trouble covering up."

He titled his head a bit but that was enough for me. I moved in, my lips gently kissing the skin at first and I felt his hands tighten their grip a bit. I felt something flare up inside of me and I nipped and sucked on his skin, Adrien's breathing heavy and he gave a little whine when I certain spot. Paying attention to that spot, I continued to kiss and nip and suck on his skin, proud of my marks and my job-well-done. Adrien's eyes were dilated and I smiled, getting up and grabbing my backpack. He gawked and whined.

"(Y/n)! Don't tell me you're gonna make me go to school like this!"

"Oh yeah, come on pretty boy. We've got an hour to get there."

He whined once more and huffed, Plagg laughing hard at the boy while Jax said.

"You're gonna be the death of that boy."

"Oh I know, Jax. I know."


	55. This Means War

haha thanks everyone for your reviews! Sorry this came in later than expected. I'm feeling a bit under the weather.

* * *

I had giggled the whole way to school. Adrien was walking weirdly, seeming bow-legged as he walked and he had an embarrassed blush on his face. There was an distinct bulge in his pants and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Blue balls wasn't fun, apparently. When we arrived to school, Adrien awkwardly greeted Nino and we went to class. However, the moment we got in, he asked, with his bag over his lower half, if he could go to the restroom. I snickered at him and he glared my way, a dusting of pink over his face and he was excused. I couldn't help but snicker behind my hand when he came back, even more red in the face but walking normally now. He gave me a look that said 'I'll get you back for this later' and I winked, giving a toothy smirk. He rolled his eyes and class went on.

* * *

When class was over, I grabbed my stuff and Adrien grabbed a hold of my wrist, looking down at me and I asked with a toothy grin.

"What's the matter? Did your hand not fair well?"

"You are evil."

I snickered and Nino came over, saying.

"So, Christmas break is coming soon! You guys ready?"

Adrien smirked and replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready for the holidays."

I gave a little blush and glared at Adrien, adjusting the strap of my bag and we walked our way to class. However, Adrien whispered while his hand, which was resting on the small of my back, slipped down and squeezed my butt.

"Hope you know that you have started a war with me."

I squealed and he gave it a swat before we parted our ways, me standing there and blushing heavily. He had a haughty step and a straight, all-business tone to his posture and I glared hotly, the blush still on my face.

 _This. Was. War._

* * *

I was prowling him, watching him from the shadows as he walked his way to his next class. My class room was just a few feet down from his but there was a catch. I had a better escape route. He was talking to one of the other kids, one that I didn't know. I've never seen her before but she wouldn't spoil my plans. Sneaking up behind him, I grabbed Adrien's butt, squeezing it about four times in a row as fast and hard as I could as I said into his ear.

"Looks like it really is miraculous. You: 0, Me: 1. Ah ha, ha, ha!"

He gasped and I ran off, laughing as I heard Adrien's frustrated yell of.

"You won this round. Wait till next period! I'll show you!"

I grinned and thought to myself.

 _'I won't be anywhere near you so ha!'_

I missed the glare on the girls face.

* * *

I was speed walking to class, looking over my shoulder every few seconds. I could feel his stare and constantly looked around. Fuck. I knew he was around but I didn't know where to look. The shadows were empty, the hallway behind my back was flooded with kids but I didn't see a familiar head of blonde. I went to my locker and as fast as lightning, put away my textbook. However, it obviously wasn't enough. I gasped when I felt hands slip under my shirt and boldly manhandle my breasts, my eyes widening when Adrien's voice said.

"Me: one, you: one. Payback is going to be a bitch!"

He ran off and I kicked his ass before laughing, his form skidding to a halt to try and get the last hit in.

"You're messing with a natural hunter, Adrien Agreste! Ah ha! On guard!"

I ran off to PE, Adrien's yell of 'oh come on!' running through the hallway. I snorted.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting in our usual spot, Adrien next to me. Our feet were playing a game of footsie and currently, I was winning. Nino quirked an eyebrow up and asked.

"Dudes, what are you two doing?"

"He's declared war on me! I won't let him win!"

Adrien gawked down at me.

"I declared war on you! You're the one who touched my butt!"

Nino started laughing hard and I winked, saying.

"It truly is as miraculous as it looks."

Adrien shook his head and I laughed, the laughter quieting down when that girl he was talking to earlier came over.

"Hi Adrien!"

She said sweetly, though her eyes seemed to hold malice when they looked to me.

"Oh, hey Lila! Lila, this is my girlfriend, (Y/n). (Y/n), this is a new student we have named Lila."

I felt chills go up my spine and I stared at her, putting on a fake smile and I greeted.

"It's so nice to have someone transfer to our school. I hope everyone here treats you well."

She nodded, seeming to dismiss me and sat down beside Nino, across from Adrien. I elbowed Adrien and he jolted, elbowing me back. Soon, we were trying to push each other off of the cafeteria seats and Nino laughed, saying as I started to push him off.

"Dude, you're being beat by your own girlfriend!"

"Never!"

He said, poking my sides and digging his fingers into my sides. I squealed and started to laugh, grabbing at Adrien's wrists and I held tight, not wanting to scream for mercy if it came back to it.

"No fair, that's cheating!"

"You never said anything about game play."

He winked and I gawked, laughing and I kicked his thigh.

"You can't steal my lines, Douche nugget!"

He laughed hard at the insult and I took that moment to start to tickle him, hugging him from behind. Adrien started to struggle and laugh, trying to get away from me but I held tightly. Adrien said as the bell rang to go back to class.

"Alright, Alright! Mercy!"

I cheered and stood up, putting a fist in the air and Adrien laughed a bit, standing up and he picked me up, spinning us around and I bit my lip. Adrien then winked and then murmured, biting my bottom lip.

"You may have won this time, but just you wait. The 25th is coming a lot faster than you think."

"You're such an dog."

He laughed and held my hand, saying.

"You're such a cat."

"Meow."

He winked and said, smirking.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing more of that later."

"Adrien, your Chat is showing."

He snorted. We walked to class, me missing the glare burning holes into my back.


	56. May I Have This Dance?

Thanks again everyone! Your reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

When school let out, me and Adrien were walking outside, poking each other when we could when we heard the voice of that new girl Lila.

"Adrien!"

We turned, frowning a bit and there was Lila, seeming to look determined but nervous. I frowned. Every time this girl came around, I got chills and a bad tingling would run through my fingers. I tried to crack a smile but I couldn't. I bit my lip. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I just couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was bad news. Her gaze flickered to me and she asked, looking down.

"I was, uh, wondering if you could help me with my math? Like...tutor me?"

Adrien blinked, surprise and looked to me. I just stared and then gave a light shrug as if to say 'sure, why not'. Adrien replied.

"Sure, we can start later-"

"-what about right now?"

She asked suddenly, her eyes seeming to be a bit desperate. I frowned and replied, gently tugging Adrien away.

"We have something planned for tonight. I'm sure that Adrien will be free tomorrow though."

Lila looked to me and her honey brown eyes seemed to harden and I felt my inner beast flare up. I bared my teeth at her a bit and then walked away, Adrien asking me.

"We have something planned?"

"Yup. My parents gotta have dinner with your dad which means I've gotta attend."

Adrien frowned and replied, his hand tightening a bit on mine.

"Nathalie didn't inform me of that. In fact, I didn't see her at all this morning. She usually shows me my schedule for today."

"Maybe she and your Dad were talking about tonight?"

Adrien shrugged and replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's possible. Oh, what are you wearing?"

He had a twinkle in his eyes and I rolled my eyes, saying.

"Why? You wanna try and pitch in a look at my girls?"

Adrien snorted and replied cheekily, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"I've been doing that for the past three years but thanks for noticing."

I blushed heavily and crossed my arms, Adrien's chuckles coming from beside me.

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"No you're not. I know when you're kidding and being serious, when you're being truthful and when you're lying."

Adrien gave a defeated sigh and I grinned. Arriving at my house, Adrien kissed my knuckles, bowing slightly and giving a wink.

"I'll see you around, my lady."

I blushed heavily and Adrien grabbed my chin gently, laying a sweet kiss on my lips and he winked once more before leaving. I sighed dreamily and then gasped when I heard snickers from behind me. Seeing my parents in the doorway with a camera, I gasped and they paused. I laughed and cried.

"Mom, Dad!"

"We're sorry but we couldn't resist!"

"Get inside, you weirdo's!"

* * *

I had spoken to my parents about the dinner and apparently, there was gonna be a whole lot of other people there. Like a semi-formal party. So my mom told me that we had to get me an evening gown. I sighed. I wasn't really one one long dresses but whatever made my mom happy. We were at the store, browsing when I came across a really beautiful dress. It was floor length, a beautiful satin material colored (color). Right underneath the breast area was a little belt like thing made of metal painted a silver brown. It had one strap, the strap turning into a spaghetti strap when you got to the back. At the right hip, it bunched up to create a lined, ruffled look and I looked at my mother.

"We have to."

I nodded and grabbed my size. Grabbing some matching heels, we didn't bother to try it on and bought it. When we got home, i tried it on and couldn't help but squeal in delight. It fit so perfectly on me and I couldn't help but dance a little. Mom said.

"You should get in the shower and I'll do your hair and make up, all right?"

I nodded and she smiled and I looked out the window, the sun starting to set and I smiled, jumping up. Jax yawned and asked.

"You're going to a dance?"

"A semi formal party at the Agreste's."

Jax nodded and I smiled, getting into the shower.

* * *

After showering and drying, my mother did my hair and make up for me. I was clad in the dress, the dress hugging my body very snugly and the shoes comfortable for heels. My mother looked proud and she smiled softly at my father.

"That boy is gonna go crazy."

I blushed heavily and looked away, holding the railing and mother took my hands, my other bunching up the dress so it wouldn't drag against the ground. Getting into the vehicle, we sped over the the Agreste's. I was surprised to see so many people already coming in, standing outside or going into the mansion. I bit my lip, nervous and my mother grabbed her invitation with all of our names on it. Getting up to the gate, Mom flashed the card in front of the gate and it opened up. We then proceeded to walk, some people staring at us and we walked up the steps, my nerves grinding with each step closer to the door. Jax moved around a bit in the hand bag I had and I gently poked the side to calm him. When we got inside, there were more people inside. Music played over loudspeakers that were hidden, many people dancing and I saw Mr. Agreste standing at the top of the stairwell in front of the big portrait of him and his son. His cold and calculating eyes landed on me and he looked over to a boy beside him. That boy was Adrien. I felt my jaw drop. He was in black slacks, dress shoes, and a white button up with a black tie. The tie was a bit loose and I blushed heavily. Adrien looked to his father and when Mr. Agreste gestured to me, Adrien's head turned. His green eyes widened and his mouth dropped and I blushed, smiling shyly and waving a bit. Adrien moved and walked down the steps to me, my mother and father nudging me a bit and I blushed harder. I've never seen Adrien look at me like this before and it was quite weird to see it. When he got to me, he immediately kissed me. I blushed but kissed him back and he leaned back a bit.

"You look so freaking gorgeous...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to keep my eyes off of you."

I blushed shyly and looked down, twiddling my thumbs and I looked at him a bit, asking in a sort of whisper.

"Really? You think so?"

"I think so? No. I know so. God, you are so gorgeous. How did I end up with someone like you?"

I blushed more and Adrien blushed himself. He took my hand and asked me.

"Do...do you want to slow dance?"

The song Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend came on and I nodded. Adrien pulled me in and he held my right hand. His right hand went onto my waist and my left hand held his shoulder. I blushed and Adrien looked at me with loving, green eyes. I said to him.

"You look very handsome, you know. I don't think I've seen you dress like this before."

Adrien smiled softly and his forehead touched mine. He whispered.

"You always looked gorgeous to me either way."

I blushed more and he smiled, pecking my cheek and then we kissed. He held me tight as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we kissed. We parted and I smiled softly. He asked me, looking around a bit.

"You want to come back to my room? It's getting crowded in here."

I nodded and we went upstairs to his room.


	57. Say That You Love Me

Hehe x3

* * *

When we got up to his room, he shut the door with a quiet click and he looked to me with a slight blush. The lights of the city cast a comfortable glow in the room and I leaned against the computer desk, on my elbows. Adrien came by and stood beside me, seeming to be a bit nervous. I saw that his tie was crooked and I chuckled, my fingers working fast as they fixed his tie. Adrien smiled a bit when he realized his tie had become crooked. Adrien whispered.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier. You truly are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Sure, there are beautiful girls in the world. Everyone is in their own way. But not only have you caught my eyes, mon petite renarde, you've also caught my heart."

I smiled, blushing a bit and I whispered.

"You said that to me when Dire Need had cast his spell over you."

Adrien nodded and he tucked a piece of hair behind my hear, his finger ghosting over my skin and he asked me.

"(y/n), are you sure...are you sure that you want me?"

"What do you mean, Adrien?"

He bit his lip and looked down, saying.

"I...I don't know why you, a gorgeous girl, would wanna be with me. I mean, I do know yet I don't. You're just...so perfect and free while I'm stuck being an obedient son. I honestly envy your life but I wanna be apart of it in every way that I can. I know...I know that you love me. You show it and say it a lot but its just...there are plenty of other-"

I cut him off with a kiss and I leaned back, saying.

"Adrien, listen to me. Ever since that day that you sat with me at lunch when we were in like...I don't know, third grade, I've slowly fallen for you. It took me a while but I finally figured it out. I don't love you for your money or popularity. I don't love you for your good looks."

I put my hand over his heart.

"I love you for what's inside here. You're a good person and you believe in the right of things. You try to help people, hell, you save people, Adrien. How can a girl not swoon at that paw-sitively great trait of yours?"

He smiled at the pun.

"Adrien, I love you. There are 6 billion people in this world and if I had to choose one person to spend the rest of my life with, or even just a short amount of time with, I'd always pick you."

Adrien had glassy eyes and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm...sorry that I seemed doubtful. I'm just...insecure at times."

"it's ok to be insecure. We all are at some point."

He leaned back and kissed me, firm and needing. I responded and Adrien picked me up, setting me onto his computer desk, his tongue slithering out and running along my bottom lip. I granted access and we started to French Kiss, losing our breath fast and his grip on my hips tight.

* * *

Light Brown eyes scanned the home for the blonde, narrowing their eyes when there was no sign. The brunette frowned deeply and snuck inside, passing by the camera's as she stealthily and skillfully, carefully getting over the wall. She landed carefully, straightening herself out and walked around, her short, black dress barely covering anything as her stiletto heels clacked against the floor. She went up the steps, entering the house as she looked once more for the blonde. Where was that kid? Her chestnut eyes narrowed as she found no sign of the boy. Her mind ran to his bedroom and she went up the stairs, taking a guess at which way was his room. Seeing the sign, she knew she was at the right spot and was about to knock when she heard noises coming from inside. Frowning, she put her ear to the door. Gasping, things falling to the ground. She felt anger hit her full force.

Was her Adrien and that girl having sex?

* * *

I was panting heavily, my arms wrapped around Adrien's neck. His fingers dug into the flesh of my hips, our bodies having no room. He was in between my legs, my long limbs wrapped around his waist. My lips and his were encased, lustful and sweet kisses leaving traces on my lips, jaw, and neck. He was ravishing me and I loved it. His tie was loosened a lot, the first five buttons of his white shirt undone, my hands coming down and exploring the skin. He gave sighs and grunts every few seconds of me touching him and he bucked a bit against me. I whimpered and squirmed, accidentally knocking over two of his textbooks as I grabbed hold of his desk, knuckles turning white. He kissed my sweet spot, nipping and sucking and I gave a whiny cry, the sound breathy. Adrien's eyes were dilating and we jolted when we heard loud knocking on the door. Adrien growled a bit, cursing under his breath and picked me up by my thighs. He set me down on the bed, his eyes screaming 'this isn't over' and he shot like lighting to my neck, biting a deep and dark mark, almost drawing blood. I gave a cry, my mouth falling open and Adrien's lips smirked against my skin. He gave a sweet kiss to the skin and went to the door, fixing his outfit. I fixed myself up, blushing heavily and Adrien cleared his throat a bit. He sent a wink my way, making me blush and he opened the door. I tilted my head a bit as Adrien's eyes widened.

"L-Lila?"

I felt my inner beast scream out and dare to show as I heard her voice say, dare I say seductively.

"Hello, Adrien."


	58. At The Top Of the Food Chain

I WANNA HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Adrien was so surprised to see her there. I was too, but I was trying my hardest not to let my beast show and just take over. I couldn't see her but Adrien stuttered out.

"W-What are you doing here? How'd you get in? I don't think my father gave you an invitation..."

I slipped off my shoes and contemplated whether or not I should show myself. I wanted to. So bad. To show her just who he belongs to.

"I slipped in...I hope you don't mind that I did? I just really wanted to see you."

Adrien responded, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Uh, thanks, I guess? Listen, I'm a little busy-"

"-your room is really nice, Adrien."

Lila said, coming in past Adrien. I glared but let it fall the moment she looked to me. I acted as if I was holding up my dress and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, Hi (Y/n). I didn't hear nor see you."

I sat up a bit more and just stared at her, Adrien walking to me and he sat down beside me, holding me tightly around the waist as if to hold me back. Lila sat down in the computer chair, sitting provocatively. She dared to flirt and try to seduce my boyfriend while I'm in fucking front of her?! I stiffened and Adrien tightened his hold. I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here, Lila? No offense, but you were interrupting me and him. We were discussing...important matters."

Her eyes seemed to darken a bit and I bared my teeth a bit, daring her to say the wrong fucking thing.

"Oh, what were you talking about?"

"My parents and his dad's business stuff."

She nodded stiffly and then asked, leaning forward a bit, pushing up her cleavage so that her breasts seemed to look a bit bigger.

"Oh, that sound's interesting."

I growled quietly and I said, smiling a sickening sweet smile.

"Listen, as much as I would just love to hang out with you, we have a lot more to talk about and we can't talk about it in front of others. Private matters. Hope you understand."

Lila asked in a slightly snotty tone.

"Can't you guys talk about it later? You two are the only other teens here."

I growled and Adrien said.

"I'm sorry Lila but (y/n)'s right."

Lila narrowed her eyes and then asked in a seething tone.

"What do you see in her?"

I felt anger boil up in me as Adrien asked, taken back.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell do you see in that dog?"

Adrien frowned and said.

"Alright, Lila. That's enough-"

"-No! I've been watching you for so long! It's always her! It's always been her!"

I shot up, growling loudly and baring my teeth, the fangs lengthening, the claws growing to points, my eyes burning that bright, Hellhound red.

"And It's always gonna be me, girl."

The shadows around me snapped and crackled like electricity and I snarled at her.

"You better get the fuck out before I rip that pretty little head right off your fucking shoulders."

She stood up, trying to size me up and she snarled back.

"You don't deserve him! All you're doing is ruining his image!"

"A slut like you would bring him down more than I ever would."

She widened her eyes in anger at the insult and she smirked, saying while bringing out a fox themed necklace.

"You're not the only miraculous holder here, dear."

I widened my eyes and snarled out.

"There's no fucking way that you have a miraculous."

She grinned but when she put on the necklace, an outline of purple came across her face and I snarled out, loudly.

"You're so fake! It's written all over your face. You're no superhero, you're an akumatized villain."

She changed into her outfit and I yelled.

"Jax, Let's Prowl."

After that, we attacked. She tried to land a punch but I dodged. However, she was fast for a fox and kicked me, me flying into the window. It shattered and I fell back, grunting. Flipping in the air, I landed on all fours and dodged when she landed where my head was a moment before. I cursed and slapped my wrist, calling Ladybug through holographic images.

"ladybug, I need your help! There's been another akumatized villain! I can't do this alone."

I heard her gasp and nod.

"I'm on my way. Try to get her to the Eiffel or the Bourgeious residence!"

I nodded and hung up. Spinning, I jumped backwards, saying.

"What's the matter, foxie girl? Can't keep up?"

I laughed and and spun back around, running on all fours like a wolf. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins and I howled a bit, snapping my jaws as I gave a determined, wide smile. Getting to the Eiffel, I could hear her angry screams and I jumped as fast as I could, getting to a beam. In the distance, I could see Ladybug swinging her yoyo on different posts, trying to get to me and I saw Lila below me, jumping up to catch up to me. I then smelled a scent when the wind blew, Adrien's scent wafting to me and I smirked. She caught up to me and we started to fist fight. I threw a punch and she dodged. Dodging a kick from her that was aimed for the back of my knee, I flexed my claws and slashed at her, catching her face. She screamed out and I felt it within me.

 _'Blood...I need to feel her blood on my fingers, on my claws. I need to feel it stain my face and drip into my mouth. I need to taste it. I need to feel it and smell it on me. I need to have it cover me!'_

I shook my head. No. I couldn't do that. I did that once and I wouldn't do it again. She snarled at me and I smirked.

"Woof, Woof, motherfucker."

She grinned and started to play her flute. Green energy bursting into a ball and she said to me.

"Today is the day your meet your death by me, Volpina!"

She threw the green ball towards me and I dodged. However, what I saw next made me stop in my tracks, eyes wide. There stood my parents in front of me, crying and bloody.

"No! don't do this, (Y/n)!"

I blinked, horrified and I whispered.

"W-What is this..."

I jolted when Ladybug came into view, kicking the image of my parents and it burst into green dust. I blinked and then snarled when I realized she wasn't there anymore. I yelled out when I felt a kick to my lower spine and I skid a bit. Getting up, I snarled and smirked.

"You know, it's the monsters that lurk in the dark. That's why everyone's so scared of it."

She gave a slightly confused look and I smirked.

"I'm the one at the top of this food chain, bitch."

I smirked more.

"Cry of the Wolf!"


	59. I Love You

Hehe thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, etc! ^^ Let's kick some ass, shall we?

* * *

I could feel that familiar burn in my body. The bones snapping and cracking into different places; my body falling and spasming as fur sprouted from my skin, my claws ripping off my human flesh to reveal the fur beneath as I changed. Ironically, there was a full moon tonight. My claws turned pristine white as did my fangs as the two top canines, stopped growing along with the bottom canines. My tail shortened a bit as my fur became bristled and shined in the moonlight. My eyes burst into that glowing red, a red line wrapping around my head and disappearing as it neared the center of the back of my head. The line disappeared and my fur smoked as shadows flew up like mist, the darkness seeming to wrap around me, ready to answer my every command. I was one with the night once again. Lila's eyes were widened in shock and I snarled, growling loudly as I spoke to her, yipping.

 _'I'll give you one chance to back down. If you don't, I'm gonna rip your throat out and bathe in your fucking blood.'_

She seemed even more terrified and I let one side of my lip curl up, turning into a smirk, which was strange to see on a dog. She took a shaky step back and I said.

'One.'

I lunged at her, her screams filling the air as I hit her, knocking us over. She scrambled away from me and I faded into the shadows, prowling around her as I walked in the areas of the shadows, seeming to walk on air. She tried to run but Ladybug landed in front of her, frowning.

"It's time for you to end this game, Volpina."

Chat Noir, my love, landed beside her, walking towards the frightened fox.

"You've been a pain in my tail. Give up, Fox-face."

I snarled from behind her, prowling.

'Time to say goodbye, Volpina.'

she screamed, spinning and I tackled her, chomping onto her necklace and snapping it. I crunched on it, spitting it out and the akuma flew out, Lila turning to normal. I slowly go toff of her as Lila came back to normal, grabbing her head and she gasped.

"What the!"

She looked my way and I snarled at her, her gasping and backing away a bit.

'Stay away from my mate or we're gonna have issues. I won't hesitate to rip your throat out.'

She nodded a bit, grabbing her throat and Ladybug grabbed her, setting her down. I walked to Adrien and sat down, ears played back and tail thumping a bit. Adrien chuckled and knelt down, scratching me behind my ear.

"You really are something else, (Y/n)."

I whined and rubbed against him, licking his face. Adrien laughed a bit and I barked, tongue hanging out. We looked out at the view, him standing up and I stood a bit in front of him. His hand came to my head and I gave a loud victory howl, the howl echoing throughout the city. I stomped one paw of the beam and then backed away. Adrien frowned and then gasped, calling my name when I jumped off. I had my paws in front of me, my body outstretched and I changed back midway, flipping to land on my feet and I gave Adrien a smirk, giving a two finger salute and I started to run back to Agreste mansion, running on the side of the building sideways. Adrien caught up and we started to race, me laughing a bit and he chuckled. As we ran, I let out a small howl of excitement and I ran on all fours, going a lot faster than Adrien. Getting to his house, I jumped into the window, glad to see that Ladybugs Magic has had fixed it. I sighed a bit and Adrien got in. I whispered.

"Jax, Relax."

He came out and whined a bit, saying.

"That was so ridiculous! I can't move a muscle!"

"Tell me about it!"

Plagg complained with Jax. Me and Adrien chuckled at them both and I looked at him, blushing. Plagg and Jax got their food and started to eat, disappearing into the closet and Adrien said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so protective of me. I can't help but feel flattered."

"Don't get too cocky here, Ri Ri."

He chuckled and nuzzled me, purring.

"I can't resist you, love. God, you drive me so wild."

"Well, I am a creature of the night for nothing."

Adrien quirked an eyebrow up, flicking my nose.

"Hey, at Night I rule."

I rolled my eyes and replied, winking.

"Excuse you. I eat cats."

Adrien smirked and then gasped a bit, saying.

"You know, that reminds me. Weren't we having a very important discussion about some very important business?"

I squealed when I was tackled to the bed, laughing hard as Adrien attacked my face with small little pecks here and there and everywhere. He whispered, eyes half lidded and lips moving against mine as he spoke.

"Trying to wait for the 25th is really wearing me out. My patience is starting to run thin. Damn, I just wanna show you how much I love you."

I froze and looked at him, eyes wide. Adrien looked to me and panicked.

"Oh no, I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Y-You said it..."

Adrien got a kicked puppy look and I sat up, biting my lip as tears filled my eyes.

"You...You said you loved me.."

Adrien blinked and then his gaze softened. He rest his head against mine and he whispered.

"I guess I don't say it much, do I."

It was more of a statement than a question, really. I shushed him and kissed him, saying after pulling away.

"You don't have to tell me for me to know. You show me everyday...just hearing it...it makes me feel...I don't know, good?"

Adrien smiled and said to me, laying me down and holding me close.

"That's all I ever want you to feel. Good. Good and loved. Because you are."

We held each other and he whispered to me.

"I love you."

I felt a smile rip it's way across my face as I replied.

"Not as Much as I love you~"

"You wanna bet?"

"How much we laying down on the table?"

Adrien chuckled and whispered.

"Are we talking about laying money down on the table or you down on the table?"

I snorted and winked.

"Both."

Adrien groaned a bit and turned over, whining.

"Don't do this to me, woman."

"Uh oh, looks like someone's having a bit of sexual tension. You better pay that hand of yours a visit."

"(Y/n)!"


	60. Sweet Dreams

ah, now we continue the countdown. I skipped to about one week later

* * *

 _Today: December 12_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 13 Days_

Things were calm for the next week. No akumatized villains, no more shit from Lila, although I still got the occasional glare from her. It was honestly peaceful. Ever since that night, Jax had told me that he could really tell that my body was preparing for my heat. Sometimes, I'd get so hot that I'd have like two fans in my room on high and I'd go naked just to cool down. I always looked at Adrien in a different way, noticing his movements, noticing the way he would move his hands or his lips. I was starting to think about him in the most obscene ways and it was really affecting me. Hell, I could be washing the dishes and something would remind me of him. I told Jax and he said it was just my body's way of telling me that my heat was coming and it was preparing. I sighed a bit. I was a bit thankful though that I wouldn't have to deal with Mother Nature for the next six months. That was nice to know. I bit my lip and sighed, looking out the window in the classroom. I could feel Adrien's heat signature yet I was about three tables away from him. His smell was wafting through my nose and I gave a slight whine, trying to smell something other than him. It was getting harder and harder as the days passed. With only 13 days left, I didn't think I would make it. I felt Jax nuzzle my leg comfortingly and I opened my eyes again, seeing Adrien looking back at me with concerned eyes. Shit, did he hear me? I gave a weak smile and Adrien smiled softly back at me. I felt a slight pain in my lower region and almost doubled over, shaking my leg to rid of the ache. Adrien frowned a bit but I looked ahead, unblinking as I tried to not fucking smell him. Shit, he smelled so good. My mind was taking a steer to the dirty side. The way he moved was intoxicating. The walk of an fit and dominate Alpha, the way his neck would look after I marked him up really good, the way his voice sounded whenever I would give them. Fuck. Me. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. That was a mistake. I shuddered as I smelled him, a flush covering my face and Jax whispered to me.

"You're gonna have days like this, don't worry. You're gonna be ok."

"I'm gonna jump his ass if it keeps going on like this."

I admitted. Fuck, his thighs looked good in those jeans he had on. I wonder if his- _no. Bad (y/n)_. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away. When the bell rang, I scrambled up with my stuff and ran past, trying to not smell him. I held my breath as I passed by and rushed to photography, letting the breath out. When I looked for Jax, I didn't see him and I cursed when I thought that maybe he went to Adrien. I didn't hear him after a moment but I panicked when I could smell Adrien's scent coming closer. I turned and there he was, Jax floating in his shirt and I widened my eyes, holding my breath.

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

"No, no stay back a bit...please. It's really bad today. Fuck, you smell good."

I took a shaky step back, trembling a bit as I heard Jax say.

"Since it's getting close, she's starting to smell your scent in a different way. Her body knows it's getting close so she's gonna have certain days where she's like this. (Y/n), you should probably refresh yourself in the bathroom."

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Splash water on your face."

I was breathing heavily, Adrien's scent seeming to wrap around me like an embrace and I stumbled back, grabbing the wall as I felt that freakin pain in my lower abdomen. I wanted to know what that was because it was annoying. I ran to the bathroom, holding myself as I did and when I got there, i slammed the door shut. Panting, I got to the sink and turned the knob, splashing my face a bit and I patted it dry, sighing. Looking at myself in the mirror, I froze when I saw myself. My (e/c) eyes were blown with lust, making them seem a bit bigger than usual. My face was flushed and I noticed that I seemed to have gained a little weight, but nothing too bad. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Leaning over the sink, my mind ran through

 _'I wonder what it'd be like if Adrien bent me over-'_

No. Stop. Oh my god. I felt like crying. I was starting to hate being who I was and I heard the bell ring. Should I just skip for today? The thought of Lila being around Adrien made my insides hot with anger, my body tensing and I went outside, grabbing my bag and I calmed myself. Sneaking into class, I sat in my usual spot and was gonna be long.

* * *

When we got to science, I whimpered a bit and sat down, Adrien coming in and he gave me a small smile. Since I couldn't move from my assigned seat, I had to endure the class. However, when Lila came in to class, I tensed up a bit and Adrien bumped his knee with mine, making me look at him. He just gave me a look and I hunkered down. If I had my wolf ears, they would be plastered to my head. I bared my teeth when I looked at her and she just rolled her eyes, getting to her seat. Thankfully, that was all the way in the back of the class. However, it was annoying to feel her glare at me. When we got into class, Mrs. M said.

"Today class, we are going to work on worksheets. You can pick your partner but you may not have more than four people with you. Go ahead and get into your groups."

Nino, Me, and Adrien got together in the group, moving to a corner in the room where we wouldn't be bothered, and I got out my textbook. Nino asked me suddenly.

"Hey, are you ok? You look totally exhausted."

I sighed and smiled softly at him, replying.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I've got a lot on my mind. With raising money for my dad and juggling school, it's a little tiring but it's all the while worth it."

Nino nodded and then asked while we wrote down answers.

"How much have we raised so far?"

I remembered the number easily and mumbled.

"1089.57 euros."

Nino smiled widely and I smiled back. I finished my paper and sat back, laying my head on the desk. Adrien ran his fingers through my hair and I purred a bit, getting sleepy. I felt a glare on my and I rolled my eyes, giving a haughty smirk to Lila. She narrowed her eyes and I tapped Adrien's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Lila's staring. Can I kiss you?"

Adrien blinked and looked at me, saying while quirking an eyebrow up and smirking slightly.

"You're trying to make her jealous?"

I grinned and winked. He rolled his eyes and leaned down, laying an innocent kiss on my lips. I growled a bit and Nino huffed.

"Seriously, dudes? It's not even the break yet and you're already getting it on."

I snorted and Adrien blushed a bit even though we were heavily French kissing. I pulled away and gave a haughty smirk towards Lila, licking my lips and grinning when I tasted Adrien on my lips. She slammed her book shut and got up, asking if she could leave. I put my hands behind my head, crossed my leg and sang.

"Another one bites the dust."

* * *

After class, me and Adrien walked down the steps of the school, me sort of stumbling when the effects of the heat started to show again. Adrien said to me.

"Easy, easy. You're gonna trip and fall."

I took it carefully and we got into his limo. He asked me when he sat beside me, shutting the door.

"What can I do to help you?"

He looked so helpless and I bit my lip, whispering while nuzzling him.

"Please, just stay here with me."

Adrien nodded and held me close, my face nuzzling his chest when I smelled him and I felt the pain go away and the lust heighten. I bottled it away the best I could and when we got to my house, he helped me out. We got to the door and my mother got me inside, saying to Adrien.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her today."

"Anything for her, Mrs. (L/n)."

She smiled and I waved, Adrien giving me a wink and he walked away. Mom said to me, getting me to the bathroom, where Dad was pouring in some Epsom salts. The bag said Relax and Relief from Dr. Teals (A/N: this stuff is amazing.) and I sighed a bit. Father stirred the bath and got out, kissing my temple and my mother said.

"Here, just get in here. It should help."

"How...do you know that I'm...you know..."

I blushed and my mother said.

"Your father had to go through heat. Everyone with an animal type miraculous or with DNA in them have to. I did some research and found out that you would be a bit earlier since you have a wolf miraculous. Me and your Father talked about it and we agreed that we would help you in any way that we can."

I nodded and said, smiling at her.

"Thank you mom."

She smiled back and shrugged, helping me into the bath. I groaned in relief and she pulled my hair up, putting it in a bun and I soaked, the epsom salt already working wonders on my sore body and she smiled. Mom said.

"Just call if you need anything."

I nodded and she left. I smiled. My parents were so thoughtful and it warmed my heart to know that they were always there for me when I needed them to be. After a while, I started to get sleepy and I fell asleep.

* * *

A while later, I awoke in my bed and stretched. My muscles were so relaxed and it felt so good. I felt refreshed and I smelled Adrien's scent. It was stronger than usual and I knew he was here.

"Adrien?"

I yawned, turning back and I saw him on the computer chair. Clad in his Chat Noir suit and he blinked, asking while getting up and then sitting on the bed next to me.

"Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head and asked, yawning.

"Why are you...is there a villain?"

"No, I'm doing my nightly patrol."

I sighed and nodded, wanting to go back to sleep and Adrien smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning."

I nodded and stretched once more before going limp, sleep overtaking me. The last thing I heard was Adrien climbing out of my window while whispering.

"I love you, mon amour...sweet dreams."


	61. Snowflakes?

AHHHHHHHHHH. that is all.

* * *

 _Today: December 13_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 12 Days_

I awoke in the morning to Jax nipping my face once more, making my face scrunch up a bit. Jax cheered a bit, his cute eyes widening a bit.

"Wake up! Wake up! Adrien's gonna be here soon!"

I groaned and turned back over, whining.

"No. Don't make me go."

"You have to! Please? You only have two more days until Christmas Break! You can make it that far!"

I sighed and stood up, rubbing my eyes as I grabbed clothes for today. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a (color) shirt with black designs (or white) on it, and some (color) converses. Grabbing a satchel, putting in my books, Jax got in and I did my make up. Going for a natural look, I smiled at myself in the mirror and Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I called. Adrien came in and smiled, holding up a small bag. I could smell donuts and I gawked.

"Oh my god, I love you."

I grabbed the bag and Adrien laughed. He said.

"The filled one is yours. I already had mine on the way here. I couldn't resist it."

I giggled and took a bite, humming and winked at him in thanks. His ears turned red and he looked down, smiling and shuffling his feet. Jax floated up and said.

"Good morning, Adrien!"

Adrien smiled at Jax and Plagg came out, shooting to me and he nuzzled my neck, making me giggle.

"Can I have some of that, (Y/n)?"

I giggled and Adrien was about to say something when I tore off a little piece and handed it to Plagg. His green eyes lit up and he swallowed it whole, patting his tummy and Jax nibbled on a piece I had torn off for him. Adrien asked, rolling on the soles of his shoes.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked out, holding hands as Plagg hid from sight, Jax descending into my bag. Adrien held my hand as my other hand held the donut that was currently disappearing fast. I smiled and finished the donut. Stretching, Adrien asked me in a slightly quiet voice as we walked.

"Are you ready to try on the stuff for the seasonal thing project we have in Fashion today?"

I smiled and nodded, holding up a large bag.

"I have yours ready too!"

he smiled wide and got excited.

"i can't wait for you to try the stuff on! You're gonna look so beautiful and adorable."

I blushed and crossed my arms, saying.

"that's nonsense. I am not adorable."

Adrien rolled his eyes and replied, winking.

"Don't make me nip your nose."

"Who are you, Jack Frost?"

The wind blew and Adrien just shrugged, pulling up my scarf and he muttered.

"I can't believe you wore shorts and a t-shirt today. You're gonna get sick!"

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Adrien, my natural body temperature is at 101-102 degrees. I can't even feel the cold."

Adrien blinked and asked, pulling his scarf away from his mouth.

"Really? I didn't know that. No wonder you're so hot."

He wriggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a dork."

* * *

It was about three classes (and lunch) later when we got into Fashion. Adrien and I sat down in our seats and the teacher said.

"Good Afternoon everyone. If you have your projects done, please set them in the back. We'll get to those later. We have to do a severe weather drill at the moment. Everyone outside to the hallways."

Me and Adrien held hands as we walked out and we sat down against the wall. I frowned a bit and looked outside. It was dark. That wasn't good. Wind whipped the school hard and I stood, teachers getting ready to rush to me and I shook my head at them, saying.

"This isn't normal weather. It wasn't here a second a go. I'm gonna go out and find out whats going on. Jax, Let's Prowl."

I transformed and dropped to all fours, running out of the school. Windows shattered, making a couple of kids scream and I growled. Running outside, I widened my eyes when I saw light coming from in the middle of the blizzard. I growled, trying to step towards but I had to grab the ground, digging my claws in. I could hear laughter from the light and in the middle, where the light was, there was a little ball. In it was a woman, dressed in a long, white gown. She had frostbite bad on her face, her hair white and covered in snow. She cackled loudly as she spread around the blizzard. I growled and said.

"Hey, I don't remember the forecast saying a blizzard that came with an Elsa Wannabe!"

She turned my way, her milky white eyes shining and she cackled.

"Oh, look what we have here! A stray puppy, huh? Shouldn't you be getting back to the dog house?"

She shot an icy blast at me, making me jump away and I growled. She laughed and said.

"I'm Frostbite! Feel the cold seep into your veins !"

"Ok, you really need to chill out, Frosty."

I growled, running on all fours at her. She growled and shot icy wind at me, making me fly into a car and I gasped, jumping from an Icicle, the thing impaling the car door. I gave a shaky breath.

 _'That was too close. I can't use my Arcane Fang on her; it's too windy. I have to change into my wolf form. I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's help.'_

I called out.

"Listen, little elf, I think it's time that you realize that we didn't call for a snow storm. It's time for you to melt, Elsa."

She screamed at me.

"My name is Frostbite!"

"Cork it, Frost-butt!"

I got on all fours once more and ran around as she shot icicles, some shattering on the pavement and others impaling cars, ice and frost covering them afterwards. I cussed. If I got shot with one of those, I would freeze into fucking ice. I couldn't let them hit me. I heard Ladybug say.

"Hey, Frostbite! Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature!"

She spun around and that gave me some time to jump up to her level. I growled as I struggled, the wind threatening to throw me off the building. I was like a spider monkey, crawling up the side of the building like it was nothing. I got to her level and hid behind a ventilation shaft. Ladybug distracted her and I lunged at her, knocking her over. Frostbite growled after gasping surprise and I slashed at her, her hands forming ice on that hand and I backhanded the woman with the hand, the ice shattering and I looked for what her akuma was. She had a Tiara with a snowflake on it and I grabbed it. She screamed.

"If I'm going, so are you!"

I screamed out in pain the same time she did when I crushed her tiara The weather went away and I looked down, an Icicle sticking out of my stomach. I crawled away, a hand on my stomach and Ladybug gasped, capturing the butterfly. She ran to me and rolled me over.

"Oh no! Hellhound, hold on!"

I felt cold. So cold. I started to shiver, my teeth chattering and Ladybug called for help. I shook my head, saying.

"n-No-no. Ladybug...they w-wont help. You...You have to u-use the power of y-y-your miraculous Ladybug...to fix the damage. It might b-b-be the only w-way."

She nodded and threw her yoyo in the air, saying.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magic flew everywhere and I felt the cold erase from my body. I was thankful and I stood up, jumping from the building and I landed on the ground, three limbs on the ground while my right hand stayed in the air a bit behind me. I stood up and crossed my arms, saying.

"That's was a pretty cool fight."

She laughed and Ladybug ran off, saying.

"Catch you later, Hellhound!"

I smirked and winked, giving a two finger salute.


	62. Mark of Death

Uh oh...sorry I've been absent! I got writers block but now I'm back! HERE'S A MINI LIME.

...

can this be considered a mini lemon thou?

* * *

When I changed back and walked inside, I found a sight that made my inner beast show. Lila was curled up into Adrien's side, her leg over his lap and her hand in his hair. She was kissing his jaw and Adrien was trying to push her off. I walked up behind her and grabbed her by the back of her head, curling my hair into her hair. Yanking, she screamed a bit and tried to fight me off. I Took her tot he corner the room, dragging her struggling and yelling body and I whispered in her ear, snarling out each word.

"You just never fucking learn, do you."

I reared her back and slammed her face into the corner of a table, hearing a sickening crack only my superhuman senses would pick up. She screamed in pain and blood gushed from her nose. I spun her around and straddled her, yelling while grabbing the sides of her face and forcing her to looking into me.

"Look into my eyes!"

She looked and my eyes grew blood red as my teeth lengthened along with my claws. I snarled and growled into her face.

"Look into my eyes! See your demons looking back."

I whispered in her ear, picking my thumb and wiping the blood in a straight line down the top of her forehead to the space between her eyebrows. I then took one of my claws and drew a line and then arching it, the point about three centimeters from touching the first line. I whispered to her, my inner demonic power whispering the last two words, the words echoing through the air.

"I give you the _Signum Mortis._ " **_(A/N: Here, have a fun fact- That's latin for 'Mark of Death' :D)_**

The mark glowed and she screamed a bit before the blood evaporated into her skin, a red mark left behind. I backed away and grabebd Adrien, kissing him roughly and he gasped a bit. My fangs nipped his bottom lip and I growled.

"You're mine, hear me? Mine."

Adrien nodded and he held me close and I held onto him, breathing heavily in anger and he whispered.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm yours. Calm down, ok?"

I gulped a bit and nuzzled him, my claws not going away, neither my fangs but my eyes lost the red glow and the shadows slipped away, whispering in the darkness as they dissipated. Adrien asked me in a whisper.

"What did you do to Lila?"

"I...I don't know..."

I hid my face in his shoulder and Adrien sighed a bit. Tugging me along slowly, I bared my fangs and snarled when we passed Lila, who had a terrified look on her face. When I lost sight of her, I nuzzled against Adrien, trying to mask her scent with mine. Adrien chuckled a bit and said.

"Come on, (Y/n). It's ok. I doubt she'll bother us again."

"You smell like her."

I answered back and Adrien sighed a bit. Moving us to a bench, he sat down and let me scent him. I puased my nuzzling and touching every time someone would pass, glaring and bearing my teeth a bit. My hands ran all along his chest and face, my lips and nose now nuzzling the area above his tragus and Adrien swallowed thickly and his hand rubbed my neck and played with my hair a bit as I slowed not smelling her anymore. I kissed his jawline and Adrien sucked in a breath and my lips trailed to his neck and Adrien shifted. He whispered to me, helping me up as I continued to hold onto him.

"Come on, we should get out of Public. I don't want people to think you're weird or anything."

I let him take me inside the school, the school closed because of the fight with the villain. I saw the utilities closet and I dragged him in there, Adrien closing the door and he sat down, pulling me into his lap. I straddled him and I felt his hands on my hips, moving the fabric of my shirt to touch my skin and I caught a wiff of Lila's scent on his neck and my lips attached to the spot, Adrien letting out a breath and I nipped and kissed his skin. Adrien's one hand came up to my head, the other wrapping tightly around my lower back, holding me close to him as covered the skin of his neck with my scent. I sucked on his skin and Adrien's breathing got a bit heavy. He puffed out breaths and I pressed myself closer to him. Adrien gripped my hair, pulling me back and he kissed me, our tongues and teeth clashing and I growled a bit. Adrien furrowed his brow and his hands traveled all around the skin of my back, sending shivers down my spine. His hands ran up my sides and I growled a bit more, Adrien nipping my jaw harshly and I hissed a bit. Adrien kissed my neck and throat, my eyes widening a bit and his lips nipped and sucked on my pulse point. I bucked into him a bit and he inhaled sharply, his arms shooting up and holding me close to him as he breathed heavily, his hips pressing up into me. I felt his excitement and I blushed a bit. I rolled my hips a bit again and Adrien shuddered a bit. He reared back, kissing me roughly, his hands coming up and he bucked into me. My hands grasped his wrists, slamming them into the wall above his head. His eyes widened a bit and I furrowed my brow, mouth hanging open a bit. A blush was on my face and I slowly opened my eyes, softening my gaze and I loosened my grip, taking his hands and I kissed each one. I murmured an apology and Adrien took my face, kissing me and our tongues clashed once more. My hand traveld along his chest, slipping under his shirt and he jolted a bit when he felt my hand. Feeling a bit daring, I tugged on his shirt and Adrien got the idea. Breaking the kiss, he took off the white shirt and then the black shirt underneath. I kissed him once more and when his hands tried to take mine off, I gripped his hands. I panted and kissed his neck, my body moving down a bit as I kissed a trail down to his heart. Adrien's breath came out in heavy huffs. When I got to his forming abs, I moved back up, kissing his slightly swollen lips and my hands let his hands go. I broke away and whispered against his lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

 ** _WARNING: GETS PRETTY GRAPHIC HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL CONTENT, SKIP THIS WHOLE FREAKIN PART. _**

Was his response and my hand undid the buckle of his pants. Adrien gasped a bit and I pushed my forehead against his, Adrien moving up so his lips were on mine. I popped the button of his jeans and I unzipped them carefully. Adrien was panting, his hands gripping my sides tightly. I knew he was gonna leave bruises and I loved it. I moved his undergarment out of the way, his cock springing free and my fingers gently ran up the shaft. Adrien gasped and gave a whiny cry, bucking his hips up a bit and paused, concerned I did something wrong and he whispered to me in a pleading voice.

"Please...don't stop.."

He was blushing heavily and I blinked a bit, kissing his cheeks and my hand wrapped around him gently, Adrien exhaling shakily and I kissed his neck, lazily moving my hand up and down his shaft, Adrien humming a bit in pleasure. I kissed down his chest, my tongue darting out and licking the indention's of whatever muscles that were defined. Getting lower, Adrien sucked in a breath and I looked up at him. His mouth was hanging open and I pulled away, only to gently lick the head of his dick. Adrien gave a short, slightly loud moan and his one eye closed a bit as he bit his lip, looking down at me with a blush. I took him into my mouth and Adrien gasped, saying while his hand came to tangle in my hair.

"Oh shit.."

I slowly took more of him into my mouth, my fingers massaging whatever I couldn't get into my mouth and I started to suck. Adrien gave a louder gasp, bucking his hips a bit and his fingers tightened their hold in my hair. The pain was delicious and I bobbed my head up and down slowly, Adrien's head falling back. I looked up, watching his reaction. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and head having fallen back and resting against the wall. His mouth was open and his chest was heaving with every sharp breath he exhaled. I moved faster, my tongue flattening on the underside of his shaft. Adrien arched his back a bit, whining out a 'Oh fuck' and he hissed a bit, his face scrunching up a bit. His hand pushed my head up and down faster, me hollowing out my cheeks and Adrien gave a loud moan. I blushed at the sound, widening my eyes a bit at the sound. Holy. Fucking. Shit. He looked and sounded so gorgeous and he looked down at me. His eyes were blown, half lidded and mouth hanging open. He started to give out throaty, guttural moans and I knew he was getting close. He started to roll his hips a bit and he yelled out a bit, cumming. The taste of his cum was salty but not unpleasant. He bucked his hips up a couple times, my mouth still sucking and he kept moaning loudly. Finally, he relaxed and I pulled off of him, swallowing and he panted heavily. He head sweat running down his brow and I reclothed his member, zipping and buttoning his jeans.

 ** _NOTE: YOU MAY READ HERE NOW IF YOU SKIPPED THE ABOVE CONTENT_**

I laid against him, holding him close and resting my cheek on his shoulder. He held me and rest his against mine, still panting and slowly, he calmed down. I whispered.

"I'm sorry...I got a little carried away."

Adrien moved and asked me, looking into my eyes with a 'are you serious?!' look.

"Are you joking?"

He kissed my cheek and he admitted, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"You don't need to be sorry. That...that was amazing."

I blushed heavily and he looked at me with sincere eyes. He kissed my forehead, saying.

"You're amazing...don't be sorry, ok? I...it felt good."

I looked away and scratched the side of my face as Adrien admitted, his index finger and thumb on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You're the first person to...ever do that. I'm glad it was you. I don't regret it, ok? I love you."

He kissed the corner of my mouth and he grabbed his shirt. Putting it on, and then handing me his white button up, he buckled his belt and then said, a small smile on his face.

"i just kind of wish we could of had a more romantic setting than this."

I blushed heavily and Adrien smiled softly, whispering in my temple before kissing it.

"You're cute when you blush. Sorry, I'm being ungrateful."

I murmured, looking at my feet.

"No, no it's not that. I'm just...surprised at myself. Wow, I was bold. Uh, holy crap...uh.."

Adrien just wrapped his arm around my waist before we walked out, thankful that there were no people out and I wrapped my arm around his waist, his free hand holding onto my hand and I held his other hand. When we got home, my parents looked at us and then at each other. I greeted them and they teased.

"did you smell dinner from all across the city?"

"Well duh. I'm a professional sniffer."

Everyone chuckled and I smiled at Adrien who just gently pressed his cheek against mine, closing his eyes.


	63. Disaster's In The Air

I've ruined so many cinnamon rolls and now i know that i am so going to hell.

* * *

 _Today: December 14_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 11 Days_

I awoke the next morning on the couch with no recollection of how I got there. My nose was shoved into the warm, breathing pillow and I sighed, smelling Adrien. I was honestly surprised at how much him and I slept together, and not in the dirty way. Our parents must have a lot of trust. I noticed that there was a blanket around our waists but his arm kept me warm. It helped that I was sandwiched between the couch and him. I noticed he was shirtless and had on red sweatpants, his black boxers peeking out and I blushed hotly when I remembered the day before. Holy crap. Jax and Plagg floated down simultaneously onto Adrien's arm, with shit-eating grins on their faces. Plagg teased.

"Wow, that must have been an amazing experience for you."

"Couldn't wait for the 25th, could you?"

I glared hotly at the kwami's and growled lowly, warning them to shut up. Adrien shifted a bit, holding me closer and I whimpered a bit, nuzzling him carefully. Adrien sighed and continued to sleep, making me lick my lips. I observed him. His hair was messy, the blonde strands hanging in his eyes a bit and his mouth was hanging open a bit. His eyelashes were a darker color than his blonde strands, along with his eyebrows. I couldn't resist leaning forward and gently kissing him. I was surprised when he kissed back, his arms tightening around me and I sighed a bit. He pulled away and said to me.

"It's a bout time. I don't know how much more staring I could take."

I blushed and sighed, closing my eyes and I felt lips on mine, his lips in a smile and I kissed him back, saying when he pulled away.

"I don't wanna get up."

I stretched and Adrien did too, sitting up. He rolled his shoulders a bit and then his hand came up, rubbing his neck. I teased, my hand gently running along the skin of his back.

"You bless me with the sight of back muscles? You're too kind." ** _(A/n: someone draw me Adrien's back. DO IT. MY NEED IS GREAT.)_**

Adrien laughed and teased me.

"That's not the only sight I can bless you with."

I widened my eyes and yelled, rolling over.

"Adrien Agreste, oh my god."

He laughed and tickled me, saying with a wink.

"Oh, don't you get all shy on me now!"

I squealed and laughed hard, swatting at his hands and he hovered over me, trapping me between his arms. He looked down at me affectionately and he winked.

"You're so mind-blowing, you know?"

"Did you seriously make a pun. You fucking walnut."

He laughed hard at the insult and leaned down. His lips connected to my neck and I screamed when he suddenly blew a raspberry into my skin. I laughed and struggled to get out of his grip, his arms wrapping around me. He laughed and I laughed with him, falling out of his grasp. I shot up, running out of the living room and into the kitchen. I paused when I saw a note on the table, picking it up and I yelped when I was ran into the table, my hands slamming onto the wooden surface as my hips got pinned between Adrien and the table. I blushed heavily and Adrien asked me innocently.

"What's that?"

I huffed and shrugged, trying to ignore that there was literally no room between us and that his front side was flush against my backside. His hands came to my waist as he rest his chin on my shoulder and I opened the envelope, widening my eyes when 200 euros fell out along with two coupons for condoms.

 _Dear (y/n),_

 _Me and your father are leaving for the remainder of the week. We are on a business trip and are going to the America's. We won't be back probably until January because of all the places we need to go and because of a project my company is doing. We are sorry to leave you like this. However, we are sure that Adrien will treat you well and keep you company. But dear, please do us a favor._

 _Wear protection._

 _With love, your parents._

I blushed heavily and slapped my hand to my face, face-palming and I muttered.

"I'm gonna kill them."

Adrien laughed and whispered in my ear.

"You know, we could make use of these."

He waved the coupons in my face and I growled a bit, blushing heavily.

"You can't wait at least 11 more days? Your'e such a horn-dog!"

"Says the one who actually is a dog!"

We chuckled and I responded, shaking my head and turning around to face him, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going out in public with you if you buy those. There is no way."

He laughed and winked, saying.

"Don't you worry about a thing, princess. I got it covered."

He put the coupons in his pocket and then gestured to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you but I think pancakes sound great. Sit, I'll make breakfast."

I was about to protest but Adrien gave me a look and I sighed, sitting.

After breakfast, Adrien didn't change out of his sweatpants. He put on a black hoodie and the hat he wore last time. I put on some red sweatpants that went to my knees and a black, wide width strapped tank top, laughing when he shook his head, smiling. I put on one of my Dad's black hoodies and put my hair up in a bun. Adrien grabbed my hand, taking me outside and we began to walk. Adrien looked around at the snowy ground and then to me, asking.

"I can't believe you're wearing those kind of sweatpants. Aren't you cold?"

"Adrien, my natural body temperature is 101 to 103 degrees. I'll be ok."

He sighed and nodded, looking over sometimes in concern. When we got to the store, we walked inside and Adrien steered me to the medicine section and I said.

"I am not going in that aisle with you, Ri Ri."

He looked at me and whispered so people wouldn't over hear.

"I won't make you but please stand close. I don't want something to happen to you."

I smiled a bit and nodded. Adrien smiled back, walking into the aisle. The shelves in front of the...ahem, condoms was a medicine rack and an old lady was in it. She looked over and then at me and then smiled at Adrien.

"You've got a beautiful lady, you treat her well, you hear."

I blushed heavily and Adrien laughed, nodding. The woman walked away and I covered my face, Adrien snickering in the background. He tapped me and I got up, walking to the register and Adrien put the product on the counter, the man seeming surprised and he looked between us two. Adrien gave him a smile and he held my hand. I looked away, blushing heavily and the cashier gave the total.

"So, you kids are getting active, huh?'

"oh my god."

I said, blushing more. Adrien laughed and bumped my hip with his, saying.

"There's no need to be so shy, princess."

"Adrien, please. Let me save what little dignity I have."

The men laughed and Adrien took the product and we left. Swallowing thickly, I asked, grabbing the grab and putting it in my pocket.

"Can we go to Starbucks?"

Adrien smiled and nodded, taking my hand and we walked. On the way there, we stopped at a TV selling place, widening when we watched the news, my heart stopping.

"Hello Everyone, My name is Nadja Chamak. Last night, an Student from College Francois DuPont was found dead in her home. Lila was found apparently ripped to shreds by what appeared to be wolf claws. Police have deemed it an hunting accident as she was found in the woods."

I was frozen in place, eyes widened and I felt like throwing up. I could n't move and I felt tears in my eyes. Did I cause her death? Was I the reason she was dead? They showed an image of her face, her dead face and there on her forehead was the mark. Except this time, there was a slash indicating the deed had been done. I jolted when I heard Howling in the distance and Adrien looked at me. A shadow formed a black dog and it kneeled to me and I knew what it was saying without it even speaking.

 _'I will answer your every command.'_

I fainted.


	64. Here, Kitty Kitty

uh oh uh oh UH OH

* * *

I awoke in Adrien's arms, his worried eyes looking down on me. We were still outside so I guess I wasn't out long and he whispered to me.

"Are you ok?"

I sat up abruptly.

"Oh my god, Adrien...what if-"

"- No, you couldn't have done that. You were with me all night."

"The mark...that was the same mark I gave her when I..."

I sniffled and Adrien held onto me tightly, whispering.

"It's not your fault."

I cried and Jax whispered to me, saying.

"(Y/n), No Hellhound is good nor bad. You're a Neutral party. You can be evil and be a hero. Sometimes, the evil takes over, especially when you feel threatened or someone you love is in danger...you didn't know how to control it but now in the future, you will know."

I cried harder into Adrien and I sobbed out.

"I'm a killer..."

"No, never say that about yourself."

Adrien said. He forced me to look at him and he wiped my eyes, saying while kissing each eyelid carefully.

"You are not a killer...you just lost control. You're so powerful and the inner Hellhound inside knows it. You're everything but a killer."

He kissed me and I kissed him back weakly. He parted and whispered to me.

"Now, about that coffee."

* * *

I was still bummed but Adrien quickly cheered me up, ordering a bag of muffins and we ate together, sipping our coffees. Adrien spoke about the fashion project and he teased.

"You know, I even created some...exotic clothes. I think you'd like them."

I quirked an eyebrow up and he leaned forward, saying.

"You have such an obsession with Chat Noir, I made you some Chat themed lingerie."

I widened my eyes and blushed, slapping my hand to my face and Adrien laughed, head thrown back and I said in a 'i'm so done' voice.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. Sitting right on your bed, waiting to be tried on and modeled."

He leaned forward, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to see you model for me."

I blushed more and growled at him, taking an angry sip of my coffee afterwards.

"Adrien Agreste, I swear to god."

He laughed and then replied, winking.

"Maybe I should transform for you one of these days and show you just how much you make this kitty meow."

I choked, coughing and Adrien laughed hard, covering his face. I regained my breath and flirted back, leaning forward.

"Well then, we better get home and so you can give this dog a bone."

He blushed and I continued.

"Though, I am part cat though...so maybe i should suggest maybe you seeing what you can make this pussy do?"

Adrien's eyes widened more and he blushed darkly and I kissed my finger and then put it on my hip, hissing and I said, smirking in triumph.

"all in favor of the Sass Queen, say I!"

I heard a random voice go 'I' and I laughed hard. Adrien grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out, leaving a quick tip and he practically ran home.

* * *

When we got home, Adrien shut the door and then proceeded to slam me against the wall, kissing me with need and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and he broke the kiss, saying.

"This wait is really ruining my life."

"You only have eleven days to go, you impatient boy."

He whined and kissed my neck, saying in a whiny voice.

"But that's too freaking long! You make it so hard...literally!"

I laughed a bit and he reared back, saying and kissing my throat.

"Ugh, I feel so bad about being like this but fuck, i need you..."

I blushed and whispered to him, kissing his forehead.

"I know, Adrien, I know. It's agonizing but we shouldn't engage in anything until the 25."

He sighed and then said to me, looking at me.

"I did mean it when I said that I needed you. I don't mean...sexually but...I'm dependent on you, I guess. I need you in my life and I don't know what I would do or where I would be if I was without you."

I blushed and smiled softly at him, taking off his hat and running my hands through his hair, saying.

"I'm here until the day you tell me to leave. I won't ever leave your side. If your my mate like Jax says, then I will treat you like so."

I kissed him softly and he held me close. I then asked, winking.

"Now, about that lingerie."

He got a smug look and started to walk up the stairs with me still wrapped around him.

"Now, I took it to myself to know your size and I literally went though hell to make this without anybody knowing."

I blushed and he laid me down on the bed beside a Box. I laughed hard.

"I honestly thought you were kidding."

"Nope, of course not!"

He grinned and sat on the bed, handing me the box. Adrien whispered in my ear, his hand moving to my hip and squeezing the flesh gently.

"Now, go and put it on. I wanna see it on you."

I nodded and he swatted my ass, making me yelp and he snorted. In the bathroom, I opened the box and laughed, seeing the black fabric of the fishnet material. Lifting it, I blushed. It was a two piece set, the top like a bra. The top was made with leather and fishnet, the cups made with (skin color) with fishnet over them. The bottoms were small, the back just leather while the front was fishnet. The middle of the fabric was leather too but had three metal dots on it. There were fishnet stockings inside along with fishnet gloves, claws glued onto them. The claws were sparkling and silver, sharp and pointy. He had made cat ears and even had a collar with the Chat Noir signature bell. Inside were stiletto heels, the sides having bows and mini bells. I sighed and took a deep breath. I could do this. When I put it on, however, I realized that the belt that acted like a tail was a replica of the real one. I gathered my nerve and walked out to my room, leaning up against the doorway and I said to the boy who was laying down on the bed, his back against the door way his phone in his hand.

"You know, my liking towards Chat Noir is great, but I didn't think I would take it this far."

Adrien looked over and his eyes widened, mouth dropping and I smirked.

"What's the matter, Adrien? Chat got your tongue?"


	65. Six Ways To Sunday

IMSINNINGIMSINNINGIMSINNING

Funfact: Adrien is a total slut for lingerie clad girlfriends. Nuff said.

Warning: the next couple of chapters are gonna be really citrus-esy because of how close it is to the heat. If you don't like this sort of thing, you'll probably have to skip the next...three chapters I suppose? Idk how many chapters it will me but I'll give you three just in case.

* * *

Adrien had on some music and it was fitting. He was still staring at me and he said.

"Holy Shit."

He swallowed and shifted, blushing as he looked at me and I smirked more, walking towards him.

"Oh don't get all shy on me now, Adrien. You're gonna make this kitty cry."

He widened his eyes more when I straddled him and i dragged the claws up his throat and then to his chin, carefully scratching back and forth. The boy gave a shaky exhale of carbon dioxide and I kitten licked his jaw line. Adrien muttered, his hands moving all around my hips and thighs.

"You look gorgeous, mon petite renarde."

I playfully 'meow'ed and purred, nipping his throat and he swatted my ass, making me hiss like a cat. He quirked an eyebrow up at me, his face red and he kissed me, soothing the sting by rubbing the area and he bit my bottom lip, saying through his teeth.

"Do you know what's going through my mind, princess?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at me with darkened green eyes and he said boldly.

"I'm thinking about all the different ways I'm gonna ravish you when the 25 comes."

I blushed and the song changed to something a bit more upbeat and he said to me, licking my throat and sucking on my skin.

"You look so gorgeous and hot."

His hips rolled into me and I inhaled sharply. I rolled my hips into his and Adrien hissed a bit, his hands gripping my hips and I smirked a bit. Grinding against him, Adrien moaned a bit and he said.

"Fuck, I'm never gonna be able to keep my hands off you after this."

"When have you ever been? I'm like Cat-Nip to you. I make you go nuts."

I grinded harder into him, Adrien giving a breathy, whiny sound and he growled to me, flipping us over.

"You have no idea what you do to me. You make a wilder side of me come out. You're the only one in this world who can put the dirtiest thoughts in my head, a freaking nun would faint."

I gasped when he started to grind into me, heat pooling at the pit of my stomach and he hummed a bit, leaning down and nibbling on my ear lobe. He whispered huskily in my ear.

"You have no idea what I wanna do to you."

He rolled his hips into mine again, grinding hard and I gave a shaky breath, eyes wide and I said.

"Then give me an Idea."

Adrien's hand came up and undid the bra, pulling it off and he growled in my ear.

"I wanna take every little piece of clothing you have right off of you. When I do, I'll make you beg for it."

He slammed into me, his clothed member hitting my clothed sex in a certain way, I gasped loudly and arched my back, my chest flush with his and he moaned, his breath hot against my ear. Adrien said.

"I wanna tie you up, blindfold you, do all the filthy things in the book. (Y/n), I'll fuck you six ways from Sunday."

I widened my eyes and he leaned down, taking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth and he sucked hard, making me give a cry a the sensation. With his grinding and sucking, I was falling off the edge and I whined, wrapping my legs around him. Adrien groaned and his hand tweaked my other nipple, making me writhe and he went faster, starting to jerk his movements and he gave the same moan he did in the utilities closet. He was close. I whined and Adrien held me close, his movements really jerky and he moaned, long and almost whining. I was close and just about to tip off the edge when he stopped. He panted and I whined, pleading.

"No, why'd you stop!"

He grinned a bit, the smile forming on my skin and he panted out, holding up a hand.

"Now you know how I feel."

I whined a bit and Adrien sat up, slowly moving to the bathroom. After a moment, he came out and I kicked off the shoes, pissed that he didn't finish what he started. I took off the gloves and the panty-hose, rolling over and huffing. He climbed into bed, holding me close and he whispered.

"i'll give you what you want on the 25. I'll do everything you want me to, to you, ok?"

I blushed heavily and murmured.

"Ok..."

 _'I'm gonna be in hell for the next ten days and he's not even sorry.'_

I blushed heavily, however. Adrien was getting bolder and I didn't know whether to be worried, excited, or both. I liked this side of him, though. It was like he was becoming one with his alter ego Chat Noir and I suddenly got an idea. I bit my lip and I asked.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"You better have _'Dressing Up as Chat Noir and letting (Y/n) have her way with me'_ on your bucket list for the 25th."

He snorted and replied into the skin of my neck, his fingers running soothing lines on my stomach.

"Whatever you want, mon petite renarde."

I pulled off the cat ears and he sighed a bit, saying once more.

"Whatever you want."

"What if I want to tease you endlessly?"

Adrien sighed and asked.

"Don't you do that already, love?"

I giggled a bit and turned towards him, Adrien popping open one eye to look at me and booped his nose with mine, saying.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's unintentional."

Adrien sighed and replied, closing his eyes.

"Oh, sure. Because that abnormal, extra swing in your hips is just intentional."

I grinned and he looked at me, saying.

"Don't think I don't notice you swinging your hips like that when you walk. I notice."

"You looking at my ass, Mr. Agreste?"

He repsonded.

"I do more than look, (Y/n). Now go to sleep so we can be one day closer."

"Eager now, are we, Mr. Agrest?"

Adrien sighed and whined a bit.

"Please, I'm tired!"

I giggled and then decided to taunt him by continuing to talk.

"But I wanna stay up!"

Adrien sighed and replied.

"Go to sleep, (Y/n)."

"No."

"Sleep."

"Never!"

Adrien growled, eyes furrowed shut.

"(Y/n), go to sleep."

"Make me."

The air seemed to get thick and Adrien slowly opened his his eyes. His eyes were dark and I shut my mouth, eyes widened and he shot over, making me scream out in surprise and he kissed me, hard. His tongue slithered into my mouth, wandering all around and I gripped his bicep. Our tongues and teeth clashed and I felt the need to breathe. However, he continued kissing me and I patted his bicep and we broke apart. He bit into my neck, leaving a dark mark and he asked me.

"Now will you go to sleep?"

I was stunned and gave a slow nod, Adrien holding me close and sighing.

"Goodnight, princess."

I hummed and my eyes drooped, darkness embracing me.


	66. Let's Have Some Fun

sorry about the wait! I write up a chapter and then BAM! I got nothin lol. Thankfully, I'm ready and here!

* * *

 _Today: December 15th_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25th_

 _Countdown: 10 days_

I awoke in the morning, my body a bit sore and the air slightly chilled, nipping at my skin and I felt hot skin on mine, wrapped over my bare torso. I was wearing the panties from last night and I blushed heavily at the events of last night. I carefully looked over to see Adrien asleep, his snores filling the room and I got up very slowly, his snores never stopping and I got up, changing into some regular panties and Adrien's button up. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs, starting to make breakfast. Today was the first day of Christmas break and it felt great already. I grabbed a skillet and the carton of eggs and some bacon. As I cooked, the coffee maker beeped, showing it was complete. I poured to cups for me and Adrien, making mine the way I like it. I jolted when I felt arms wrap around my waist, a weight resting itself on my shoulder and I giggled, looking back at Adrien, who had a sleepy look on his face and I greeted him.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

He sighed and I smiled, handing him his cup of coffee. Adrien smiled and took a sip of his coffee, sighing and he sat down at the table as I fixed us two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. We sat down across each other, eating and sipping our coffee while Adrien read on his phone, his bare foot playing footsie with mine once again. I just smiled and ate, noticing a redness under my eyes and I wiped my eyes, still very sleepy and Adrien asked me.

"What do you wanna do today, princess?"

"Hm...I don't know."

The sun poured into the room and onto Adrien, encasing him in a beautiful glow and I added.

"We can just stay here and relax, if you want."

Adrien smiled and nodded, grabbing my empty plate and he put them in the dishwasher. I got up, pushing in my chair and Adrien sighed, saying while kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for the breakfast, (Y/n)."

"You're welcome, Adrien."

He went upstairs and I put the pans and spatulas in the sink and Adrien came back down, wearing a pair of jeans, his orange converses and a white shirt. He had on a black button up over it, the sleeves rolled up and he put his phone in his pocket along with his wallet. I smiled at him and then took the last sip of my coffee before walking to the stair case. Adrien playfully said, grabbing my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?'

"I don't know, I think I'm going to my room."

I sassed. Adrien smiled and hugged me tightly from behind, saying.

"I don't think so!"

He started to tickle my sides and I squealed, screaming and laughing, struggling to get out of his arms. He backed up to the couch and sat down, me in his arms and in his lap. Adrien kissed my cheek and he smiled, holding me tight and his left hand rubbed my thigh, him nudging my face a bit.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look in my clothes?"

I blushed and muttered.

"You're such a sap, Adrien."

He chuckled and replied.

"Only for you, princess. Now go get dressed, I'm taking you to an amusement park."

I reared back and Adrien asked me teasingly.

"Did you forget that I'm the son of a famous fashion designer who has about a million dollars and even more?"

"You absolute fucking walnut."

He laughed and held me tight, nuzzling me.

"You love me, anyways."

* * *

When I got dressed and ready, Adrien had called the limo and we arrived to the park. There were hundreds of other people there, filing into the place and we got in line, getting our VIP passes for the lines to the rides and the meal tickets. Adrien held my hand and we rushed to a roller coaster that went super high. However, right as we passed under, the cars passed by, splashing water all over Adrien. I laughed hard as he just sighed and wiped his face. People around laughed and I yelped when Adrien started to chase me, laughing and he hugged me, getting me wet and I yelled.

"Adrien!"

He chuckled and we got in line, people who were soaking walking out and cheering. Adrien put our phones and wallets in the cells, locking it with our key so we could come back to it if we needed to. Putting my hair up in a pony tail, grabbing Adrien's hand and we walked onto the ride, waiting in line. We were ushered into the cars and Adrien sat beside me, holding my hand tightly and we waited for the others to file on. We were lucky, since we got the front and we gasped when the ride started. Adrien laughed out, the ride clicking into place and he yelled.

"Get ready!"

We went up the arch and when we got to the top, we tipped over and we both screamed loud, Adrien's in the thrill and mine in adrenaline. We held our hands in the air and water splashed on us. We both gasped and Adrien pulled me in, kissing me right as we passed the camera and I laughed, yelling over the sound of the wind.

"You're such a sap!"

"You love me anyways, babe."

We both laughed.

* * *

At the end of the day, we were exhausted. He had walked us around, riding as many rides as we could and often, we got food throughout the day. Before we left, we played some games and he won me a bunch of stuffed animals, we had to get a trashbag to carry them all. He even won me a big, stuffed wolf that I had scented and then gave to him. I still had the black cat, after all. We got home and changed into our pajama's, me in a red, satin nighty and him in low-riding, black sweatpants. We got into bed and he held onto the stuffed wolf while I held the black cat and Adrien whispered to me, smiling and kissing my nose.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ri Ri."

I kissed his forehead and he smiled, holding me tight.


	67. All Hail the Master Butt-Toucher

OOOOHHHHH ONLY EIGHT MORE DAYS TO GO MORE DAYS TO GO

* * *

 _Today: December 17_

 _Supposed Day of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 8 Days_

The next two days were uneventful, save for me starting to get heat flashes. My body would get hot and I'd sweat, panting and with Adrien dabbing a wet washcloth over my face. Jax had said that it was normal for me to get hot and for my body to be like this. With the date of the heat getting closer, he said my body was just trying to obtain the correct homeostasis for the cycle. I didn't know what he meant, all I could register was heat. Adrien had the fans on, the A/C going and it was sweet of him to care so much like this. I was constantly hungry and my hormones were going insane. I wanted to rip someone's face off just at the thought of them looking at Adrien, I wanted to cry because of me thinking he would leave me, and fuck, the excitement when I would look at him. I got tingling sensations in my body and I'd feel the want for him. It got so bad sometimes, that I couldn't even be in the same room as him. Jax had told Adrien that it was normal. I felt like crap. I was on the couch now, panting and trying to cool down, a fan blowing right on to me. Adrien walked past and I popped open one eye, saying.

"Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave."

He paused and looked back, blushing and I gave an exhausted and lazy smirk, a fang popping out and Adrien rolled his eyes, asking me.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not up. Come here, I wanna touch your butt."

Adrien laughed and shook his head, saying.

"No, try to keep your hands to yourself ok? I'm fixing you something to eat."

"Food!"

I cheered and Adrien chuckled. Handing me some water, I sat up and took a big sip, sighing at the feeling of the cold substance washing down my throat. I felt a bit better and Adrien came in a couple minutes later, a plate of home made pizza in his hand and I said to him, smiling.

"Domestic Adrien is my favorite Adrien."

he laughed and replied, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm glad you like my domestic ways. Now eat up, ok? I don't want you to get sick from not eating anything. You haven't really eaten anything for the past two days."

I nodded and started to eat, humming at the taste of the pizza and I gave thumbs up. Adrien beamed at me and I swallowed, saying.

"Since when did you learn how to cook like Gordon Ramsay?"

Adrien laughed and replied, blushing.

"I'm not that good. I asked my father if I could take cooking lessons and he agreed so...I'm putting them to use."

I smiled at him and finished my pizza, Plagg coming up and he nuzzled me, saying.

"Do you have any Camembert?"

I nodded and got up, posture slumped and Plagg sat on my shoulder as I went into the fridge. I took out the plate and got out a knife, gently cutting the cheese up. Plagg widened his eyes and I gave set the bowl down, giving him the plate and he dug in. I smiled at him and then scrunched up my nose at the smell.

"I don't know how my parents can eat this stuff. It stinks and smells like...death."

Adrien laughed and replied, giving a shrug.

"You couldn't pay me to eat that stuff. Come on, sit."

"Adrien, I'm not fragile."

He shrugged and replied sweetly, tucking hair behind my ear.

"I know but you're my girlfriend and I need to take care of you whenever possible. It's my job. What kind of lover would I be if i didn't make sure my girlfriend isn't in good health?"

I groaned and laid down, saying.

"You're so romantic and it's ridiculous. Can you get any cuter? Seriously. The Cute-O-Meter is literally exploding."

Adrien chuckled and kissed my lips softly, parting to say.

"I'm just doing my job, (Y/n)."

I whined and tugged him to lay down with me. Adrien got onto the couch, wrapping me up in his arms and he nuzzled me, saying.

"Who knew a dog could love a cat."

"I'm part cat, mind you."

He laughed a bit and whispered to me.

"I know you are, kitten."

He started to sing to me, making up parts and making me laugh.

"'And my fair lady looked at me and said-"

"-'Let me touch your butt forever.'"

Adrien laughed into my neck, holding me close and then gasped when my hand reached around and grabbed his butt. He laughed, trying to get my hand away and I laughede with him, squeezing the flesh of his butt and he fell off the couch, covering his face as he laughed and I yelled in victory.

"I'm the Master Butt-Toucher! Bow down before me!"

Adrien laughed harder and I grinned down at him, laying on my side and looking down at him. He said, winking.

"You know, reminds me of that day in the hallway when we declared war on each other."

"Oh my god, I can never go near my locker again."

He laughed and then softened his look, resting his head on his arm on the couch and I looked at him. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back, smiling a bit and then I groaned in pain, curling in a fetal position and rolling over.

"Fuck, my damn abdomen. I hate myself."

Adrien laid on the couch, his chest to my back and he carefully rubbed my abdomen, his scent helping to calm myself and his touch soothing me and I hummed as he whispered in my ear.

"It's ok, just focus on me."

"i'm gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that."

Adrien chuckled softly behind me and he said, kissing the back of my neck.

"It's ok. I want you too. You've had a hell of a day today and you deserve the rest."

"Stop being so fucking cute."

Adrien snorted and we laughed, his hand never stopping and slowly, I fell asleep.


	68. One Day I'll Marry You

Imma skip every two days so it's closer, OKIE?

* * *

 _Today: December 19_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 6 Days_

Every day got harder. It was so bad that Adrien had to stay away from me more often when I got too excited. Jax had noticed that Adrien seemed to be reacting to the heat, always blushing if he looked at me, his eyes wandering and staring at places they shouldn't, and shifting in his seat. He would sniff the air more often and Jax and Plagg said that it seemed he was reacting to my hormones. It was a good thing, but it would meant that it would be harder for him as well. Often, I heard moaning coming from in the bathroom and I knew all too well what he would do in there. I couldn't take it. The pain of needing him was strong whenever I would be in that mood. When I wasn't in that predicament, we were ok to be around each other, often times just clutching each other and cuddling. We would watch cheap horror movies, play board games if I wasn't too sick with the hot flashes, and he would teach me some Chinese. It was ok. Right now, we were cuddling and he was sketching, drawing designer outfits and whatnot. I was proud to say that he was a very good artist. I watched as he started to sketch me, making my eyes go wide. I didn't say anything and I guess he thought that I was asleep in his arms. He drew me smiling and looking up at the sky, holding a rose and he drew me in a dress, the dress flowing and seeming to be solid colored. It had two straps and he sighed a bit. Moving to a fresh page, he started to draw me again. Only this time, he drew a line right above the end and started to draw me laying down. I was asleep and my head was resting on my arm. I smiled and blushed when he drew me without a shirt, the sheet covering me and he drew an arm wrapping around my waist, holding my hand and I widened my eyes when he drew a ring on my ring finger and his. Above that, he drew me in a wedding gown, the gown beautiful and he drew me sitting down, smiling and smelling the roses in my hand. Adrien sighed and stopped, whispering to me.

"I hope we get that far, kitten...I cannot imagine life without you."

I didn't respond, just smiled and curled up into him more, a purr/growl bubbling up from me and I nuzzled him, rolling over to where my head was in his lap. I felt his hand come down and gently scratch me right behind my ear, making me continue to involuntarily purr. My nose twitched a bit and Adrien just kept scratching me. I heard Plagg say.

"You really love her, don't you."

Adrien sighed and he whispered.

"Of course I do. She's got her claws dug deep into my heart. Ever since that day when Dire Need had possessed me with that magic, it made me realize how much I actually loved her. I always knew, deep down, that I was falling for her but I was too cowardly to say anything. We were best friends, I mean, we still are, but you get it."

"You're such a sap."

Adrien chuckled and replied.

"Only for her. I...I wanna marry her one day, if we even get that far. I don't know if I could ever live without her. I almost lost her twice and I just...I can't live without her. I won't do it."

Plagg sighed and replied.

"You gotta be careful doing that, though. If she were to die, you could really mess up your duty as Chat Noir."

"I'd give up anything for her."

I was so shocked and so in love and so touched. Adrien was a sweet boy and I knew that. I knew I could never top what he said and to be honest, I didn't want to. Jax said, carefully sitting on my chest and nuzzling me.

"I'm glad that she has you, Adrien. You've shown her such love that she's never been shown before and I'm proud of both of you. Ever since that day when she found me, I knew that she would be a great Hellhound and when I saw how you and her acted around each other, I knew it wouldn't be long until you two fell for each other. It's not destined for Hellhounds and Chat Noir's to be together but I think this is the best love story I've ever gotten to witness. I would be proud to call you family if you two ever got married!"

Plagg gushed dramatically.

"Oh the kids would be so cute!"

"They'd have his eyes!"

"They'd have her smile!"

They both said in unison.

"They'd be such heart-breakers!"

Adrien laughed a bit and replied, saying.

"Well, one things for sure. They'll be just as gorgeous as the woman who would give life to them. But we shouldn't think that far ahead. After all, we're still teens. We should focus on school and stuff like that. I'll ask her one day, though...you can count on it."

With Adrien's promise floating in the air and Jax and Plagg talking about how cute our kids would be, I couldn't help but let a small smile fill my face and I heard Adrien's voice whisper to me as sleep actually did take me away.

"If only you knew just how much I really loved you. I promise, I'm gonna marry you when we're older. I'll keep that promise and I'll never break it. If I ever have to break that promise, I hope it's because I died before I could pop the question."

He chuckled a bit and then whispered once more.

"One day, mon amour, one day."


	69. Night Terrors

phew! Sorry about the wait, once again!

* * *

 _Today: December 21_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 4 Days_

Two days of absolute pain. All I could register was that same, obnoxious pain in my abdomen. I had gained a little weight because of the amount of 'slick' I was producing and each time I produced more, it would be so freaking painful. Often, I had to keep changing because it would leak out. It was a bit slimy and other times runny and it had a certain smell to it. Adrien would sometimes react, eyes widened and he'd run off into the bathroom to take care of himself because of how much the smell affected him. Right now, Adrien was sitting next to me, gently stroking my face as I curled in on myself, crying out a bit in pain and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Adrien bit his lip and whispered to Jax.

"i feel so helpless...what can I do?'

Jax replied, sighing and sitting on his shoulder.

"The only thing you can do is be there for her. Her body is reacting to the hormones of her cat DNA and it's counteracting with the influence of the Hellhound. I've never seen something like this before since no Hell-hound before her has had cat DNA in them. Just make sure to keep close so your scent soothes her."

I scooted a bit into Adrien, my nose right on his hip and he sighed, gently stroking my head and his scent made me calm down a bit, the pain subsiding a bit and I relaxed, whining like a puppy. I keened and Adrien whispered to me.

"It's alright, (Y/n), I'm here. Just focus on me, ok?"

I nodded and held onto him, Jax and Plagg carefully creating a sandwich for me. Working together, when they got done, they high-fived and Plagg floated to me, nuzzling me.

"We made you some food. You should eat."

I nodded, my stomach growling loudly and Adrien helped me sit up. Taking the (type of sandwich like ham or turkey) sandwich, I took a yummy bite and sighed, Jax and Plagg not struggling to float with a full water bottle to me. When I wolfed, pun intended, down the sandwich, i took the water and drank, sighing at the coolness of the purified liquid. I felt a bit better but Adrien said, laying me down and grabbing a heating pad.

"Here, you should wrap this around your stomach to help ease the pain. I'll get some painkillers for you to take and we can watch some (TV Series like Supernatural) and yell at the TV in anger, ok?"

I smiled a bit and nodded.

* * *

Adrien had fallen asleep, his head resting in his hand and his other intertwined with mine. I was a bit sleepy but was determined to stay up so I could catch up on my favorite TV show. Adrien snored a bit and I sighed, carefully taking my hand from his and he sighed. I carefully laid us back, Adrien reacting immediately in his sleep. His head rest on my chest and his arm wrapped around my torso and he held me tightly like that, as if I would disappear on him in the middle of the night. He intertwined our legs and I carefully ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed a bit. The moon shined into the place and I turned off the TV. Suddenly, I got flashbacks.

 _The woods whipped by me as I ran through the forest, traveling within the shadows as I turned into one myself. I was stalking her. Her brown hair wet with snowflakes and snow, some of it frozen. She was running, her orange jacket and dark blue jeans wet and dark. She was terrified, I could smell it in her scent. The smell of fear and regret hung heavy in the night air as the shadows whipped at her mockingly, laughing and whispering amongst themselves. My wolf form blend in well with the shadows. After all, I turned into one just for this occasion. I chuckled, the laughter echoing in the air all around us as I mockingly sang to her as she ran to her home, one of her shoes falling off as she tripped._

 _'Ring around the rosie'_

 _She gasped and got up, scrambling as her chestnut brown eyes looked around, trying to look for my glowing red eyes._

 _'Pocket full of Posies.'_

 _She was so close to her home, the house coming up on the hill and I grinned as I ran in the shadows beside her, even though she had no clue._

 _"Ashes, Ashes'_

 _She screamed a bit and got inside, locking the door behind her. I smirked. She was so naive, so innocent to believe that she was safe. I let her believe it. As I melted into the shadows and slipped under the door and into the shadows in the corners, I looked at her. She was terrified, her chestnut brown eyes widened in fear as she looked around, running up to her room. I slipped into the shadows once more, seeming paper thin as I slipped under the crack of her door. She was on her bed now, hands to her head and she carefully walked to the window, looking outside. That was my cue. I stood up in my shadowy form and whispered in her ear, her eyes in the reflection widening._

 _'We all fall down.'_

 _She never had the chance to scream._

I was wide eyed. So...I really did kill Lila. For some reason, I didn't feel remorse. I didn't feel sorry. No, I felt...safe and content. I was so horrified and confused. Was I feeling this odd sense of security because I knew she wasn't going to be able to try and come onto Adrien once more? Was I content because I remembered the way her skin felt beneath my claws? I shook my head and sniffled, whispering.

"Pourquoi...Pourquoi, Dieu, Pourquoi!"

I held Adrien's sleeping form closer to me and cried myself to sleep.


	70. It Will Never Change How I Feel

Oh shit shit shit

* * *

 _Today: December 23_

 _Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25_

 _Countdown: 2 Days_

I never mustered up the strength to tell Adrien about the flashback. For the next two days, all I did was just sit on the couch, biting my nails, sometimes pricking my finger with my fangs and watching as the blood gathered and ran down my finger. ADrein had been concerned but Jax told him I probably just needed some space. After all, there was only two more days left until Christmas and the First Heat Cycle. Jax floated to me, looking concerned and sat in front of me, asking.

"Is something the matter, (Y/n)?"

I shook my head slowly and then I stopped myself, saying.

"Maybe you'll understand that night."

Jax tilted his head a bit, squinting a bit in confusion and I glared at him.

"You knew."

Jax blinked, eyes widened and I yelled, Adrien and Plagg looking around the corner.

"You fucking knew, didn't you?!"

Jax's ears plastered to his head and he nodded slowly, saying while rubbing his paws a bit, tail twitching and whiskers twitching along with his tail.

"I didn't want to tell because I knew you would be upset."

"So you wait for me to have nightmares about ripping Lila to fucking shreds?!"

I had tears stinging my eyes and I looked down at the necklace, the fang gleaming mockingly at me as the (gemstone) pieces shined with malice and darkened with my mood. I grabbed a hold of it, ready to yank it off and Jax floated up, eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to not tell you! I was...you just looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin it...but I ruined it by not saying anything."

I sniffled, letting the pendent go slowly and asked him.

"Why didn't you try to stop me, Jax?! Now her blood is on my fucking hands and I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my fucking life!"

I sat on the couch slowly, breaking down and I covered my head, sobbing. My knees came up to my chest and I knew that if I had my tail from when I turned into hellhoudn, it would of been wrapped around me in a sort of cocoon type thing. Jax levitated to me and hugged my forehead, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n)...I just wanted to keep you safe..."

I tried to control myself and I whispered.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Adrien? What if...What if he leaves because of what I've done? Jax, I don't know what to do..."

I jolted when I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head shot up to Adrien. Adrien had on a frown and he said.

"Don't try to interrupt me when I talk, ok? I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen well."

Adrien sat down beside me and said, holding my face gently in both his hands.

"What you did was not your fault. It may have been you but you are not a murderer. That was the Hellhound inside taking over and protecting what it believes is its property. I understand how it works. I'm not stupid, but I'm not saying that you called me that because you didn't. Lila should of backed off the first time you kicked her butt. She should of learned her place but she didn't and karma decided to dig it's claws into her ass, pun not intended."

Adrien kissed my forehead, saying.

"You will never lose me because you were protecting me. That would be wrong and hypocritical of me to do since I also protect you. I protect you everyday. I believe its both of our jobs to protect each other because that's what people who are in love should do."

He held my hand and Adrien's green eyes bore into mine as he spoke.

"I love you...and I've loved you for a long time. Long, long time. And nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, not after everything that we've been through. Come here."

He wrapped me up in his arms and I hugged him tightly, sniffling and Adrien whispered to me, holding me tight.

"I can't lose you...don't you understand that I need you?"

I held him tight, my head resting in the crook of his neck and Adrien sighed, holding me tightly and he rubbed my back. Adrien leaned back a bit and shrugged, saying.

"To be honest, she got what she deserved. Kind of wish it was Chloe though."

"Adrien, please don't."

I rolled my eyes. Adrien sighed and groaned dramatically.

"Do I have to get into my Chat Noir get up in order to get it through your head?"

I giggled a bit and replied, kissing his nose.

"I don't know, I might swoon even more if you do."

"Meow, that sounds fun."

We laughed and Adrien kissed me softly and he whispered to me softly, resting his forehead against mine.

"You should rest. I want you as comfortable as possible. We only have two days left."

I nodded and then said.

"But why? There's only two more days left and I have at least one more day of being able to walk around."

Adrien grinned a haughty grin. I rolled my eyes and Adrien winked.

"Plus, I've gotta go Christmas shopping for you."

"Adrien-"

He shook his head and replied, crossing his arms.

"-Nope. I'm getting you stuff and you can't stop me."

I fell back onto the couch and gave a loud groan of dread.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna wake up to boxes upon boxes aren't I?"

He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. With lots and lots of mistletoe everywhere too."

Adrien smiled and then laughed and I just smiled.


	71. Merry Christmas To Me

ITS HERE! IT'S HERE!

* * *

Today: December 25

Supposed Date of First Heat Cycle: December 25

Countdown: 0 Days

I was wide eyed. It was finally here. Christmas day and the heat cycle. Adrien had been out all day yesterday, probably buying me stuff and I had done a whole bunch of last minute Christmas shopping online from surrounding stores, the stuff getting here at 6. I had spent almost three hours wrapping everything and Jax had been a big help. With everything under the tree, I was astonished when I saw the tree. You couldn't even see it, there were so many presents and I ran upstairs, jumping on the bed and onto Adrien. He jolted awake, wide eyed and I yelled.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Wake up!"

Adrien laughed and I bound off the bed and ran downstairs, Jax giggling and floating after me. I grabbed a muffin from the basket and my cup of coffee and ran to the living room. Adrien came down the steps, smiling with Plagg and he chuckled at me.

"I didn't think you would be this excited, (Y/n)."

"Are you kidding me?! It's Christmas. Now come on!"

He laughed and sat down. I grabbed one of the boxes and handed it to him. He smiled and undid the wrapping paper, opening the box and he smiled widely. It was a Hellhound themed onesie and he laughed, holding it close. It even had a fake tail and Adrien said.

"I'm never wearing anything else to bed again."

I giggled and he handed me a box, smiling wide. Tearing it open, i gasped and cheered.

"Yes! Just what I needed in my life!"

I held up the Chat Noir onesie and I immediately put it on, laughing when I realized it had cat ears attached.

"Oh my god, they even got the ears!"

Adrien laughed and we went on with opening our presents.

* * *

When we had gotten finished, I had smiled. Adrien had gotten me four new bracelets, earrings, and necklaces, two new dresses with matching shoes, three posters of my favorite band, TV show, and book, a small expresso maker I could put in my room, a scanner for my camera, and a promise ring. I was ecstatic. I had gotten Adrien two new watches, a couple of new buttons ups for him since I kept stealing his, an ipod, a laptop for on the go, a nerf gun, and some of the movies he had wanted to see but couldn't. I had gotten Plagg some catnip, a whole wheel of Camembert, and some toys while Adrien had gotten Jax some chew toys, bacon bits to snack on, and a whole jar of (Jax's food). I smiled and said.

"Ah, but wait. I have one more for you."

Adrien tilted his head and I reached down, grabbing a long box from under the couch. I set it on his lap and he opened it, giving me a smile. His face turned into shock as he lifted the fencing sword that me and Jax had looked at me with a large smile.

"Oh wow...(Y/n), I don't know what to say...thank you so much..."

He leaned forward and hugged me tightly with one arm. I smiled and said.

"I looked at it a couple weeks ago and thought you would really like it. I made sure it was authentic and everything."

He smiled and kissed me, smiling and we set everything off to the side, organizing it and Adrien gripped the sword, smiling.

"It's got such a nice grip..."

He ran his hand down the blade and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and Jax said, smugly while his mouth was full of bacon bits.

"I told you he'd like it."

"Oh shut up, you smug dog."

Jax laughed and Adrien asked me.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? I saw some food in the fridge but I wanna make sure that you're ok with either or."

"I'm ok with staying home or going out. I don't mind."

Adrien nodded and we sat on the couch, messing with some of our new stuff.

* * *

After a while, I had started dinner. I had a ham in the oven and on the stove top was mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes with pecans and marshmallow on top, and other delicious foods. Adrien had gotten out wine glasses and poured some Sparkling grape juice, since we were too young to drink. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, constantly checking everything and when I deemed it to be done, Adrien helped set everything down on the table. He said to me, a hand on the low of my back.

"It looks wonderful, Princess. thank you."

I smiled and nodded, putting everything on a plate for him and I suddenly had a thought run through my head.

'It's like we're married.'

I looked on at the promise ring on my left ring finger and Adrien asked me.

"What'd you just think about?"

I jolted and blushed more, finishing putting everything on my plate and I said.

"i just...thought of something, that's all."

Adrien said, putting his hand on mine.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I blurted out.

"Doesn't this seem like we're married?"

I blushed and Adrien look a bit taken back.

"I, uh...I mean that...this uh...this environment, i-it's like-"

"Princess, I get it."

Adrien smiled at me and I rubbed the back of my neck. Adrien said honestly.

"It's ok...I like this. Makes the thought more surreal..."

He got a very soft look on his face and I blushed, nodding a bit and Adrien replied, taking a bite of his food.

"I don't mind it, to be honest. Just makes me more set on marrying you one day."

I widened my eyes and looked at Adrien. He continued eating, briefly looking up at me before focusing on his food. It took me a moment before I actually dug in and I had to admit. I was one awesome cook.

* * *

At the end of dinner, Adrien got up and said to me, kissing my head.

"It was really delicious. Thank you again, mon cheri."

I smiled up at Adrien and responded.

"Thank you, Ri Ri."

He put his plate in the dishwasher and I followed suite, Adrien starting to put everything away and I helped him, playfully bumping into each other and I laughed, saying.

"Get out of my way!"

"You're in my way!"

We laughed and just as I was about to put the last thing away, Adrien moved my hand. I laughed and every time I tried to put the left over casserole in the fridge, he'd move my hand away.

"Adrien!"

He laughed and I bumped him with my hip finally getting the casserole in the fridge and I shut the door. Adrien bumped me back and we pushed against each other, laughing as I tried to push him. He laughed and I slipped off of him, falling and I dragged him with me. We laughed as he fell on top of me and he hovered over me, our laughing faces above one another and it died down slowly. Adrien looked down at me with soft eyes and he leaned down, laying an innocent kiss on my lips. However, it ignited something deep within me and I pulled him closer, his hands on my hips and and Adrien's tongue ran along my bottom lip. I let him in and we French kissed, me whining a bit and Adrien picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. Adrien broke away and started to kiss my neck and bite my jaw, making me gasp and we attached our lips once again. Adrien walked to my room and when we got to the door, he slammed my back into it, our lips and hands desperate. I felt the fire within me grow stronger and I whined out.

"Mate.."

Adrien shushed me and nipped my neck, opening the door and he shut it with his foot. He threw me down on the bed and his eyes were dark with lust. Pupils blown, face a bit red and hair disheveled, he looked like an animal.

 _ **WARNING: LEMON BELOW. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT THEN I SUGGEST TO SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**_

Adrien walked to me, pulling his shirt off, and roughly, we kissed, tongues and teeth clashing as my nails dragged down the skin of his body and sides. He shivered and his hands worked the buttons to the button up I had on, sitting me up. His hands moved the material, running along my shoulders and down my arms and when it came off, he pulled the material off the bed and on the floor. He got in between my legs, laying me down and I whined.

"Mate..."

"Shh, I'm gonna take care of you, love. Patience."

Came his response. Adrien kissed my neck, sucking and nipping the skin and the heat in my stomach only grew. I was getting wetter and wetter for him, writhing already and Adrien unhooked my bra. Pulling it off, his kisses trailed down my body, in between the valley of my breasts, and down my naval. I watched with wide eyes as Adrien took the material of my pajama pants and he pulled them down, his lips and mouth sucking a mark right above the little marks the slightly tight material had left. I blushed when Adrien smirked at the red and green panties I had on, just for today. It had 'Merry XXX' on the front, the x's going down and he winked at me. I blushed more and watched in awe as Adrien took the material in his mouth and pulled them of, his fingers hooking on the sides. When they were off, Adrien leaned back and looked at my naked body. I blushed and Adrien whispered to me when I tried to cover up.

"Don't. You're gorgeous. Jesus, you're a freaking goddess, (Y/n)."

I blushed and sat up, kissing Adrien as my hands ran up and along his torso. Fencing practice and basketball was doing him well, I could feel that his body was much more toned than the last time I had seen him like this. I slowly kissed his jawline and his neck, my hands hooking around his pants and slowly, I shimmied them down, Adrien panting slightly as he looked down at me, my lips and tongue trailing down his body. His hand came into my hair, running through the locks as I kissed his body and I leaned back up, our tongues immediately clashing and I pulled his underwear off, Adrien stepping out of the garments and my hand came up to gently grip him. Adrien growled inhumanely into my lips and I went wide-eyed, never have heard such a sound come from him. Adrien bit my bottom lip, my hand slowly running up and down his shaft, my voice whispering against his lips as my body pressed itself against him, my breasts flush in his.

"Mate.."

Adrien nodded and gently pushed me down, saying while taking my hand away.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that."

I whimpered and Adrien shushed me by kissing me, his hand coming up and tweaking my hardened nipple, his lips breaking from mine to latch onto the one he wasn't tweaking and I cried out a bit, arching my back and spreading my legs wide. Adrien hummed a bit, twirling his tongue around the nub and I hummed a bit, open mouthed and I rolled my hips a bit. Adrien grunted a bit when the movement rolled against his man hood and his one hand came down, running along my side and I gasped when his fingers brushed against my clit. Adrien groaned while I gasped when his fingers ran along my slit, gathering some of the slick that had been produced.

"You're so wet for me, mon amour. Who did this to you?"

I gasped out.

"Y-You."

Adrien was satisfied with the answer and I gave a cry when he slipped a digit in. He groaned and rocked his hips in rhythm with his finger, pushing in and out. I moaned loudly, rolling my hips and Adrien added another digit, his face watching mine and he scissored his fingers, stretching me and he grunted.

"You're so tight."

I hummed and Adrien slipped his fingers out, running the slick along my sex and he grabbed the small package that contained a condom inside from the nightstand. He bit his lip and ripped the package with his teeth, eyes half lidded as they stared down at me. Adrien rolled the condom onto his dick and stroked himself a couple times before hovering over me. His forehead rested on mine and he just stared at me.

"Mate, please!"

I pleaded, whining and needing it so bad. Adrien whispered to me, lining himself up with my entrance.

"I love you...so much."

I looked at him and Adrien thrust into me, making me widen my eyes and arch my back, giving a silent cry. Adrien groaned loudly and his head fell into my shoulder as he held the top half of his body up on his hands. It was painful. Like everything inside was ripping apart and I felt something trickle down my thigh. Adrien waited for me to adjust adjust and after a moment, I rolled my hips and gasped. Adrien got the hint and started to thrust, moving his hips back and into me slowly. I gasped and whined, my hands shooting to his biceps. Adrien moved his head, his forehead against mine and he had his face scrunched up in pleasure. I closed my eyes in pleasure as Adrien went faster, resting on his forearms now. His hands gripped my hips, his fingers digging into my skin and I moaned out.

"Please...M-Mate...need you.."

He seemed to get what I meant and went even faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room and I moaned, loudly, my nails scratching down Adrien's back. Adrien groaned a bit and he exhaled a sharp 'fuck' and I felt a knot deep within me start to get tight. I whined and cried out.

"Adrien!"

He groaned, going.

"Oh fuck.."

He started to slam into me, over and over, making me scream in pleasure and I didn't know if my scratching on his back was drawing blood or not. Adrien bit into my shoulder, grunting and growling inhumanely. Tighter and Tighter, the coil got tighter and it snapped. My orgasm washed over me as my walls clamped down on Adrien. My body took over and my fangs grew out. Grabbing Adrien, I bit into his neck, seeing the red glow of my eyes reflecting of his sweaty skin and Adrien cried out, still thrusting. I licked the wound and watched as it healed. It formed into a scar of an outline of a moon and I felt the burn on my neck. Adrien pulled out, moving me onto my side and he got behind me. he thrust into me again after lifting my leg over his and I cried out, super sensitive and Adrien growled into my neck.

"Come on...Come on.."

He got erratic with his thrusts and he yelled out my name, holding me close as he started to cum, still thrusting into me as he whined a bit and he stopped slowly. Panting, he pulled out and moved around a bit, getting out of bed and he got in afterwards, snuggling into me and he whispered to me.

"I love you."

I whined a bit and said it back.

"I love...you too."

He held me close and we fell asleep, holding each other tightly.


	72. Morning After Shock?

Thank you everyone who reviewed! ^^

* * *

I awoke the next morning, sore, stiff, and still very tired. I could feel fingers lazily running up and down my leg, my bare leg, and I stretched, sighing. Turning over, I snuggled into Adrien's chest, smelling his scent and he kissed my neck softly, holding me close to him. His scent wafted through my nostrils, radiating down to my core and I opened my eyes, looking at the scar. The scar was a ring, dark red and pulsating, glowing a light red in the rhythm of a heartbeat. I was amazed to see that it was the rhythm of my heart. The moon had three claw marks going through it and I guessed that represented Adrien's alter ego Chat Noir. I blushed and through about how he was in the Chat get up. That leather that was skin tight, the disheveled, sexy bed hair he often sported, the flirtatious smirks and gestures. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that crawling into my bed one night. I stretched once more and nuzzled Adrien's chest, scenting him and he sighed, whispering to me while holding me tighter.

"Good morning, (Y/n)."

I hummed in response and whispered back.

"Morning, Ri Ri."

I hummed once more and sat up, stretching and I grunted a bit, rubbing the side of my neck where the same scar that Adrien had was placed. My neck was sore and Adrien's fingers ran up my back and down, lingering in some places like my sides.

"I left bruises..."

I blinked and looked back, Adrien's concerned eyes looking at the marks and I said, nonchalantly.

"Well, you gotta mark what's yours so people know right?"

Adrien didn't respond and I looked back. He sat up a bit, head resting on his cheek as his fingers rubbed little patterns into my skin. I got up, winced and sat back down, saying.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Adrien chuckled and came up behind me, whispering in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, chest to back.

"Was I that good, mon cheri?"

I blushed and Adrien started to kitten lick my neck. I gasped a bit and a blush filled my cheeks and I said, grabbing his hands.

"Oh no you don't, I'd like to be able to walk for the rest of the week. Now let me go, I'm not feeding your ego anymore, Cat-Nip."

He chuckled and then winked, kissing me afterwards.

"Oh, you give me so many ideas, love. Maybe a certain kitty cat should pay you a visit."

"Adrien, are saying that it's still Christmas?"

Adrien just grinned, wriggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, getting up. Slowly, I walked to the dresser and picked out some clothes to wear for today and I opted for just a tank top, booty short panties and the onesie Adrien had gotten me. Zipping it up, I looked at Adrien. He had his hands behind his head and a small smirk on his face that grew after he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in the pockets. Adrien sat up and then turned to get his shirt and I gasped. Adrien looked over and frowned, asking.

"What's the matter?"

I walked over and maneuvered him to where he would see the deep scratches I left in his back. Adrien was wide eyed but then grinned, looking at me.

"Wow, I guess I really am that good."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, shuffling my way out of the room but not before saying.

"You know, here's your new mantra: Be an Adrien in the streets but a Chat Noir in the sheets."

Adrien laughed so hard, I could still hear his laughter even downstairs. A moment later, he came down, a huge smile on his face and he said, chuckling a bit more.

"that's the best thing I've ever heard."

I put my hands up in two thumbs up and then grabbed my coffee, taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. Walking and sitting down at the table, I grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table and Adrien sat down beside me, grabbing his own coffee. When he sat down, i put my legs in his lap and he held them close, gently rubbing them while we read on our phones. I sighed and then blinked when i heard a click. I looked over and Adrien winked, his camera pointed towards me and I gasped, putting on the hood and covering my face.

"No! Adrien, what are you doing?!"

"You look gorgeous and I had to take a picture."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the hood a bit, saying.

"It's early morning and I look like a walking corpse."

"Walking corpse or not, you're gorgeous to me in every way."

He said sweetly, smiling and I blushed, looking away. I then grinned and smirked, saying while moving and sitting in Adrien's lap, straddling him while he dropped his phone and put his hands on my hips.

"You know, they have this story for a man who cried wolf. I mean, he screamed in terror but have you heard of the other boy who cried wolf?"

I winked and Adrien licked his lips, looking at me as his eyes darkened a bit and he said, his hands moving to my ass and squeezing it a bit.

"No, wanna tell me?"

I said against his lips, nipping his lips a bit every so often.

"Well, you see. The wolf was this girl that was so in love with this boy but most people didn't think she was good enough for him because he was a little famous. But, one day, she went through with her love and showed that kid what she did to good boys."

Adrien groaned a bit when I rolled my hips and I went on.

"And you see, one night, she fucked him so good, he just couldn't resist crying 'Wolf' and people thought that he was in pain but once they saw what was going down, they knew this girl was more than a wolf. She was an animal."

"oh my-Jesus, write a book."

I laughed a bit and Adrien held me close, rolling his hips into mine and I bit my lip. Adrien teased, lips on my neck.

"Have you heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'"

"Ah but 'Satisfaction brought it back'."

Adrien growled against my lips.

"Oh, it was satisfied all right."

I chuckled and tutted, standing up a bit so Adrien couldn't roll his hips into me anymore.

"Ah, ah, ah. Save this for the bedroom. After all, we don't want to make the neighbors have to call for a certain kitty cat for help, now do we?"

Adrien got the jest and he said back, looking up at me.

"I don't think Chat would mind that. Don't good boys get good rewards?"

I blushed a bit and then teased back, winking.

"Oh honey, they got a work for their rewards. Chat Noir wouldn't be any different, superhero or not."

Adrien whined a bit and then stopped, grinning as he got an idea and my smile fell.

'Uh oh.'

"You know, for all the times that Chat Noir saved you, don't you think he deserves some kind of thanks?"

His hands ran up my sides and I stuttered a bit.

"W-what do you have in mind?"

Adrien grinned and replied.

"You know, he really does like saving you."

"Oh, should I get myself in trouble so he can come through my window and take good care of me?"

Adrien's eyes darkened more and he smirked, saying.

"I don't know, I think he'd come to your every calling, pun intended."

I blushed and then groaned when Adrien bite my neck right at the scar.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kitty-Claws."

"If I'm wishing this then you're in for one hell of a night because this wish is coming true. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

I chuckled and said, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love it when you get so commanding and bossy, Adrien."

"Well, I did tell you that I was gonna fuck you six ways to Sunday and I do have a bucket list for things I wanna do to you. I think we should put 'Rewarding Chat Noir' on the list for things to do to you."

I bit my lip and grinned, rearing back and saying with a wink, scratching Adrien under his chin a bit.

"Oh, toss me a bone, Kitty."


	73. Be A Good Kitten

thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! ^^

Another lime below. Sorry, I couldn't resist. By the way, this chapter was inspired by Koujakulation.

their account on AO3 can be found here: /users/Koujakulation/pseuds/Koujakulation

* * *

Later that day, me and Adrien were walking around, holding hands and looking around. It was snowy, and we were in snow gear, chuckling as we would throw snow at each other. It was fine, until a villain showed up out of nowhere. I was surprised to see the woman in a ripped up gown, a veil over her face and she had a sunken in face, looking like a living corpse and she hissed.

"I am the Dead Bride! If I cannot be loved, neither can you!"

She lifted her arms and me and Adrien looked at each other, running to an alley, I said, smirking at him.

"Bout time we got some more action."

"I like the way you say that, mon amour."

"Jax, Let's prowl!"

I transformed and immediately, with Adrien as Chat Noir not far behind, I ran up the side of the building. I growled and said, my tail swishing.

"Wow, what crawled up into your coffin and died. Oh wait, that's you."

She growled and her eyes glowed a white, making me freeze in my spot. Fuck. I couldn't move and she whispered to me.

"You are full of hate...you will do good in spreading death."

I felt myself succumbing under and I whispered, the whisper strangled and whiny.

"Adrien...don't look her in the eyes..."

"(Y/n)!"

I blacked out.

~~ADRIEN'S POV~~

I was wide eyed. What happened?! One minute she was fine and then she looked into the villains eyes...it clicked then. The villain must of changed her somehow much like Adam did and I growled, yelling.

"You've got a lot of nerve messing with my woman!"

The corpse looking woman looked over to me, her eyes glowing but I looked away, instead watching her through the reflection of the ice below. She looked angry.

"Your girl? You're girl? No, you may not love! If I cannot be loved, you will never be loved either! Kill Him! Kill Him!"

(Y/n) turned around, her normal blue and gold eyes now shining a dead, dark blue. She flexed her claws and lunged, making me gasp and jump out of the way. She growled and Ladybug arrived, yelling.

"Where's her akuma?!"

"Probably in her veil! Don't look her in the eyes though or you'll be possessed!"

I said, distracting (Y/n). She was running after me and I jumped away, running on the rooftops away from the dead bride. (Y/n) growled louder and yelled.

"Get back here, I just wanna sink my claws into your neck!"

"Not happening, pup."

I dodged her hits and I cursed inwardly. I had to get her relaxed or calmed in a way and I looked over to a roof top, then back at the girl who was running on all fours. I got an idea. I jumped over to the other roof top and ran, jumping early so I wouldn't hit the wall nor the patch of ice. (Y/n) wasn't so lucky and slammed into the wall, knocking herself out and I jumped down, catching he before she slipped off the roof and onto the ground below. I sighed and held her in my arms for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, mon cheri but I would like it if you would chase after me a different way."

I took her and laid her down on a bench in the park, telling a person who was sitting there to please watch her for me while I fought the Dead Bride. They nodded and I ran off to the fight, growling loudly and determined to get back at the woman for making me hurt my love. I saw Ladybug wrapping the corpse in her yo yo and I ran full speed, snatching the veil off her face and I ripped it to shreds, growling as the akuma flew out. Ladybug was a bit confused but shrugged, purifying the akuma and I quickly ran off, back to my love. I saw her there, sitting up and rubbing her head as I picked her up carefully. She looked up at me and whispered, a bit woozy.

"Adrien?"

"Shh, I'm here my love."

~~READER POV~~

My head pounded and I groaned, saying.

"I feel like I hit my head against a wall a hundred times.

"Well, you did hit your head."

I looked at Adrien and he sighed, jumping to the roof tops and back to my home and I sighed when he laid me down, biting his lip. I changed back and Jax whined, floating into his spot behind the pillow.

"I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of my life."

I sighed and Adrien gently took my chin in between his thumb and index finger. He asked me, looking into my eyes with those cat eyes of his.

"Are you alright, mon cheri?"

I nodded and replied, rubbing the back of my head and then smirking.

"No, I think a kiss will make it better though."

Adrien smiled and gently, he kissed me, his claws gently scratching underneath my chin and I gave an sharp exhale, my body heating up. My hands came to go into his hair, tugging gently and Adrien smirked, his hand slipping under my shirt and touching the low of my back.

"Someone's getting a bit eager, princess."

I blushed, eyes a bit half lidded and Adrien looked me up and down, still so close to me and he asked me, head tilted back as his eyes closed halfway.

"Hmm, a certain someone told me that you needed saving. It's a good thing they told me or you would be in bad shape, kitten. Tell me, what are you going to do to repay the deed I've done?"

I blushed and realized that Adrien was talking about this morning and I blinked. I then smirked and said.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be a good _kitten_ zen unless I showed you-oh fuck."

He started to gently scratch me behind my ear and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my body leaning towards him and I closed my eyes, mouth hanging open a bit and I heard Adrien chuckle. His voice fluttered to me as he asked me.

"Will you be a good kitten for me, mon amour?"

I nodded and Adrien grinned. He whispered in my ear, tearing my shirt with his claw as it ran down the middle of the old shirt.

"You'd do well to remember that it's Chat Noir to you right now. Don't want to face the cat-senquences for disobeying that, love."

I nodded and Adrien, or Chat now, kitten licked my neck and nipped my skin, making me hum a bit and he slipped the shirt off, my bra following suit and my hands ran up the sides of his suit, his body shivering and I smirked. I slowly unzipped his suit while Chat trailed his lips down my neck and then back to my lips. His tongue slithered out and ran along my lips, asking for entrance and I obeyed, letting him in. His tongue battled min until Chat stepped back from me, making me whine as that familiar heat flew through me. Chat took his one glove and pulled it off with his mouth, winking at me and I blushed. He then took his arm out of the suit and started to take the other glove off. However he paused, getting an idea and he gestured, motioning with two fingers for me to come to him. I scooted to him and Chat said to me, leaning down a bit and gently rubbing me underneath my chin.

"Hm, are you hungry, mon amour?"

I blushed heavily, knowing what he meant and he just smirked at me. I swallowed thickly. Chat moved forward a bit and my lips attached to his navel, my eyes fluttering closed as I kissed his skin, nipping at some points, making him hiss and he moved, taking his other sleeve and moving it down bu not all the way off. It lowered his suit to where his cock would be able to come out and I moved my head down, taking him into my mouth and Chat growled a bit, eyes closing and he looked down at me as I ran my tongue all along the head, his clawed hand coming to tangle itself in my hair and I hummed, Chat grunting a bit. My tongue flatted on the underside of his shaft and as I bobbed my head up and down, I made sure to move my tongue up and down.

"Oh god, just like that...you're so good, mon amour."

He thrust his hips, fucking my mouth and I took it, eyes watering as they closed and my hands gently rested on the side of his thighs as his head fell back, his grip tight in my hair. His thrusts got a bit erratic and I hollowed my cheeks, sucking hard and Chat cried out, cumming into my mouth.

"Oh, (Y/n)..."

He panted and pulled out. I swallowed and Chat grinned down at me, saying against the corner of my mouth, his eyes gleaming.

"Did you really think I would leave you unsatisfied? What kind of Chat would I be if I did?"

I widened my eyes a bit as he got a serious look on his face.

"Lie back, love. You're in for one hell of a ride."


	74. Don't Ever Let Me Go

_**WARNING**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **LEMON BELOW. GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ VERY GRAPHIC SEX**_

* * *

I laid back like Chat told me to, blushing and whining as slick leaked from my throbbing sex, my need for him great and Adrien took a deep breath, growling.

"You smell so fucking good, darling."

I whined a bit and Chat took off my jeans and bottoms, eyes glinting and watching me as he did so. As the night grew, Chat's eyes glowed in the dark. He got my panties and grinned, putting them in his pocket and he zipped up the small compartment, grinning at me. I blushed and gasped when he spread my legs with his knees, licking his lips and he smirked.

"You look so delicious, mon amour. Makes me wanna...ravish you and eat you out like a buffet."

I blushed darker and Adrien leaned down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking, as his clawed hand ran up and down my body. His tongue swirled my nipple and I groaned, head falling back and I arched my back a bit. Chat trailed his hand down and his bare hand tweaked my other nipple. He switched, latching onto my other nipple and his clawed hand came down my body, his eyes flicking to mine as he trailed his claws up my slit. I gasped, eyes widening and Chat flicked my clit, making me whine.

"Chat..."

His eyes stayed on me as he slipped his gloved hand in, making me gasp and whined, arching my back. Adrien detached his mouth and asked me.

"Oh, bébé, you sound so delightful. Who's making you make these pretty noises, mon petit chaton?"

I cried out.

"You, Chat, You...please!"

Chat chuckled and asked me.

"What's the matter, dear? What does my little kitten want?"

I whined and pleaded, rolling my hips a bit.

"Please, fuck me...I need you!"

Chat chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Your wish is my command, kitten."

However, I was surprised to see Chat trail his kisses down my stomach and naval, nipping here and there and when he got to my hip, he bit a dark mark into my skin, my body arching and me squealing a bit. Chat just smirked at me and kissed me in my inner thigh. Then, with no hesitation, shoved his tongue into my sex. I gasped and sat up, arched over and I panted, mouth open wide. Chat just held my legs open and kitten licked my slit and clit, watching as I fell onto my back, arching it. I tweaked my nipples as he licked and even nipped my skin, making me gasp and moan. His nose brushed against my clit a couple times as he continued to fuck me with his tongue, the pink muscle moving like a snake. I moaned louder and bit my lip, writhing under him. Chat winked at me and my hand flew to his hair, tugging gently but firmly. Closer and closer, my orgasm came, slowly but surely getting closer. I moaned louder and louder, arching my back and when Chat sucked on my clit, I came, hard. I screamed out, arching my back.

"Adrien!"

I twitched as Chat licked me though my orgasm, his fingers rubbing my clit as he did so and he chuckled, crawling up my body. He kissed me firmly, making me blush as I could taste myself on his tongue and he whispered to me, changing back into his regular self as Plagg floated out of the room, a satisfied smile on his face as Jaxx quickly flew out, a blush on his furry cheeks (Is that even possible for a kwami?!)

"How was that?"

I gave him wide eyes and Adrien smiled, undressing. He got into bed with me and murmured.

"We should do that again sometime."

I blushed heavily and nodded. Adrien then slowly moved his hand around and slowly, he ran it up my slit, making me gasp and i felt that familiar heat. His erection pressed into my ass and he grunted.

"Fuck, I need you..I need you badly, (Y/n)."

He whispered into my neck. I hummed and Adrien sat us up. Grabbing a condom, he ripped the package with his teeth again and carefully put on the condom. Then, he lifted me up and I blushed, both of us moaning out when I sank down onto his hard erection. He bit his lip and held me close, one hand in my hair and the other around my waist, squeezing the flesh of my rear end. I gasped a bit when I rolled my hips, Adrien whining a bit and he met my hips with his own thrusts. He groaned loudly and thrust up into me, holding me close as our foreheads rest against each other, Adrien whining slightly. I panted and whined, head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked into me, my orgasm nearing and I gasped loudly, Adrien whispering to me in my ear.

"fuck, you're so tight. I know your getting close."

I rolled my hips a bit faster, moaning whiny moans and Adrien growled in my ear.

"Cum, Cum for me, (Y/n)."

At his order, I came, screaming out his name and my walls clamped around him, making him groaned and flip us over, fucking into me fast and hard as I cried out once more, his thrusts faltering and he moaned, the sound throaty and loud. He hissed and collapsed on top of me, panting and I held him close. Adrien's softened dick slipped out of me and he took the condom off, tying it and he went to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth, wiping me off and he kissed me, throwing the washcloth in the hamper and he held me close, whispering.

"I don't ever want to let you go."

I hummed and cuddled into him, the ceiling fan cooling my burning body down and I whispered to him, saying while looking at the promise ring.

"So don't."


	75. Are You Afraid Of Death?

I'm sorry that this took so long to post but I was really busy with my life! Sorry! Anyways, here's this chapter and the next one should be out soon.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, grunting a bit and sore. I could feel an warm arm around my waist, my skin warm from the sun shining on my skin. I scooted a bit, moving around in the bed and the arm tightened, preventing me from moving anymore. I wondered if Adrien was awake and looked back a bit, seeing his relaxed, sleeping face. I sighed and froze when I felt something on my hip. Looking down, I relaxed when I saw Plagg and Jax cuddled together, sleeping soundly and I bit my lip. I couldn't get up without waking them. I sighed and carefully reached down, scooping them up in my hands. Plagg and Jax grumbled and slowly they woke up. I sat up and whispered to them.

"I'm sorry you two. Go back to sleep, ok?"

I carefully and tiredly, they agreed as I stroked them both. I carefully set them down on the pillow in the corner and gasped when I felt a hand on my side. Whipping my gaze to Adrien's, who's green eyes were on me, I relaxed and stretched, my one hand coming down to his. He rubbed his thumb against my skin and he said to me, voice heavy with sleep.

"G'morning."

I yawned and I got up, wincing a bit and grabbed a towel. Adrien sat up, stretching and he murmured sleepily as I walked out to the bathroom.

"Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave."

I looked back at his sleepy smile and I rolled my eyes. Adrien winked and closed his eyes as I shut the door quietly and got into the shower. As the water ran down my sore body, I sighed, putting on hand on the wall and ran the other through my hair, sighing. My muscles relaxed under the hot water and I sighed, smiling a bit. Stretching, bones cracked from stiffness and I rubbed the back of my neck. Shampooing and conditioning my hair, I was about to lather on some body wash when I felt lips on the skin of my neck and arms wrap around my waist. I sighed and leaned into Adrien's chest, head falling back onto his shoulder and he gently rubbed my sides. His hands turned me around and Adrien rest his head in the crook of my neck, holding me close and I held him like that, the water running down his body, droplets dripping from his skin. Adrien then looked up and his lips planted themselves onto mine and I kissed him back, my hands running through his hair. I parted and we switched spots so that he could wet his hair more to put soap in. I lathered on some body wash, the wash foaming and Adrien reached over, his hands running along my skin, spreading the soap. I sighed and Adrien's hand traced up my back, rubbing circles into the skin and I sighed. He then knelt down, his hands running down my chest, ghosting over my breasts and I blushed as he ran his hands up and down each leg. Adrien lifted each leg carefully to rub the soap into my feet and I had giggled a bit at the ticklish sensation. Adrien smirked a bit and then we switched spots, washing off the soap. Adrien washed his hair with his soap, the bathroom filling with a pleasant scent of (fave scent) and musk. Adrien then shut off the water, grabbing our towels and I grabbed his, laughing when I rubbed it into his head, one of his eyes closing while he laughed, his smile wide. I stepped out, steam heavy in the bathroom and Adrien wrapped the towel around his waist while mine came around above my breasts. Adrien sat on the lid of the toilet, shaking out his hair and I smiled a bit, starting to brush out my hair. I blushed when Adrien pulled me into his lap, holding me close and his fingers worked through my hair, my body relaxing against him and he murmured to me, his fingers working through the knots in my hair.

"What do you wanna do today, mon amour?"

I shrugged and he replied.

"I think we should take another day to ourselves. I like not having to go by a schedule."

I smiled and he wrapped both arms around me tightly, hugging me to him and I sat back a bit, running my fingers through his hair.

"Well, I don't think there's nothing you can do about that. You dad wants you busy and always on your toes, you know."

"I know but...sometimes I wish I could get to do whatever I wanted for a while like I've been able to _this_. I like being able to wake up to you everyday."

I blushed and Adrien kissed my nose. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. Adrien picked us both up and I squealed a bit, holding onto him and he chuckled, walking out of the bathroom and into the cold air of my room. The smell of sex was still faintly in the room and I blushed a bit, wondering if Adrien could smell that faint trace too. If he could, he said nothing. We got dressed and when I walked downstairs, I was surprised to see a note on the table, beautiful handwriting addressing that the note was to me. I frowned and grabbed it, opening it and I only got to the end of the first line before Adrien snatched it out of my hands, eyes widened. I glared slightly and he said, grabbing my hand and running upstairs.

"We need to go. Now."

I frowned and asked.

"A-Adrien, what's the matter?"

"We need to leave immediately!"

The note fell to the ground as Adrien dragged me upstairs.

 _'Doesn't it suck to know that soon, everything you ever wanted would disappear in a blink of an eye?_

 _Doesn't it suck to know that when I arise, you are going to be the very first to die?_

 _You can run from me, (Y/n), oh you can even turn into a shadow and hide_

 _However, we all know that you cannot fight the demon inside_

 _I'll be waiting for you on the other side_

 _Tell me something, (Y/n)._

 _avez-vous peur de la mort?_

 _\- X'_

* * *

That's french for "Are you afraid of death?"


	76. Exmortis

ahahaha thanks everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Adrien had packed a bag full of my clothes and his own, almost frantic and I frowned, asking him.

"Adrien, what is the matter?"

"I need to get you to my house. Someone's after you and my house is the safest place to be."

I frowned more and grabbed the note, reading it. Adrien took his phone, calling his dad and I said.

"Adrien, I'm a superhero, I face death every day-"

Adrienw hipped to me, shaking his head.

"No, (Y/n), please. This is different. Someone just threatened to kill my girlfriend. I'm not gonna let you go like that. I almost lost you twice! I'm not gonna be stupid and let you get killed because I was too afraid to protect you."

He had a glassy look in his eyes and I sighed, walking to him. Hugging him, he held me tight and I whispered to him.

"Adrien, you're never gonna lose me. I'm gonna be here with you, always."

"I...I know, I just...I can't lose you, (Y/n). Come on, the limo's on the way. We're gonna stay at my house for the remainder of the break."

I nodded and Adrien grabbed my hand. However, I froze, feeling a weird feeling in my chest. Adrien frowned and then widened his eyes, looking around. The shadows were bending and whispering, darkening with every second and I grunted, feeling the beast within me clawing at my chest. Jax yelled, Plagg pushing me.

"Adrien, get her out of here! Oh no...I thought he was gone for good!"

"Who was gone for good?"

Adrien grabbed me, running out and I gasped in air when I got out of the house. Jax explained, eyes frantic.

"A long time ago, there was a villain who was made to mirror Hellhound! But this...this villain was the embodiment of the darkest evil in the Hellhound. Every hero has a dark side, however, Hellhound's dark side was extracted by a very evil form of dark magic! It's what caused the Salem Witch trials all those years ago! The sorcerer took the evil and somehow changed himself into a being so evil and so powerful, he almost killed the Hellhound during that time. Mass destruction caused the land to wither and the plants to die. The battle between Exmortis and Hellhound almost leveled a whole city, it was so brutal!"

Adrien was wide eyed and Jax said, ushering us into the limo.

"Demetrius, the Hellhound during that time, almost died, he was so wounded and exhausted. It took the power of many healers to keep him alive. Exmortis was sent to the darkest pits of Hell. The Kwami's all banded together and created an ancient seal on the box that held Exmortis's heart. Someone must of brought him back!"

Adrien held onto me tightly and I said, leaning forward a bit while clutching my chest a bit.

"So, your'e saying that there's a fucking copy of me out there who's had a bone to pick with me since 1692?!"

Jax nodded and Plagg said, frowning.

"The only person strong enough to fight against Exmortis is the Hellhound. He is your equal. He's like your shadow. We don't know how powerful he's gotten since being held captive in Hell but one thing is for sure: Ladybug and Chat Noir are not to fight in this. If you and Ladybug try to fight this fight, Adrien, you both will get killed. Exmortis is most likely going to band an army together before coming to fight with (Y/n)."

I bit my lip and Adrien yelled, green eyes wide in anger.

"I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines while my girlfriend gets killed!"

"No one can fight him other than Hellhound, Adrien! We're talking about an prophecy that's been foretold since the beginning of time!"

Plagg countered. Adrien growled a bit and I slammed my hand onto the door handle, my clawsripping through and Jax whimpered a bit. He said.

"When Exmortis came to be, the power of the beast within Hellhound became restless. Often, the other villagers who knew of him had to chain up Demetrius because the demonic energy from the power of Exmortis was so strong, it influenced Demetrius. It seems its the same with (Y/n). However, since you two are mated, I don't think she'll hurt anyone. I'm not sure. She's the first Hellhound to ever get a mate."

Adrien held my hand and I let out a snarl, a scent hitting my nose and my inner Hellhound spoke.

 ** _"Exmortis...he dares to return?"_**

Jax widened his eyes and Plagg blinked, levitating away and we arrived at Adrien's house. Adrien ushered me out as I struggled to keep the beast at bay. Turning, I noticed the sky was starting to turn a dark purple and I knew that I was gonna have a bloody battle on my hands soon. However, I didn't know if I was gonna be able to come out alive. After all, the story of Demetrius sounded like it didn't end well. Was I gonna be able to withstand the power that radiated from my shadow and my inner beast? I then said, looking at Jax.

"Jax, my inner beast...it's not just some persona, isn't it. It's actually demonic."

Jax sighed and nodded, saying.

"Yes and no. You are considered to be half demon because of what you are. The power of Hellhound is like a leech. It slowly sucks away at your humanity to create more dark energy for the beast within since your dark side was taken. Even though you can still change into the persona of Hellhound and into the wolf form, you do not hold the true power of the Hellhound. However, You are still a neutral party to the good and bad. But it's a lot harder to control yourself if you lose your humanity though if you win this fight with Exmortis and destroy him once and for all, you might be able to gain that power and save yourself."

I nodded and Jax whispered, tears in his gold and blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I should of told you this but I didn't want to alarm you..."

"It's ok, Jax. I'm gonna fight this guy and I'm gonna win. I'm gonna...I'm gonna do what's right and...I'll come back. I swear."

Adrien held me tightly, sniffling and he said, rearing back and grabbing my face with his hands.

"When you go to fight, you better return. That's not an choice, either! You come back. You stay alive out there or I'm gonna go and get you, you hear me?"

I nodded and Adrien crashed his lips to mine, tongue slithering past my lips and he French kissed me hard, pulling away after a moment and Jax said, tugging on our shirts.

"We should get inside. It's not safe to be outside."

We were ushered inside and the moment we got inside, Gabriel put the mansion on lock down, metal plating sliding over every opening. I sat beside the window and watched as the sky turned a darker shade of purple with red lightning hitting the sky. My shackles rose and I let my inner beast speak, Adrien, Jax, and Plagg watching.

 ** _"He who dares to come into my land shall die. Exmortis has fallen once. He will fall again."_**

* * *

ULTIMATE SHOW DOWN GONNA BE COMING UP!


	77. Let The Games Begin!

I guess I can post a little lime before the ultimate showdown x3

* * *

Adrien had sat next to me, holding me while we watched the sky. Thunder rolled and red lightning flashed across the sky, seeming like whips as it cracked. The clouds were dark, the dark purple sky seeming to suck up the darkness and Adrien held me tighter. I held his hand and my elongated claws carefully dragged up his hand. I looked down and Adrien forced me to look back at him, his lips encasing mine again and he whimpered a bit, holding me close. It was as if he was afraid it was going to be out last time together and I pulled away, saying.

"Adrien, It's not going to be the last time I see you."

He had tears in his eyes and I kissed the corners of his eyes whenever a tear would fall. He whispered to me.

"I feel so helpless. I...I feel like I'm gonna lose you because I can't protect you."

"Yes, you can. You can protect me, Adrien, wanna know how?"

He looked at me and nodded. I whispered, pressing my forehead against his.

"You can protect me by not giving up on me."

Adrien nodded and he kissed me, the kiss desperate and his hands roamed around my body, seeming to re-memorize my body as he bucked his hips into mine. I groaned loudly at him and his hands came down to my hips, pressing himself up into my clothed hips. He started to grind into me, making me gasp and dig my claws into the flesh of his sides. He groaned a bit and kissed me, our kisses deliciously hard but sadly desperate. He rolled his hips, humming a bit as he did so and my hand flew to his back, gripping it when he hit a particular spot. He cried out a bit at the sensation of my claws piercing his skin like they did his hips and he moaned into my ear. Adrien whispered in my ear.

"I'll cherish these scars."

"You remember who you belong to, Adrien."

I growled into his ear, biting his ear lobe and he bucked into me faster, making me give a breathy whine into his ear and I felt the coil tighten within me. It snapped and I bit his shoulder, trying not to pierce the skin but hard enough to leave dark indentions. Adrien followed suit, mouth open in a silent cry as he rolled his hips more. He finally came to a stop and we pante,d Adrien kissing me once more and I pulled away, feeling a jerk in my chest. I shot up, growling loudly and Jax whispered.

"It's time. (Y/n), Just say the words and we'll go."

I nodded and Adrien held onto my hand, tears in his eyes.

"You keep your promise! You come back, you hear me?"

I nodded to him and said, walking out the door.

"Jax...Let's Prowl and kick some ass!"

Jax nodded and was sucked into my necklace. I could feel the power within me surge through my veins, my whole image changing as I changed into Hellhound. Was this the last time I would ever become Hellhound? No. I had a promise to keep and I was gonna keep it. I walked outside and the metal door slid back shut, Adrien's face in the window as he watched. I nodded to him once before I let the inner beast within me take over. This time, shadows wrapped around me like a cloak and the material of my (color) suit became a shining black. The tribal tattoos started to move around as if they were in water and the (gemstones) in the pendant glowed. I flicked my tail, the black fur glistening and I growled loudly. The energy created a breeze, whipping my black hair around and I snarled, my white claws now much longer than usual. I saw a red glow around the Eiffel tower and knew that that was where I would find Exmortis. I go on all fours and started to run. Like lightning, I ran, the world blurring as I ran sideways on buildings, jumped in the air and skidded to a halt at the Eiffel tower. There, at the bottom in the middle of the four foundations of the place was a man. He wore a tattered red cloak, golden armor like a samurai's on his shoulders and chest. He was levitating and when he turned, I wanted to throw up. Half of the mans face was rotted, some points allowing me to see an ancient looking skeleton underneath while the other was a youthful man. His skin was green and white and blue in places, showing bruising and rotting taking place underneath the unbroken skin. His chest was the same way, showing ribs in some places where the fabric had rotted greatly. In his left hand was a staff, the top of it having a Dragon's Breath opal in it that seemed to glow. He was tall, his skeleton hand holding the golden staff tightly and his helmet, looking like a crown, was tilted slightly. His eyes, the bright, glowing red irises staring back at me, his smile mocking. His voice then rang out, seeming to echo around in the air.

"We meet again, Hellhound. Though, I muse say. You look rather..ravishing as a lady."

 _ **"I'll cut you up into pieces."**_

He sighed, mockingly as he tutted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still have that same old, disgusting attitude of yours. I was hoping you'd be more compassionate."

I growled and he smirked at me. Tapping his staff three times, he said.

"I'm not here to chat with you. No. Let's get right down to business. All these years...all these years of being kept in that hellish confinement, tortured by the Shadow Walkers in the realm of Darkness. I was quite surprised at the amount of strength you had back then. However, I have been building my army. I have been regaining my strength and now I am free! All thanks to one person."

I growled and then felt my whole body scream in anger when I saw that fucking girl. That two faced, little bitch! She smirked at me.

"I thought you would of been better, (Y/n). All these stories of the Hellhounds before you? Pathetic. Like, seriously."

I growled loudly, snarling.

" _ **Chloe**_."

She smirked a bit, though her eyes showed a bit of fear and I took that to advantage. However, I was in shock when Exmortis grabbed her by the face, hand glowing.

"Though, as much as I am thankful for a revengeful spirit, she is the last soul I need before I am full strength."

Chloe screamed as her body started to shrivel up like a prune, her skin paling greatly and when she fell, all that was left was skin and bones, her cheeks and eyes severely hollowed in. Exmortis's face and body grew skin where there was none, his skin turning to a tanned color as his hair, once white, turned into a dark blonde. He started to laugh, laughing evilly as I stared on.

"Finally, Finally I am free! Finally, I can get my revenge on you!"

He shot an energy beam at me, making me jump out of the way. Over and over, he'd shoot and I'd jump out of the way, broken concrete and holes being created where the hits would come into contact with the ground. Exmortis grinned and said, hands outstretched.

"Let the games begin!"


	78. Did The Devil Really Go Down to Georgia?

dun dun duuuuun

* * *

The smell of blood was heavy in the air. The distinct, metallic taste of iron was noticeable as the smell of burning flesh was starting to erupt. Burns from being grazed with energy beams lined my body as deep gashes from his curved and razor sharp black blade had cut into me. Blood was everywhere on my body. My claws, my arms, body, legs, and especially my face. I was glad and proud to say that a lot of the blood wasn't mine. I was getting tired from dodging the energy beams though. I cursed as I hid behind a wall, my body sore from the amount of cuts, hearing the sounds of Exmortis's creations in the distance, a black smoke rising form areas of the city. Horrific creations of Exmortis had showed up often to tire me out. There was often Shadow Walkers, being with hunched backs and a deformed face. They were sensative to light but deadly in the dark, able to move faster than an superhuman would. Their claws were like saw blades and laced in a paralyzing poison. Then, there were the Skeleton Pickers; ancient warriors whose souls had been corrupted by the darkness. They were easier than the Shadow Walkers but still equally as tiring. I panted as Exmortis taunted.

"Are you getting tired already, Hellhound? I'm fairly disappointed in you."

 ** _"I'm just getting started."_**

I snarled out, running out on all fours. The red beams of energy followed my move but I ran around him, summoning the shadows around me as I did so. Shadows, whispy and whispering amongst themselves slid up and formed figures with red eyes. I had to get the damn staff from Exmortis. If I couldn't, I would have to keep running around and I knew the shadows would be able to distract Exmortis long enough for me to get the staff. When he turned a bit, I leaped like lightning. To my horror, though, the moment I grabbed the staff, he whipped his cold, red gaze to me, a smirk on his fanged lips. I growled and he kicked me, making me fly back and I grunted, trying to regain my breath. The shadows then showered down onto him, making Exmortis yell out in surprise. The shadows weren't whispering anymore. No, more like a chant.

 _"Mortem veniet ad vos!"_

Death shall come to you. I felt the beast still whipping and calling and I growled out.

 _ **"I refuse to submit to the likes of you."**_

I rolled on my back, jumping up and I landed on my feet, snarling. Exmortis banished the shadows and had blood dripping from his nostrils and scratch marks on his face. He growled but before he could lift his staff, the shadows attacked him once again. I charged forwards and successfully yanked his staff from his hand, breaking it by snapping it in two with my knee and he yelled out. However, I couldn't see his blade and it slashed my stomach, making me grunt and I backed away, jumping. Holding my hand to the deep gash, I panted and shook my head. I couldn't give up. No. Not when I was so close to winning. The shadows dispersed once again and Exmortis charged, yelling in anger. I felt a kick into my sternum and I went flying, landing onto a car and I groaned, whimpering a bit. He grabbed me by my foot and dragged me off the car, hitting my temple with the hilt of his sword. I snarled and slashed him with my claws, getting him in his chest and side. I then kicked his chest, making him fly back and I wiped my nose, panting a bit. Already, the minor cuts were healing along with the gashes but if I lost more blood, I was sure to pass out. I knew that my Arcane Fangs wouldn't be able to do much against him and neither would my Cry of the Wolf. However, I had a good idea on how to kill him. With flashes of images of his sword going through his chest and then the blade being shattered into pieces, I knew exactly what to do. I had to kill him with his own sword and then shatter it. I got chills. There was moaning in the air and I jumped in surprise when I felt something grab onto my arm. It was Chloe's dead body, reanimated into an undead corpse, her eyes glowing blue. I slashed her throat, cutting off her head. Her body stayed alive while her mouth moved, seeming to gnaw on nothing and I jumped away, running around. There were buildings on fire from the destruction caused by Exmortis, the concrete shattered and cracked, and the shadows seemed to live. I could see the frightened eyes of the citizens who didn't dare to come outside, watching and I made sure to keep from the Agreste Mansion. I whispered to the shadows that looked on at me in the shadows.

 ** _"Protect the mate, don't let any creation of Exmortis's creations near."_**

They whipped away, the alley now a bit lighter and II felt a cold, comfortable feeling wash over me when more shadows wrapped around me. The coldness seeped into my body through the cuts and I realized that the shadows were filling in the cuts, stopping any more blood loss. I growled, sniffing the air. His scent was close and I cried out when I felt a sharp, horrible pain in my shoulder. His sword poked through my shoulder and it was ripped out, making me fall forward. I felt his foot kick me over onto my back and he snarled.

"Get up, you pathetic mutt!"

I snarled at him and he kicked me in the side, a snap sounding from inside as pain erupted from me.

"Get up!"

I slashed the air in front of me in an 'X', using the power of the Arcane Fangs and he was slammed into the ground. His sword skidded and I immediately started to army crawl to it while Exmortis yelled in anger. He started to rip through the white, sticky 'X' and I grabbed his sword. Dark energy filtered through the sword, the black electricity that crackled with every touch burning my skin. It hurt but I was thankful that shadows formed some sort of glove to protect my hand. I stood up tall and Exmortis snarled.

"You will not win! You cannot win! I am stronger than you! I am the most powerful being in the world!"

He raised his arms up in the air, screaming.

"I am one with the darkness! I have risen once again!"

As he spoke, the dark clouds spun into a tornado, dropping down onto him and I planted the sword as to not get sucked into the thing. When it dispersed, a large, black and red demon stood in its place. Looking the the red and black demon from Insidious, he smirked, his red eyes glowing as his red eyes glowed. His voice was distorted.

 _"I am at full strength! I am at full power! You will remember this day when you rot in the darkest pits of Hell!"_

He charged and I slid between his legs, slashing as the back of his legs. He cried out and kicked me, making me fly back and with lightning speed, he grabbed the ends of my feet, slamming me into the ground. I kept a firm hold on the sword though pain shot up my spine and I slashed his hand holding my ankles. The hand fell off, making Exmortis fall back, screaming as his blood gushed from the amputated limb. The blood sizzled and melted the concrete, the concrete beneath bubbling with the toxic blood and I yelled.

 ** _"If I'm going to Hell, you're coming with me!"_**

The sword went through his chest, right at his heart and Exmortis screamed in pain. I screamed with him when his claws shot up into my chest, crushing into my sternum and I fell to the ground, his sword ripping out as I fell. I fell onto my back and I laid there for a moment as his cries slowly died away. I had to destroy the sword. I had to. I could not fail. I got up, staggering and I heard his voice, his beautiful, beautiful voice.

"(Y/n), don't give up!"

I looked over, seeing Adrien's face through the screen of a window. Marinette and all of our other friends were there and they cheered me on. I felt strength flow through me. I could not give up on them. I couldn't give up on myself. Slowly, I stood up to my full height and took the sword to the side of the fountain. Laying it there, I howled at the top of my lungs, the sound echoing as my foot came crashing down onto the blade. It shattered and lightning struck the skies, white and golden lightning shooting down everywhere around me and I turned to Exmortis's body. He was screaming in agony as his body turned to ash and dust, his bones the only thing left. I walked over, holding my side and I fell to my knees, taking a shadow and morphing it into a bag of salt. Taking two others, I formed a can of gas, a lighter, and liverwort, throwing it all onto his bones and I burned them. The sky slowly turned back to a beautiful, light blue and the light peeked through the clouds, shining onto me. Shadows around me smoked into the air and then were sucked into me, making me gasp and the ground below me lit up. The amount of energy that was flowing into me made a strong wind blow upwards and I knew that my true power had been restored. Staggering up, I looked to Adrien and smiled, whispering.

"It's over...it's finally over."

I fell over, my vision blurring and then blacking out as I lost consciousness.


	79. Are You Hungry?

oh dear lord

* * *

There was a sickly sweet scent of jasmine and lemons. I was aware of a warmth surrounding me as I seemed to float in something. I could hear a voice, a man's voice, soothing my nerves. I felt fingers gently running down my face and my face twitched.

" _Tăcere, iubire . Nu te stresa. Sunt aici._ "  
(Silence, love. Do not stress. I'm here [Romanian])

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a Roman bath, the water a milky white with jasmine on the top, the hot water steaming. I felt the fingers in my hair and I looked over to see a man with dark brown hair, held back in a pony tail. His bangs and the sides were wavy and his face was young. Tan skin with dark green eyes, his lips were a light pink and he whispered to me.

"It is ok, _dragoste_. You have no reason to fear."

I looked at him and whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Who...who are you...where am I?"

the man smiled and replied, standing up and grabbing a seashell that had some light green paste in it, lathering the paste onto the cuts on my face.

"My name is Demetrius. I am the Hellhound that fought Exmortis all those years ago. You are drifting between the places of Heaven and Hell."

"Purgatory."

Demetrius nodded. He helped me out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me and he said, carrying me bridal style to the bed.

"I summoned your soul here because I wish to speak. You've done a great deed, (Y/n)."

I looked at him and Demetrius smiled. He pulled back the curtains of the 16th century looking room that belonged to a castle, showing a beautiful landscape below. He said, walking back to me.

"Exmortis has always caused the Hellhounds after me trouble. Ever since stealing the power that had been held by me, he had been slowly growing stronger. The others who held the power of the Hellhound before you could feel the seal was getting weaker and all we could do was sit and watch, hoping that you would be strong enough to defeat him."

I sat up and asked, wincing a bit.

"Other..spirits who held the power of Hellhound?"

"Yes. The Hellhounds before you. We've all been watching over you, (Y/n)."

I felt shock run through me and he smiled, running his fingers through my hair, a comb following the knots.

"You must have a lot of questions but there is no time to answer. You must get back to reality. Remember, (Y/n): We are always watching and guiding you."

He kissed my temple and he whispered before everything faded away.

"You have made us all proud, (Y/n)."

* * *

There was a hand in my hair, holding the back of my head and another around my waist. I could hear crying and I frowned a bit, my nose in the crook of someone's neck. I recognized the scent as Adrien's and he cried, holding me tight.

"No...No, you can't do this to me. We...we had so much planned. Please, I love you...please don't go.."

"Relax, you walnut...I ain't going anywhere."

I heard multiple gasps as Adrien reared back and I asked, wiping my eye a bit.

"Hey, anybody hungry? There's this new restaurant downtown I wanna try. They supposedly have really good crab."

Adrien laughed and held me close, crying as everyone else laughed and cheered. I smiled and asked, sitting up.

"Did you really think I'd leave so easily? Adrien, you're freaking stuck with me. Plus, you have a certain promise that I'm gonna make sure you keep."

His green eyes flicked to the promise ring and his lips crashed to mine. I kissed him back and I departed, smiling. Adrien whispered.

"You...You didn't move. You fell and then the sky turned back. There's still a lot of damage but it's nothing that the city can't repair. Chloe...she's really gone."

I nodded and he held me close. Adrien rubbed my back and he asked me, frowning a bit.

"(Y/n)...your wounds. They're gone."

"I know. I'll tell you later, alright? Please, I'm-Holy shit!"

A furry mass slammed into the side of my neck and I heard loud sobbing. The black and white mass yelled.

"I thought you were gone! You can't do that to me! I thought we had something special, (Y/n)!"

I laughed and held Jax close, saying.

"I did it. I defeated him. Yeah, I got my ass kicked but hey. I think we're gonna be ok for a real long while."

Jax smiled and he whispered to me.

"I knew you'd be a great Hellhound. What did I tell you? We're professional sniffers and I'm glad I sniffed you out."

We both giggled and Adrien said, helping me stand up.

"Group hug!"

Everyone came around, hugging me and I laughed, saying.

"Ok, Ok! I'm not dead! I swear! Geesh, you guys are really killing me."

Everyone glared and I laughed sheepishly.

"Too soon?"

Everyone nodded and we froze when we heard that cold voice.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

Adrien spun and there was his father, concerned eyes looking at him and Adrien nodded. Gabriel turned to me and he said to me, smiling a bit.

"I knew there was something great about you, (Y/n). At a young age, it was easy to tell. Thank you...for keeping my son safe."

I smiled and nodded, Adrien holding my hand and I smirked. Dragging us to the man, me and Adrien wrapped our arms around the man and we felt Gabriel stiffen. Mr. Agreste then relaxed and rubbed both of our backs. I departed and put a hand in the air.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but that crab is really calling my name!"

Everyone laughed while Adrien and his father stood side by side, Mr. Agreste's hand on his sons shoulder and Adrien having a wide, loving smile on his face. Adrien hugged me tightly and I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So...do I earn another visit from that sexy guy named Chat Noir?"

Adrien's laughter filled my ear as I smiled.

* * *

PHEW! Next chapter is gonna be STEAMY. literally.


	80. Popping The Question

Warning: There's smut later on so I'll give a warning now but I'll also put one later in the chapter ^^

* * *

About three days later, the city was still repairing certain parts of the city that had been damaged during the battle between Exmortis and I. The mayor had been depressed to hear his daughter had been killed but tried to keep an optimistic stature. I had told Adrien about my encounter with Demetrius and Adrien had hugged me, telling em that Demetrius was right. I had made a lot of people proud. When he had said that, I had felt a warm breeze and knew that it was the spirits of the Hellhounds before me. Plagg had been very happy to know that I had survived and me and Adrien had rented movies and ordered take out as celebration. I had gotten many calls from close family friends and my parents, asking if I was ok and it took awhile to tell them that I was and to continue on with the business trip. My parents had agreed and said that they now had to stay longer because of one of the companies being damaged during the battle. I didn't mind. As I sat on the couch with Adrien, my back to his chest, his hand rubbing on the skin of my tummy, he kissed my neck. I smiled a bit and relaxed more, the show still sucking me in and Adrien nipped my skin. I blushed and looked back at him. He smiled at him, whispering.

"How are you holding up? You ok?"

I nodded. Ever since the battle, I'd been having nightmares. I often woke up to Adrien holding me down, a very frightened and concerned look on his face as he shouted for me to 'snap out of it'. I never remembered the nightmares but I knew they were bad. I sighed and Adrien kissed my lips, whispering.

"You're gonna be ok."

"I know. I'm always gonna be ok when you're with me."

Adrien's green eyes lit up in pride as he smiled at me. He held my hand tightly and I relaxed against him. Jax and Plagg were sleeping on my thigh and Adrien's hand wandered down to the waistband of my shorts. I felt a familiar, dripping heat run through me and Jax woke up, blinking and then flying out of the room with Plagg. Adrien slipped his hand underneath my shorts, grabbing my inner thigh and pulling my leg to where it rest on the side of his. I blushed and my breathing hitched when his fingers ran up my wet slit, Adrien sighing underneath me.

"You're so wet already. I love it."

I blushed and then gasped when he slipped a digit in. slowly, he pumped it in back and forth, making me whine and arch my back a bit. Adrien's lips encased mine and he kissed me, his tongue running along my bottom lip and I granted access, my grip tight on his hips. He added another digit, never slowing and I groaned into Adrien's mouth at the stretch, the nice feeling making me cry out a bit. My walls clenched around his fingers, signalling I was already getting close and Adrien's thumb brushed against my clit. It was enough to send me flying over the edge. My walls clenched tightly around his fingers and he wriggled his fingers, prolonging the orgasm as I cried out a bit louder, bucking my hips. When I came down from my high, Adrien slipped his fingers out and I grabbed them, sucking them into my mouth. Adrien's breathing hitched and I welcomed the taste of myself. I panted and Adrien held me tightly, laying us down and we both fell asleep, the need strong as we cuddled into each other.

* * *

I awoke a while later, sighing and felt the spot beside me was empty. I frowned and looked around, sniffing the air. Adrien's scent was faint, meaning that he had left and I sat up, frowning even more. Getting up, I walked around the house, not daring to call his name if there was something else in the house. I screamed when I felt an hand on my shoulder, jumping in the air and I put a hand to my chest, panting.

"Holy fucking...Adrien!"

I heard his chuckles and looked over, realizing that he was in his Chat Noir get up. He said, tucking hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. I needed to go to the city to help with repairs and whatnot."

I nodded and Adrien leaned in, his lips lacing mine and I blushed a bit whenever he backed us into a wall. His clawed hands ran up my sides and then arms, intertwining with my fingers. Our tongues and teeth clashed and I could feel that damn heat igniting in me. Adrien changed back to his regular form and he lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs, our tongues still clashing and we broke away for air.

 _ **WARNING: LEMON BELOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

His lips danced around on my neck and he suckled on the skin, making me whine as he got to my room. Walking inside, he laid me down on the bed and his hands made quick work of the hoodie I had one. My hands were tugging on his shirt and Adrien took my wrists, pinning them above my head while whispering against my lips.

"Patience."

I whined a bit and Adrien took one hand, undoing the tie of my sweatpants. He sat me up, getting the button up off and he lifted the under shirt over my head before taking his own off. Adrien leaned down quickly, capturing my lips with his in a desperate frenzy and his hands ran down my sides. My fingers reached down, working the button of his jeans and I unzipped them, noting the bulge in his pants. He groaned a bit when my fingers ran up the length, his hands working off the sweatpants and he kicked off his jeans, taking the boxers with them. He laid grabbed my panties and slipped them off, my hands working the bra off. Adrien leaned down and sucked on my neck, making me gasp and my eyes fluttered shut when he trailed kisses down my chest and in the valley between my breasts. Adrien's lips wrapped around my nipple, making me gasp and arch my back. Adrien hummed and tweaked my nipple, his other hand coming down to lightly stroke my wet slit. The amount of sensations and touching made me cry out in want and I moaned loudly. Adrien swirled his tongue around my nipple, tugging and nipping at the nub and I bucked into his hand, gasping loudly. Adrien switched, doing the same thing and my hand came to his shoulder, gripping tightly. He detached and laid kisses down on my skin, going further down and down until he got to my inner thigh. His green eyes looked up at me and I blushed heavily, my breathing deep and Adrien looked back to his destination. Licking a slow and long stride up my slit, his eyes flicked to mine as he did so and I gave a loud gasp, gripping the sheets below me. I could feel his tongue slipping in and out teasingly before he started to fuck me with his tongue. I felt his hands intertwine with mine as he ate me out, my legs shaking as his shoulder kept them from closing around him. I whined and Adrien sucked on my clit, making em gasp and buck my hips. It felt so good and Adrien slipped his tongue between my folds again, the pink muscle moving and flicking and kitten licking my entrance. I groaned loudly and whimpered.

"I'm so close.."

Adrien detached and I gasped at the loss. Adrien kissed me, my taste heavy on his lips and he said to me, licking my lips.

"Patience, mon amour."

I felt his lips then move around my skin, his teeth biting into my skin, leaving dark marks. I hummed and Adrien whispered to me in the flesh of my sides.

"I want to make love with you tonight, mon cheri."

I looked down at Adrien as he continued to worship my body, dark love bites and kisses and hickies all over my skin. I was breathing heavily and Adrien stated to me, biting and kissing his way back up to my lips.

"I want to have you...I want to have you in the most intimate way possible tonight."

His green eyes looked down at mine, half-lidded and he asked me quietly.

"Will you let me have you...without it?"

I looked at him a bit confused before I realized what he was asking. I blushed a bit and nodded slowly. Adrien kissed me and without a condom, he slipped inside. The feeling of his actual skin and not lubricated rubbed made us both gasp and groan. Adrien's head rest in the crook of my neck, his body starting to sweat slightly as slowly, he thrust into me. Fuck, the feeling was amazing and I gave a whine. Adrien's thrusts were slow, his forehead on mine as his lips played with mine and his hands intertwined with mine. As the full moon shone onto us, Adrien's hips moved faster, his breathing hitching and he gave a sharp exhale, his eyes shut a bit tightly. His mouth was open slightly and I whimpered his name, my nails dragging down his back. He hissed a bit when I cut through the skin with how hard I was scratching but he just went faster, calling out my name a bit. My back arched and my hips bucked every so often and that coil within me started to knot even more, the tie becoming tighter. Adrien held me close as his hips snapped into mine, the force making my breasts bounce a bit and I cried out his name loudly, arching my back. As I came, it milked Adrien into following, his thrusts faltering as he groaned, my name a breathy whine as he came. A hot feeling spread through my stomach and I thanked God for birth control. Adrien slowly collapsed onto me, unable to pull out with my walls still clamped around him. Adrien's head rest between my breasts and he held me tightly.

 ** _END OF LEMON. THOSE WHO SKIPPED THE LEMON MAY START TO READ HERE!_**

Adrien whispered to me.

"I love you."

I held him close and tightly, whispering tiredly into his hair, the smell of his blood from the scratches warning me to heal him.

"I love you too."

He rubbed soothing patterns into my hips with his thumb and he whispered to me.

"(Y/n), can I ask you something?"

Adrien moved his head, resting his chin on my chest as his green eyes stared at my glowing (color) eyes that always glowed in the dark. I nodded and Adrien asked me, making me widen my eyes a bit.

"Will you...will you come live with me?"

I was shocked. Adrien wanted me to move in with him? How would his father react?

"But what about your dad?"

"Me and him already talked about it."

I was even more shocked and my hand came behind his ear, scratching gently and Adrien sighed a bit, leaning into the sensation.

"And he said it was ok?"

"It's funny...you're the only other person he really adores, you know."

"My god, who is your father?"

Adrien chuckled and he kissed my chest, whispering.

"I know it's a lot to ask...and it'll be hard to be from your parents...so I understand if you don't want to."

"Adrien, I never said I wouldn't."

Adrien looked up and asked me, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"You mean...you will?"

I smiled and whispered to him, kissing those soft lips of his.

"I will do anything for you, mon amour."


	81. Seducing the Killer Instinct

AHHHH IM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THIS LONG ASS WAIT. Exams are kicking my ass :'( so to apologize, I've decided to make this chapter very long.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, sore and quite sleepy. An weight on top of me reminded me that Adrien had slept on me and I sighed. He hadn't moved at all since laying down on me and I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair. He sighed and shifted his head, resting his other cheek onto my chest. I yawned and grunted a bit when I moved my legs a bit. He was still in between my legs, still inside of me, and it was a bit awkward. I decided to catch some more sleep and closed my eyes, sighing as I let sleep take over me easily, the sun just starting to rise.

* * *

I woke up to a familiar feeling, lips on my neck and the feeling of needing to orgasm. I opened my eyes and my hands shot to Adrien's shoulders, his hips thrusting faster and faster until we both came. I groaned and Adrien whispered against my lips, smirking.

"Good morning."

I sighed a bit, the blush still on my cheeks and I responded.

"Good morning."

Adrien smiled and I stretched, whimpering a bit and Adrien kissed my neck and cheek, his lips trailing sweet kisses up and down my skin and I looked at him, sighing. Adrien kissed my lips sensually and I blushed a bit at his actions. Geesh, no matter how many times we made love to each other, he still managed to make me blush and giggle like a little school girl. Adrien asked me, hovering over me.

"What do you wanna do?"

I shrugged and stretched once more, yawning and Adrien smiled down at me softly. I sighed and said to Adrien, looking up at him tiredly.

"I should probably try to help repair the city after the fight between me and Exmortis. It's the least I can do.."

Adrien nodded in understand. I hadn't really gone out to see just how bad the damage was and I sat up, Adrien carefully moving back and he held me to him, nuzzling my neck. I blushed a bit and scratched his back carefully. He started to purr and I rolled my eyes but smiled, nevertheless. Adrien whispered to me, sighing.

"I think I should go with you when you go to help with repairs."

I nodded and I got up, wincing a bit. Adrien's fingers lingered on my skin as I walked, or actually limped, to the dresser. Getting jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers, I rubbed the back of my sore neck and got into the shower.

'Is Adrien going to join me like last time?'

I blushed a bit and just shrugged to myself, starting up the shower. I started to hum, the water rushing down my back, warming and loosening the sore muscles. I did what I needed to do, a bit disappointed that Adrien didn't come in and join me but I just took it like a man. I smiled a bit. Drying myself off and getting into the clothes I had picked out, I walked out, shaking and drying my hair. Adrien had already changed, sporting his jeans, black striped shirt, white button up, and his orange converses. Adrien grabbed a hoodie of mine and slipped it one while I grabbed one of my coats. He smiled at me and I smiled back, Jax and Plagg sitting on Adrien's shoulders. I grabbed my purse and the kwami's flew in and Adrien took my hand. I smiled at him and he gave a small, shy smile back and we walked out, the sun high and shining. When we got outside, I sighed a bit at the bite of the winter air but knew that I would be ok. Smoke still rose in the air where people were trying to clear out pieces of broken building and I froze when we got to the Eiffel. The Louvre triangle was damaged and building around were missing parts of their walls, showing the inside. The ground was cracked and people paused to look at me. I felt my skin tingle and I knelt down, picking up a piece of red cloth, recognizing it from Exmortis's cape he had on the night we fought. I clenched my fist and put the piece in my pocket before going over to the Louvre pyramid. Broken glass was everywhere and I grabbed a broom, sighing and sweeping up glass along with the other civilians and volunteers. I couldn't help but feel so bad for the damage. Suddenly, a scream rang out and I spun around, seeing a woman in the arms of a woman, her red dress revealing. She hissed in a deep, German accent.

"I am the Seductress. You all will do as I say, you will fall in love with the idea of worshiping me!"

I gasped and growled, snarling out to the woman.

"You know, I love the idea of you seducing yourself into giving up right now."

Her crimson lips turned into a snarl and her deep red eyes glared as her curly, burgundy hair fluttered a bit in the wind. Her red nails were sharp at the end and her heels clacked as she ran to me. I side stepped and yelled.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

Jax was sucked into my necklace and I transformed, growling. The Seductress gasped.

"You have a miraculous! Give me them!"

"Sorry, you'll have to charm your way into my head, darling."

I saw Adrien run off, probably to transform and the woman smirked, opening her mouth. She started to sing, my mind seeming to become dazed but I shook my head, growling.

 _"Oh darling, wont you just look at me? I want you to give me everything."_

I rolled my eyes and said, jutting my hip out.

"Geesh, if you wanted to make my ears bleed, all you had to do was talk."

She gasped and then screamed out, charging at me.

"How dare you! I will end you! Give me your miraculous!"

I jumped away and was slightly surprised when a familiar staff slammed into the ground in front of the woman, making her run into it. She stumbled back, stunned and Chat said, landing next to me.

"Sorry about the wait, my love."

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. The Seductress then grinned and whispered, singing the words.

 _"Oh darling, won't you look at me? I want you to give me everything."_

Chat tensed and he shook his head, growling just like I did. He smirked a bit and joked, the Seductress getting angry.

"Wow, you're so bad at singing, I'm surprised it hasn't seduced me into wanting to kill myself." (a/n: im so sorry for that comment)

The woman screamed and Chat held me back, saying to me.

"Stand back, I'll handle her! Find out where her akuma is!"

I huffed but he was already fighting her, her claw-like nails creating beams of energy much like Exmortis had done and Chat dodged, taunting.

"is that all you got?"

She growled and they fought for a bit more while I looked for her akuma. There were so many things she was wearing and I just couldn't figure it out. As I watched, I was just about to go after her when a sight made my blood boil. She had grabbed him by the collar of his suit and had kissed Chat on the lips. His eyes widened in disgust until his eyes bled red and she smirked, letting him go. I widened my eyes when Chat stood up straight and then looked to me, his irises a glowing red. I cursed.

"Oh shit!"

The villain screamed, pointing to me.

"Get her!"

Chat nodded, saying.

"Anything for you."

I gasped and ran, hearing the rapid steps of Chat behind me, cursing.

"Snap out of it, Chat Noir!"

"Not until you give me what I want! Let's make this snappy."

I spun and jumped over him, Chat's red eyes glaring as I did so and I saw Ladybug in the distance. I cried out a bit in pain when I felt a foot attach to my side, throwing me into the building and I skidded, breaking through the wall. I was dazed.

' _Holy shit...i knew he was strong but that was just unnatural for him...is it possible that anyone under the influence of the Seductress gets added strength and speed?'_

I sat up, debris all around me and I saw the silhouette of Chat Noir walking towards me. I gasped and rolled out of the way when I saw his silver staff come out of no where. He snarled.

"Stay still, girl! I only wanna sink my claws into your heart and rip it out!"

He lunged at me and I gasped, Chat slamming me into the wall and his wrists pinned mine to the wall. he glared hotly at me, his red eyes glowing a bit and I yelled, snapping my jaws at him.

"You gotta snap out of it, Chat Noir! This isn't you! You're being used by her!"

"Shut up!"

He snarled, slamming me into the wall again and I was a bit dizzy at the force. I growled and recoiled, my feet slamming into his chest and he flew across the room. Wasting no time, I got on all fours and ran into the hallway, my night vision kicking in as the building got darker the more that I ran. I was a bit frantic. What could I do? I saw an little dumbwaiter in room and got an idea. Slamming the door open and then closed, I hit the button to go down and then hid behind a desk, seeing Chat Noir run in. He looked at the waiter and then snarled, running out and I let out a breath of relief. I didn't know what to do. How could I fight against Chat Noir? I then cursed inwardly. Ladybug needs help in defeating the Seductress and I shot up, running out of the room and then the building. I widened my eyes when I saw a red mist everywhere. I called upon the shadows to create a mouth and nose cover so I couldn't breath in whatever this stuff was. I slapped my wrist, bringing up a holographic screen and called Ladybug, running on the roofs to the fight.

"Lady, we lost Chat. He's under the spell of the Seductress. Where are you?"

I heard her frantic response.

"At the park, hurry! I don't think I can take her alone!"

I nodded and was just about to jump from the building when a hand grabbed my ankle and then slammed me into the ground below. The wind rushed from my lungs and I looked up, seeing Chat. He glared and then straddled me, saying while his clawed hand ran down my neck and then circled his claw into patterns in the valley between my breasts.

"You've been a real pain, Hellhound."

I snarled and tried to lift my arms, but his knees were pinning them down. Chat smirked down at me and his claw started to dig into my skin. I winced a bit at the sting and smelled the faint trace of blood. I looked down. He had pierced the skin and I was shocked. Chat asked me, bringing his claws up fast, cutting five deep lines into my neck, jaw, and halfway across my cheek.

"Are you ready to give up, mutt?"

I was stunned and after a moment, I felt something in me snap. I narrowed my eyes and I felt my chest tighten. I was _furious_. I snarled out loudly.

"Oh no. You are not gonna put your hands on me like this! You treat me with respect!"

I knocked him off and scrambled onto him, holding my fist up and ready to strike him. However, when he looked up at me, I felt my heart stop. I couldn't hit him. I couldn't. I could never hurt him and Chat stared up at me as I stared back at him. I felt tears sting me eyes and I kept trying to get my fist to come down but I just couldn't hurt him. I sniffled and whispered.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

He snarled and I let him flip me over, Chat Noir angrily yelling in my face.

"Why won't you fight me?!"

"Because I won't hurt the one I love!"

He seemed taken back by that and I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. He seemed to resist at first but after a moment, he relaxed and kissed back. We departed and Chat fluttered his eyes open, those beautiful green cat eyes back and he looked down at me, widening his eyes at me.

"(y/n)...?"

He asked, his eyes flickering to the scratch marks and Chat widened his eyes even more. He scrambled off of me and looked at his hands, seeing the blood on one of them and he looked back up at me.

"No...no...oh god.."

"Chat-"

He shook his head, snapping at me with tears in his eyes.

"No, don't say its ok! I...I..."

He bounded off towards the fight and I stood there, stunned.


	82. What Can I Do?

oh no oh NO OH NOEZ ADRIEN NOOOO

* * *

I was stunned as I stood there on the roof of the building, Adrien's bounding form seeming to disappear with every jump he made. I couldn't go back and fight. No. I couldn't. I could understand why Adrien was angry. For fucks sake, he fucking cut me! However, he should know that I wasn't angry with him...right? I bit my lip and decided to let the infamous duo Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the Seductress and I bounded off to home. As I ran, I felt the blood still running, most likely leaving droplets on the ground as I ran like the wolf I was, buildings a blur and I got into my room, locking the window behind me. I closed the curtains and then got to my bedroom door, locking that too.

"Jax, relax."

He came barreling out of the necklace as I transformed back willingly and Jax gave wide eyes to the cuts that were still there and still bleeding.

"Oh no! We need to patch you up and fast!"

I sighed and nodded, sitting down and Jax grabbed a roll of bandages. The little kwami then set to work. Carefully, the adorable, smart, and caring little kwami patched me up, laying a sweet kiss on my cheek when he was done. I could only smile sadly at him. My heart was broken. The look that Adrien, or Chat, had when he realized what he had done made me wanna puke. Betrayal, disbelief, disgust. It was all in his eyes and it hurt to know it was directed at himself. I felt so saddened. Hurt stung my heart at the words he had said but I knew I had to stay strong. I whispered.

"These are gonna scar."

Jax sighed and nuzzled me, saying.

"It'll be hard on you both but I know that you can work it out! You have too..."

I sighed and laid down, whispering to him as my eyes drooped a bit in exhaustion.

"Maybe...but I think Adrien needs some space now...I don't think he's gonna be coming home in a long while."

I sighed and let the sleep overtake me, biting my lips.

 _'We'll be ok...he'll realize that it wasn't his fault...hopefully.'_

 ** _~~adrien's pov~~_**

I glared a bit as Ladybug finished purifying the akuma, the torn up shoes in tatters on the ground as the woman reverted back to her civilian form. Ladybug looked over and asked.

"Chat Noir, what happened? Where's Hellhound?"

I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked away, admitting.

"I...She ran off...I hurt her...I hurt her, Lady...I cut her..."

I looked at my claws and Ladybug gave me a sympathetic look. She bit her lip and she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure that it wasn't intentional. You were under the spell of the Seductress. I'm sure that if you and Hellhound talk it out, everything will be ok."

I nodded a bit and she left, saying.

"Bug out."

I just stood there. How could I have done that? I should of been able to fight off the effects of the spell! I looked in the direction that I had left my love standing in.

 _I couldn't control myself. On the inside, I was screaming in horror at what I had done. Five, deep gashes from where my claws had dug into her skin bled profusely as I asked her that demeaning question._

 _'Ready to give up, mutt?'_

 _Oh, god. Please no. Her eyes showed hurt but then anger and I had been caught off guard when she yelled at me, knocking me off of her._

 _"Oh no. You are not gonna put your hands on me like this! You treat me with respect!"_

 _I was sort of proud of her but also a bit scared as she straddled me, her claws up and ready to strike. What was she going to do? Would she really do it? Hurt me back? I just glared and bared my teeth at her, my actions involuntary. I was shocked when she paused. What was she doing?! I wanted to scream 'knock me out already! I can't hurt you anymore!' but every time she readied herself, she wouldn't do it. My heart broke when tears came to her blue and gold eyes, her voice crying as she sniffled and her bottom lip quivered._

 _"Please, I don't want to hurt you."_

 _'I know, baby, I know!' I wanted to say. 'I know, but you have to! Please, do it!' However, I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell her everything would be ok but my body was like a puppet, my face contorting into a snarl as I flipped her over. Anger, just so much anger filled me as I yelled in her face, instantly feeling bad even though there was a war going on inside of me between Seductress trying to get me to hate her while my heart tried to fight it off and show (y/n) love._

 _"Why won't you fight me?!"_

 _"Because I won't hurt the one I love!"_

 _My god, she was amazing. However, I just felt a massive guilt wash over me as her lips laced mine. Slowly, I felt the wrath of the Seductress fade and I knew I was free. However, I couldn't stay there. No. Not after what I did. Seeing the blood on my claws and the gashes on her neck, I had to leave and run...run from her._

 _I couldn't risk hurting her anymore._

I bit my lip and sniffled a bit. I felt so ashamed but Ladybug was right. Maybe...Maybe if we talked it out, everything would be ok. I bounded off, hearing another dot on my ring disappear and I knew I didn't have long. As I got to my loves window, I found it was locked. My heart sank. She never locked her window, especially after finding out that I was Chat Noir. I transformed back into my civilian form and walked inside the house, looking around. Plagg said, eyes sad.

"Do you think she hates us.."

I couldn't only bite my lip and feel my heart clench in pain, emotional and physical. I didn't dare to call her name, scared she would yell at me to get out. Walking up the stairs, i went to her bedroom and stared at what I saw. (y/n) was curled up in the bed, in a fetal position as Jax slept soundly on her side. A bandage was wrapped around her neck and I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I slowly walked to her. Jax awoke and smiled softly at me. I blinked and he floated saying while holding his paws to my chin.

"Adrien, I want you to know that we both know that what you did was not your fault. However, we understand that you are very upset and angry with yourself. (Y/n)'s willing to give you some space if you need it."

I smiled softly and whispered.

"She was never one to hold a grudge..."

I carefully stroked her face and (Y/n) sighed, leaning into my touch. she spoke in her sleep.

"A..drien?"

I whispered, shushing the gorgeous girl beneath me.

"Shh, I'm here."

I laid beside her and she snuggled up into me. I sighed.

 _'I'm so sorry for what I did...but I know that you are not mad...but I hope you understand that I will need space and time to think...and then we can work it out and be lovers again...hopefully.'_

"I love you."

I whispered to her. I was shocked to hear her respond back.

"I love you too, Ri Ri..."

I felt tears sting my eyes and her sleeping form held me tight as I cried myself to sleep in her shoulder.


	83. We'll Learn To Love Again

ohmygod my heart

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, (Y/n) wasn't against me. She wasn't even in my arms nor in the bed. My heart was frozen cold. Was she still upset with me? I knew she had every right to be. However, I was honestly surprised when she came in, a tray in her hands. Food was steaming from it, along with cups that were filled with what I guess was coffee. My eyes strayed to the uncovered scratch marks. They had been stitched up and I looked away as (Y/n) looked up, a small but awkward smile on her face. She walked over and set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed carefully and I spied eggs, bacon, and sausage. My cup of coffee was made just the way I liked it and I looked at (Y/n). She was shuffling her feet and her ears were red. I bit my lip and she shyly looked up at me. I looked back at her and she murmured.

"I made us breakfast...if you want to have some with me."

I just stared at her. She looked back at me and I tugged on her wrist, making her fall into me as I hugged her tightly, feeling tears sting my eyes. I sniffled and (Y/n) became tense until she relaxed and held me back. I cried into her shoulder and I felt her hand and nails scratch my back gently as she whispered to me, a crack in her voice signaling she was crying too.

"It's ok, Adrien...we're gonna be ok."

I sobbed more as (Y/n) held me, her body jerking as she sobbed with me and I pulled away, kissing her trembling lips with mine. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around me and I rest my forehead on hers, saying.

"I just...I hurt you even though I swore to protect you..."

I felt my lip tremble as my tears fell down my face.

-READERS POV-

It hurt so much to hear him cry. I've never seen him cry and just hearing his sobs and feeling his tears fall onto my shoulders made me feel so horrible and I held him tightly, my own tears falling. I soothed him.

"No, Adrien. Listen. You can't always protect me, but I know that you can sure as hell try. It is bound for us to hurt each other, especially with who we are and what we do. For gods sakes, I almost killed you like twice! Remember Adam and that Dead Bride?"

Adrien slowly nodded while I looked into his green eyes.

"I could have hurt you, maybe even killed you. I mean, I did hurt you when Adam possessed me...but we got through it. This-"

I pointed to the gashes, his eyes following.

"-is only something that could either pull us together even more...or make us lose each other and you're kind of stuck with me, Adrien."

Adrien smiled a bit at me and I smiled back, kissing his nose. He twitched a bit and then a full blown smile lit up his face and he hugged me tightly and I held him back. Jax and Plagg high fived and I departed, saying while jogging to the dresser.

"I hope you don't mind that I planned something for us to do today?"

Adrien tilted his head and asked, wiping his eyes a bit.

"What's on the schedule?"

"I thought that we could hang out with Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Nathan at the movie theatre."

Adrien smiled a bit and asked.

"What movie?"

"That is up to you, Super Model."

Adrien chuckled and I smiled at him. Grabbing a pair of nice jeans, a nice shirt, and some shoes, I walked out while saying in a sing song voice.

"Shower's open for two if you want to~"

I snorted a bit when I heard Adrien cough and walked into the bathroom, taking off my clothes and then getting in, the water hot. It hurt a bit to have it wash onto my gashes but I thanked god for that filmy thing the doctors had put over the stitches. I quickly washed my hair, sighing a bit as I did so and after a moment, I washed it out. Doing the same with my conditioner, I gasped a bit in surprise when arms wrapped around my body and held me tight. I sighed a bit and held onto the arms that were wrapped around my torso, resting my head on Adrien's shoulder and we just stood there like that, holding each other in the water.

"No matter how many times I do this, you always get surprised. "

I chuckled a bit nervously.

"W-Well, it isn't everyday that you get your boyfriend in the shower with you."

He just sighed a bit and Adrien kissed my shoulder carefully. I spun around slowly and Adrien rest his forehead on mine, his eyes straying to the gashes. He then bit his lip before leaning down and kissing each wound gently. I blushed darkly and looked at him, Adrien's lips pausing at my jawline and he squeezed his eyes shut a bit and I bit my lip a bit, my hands resting on his hips and I just leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him. He held onto me tightly and took a shaky breath, the shower seeming to start running cold and I turned off the shower. Getting out, I wrapped a towel around my body and Adrien just sort of stood there, staring at me as the water ran down his face and body. I blushed and looked away, shy and Adrien grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body and I patted myself dry, Adrien sitting on the counter. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and he grabbed my face, his lips sealing mine in a needing, sad kiss. I could still sense his sadness and I hated it. I hated how I could tell just what he was feeling and how strong the sense of sadness was. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"I love you."

I declared before kissing him again. Happiness struck through the sadness and I smiled a bit, standing in between Adrien's legs as I did so. Feeling a bit more intimate, I slowly unwrapped the towel from Adrien's hips, my hand running up the wet skin of his thighs. Adrien jolted slightly and my mark pulsed faster, his heartbeat obviously rushing a bit now. My hand ran up his stomach, the nails seeming to tickle him as our tongues clashed, one of Adrien's hands tangling in my wet hair.

 _ **-WARNING: LIME RIGHT HERE. SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ.**_

My hand ran down and gently gripped Adrien's hardened member, Adrien gasping a bit and panting. Slowly, I pumped my hand up and down his shaft, Adrien whining a bit and his lips desperately kissed mine as I pleasured him. He bucked his hips a bit as I went a bit faster, still gripping gently. Our tongues and teeth clashed and Adrien bit my bottom lip gently, letting go to moan a bit. I blushed a bit and Adrien panted, kissing me with open mouthed kisses over and over, his moans getting a bit louder. Adrien's body leaned back, his head falling back and his mouth open as his hips moved up a bit, jerking a bit. He was moaning so loud, it seemed to consume the room and his eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling as his toes curled and he came. I continued to stroke him through his climax and he seemed to relax his body. He seemed to have the 'I've been thoroughly fucked' glow and I cleaned him up.

 ** _YOU ARE SAFE TO READ HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE MINI LIME_**

He panted and his head lolled a bit, his half lidded eyes looking to me.

"Do you believe me now, Adrien?"

Adrien nodded slowly and I gave him a peck on his lips, him sighing a bit and I got dressed. Adrien shimmied off the counter, his legs a bit shaky and I felt proud. he got dressed and I walked out, Jax and Plagg flying to me and sitting on my shoulders. Smiling at both of them, I grabbed my coat and waited, biting my lip and giggling as Adrien carefully walked through, a satisfied look on his face and he flashed me an embarrassed smile and we left for the movie.


	84. Reeling In the Catch

angst is what everyone needs in their life. Lucky you, I am not an angsty person...most of the time :D

* * *

As we walked, the sun shined down on the city of Paris, slightly warming up the winter air. Adrien was holding my hand, now able to walk normally, and the group came into view. Nino and Alya were holding hands and so were Marinette and Nathan. I smiled and we walked to the theater, the thing standing tall and I could smell the popcorn inside. I patted the purse that was full of snacks and smiled. Prepared, Adrien was busy looking at the list of movies to watch. He then grinned and turned to me, pointing to a title. 'Crimson Peak' I deadpanned and asked, smirking.

"Trying to get me scared, Agreste?"

He smirked back and gestured us in, slightly pushing us in the theater. We went to the counter and the man asked us.

"What movie and how many?"

Adrien answered.

"Crimson Peak, 6."

The man put it in and gave us our total. We all split the money and he gave us our tickets. We then walked to the designated hall and the woman standing there collected our tickets, telling us which theater to go into. I gripped Adrien's hand a bit tighter and we walked in, the place already dark as the previews for other movies played. We were able to sit all the way in the top row and I smiled as Nino sat on my left and Adrien sat on my right. The movie then started and I bit my lip.

-ABOUT 45 MINUTES IN-

I screamed along with other people in the audience, holding onto Adrien's arm tightly as he yelled in terror with me, holding each other. I dug my nose into his chest, refusing to look at the screen.

"You're an ass, Adrien!"

"I didn't think it was gonna be this scary!"

He responded back, pinching my side. I jolted and then the whole place erupted in screams when another scary part came on. I pushed myself into Adrien, screaming along with them and he held me tight, Nino's body jolting with laughter as me and Adrien held onto each other. I glared at Nino and Adrien chuckled a bit, kissing my temple. I glared at him and he just smiled a bit. Suddenly, everything stopped and a man showed up from behind the screen. He wore a black and white outfit, looking like he just came out of an old movie and he said.

"i'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this show short and put on some real entertainment!"

the crowd then screamed when reels of film unrolled, snapping at people and they turned into pictures on the film reel. I gasped and shot up, saying.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

I transformed and ran at the man, saying.

"It's time to reel you in!"

The man looked to me and then smirked.

"Hellhound, there you are! Just the person I was waiting for!"

"You want me, you got me!"

I slashed my claws at the film strip that whipped my way, tearing it apart and the villain gasped.

"My film! You'll pay for that!"

They charged at me and the man threw a chair at me. However, I was faster and dodged out of the way, jumping over it and gasped when I was tackled. I growled and bit at the man, biting into his arm and he screamed in pain while I slashed him in the front, my claw going up and I heard Adrien call my name, though his voice was a bit different and I knew he had transformed.

"Hellhound, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I answered a bit curtly, a little ticked that I let the villain get me like that. Ladybug came in and I pointed right as the man got up.

"It has to be that film reel pin on his suit!"

The villain cackled and yelled, smiling evilly.

"Silly, Silly girl!"

I gasped when he snapped his film reel and dodged the strip of film. Ladybug's yo yo wrapped around the film, intending to rip it out of the villains hands but the strip just slipped through. Chat growled and I did to and I yelled, slashing the air as my hands glowed white.

"Arcane Fang!"

The white X's formed and stuck the man to the ground, the white melting to hold him in. However, he turned paper thin and slipped from underneath the x, making me gawk. Then, a black film reel came my way and I gasped as it wrapped around my body, squeezing tight. I gasped and wheezed as the man cackled and held me in the air.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! You cannot beat me! I am invincible!"

A film strip dove to my necklace but Chat's staff deflected it, making me relax a bit in relief. The film around my body got tighter and I gave a silent cry in pain. I tried to move but every time I did, the film got tighter and I started to suffocate.

"Hold on, Hellhound!"

Ladybug cried in worry, calling out her 'lucky charm!'. A pair of scissors fell from the air and into her hands. Ladybug looked a bit bewildered.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

I was thrown around as the man jumped around with me, slamming me into walls and Chat asked.

"What, are you gonna cut him up into little pieces?"

I was a bit woozy and losing consciousness fast. Air couldn't get to my lungs and I was sure my face was purple. I was starting to go limp and Ladybug yelled.

"Hey, how about this for entertainment! Chat, go!"

Chat Noir nodded and started to fight the man with his staff and Ladybug threw the scissors, the scissors cutting the film that held me. I fell and was able to breathe as the film around my body loosened. I took a needy breath in as Chat stomped on the pin and then ran over to me, kneeling. I was gasping in needy puffs of air, Chat holding me in his lap and carefully brushing away hair from my face as he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry...I almost lost you...again."

Ladybug knelt beside me and asked.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded a bit and finally calmed down, saying.

"I'll be ok..Just feeling a little winded."

Ladybug smiled while Chat smiled a bit affectionately down at me and with his help, I stood up and the people who had been hiding behind seats in the rows cheered. Ladybug smiled and then bounded off while I turned back into my civilian form, Jax floating down into my hand and smiling softly, falling asleep. I heard Chat's ring beep and smiled at him, saying.

"Better run off before your identity gets stripped from you."

Chat let his head fall back and a laugh rack through him and he kissed my knuckles, whispering.

"Be right back, my love."

He ran off and I sighed, sitting down while a few people crowded and gave me water. I smiled a bit as Adrien and Marinette ran in, Adrien looking worried and Marinette actually worried.

"Are you ok?!"

She asked. I nodded and put a thumbs up.

"Never felt better."


	85. My Hero

I love it when people try to send me hate for my stories because ? Bitch ? I'm at 85 chapters and counting, let me see what you can fucking do ? sorry _**not sorry**_ that I don't give a _fuck_ what you think :) Now, let's anger this 'Emily B' by continuing on with the story :D TO CHAPTER ** _85_**!

* * *

After the excitement was over and me and everyone else was out of the theater, we all decided to go out to eat and chill. Heading to a fast food joint, we all sat down at a table and the boys went up to order everything that we all wanted. Marinette asked me.

"(Y/n), I don't mean to be nosy...but what happened to your neck?"

My hand immediately shot to the scratches and Alya nodded.

"We didn't wanna intrude but girl, that has gotta hurt!"

I replied.

"Chat Noir was under the influence of a villains magic. I had to fight him but he did a pretty good number on me. But it's ok now, we've patched up the issue."

Marinette looked sad and I smiled as the boys came to sit down, needing to wait on the food. Adrien sat next to me and smiled at me. I smiled back and Nino asked me.

"So, are you guys ready to go back to school in a week?"

Alya looked over.

"Nino, shut up."

I groaned, letting my head fall back. I whined dramatically, laughing a bit through it.

"No, I don't wanna go!"

I cried dramatically, wiping at nonexistent tears and Adrien cried dramatically with me. I laughed harder and Adrien smiled widely. When everyone laughed at us, I smiled a bit in triumph and the waitress called out a number, the boys getting up to get the food. Alya sighed, smiling.

"You and Adrien are so cute. I was surprised that Marinette got over him!"

Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck and I answered honestly.

"I never thought I would have dated him, to be honest. I mean, we were best friends, still are. We grew up together."

I smiled at the table.

"Adrien has been there for me ever since we first met and I, him. Even his dad said that he could see it coming. I guess I should of seen it too. I mean, I felt a bit bad in the beginning because I knew Mari had a crush on Adrien but...I wouldn't change what me and him have for the world."

Mari and Alya squealed.

"You are just too cute, girl!"

I blushed and giggled, rubbing the back of my neck. The boys returned and we all dug in. Unwrapping my meal, I smiled and said, winking.

"Time to wolf this down."

I laughed and asked while Adrien face-palmed.

"Did you guys see what I did there? Didja? Didja?"

We all laughed and I grinned widely.

-TIME SKIP-

After we all went home, Adrien and I were on the couch. I was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie while he wore shorts and a tank top. I was snuggled into his side while we watched TV. Adrien was absorbed in the show and I was bored. After all, I was still a bit hyper and energetic after today. Plagg asked me, settling on my thigh.

"I'm hungry, do you have any Camembert?"

I smiled and got up, Plagg levitating and Jax floated with, following. I got out a plate and the Camembert, gagging a bit when I smelled it.

"Oh my god, kill me."

Plagg devoured the little section of cheese and Jax ate his (food). Walking back over to the couch, I flopped on it, Adrien's gasping a bit and I laughed. He looked over at me, quirking an eyebrow up and I puckered my lips, closing one eye and went.

"Meow~"

Adrien laughed a bit and kissed my puckered lips, making me smile and then giggle. He chuckled and then dragged me to where I laid on the couch with him. However, I jumped off and yelled, running off and outside.

"Oh no, something invisible is after me! Someone help me!"

I smiled and laughed when I heard Adrien fly off the couch and say in a taunting voice.

"I'll save you, my lady."

I was astonished when I heard Adrien say 'Plagg, claws out!' and a light flash from inside. Running to the tree line, I hid and watched, on my stomach and watching from the shrubs. Adrien, now in his Chat Noir outfit came out, looking around. He was smirking and I watched him sniff the air. Looking in my direction, I knew i was caught so I bolted, calling.

"You can't defeat me, I'm...too pro!"

Chat laughed and shook his head, saying while smirking.

"Got you now, you can't escape me!"

Chat then gave in to chasing me. I squealed and turned, smiling while I grabbed his wrists, laughing as he laughed with me. I pushed against him, laughing while trying to fight off the strength of his powers but Chat easily overcame me, hugging me to his body and I tripped us, making us fall. I laughed hard with him and Chat laid beside me, half his body on me. Chat/Adrien put his forehead on mine and I gave him an Eskimo kiss. Facing him, he leaned over me slightly, me on my back, with his lips on mine. His tongue slipped out and ran along my bottom lip, asking me to let him in and I allowed, his tongue slipping through. He explored me, his tongue not letting an inch be untouched and I let my tongue run up his. Adrien pulled away, a string a saliva attached and his hand came to my hip, holding me tightly. I panted a bit and he murmured to me before kissing me once more.

"I've saved you again, m'lady."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, the moon high in the sky and our tongues and teeth clashed. He was now on top of me and I slipped my tongue into his mouth like he did me earlier, running my hand through his hair. I rubbed his ear gently and he purred. We parted and panted, Chat's hand's running down my thigh to my knee and he brought it up over his hip, his other hand carefully caressing my face. Grabbing his hand, I gently kissed his fingers, Adrien looking at me with those cat eyes in awe as I did so. He then picked me up, making me wrap my legs around him so I wouldn't fall and took me inside, our wet bodies a little cold from the snow. Chat set me on the couch, our lips attaching once more and he parted, whispering to me.

"I love you, my Hellhound."

I smiled and whispered back, kissing his forehead.

"And I love you, my hero."


	86. The True Power of Hellhound!

Ahhh, there are only so many left until the end of the story! AHHHHH BIG BOMBSHELL GONNA BE DROPPED.

* * *

It was the afternoon when I finally awoke. Adrien was back in his civilian form, still holding me and I got up carefully. Stretching, I walked to the kitchen and got a pot of coffee brewing. Putting in my earphones, I started to make some spam for sandwiches. I was bobbing my head to the beat and I screamed out when I felt arms pull me into a chest, Adrien chuckling and I ripped out the ear phones, hissing.

"Adrien, don't do that! My god, one of these days, I'm gonna die from a heart attack, Cat-Nip."

Adrien snorted and replied, resting his head on my shoulder as I cooked.

"I'll just figure out a way to resurrect you. If not, I'll pull a Romeo."

I blushed and responded.

"No you will not. I will not let you die, no matter what. My god, if you ever die, I'm gonna pull a Hercules and go into the underworld and drag out your soul myself and then I'm gonna shove it in your mouth like 'Wake up, fucker! You ain't dyin' on me! Not Today, Satan!'"

Adrien laughed hard and then winked, teasing.

"I hope that's not the only that's gonna be in my mouth."

"Get out."

Adrien laughed and held me tighter, watching as I put the cooked spam on a separate plate. He snatched at least seven and put them on a plate, waiting for them to cool so he could eat them. Adrien then turned back to me and asked me, his forehead on mine, eyes looking down and his hand on my hip.

"How's the heat going...you're not in pain, are you?"

I shook my head.

"No, It's been really laid back but I'm sure this is the calm before the storm."

He nodded and replied sweetly.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll get through it."

I smiled and nodded. He then murmured, pecking my cheekbone.

"I hope your parents let you move in with me...I'd really like to be able to wake up and go to sleep with you every night and day."

I blushed and replied with.

"Mom and Dad should be home soon. Did you speak with them on the phone?"

He nodded and said, taking a piece of spam and biting into it afterward.

"I told my father to speak to them."

I nodded and he groaned, saying.

"I know spam is the easiest thing to cook but it's so good."

"And very unhealthy but...I think you deserve a day off."

I booped his nose and Adrien gave a cute, goofy grin. He swallowed the food and then sighed when his phone beeped.

"I have fencing practice. Wait for me here, will you?"

I smiled and nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Kick ass for me, yeah."

Adrien bowed, winking.

"I won't let you down, my lady."

I blushed and then smiled as he walked out to my room, probably to grab his stuff. I smiled more and Jax floated up, smiling. He whispered, nuzzling me.

"You're the best chosen one for me that I've ever had. I wish I could keep you forever."

I blushed heavily and then smiled, hugging him to me and whispered to him.

"Jax, I'll always be here with you, Jax...even if I'm not here in flesh and blood. My spirit will always be here with you. Hell, maybe me and Adrien will cause a bunch of trouble in Elysium."

Jax sniffled and Adrien cutely kissed the top of Jax head.

"She's right, you know. We will always be here for you and Plagg."

Plagg went.

"Aw, you guys are gonna make me blush."

I giggled and then kissed Adrien's forehead, saying.

"Go on, you're gonna be late!"

He nodded and ran off to practice. Jax floated to my head and said.

"I think it's time for you to meet someone!"

I blinked and looked at him, asking.

"Who?"

Jax smiled.

* * *

We were in front of a Chinese (Japanese?) man in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and on a futon. He was meditating but the moment I walked in, he said.

"Welcome, Hellhound."

I blinked, astonished and Jax floated up.

"It's been a long time, Master Fu!"

"Yes, it has, Jax, hasn't it?"

I was astonished. Jax knew this...Master Fu? I slowly walked up to him, sitting in front of him. He had a book in front of him and he greeted, opening the book.

"I have been waiting for this moment. I do not mind the wait, as I am very patient."

I just slowly nodded and Jax said, settling down right beside the book.

"Master Fu is the guardian of the Kwami's! I've brought you here because I think it's time that you learn just exactly who you are! After all, a kwami can only explain so much!"

I blinked. There was more about me? Master Fu said, looking at me.

"You have gained your true power after fighting that villain Exmortis, have you not?"

I nodded and Master Fu turned the book to me.

"The true power of the Hellhound is as strong as the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir combined. Maybe even more. Hellhound was created to be the counterpart of the being who would hold the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He or She was never meant to be a solo fighter."

I blinked in awe.

"Hellhound is a demonic entity, however. The Hellhound can create but also destroy. The Hellhound was created to help keep order in the balance of good an evil. You, my dear Y/n, are the only one who can destroy and create. You hold the power of almost all of the kwami's! Nuru, the butterfly kwami, Jax, the Wolf kwami, Plagg, the Cat kwami, Tikki, the ladybug kwami, Wayzz, the turtle kwami, and the others!"

I gasped and Jax smiled proudly. Master Fu said, flipping to the page with an old looking Hellhound. It was a male and female, both wearing weird clothing. The woman was wearing a bra like top, the clothing black, lavender, brown, red, green, blue, yellow, and orange swirled into the clothing. It was held up with what looked to be loose pieces of leather. the bottoms were the same, just one big strip of cloth in the front and back, the sides of her legs bare. It was held up with leather stripping and she had silver bracelets on her biceps and wrists. Her left foot had a bracelet on it and her necklace was just like mine. Her hair was wild and she had an elvish looking crown on. Her eyes were white, all white and I whispered.

"Is this...is this what I look like if I unleash the true power of Hellhound?"

Master Fu nodded and said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you would be a great Hellhound when you stood up for me against those people who were pushing an old man around. Your spirit is strong, Y/n. You are the balance between every kwami. You could even say that you are a goddess, Y/n. You can use the power of all of the kwami's, and they will all sense that when you unleash your true form. But, there is a catch."

I sighed and muttered.

"There's always a catch."

Master Fu chuckled as a turtle like creature showed up. I guessed that was Wayzz and the kwami said.

"Even though you can use the power of all the kwami's, you are limited to how powerful it is. For example, the power of Chat Noir is destruction, hence his Cataclysm. You can use the power of Cataclysm, but it is not as powerful as Chat Noir's."

I blinked and Jax smiled softly and looked to Master Fu, who just nodded. Jax said, lifting up my head with his paws.

"You are the only one who can do this. Not even Hawk Moth would be able to obtain this much power! You are the only one who can hold this much power. We're talking about a prophecy that's been told for 5000 years! Even since the beginning of time! You are the true holder for the miraculous of Hellhound! You're the last person who is ever going to be Hellhound. In fact, all the people who hold miraculouses will be the last ones to hold the power of the kwami's that reside in their miraculouses. Do you want to know why?"

I nodded a bit, biting my lip. Master Fu said.

"Because when you unleash your true form, you will become immortal, as will everyone else. It is because you hold a fraction of the power of each miraculous holder. They will all be tied to you. Technically, you are a goddess."

I was shocked. I whispered.

"You mean...when I turn into...that-"

I pointed to the book.

"-I...I can...I'm...going to basically be the embodiment of each kwami? I still don't understand..."

Master Fu said to me, whispering as he set his hand on my shoulder.

"In time, you will understand. You are still young and still learning who you really are. However, one thing is for sure."

He smiled at me.

"You are the true Hellhound. Adrien is the true Chat Noir. Everyone who currently holds a kwami is the true super hero. Even Hawk moth is the true holder of Nuru, even if he is a negative entity. You can still defeat Hawk Moth...but that is foretold in the prophecy and that won't come for a very, very long time."

I gulped and then bit my lips, whispering.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I can do this...what will happen when I unleash my true power?"

"In due time, Hellhound. In due time."


	87. Identity of Hawk Moth: Revealed!

THAT WAS SUCH A HUGE BOMBSHELL. I just might have her unleash her power very soon.

* * *

I was still sitting in front of Master Fu as Wayzz comforted.

"It is a lot of information to be told at such a short amount of time but Master Fu and I know that you will understand soon. You're spirit is strong and your soul shines bright. Y/n, You will do great things."

I smiled a bit and nodded, Jax kissing my cheek and I whispered to them, bowing respectfully.

"I...don't know what to say. I have so many questions still...but I think that when I unleash my true power, I will have them all answered. Though, one question remains. What do I do to unleash my power?"

Master Fu answered.

"You will know, Hellhound."

I nodded and texted Adrien when I noticed that Fencing practice was over.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Hey, I'm at Marinette's bakery right now. Do you want anything?_

 _Ri Ri to Me: I think some macaroons would be nice._

I smiled and responded, waving to Marinette.

 _Me to Ri Ri: Alright. BTW, we gotta talk when I get home. It's like...super important. life-changing important. Nothing bad, I promise! But, you might wanna be sitting down when I tell you._

I felt the phone vibrate but I ignored, saying.

"Hey, Mari!"

"Hey, how are you? How's the candy selling going on?"

I smiled at the mention.

"Well, Dad's paid off the debt! And you know what? He's decided to create it into an actual business. He's most likely going to sell it to someone but I think it's cool that he's done it After all, it's still flourishing."

Marinette smiled widely.

"That's amazing!"

I smiled and nodded. I then asked.

"Can I get a box of macaroons, please?"

Marinette nodded and grabbed a box, winking.

"It's on the house! Have a nice day, Y/n!"

I smiled at her and nodded, walking out.

* * *

When I got to the house, I got inside and closed the door gently. Putting the macaroons on the table, I frowned and checked my phone.

 _Ri Ri to Me: I actually have something to tell you too...but this is bad. Really bad. Life-changing._

I bit my lip and called out.

"Adrien?"

I bit my lip and Adrien came bounding down the stairs, wiping his eyes. I gasped and ran to him, holding him.

"Adrien, what happened?"

I dragged him to the couch and he sat down, bottom lip trembling. Adrien whispered.

"My father..."

 _'Oh no...please tell me he didn't die...'_

Adrien sniffled and looked at me. He whispered.

"My father's Hawk Moth.."

 _"What?"_

I gawked and he nodded, tears falling from his eyes. Adrien sobbed out, me holding him tightly as he held me.

"I saw him! I saw him...I saw him transform. I had went h-home after pr-practice because I wanted t-to see him and...I heard him talking...I heard another voice and when I looked in, I saw a kwami. H-he called it..Nuru."

He sobbed out and I held him tightly, equally as shocked. Gabriel was Hawk Moth? But there was no way! He...He was cold, sure! But to me, he was kind and compassionate...

"Adrien...I'm...I don't know what to say.."

"Please, just be here.."

I nodded and Adrien then said.

"Wait...the news you were gonna tell me..."

"I don't think it's good news anymore..."

Adrien looked at me and asked me, confusion in his tear filled eyes.

"W-Why?"

I bit my lip and debated on telling him or not. Adrien said, giving me a pleading look.

"Please...don't hide things from me...not right now."

I nodded and sighed, saying.

"Do you remember how when I defeated Exmortis, I gained my true power and that Jax had said that my...inner power, so to speak, was half demonic?"

Adrien nodded, frowning a bit.

"I met a man named Master Fu today and he's the guardian of all the Kwami's. He told me something...very life changing. Apparently, Hellhound is actually a fully demonic entity. I can create but also destroy. Jax and Hellhound were created to keep order of good an evil. I'm the only one who can do that without having combined miraculouses."

Adrien was wide eyed and I said to him, a worried look in my eye.

"I hold a fraction of the power of every kwami there is, Adrien...even Plagg!"

I took a breath.

"Adrien, Master Fu said I'm a goddess...technically. Which means that...since I hold a fraction of the power of every kwami...I'm immortal. I will never die nor age. However, that's only if I unleash the true power."

Adrien was wide eyed and I continued.

"And that's not even all! Every miraculous holder...will become immortal too since they're tied to me. You will be immortal, Master Fu will be immortal...Your dad. Everyone. Master Fu told me that there's a prophecy based on this. He said that I will be able to defeat Hawk Moth but only if I unleash my true power. But...now that I found out that your Dad is Hawk Moth...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do that..."

I turned away and bit my lip.

"I...the fate of everyone is in my hands, Adrien...I don't wanna unleash my power and force everyone who holds a miraculous to never die...that's unfair of me to do! But it's the only way that I will be able to defeat Hawk Moth...I'm the only one who can defeat him. But...I won't be able to do that knowing that Hawk Moth is your dad. I can't do that to you. I can't do that to him. I grew up with you and him. Gabriel was like...a weird second father who always, still does, had a stick up his ass."

Adrien's lips twitched up into a small smile at that.

"I care about your father. A lot! But knowing that he's Hawk Moth...Adrien, I...I won't be able to defeat him if I ever do unleash my true power."

Adrien sighed and was quiet for a moment. Plagg and Jax were sitting on the coffee table, watching with sad eyes.

"(Y/n), listen to me. Listen carefully. The fate of the world and the miraculous holders may be in your hands but there's nothing that you can really do about it. You can keep that true power dormant and live your life or you can unleash it and keep the city of Paris safe forever. Either way, I will never leave your side. I'd spend eternity with you over and over if I was given the chance. You will be able to defeat him. I know you will."

Adrien kissed me softly and I kissed him back. He whispered to me, looking into my eyes.

"It hurts a hell of a lot to know that my father is Hawk Moth. It makes me angry. But I know there's nothing that I can do. I could endanger myself and you if I revealed that I was Chat Noir and I won't let my actions get you hurt. The only thing we can do now...is hope and wait. You can't help that you will make everyone else who holds a miraculous immortal if you do unleash the inner power but I won't be complaining. Like I said, I would spend a countless number of eternities if it means getting to spend it with you."

I smiled and Adrien smiled back at me. Adrien then murmured.

"To be honest, I think you should unleash it. You're an incredible person and I know you would do what is right if you did."

I blushed and Adrien held me tightly, saying into my hair before kissing my head.

"We're gonna be ok.."

"I hope so, Adrien...I hope so."


	88. Following My Destiny

all hail the master of DESTRUCTION! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...no? aw you guys are no fun xD

* * *

After a while of just cuddling on the couch, we went outside, the cold air biting at us but we paid no mind. Me and Adrien were running across the roof tops, on a daily night patrol. We were racing, giggling a bit. However, we paused when we heard screams. Running to the park, there was a woman on fire. I gasped when she burned bright, walking towards the woman who had screamed, her flames burning hot and I yelled.

"Hey hot head!"

The woman paused and turned, growling. I smirked and said.

"I think you need a time out for your temper tantrum."

Chat smirked and she hissed out, throwing fire at us.

"You will burn like the rest of them!"

I laughed as I dodged and replied, my body knelt while one leg was outstretched, my one hand on the ground and the other in a fist.

"Honey, where I come from, that's all we ever do. I ain't called Hellhound for nothing!"

I lunged at her, my claw outstretched. However, she blasted me with her fire, throwing me back and into a building. I grunted and jumped out, running at lightning speed at her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, my claws digging into her skin, I did my signature move. Flipping into the air and slamming the villain into the ground so hard, the ground crack. I hissed and let go though, my claws smoking and welted from the fire. They healed right before my eyes and I growled loudly. I muttered to myself.

"I need a way to extinguish the flames so I can find the akuma."

Ladybug came in and Chat said.

"Leave it to me. I'll cool her off."

I frowned and widened my eyes when he took his staff and started to spin it in circles, the woman's flames dying down just a bit. She got angry and the flames grew. She screamed.

"You will never defeat me! Fire Breather!"

Me, Chat, and Ladybug gawked when a Dragon made of fire appeared. I growled and charged, yelling.

"Cry of the Wolf!"

I turned, my body turning smokey and into a wolf. I lunged at the dragon, slamming my claws into its side and it roared. However, a bit of my fur was singed and I cussed inwardly. We prowled each other and I howled, charging again. I yelped when something grabbed my tail and then spun me, throwing me away and I crashed into a building. I whimpered a bit and my red eyes widened when I saw the dragon coming at me full speed. Ladybug called my name and then threw her yo yo, the magic weapon wrapping around my foot and pulling me out of the way just in time. I shook myself off and stood, snarling loudly. Changing back at will, I said, holding my side.

"My wolf form is useless on her and the dragon. I doubt Cataclysm and your Lucky Charm will do anything. "

Ladybug looked a bit helpless and said.

"But we have to try!"

I growled and then got an idea. I bit my lip and looked down at my necklace, holding it in my hand. Master Fu's words ran through my head.

 _'The Hellhound can create but also destroy. The Hellhound was created to help keep order in the balance of good an evil. You, my dear Y/n, are the only one who can destroy and create. You hold the power of almost all of the kwami's!'_

 _'You hold a fraction of the power of each miraculous holder. They will all be tied to you. Technically, you are a_ goddess _.'_

I spun to Ladybug and gripped her shoulders, Chat looking at me in awe.

"Do you trust me?"

Ladybug was confused.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?!"

She blinked and then bit her lip, nodding.

"Of course I do...why-"

I took a deep breath and replied.

"Ladybug, I know this is a huge thing to do, especially right now. I hold a fraction of power from each miraculous. I was made to be the balance of all kwami's and their powers. I'm the only one who can defeat Hawk Moth once and for all because of that. Hell, I even hold a fraction of your Miraculous Ladybug power. However, that power is dormant. If I unleash my power, I will literally become a goddess. However, everyone that holds a miraculous will become immortal. I will be immortal and since every miraculous holder is tied to me because of me being able to hold their powers."

Ladybug was wide eyed and I said to her, gripping her shoulders.

"You will become immortal. You will live forever if I unleash that power. That's why I'm asking you if you trust me."

She blinked and then looked at me, a helpless look in her eyes.

"I...I do trust you.."

I bit my lip and turned, saying while looking at the firey villain.

"We might be able to defeat her without me unleashing the true power of Hellhound. However, when I unleash my power, Hawk Moth will be able to tell and I might have to fight him as soon as Hot-Head over here disappears and I don't know what will happen when I unleash my inner true power."

Ladybug whispered, holding my hand while looking at me.

"You could get killed if you try to fight him alone, though!"

I smiled at her kindly.

"I won't be alone...I have pieces of you and Chat Noir with me...this is my destiny, Ladybug. This is your destiny. You are the true holder of the power of Ladybug as Chat is the true one to hold the power of Chat Noir. I am the true Hellhound. We are all the last ones who will ever hold the power of the miraculouses we control, especially if and when I unleash my true form."

She was wide eyed and I held out my hand for her to take.

"i can't beat this villain alone...but I need you to trust me, alright?"

She hesitantly took my hand and I deadpanned.

"Now, I'm gonna throw you at her, you wrap her up and Chat and I will throw you to the river."

"Wait, what?!"

I had already thrown her and she was screaming in anger and surprise. I laughed as I gave chase, Chat saying.

"Now that was just cold."

I winked at him and Ladybug wrapped the firey woman in her yo yo. The woman screamed in surprise and Chat declared, throwing her in the water.

"Time to throw you to the sharks!"

"We don't have sharks, you idiot!"

Ladybug called with a 'duh' voice while Chat threw the woman in the water. I ran and dove in after her, swimming as she screamed and thrashed in the water. Her body seemed to be wrapped up in a red, scaly like body and I saw a flame shaped earring in her ear. Yanking it off, I bit it and dragged her and the object out of the water. The akuma flew up and Ladybug cheered, saying.

"Time to De-Evilize!"

She caught the akuma and then held out a rope in the colors of her suit and I climbed up, the woman groaning as I did so. She threw the rope up in the air, calling.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Her power washed over the place, returning damaged things to normal and we all stood in a triangle, pounding each others fists.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug then asked me.

"How did you find out that you were technically a goddess?"

"A man named Master Fu. I shouldn't give out anymore information but that's who I was told by."

"Do you realize just how important that it?"

I nodded and replied, looking at the two heroes.

"I know. It's a huge responsibility that's been placed on my shoulders. However, there's a huge issue with me unleashing the power of the Hellhound. Everyone who holds a miraculous will turn immortal and I just...I don't want to do that to the holders of Miraculouses. I could ruin their lives."

"But it's the only way to stop Hawk Moth!"

I sighed and murmured.

"I know."

I sighed once more and then turned away, saying while shaking off the water.

"I don't want to ruin your life by turning you immortal and forcing you to watch everyone you care about grow old and weak and die while you get to stay young. It's unfair."

Ladybug put an hand on my shoulder and said.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know. I...don't mind it, to be honest. If this is my destiny then I should follow it."

"Exactly."

Chat Noir agreed, smirking.

"You shouldn't worry about us. The important thing is to stop Hawk Moth, once and for all. We can figure something out about our loved ones, but like Ladybug said. If this is our destiny, we shouldn't ignore it then. We should follow our hearts and I know exactly what mine is saying. "

Ladybug nodded, smiling in determination.

"I know what mine is saying too. I will never hate you for trying to do what's right, Hellhound."

I smiled at them both and asked them quietly.

"Do you really think I should unleash it?"

"Of course!"

They both exclaimed. I nodded and said, hugging both of them.

"Thank you, you guys."

They both hugged me back and I said, taking a deep breath.

"I...want to make sure that I am at full energy before I do it."

Changing back to my civilian form, Jax floated down, complaining.

"I'm gonna be stressed out for the rest of my life if I don't get (food)!"

I rolled my eyes and held out his (food). He gasped in happiness and started to munch on it. Chat said, along with Ladybug.

"I'm about to transform back. Wait here, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm about to too. Wait here. We'll be back!"

I nodded and then bit my lip.

Was I really gonna go through with this? _Would_ I be able to?


	89. Unleashing the Beast

i am so sorry

* * *

As I stood there at the bridge, fingering the locks on the fence, I looked at the moon. It was cold, but my body temperature created steam at touch of any snowflakes. The night time was beautiful in Paris, especially in the winter and on a full moon. The water sparkled in the moonlight, the building glistened with there lights, and the ground twinkled as the snow reflected the light that radiated from the moon. Everything was peaceful. However, I tensed and widened my eyes as I felt tingles run up my spine as I realized something.

I was not alone.

Spinning around, I gasped and screamed loudly at the sight that I saw. My whole world went black as a sharp pain hit the side of my head and I collapsed.

-ADRIEN POV-

Now that Plagg was recharged, I had transformed back into Chat Noir and I ran back to where (Y/n) was. I paused when I heard her scream in terror, skidding to a halt at the sound. I felt my heart drop. I widened my eyes and yelled her name, running fast and I gasped at what I saw. There, in the flesh, was Hawk Moth. He was holding her limp form in his arms and he smirked down evilly at me. Ladybug gasped as she landed beside me and I screamed in anger, clenching my fists.

"Let her go!"

Hawk Moth scoffed and then smirked.

"I will let her go, but you must give me something in return. Your miraculouses. With all three, I will be invincible! If you want her back, meet me at the Eiffel Tower."

I gawked as he flew away.

"No! (Y/n)!"

Ladybug screamed as Hawk Moth flew away. She tried to fling her yo yo at Hawk Moth, but he anticipated that and he swung his walking stuck, deflecting the yo yo. I screamed for (Y/n) once again and gave chase. However, Ladybug grabbed my tail, slightly yanking, and ordered.

"Stay! We need to come up with a plan! It'd be stupid of us to go after him without a game plan!"

I snarled, looking at Ladybug in absolute anger.

"That is my best friend! I will not let Hawk Moth be around her for another second! The only thing we can do is go after her now!"

Ladybug frowned and replied.

"I know she is your friend, she is mine too! But we could get her killed or worse, akumatized by him! Unless she can wake up and unleash the power of Hellhound; the true power, we are defenseless against him!"

She had a point, I had to give her that. Turning back, reaching out to the direction she was taken, I whispered.

"Mon amour...please, don't give in nor give up...wait for me to get there."

-READER POV-

My head hurt and stung and it was hard to breathe. I heard talking and didn't dare to alert Hawk Moth that I was awake by moving or anything.

"You will give me that necklace or you will die, little kwami!"

A familiar voice screamed.

"No! I will never let my miraculous fall into your hands! This belongs to (Y/n) and only (Y/n)!"

 _'Jax!'_

I was panicking now that I came to the realization that Hawk Moth was going after Jax. I heard growling and swiping and feared for my little akuma. Where was Ladybug and Adrien? I cracked one eye open, feeling a weird fluttering around me and almost screamed when I realized I was covered in akuma. However, it was strange that none were...you know, in something of mine and I was evil. That was when I realized that there was a strange glow around me, protecting me from the akuma. What was it? Where was it coming from? I heard a noise and looked up to see that Jax was flying as fast as he could away from Hawk Moth, who was quickly gaining on him and I screamed out when I saw Hawk Moths hand about to enclose around my little Jax.

"I will not let you take him away from me!"

The white glow exploded, killing the akuma around me and Hawk Moth spun around, Jax getting away. I gasped and clung onto the ladder, realizing I was on the broadcast pole of the Eiffel tower again. I gulped and Hawk Moth floated up to me.

"So, you are awake."

I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Gabriel, why?"

His eyes widened and I screamed at him.

"You were like a second father to me! Why...Why are you doing this? What have I done to you..."

He looked perplexed and he shook his head, yelling at me.

"I am not Gabriel anymore! I am Hawk Moth! You hold a miraculous and I want it!"

I looked away from him, whispering.

"You've changed...this was caused by your wife leaving, wasn't it!"

Hawk Moths eyes widened in anger and I glared at him, screaming in anger at him.

"What about Adrien, Gabriel?! What about your own son! Do you think he would want this? Do you think your wife would have wanted this?!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

He slammed his walking stick onto one of my hands, causing me to let go with it and yell in pain as I held on with one hand. Blood started to gush from the wounded limb and I bit my lip. Without my miraculous, I couldn't transform. And if I couldn't transform, I had no way of saving myself if I fell from the ladder.

' _Please Adrien...help me.'_

-MARINETTES POV-

I was shocked when I saw (Y/n)'s kwami flying at us full speed, tears in his eyes and holding the fang necklace. He choked out when Chat caught him and held him close to his chest.

"H-He took her! He has her on the broadcast pole with nothing for her to hold on to! Her inner power leaked through, creating a force-field when he tried to devour her in akuma when she was still knocked out but I heard her. She awoke and now I'm afraid she's gonna become akumatized or worse!"

Chat declared, looking at me.

"We have to go and help her! Now! Without her Miraculous, she can't unleash her true power and if she doesn't do that, she could die!"

I nodded and started to run, throwing my yo yo and grabbed Chat's hand, flying us through the air to the Eiffel tower. Then I saw him. Hawk Moth, standing on a floating platform of akuma and I gasped.

"(Y/n)!"

She was hanging on with one hand on a bar, holding the other to her chest, the hand bleeding heavily. (Y/n) was screaming something to him, tears in her eyes, and Hawk Moth looked angry, hitting right above her head. I growled and threw Chat up, yelling.

"Go!"

Jax was in his pocket and we caught the attention of Hawk Moth. He growled and turned away from (Y/n), who had her eyes wide. I shot up and yelled.

"That's pretty low of you to fight someone who is defenseless!"

Hawk Moth growled and I shot my yo yo at Hawk Moth, distracting him. He dodged and Chat Noir got to (Y/n), quickly unzipping his pocket and Jax flew out, (Y/n) grabbing the necklace with her injured hand and yelled.

"Jax, Let's prowl!"

I heard a gasp.

"No!"

Hawk Moth yelled in anger.

-READER POV-

I transformed, my hand instantly healing and I yelled, getting down from the post with Chat.

"Your days of evil are over!"

Hawk Moth growled loudly, clenching his fist and Chat Noir looked at me. I looked at him and nodded once. Chat nodded and Ladybug stood beside me and I stepped forward, right at the edge. Feeling an energy run through me, the aura creating a breeze that went upwards, I said, snarling as my hair started to float upwards as the wind blew harder.

"No longer will you bring evil to this world."

The energy got stronger and I screamed out, flexing my claws as my voice seemed to distort.

 _"Release the Beast!"_


	90. Hawk Moth's Last Resort

THIS IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

* * *

Delicious. That was all that could be used to describe the feeling I was getting. Delicious. The feeling of the power bursting through me as light as golden and bright as heaven shot down from the sky and onto me. My feet were spread apart and my forearms were up in the air, claws in an open form as I looked up at the sky. Red, Black, Green, Yellow, Orange, Brown, and Lavender rays of light spun around in the pillar of light before reaching me, flying into my body and I felt powerful. My suit changed, the (color) material bursting away as the two piece bottoms that were in the book Master Fu showed me appeared. The two long pieces of fabric were held up by a thick rope of leather, silver thread woven in with it. Swirls of red, black, green, yellow, orange, brown, and lavender were etched into the fabric and my tribal tattoos turned white, moving around as if in water and my top changed into the bra like top, except it was just one strip of cloth with no straps and no ties. It just seemed to be one whole piece. It had swirls of the colors of all the kwamis in it too and silver colored metal arm bands covered my wrists and biceps. On my ankle, the ankle bracelet dangles, jingling in a angelic way. My necklace was glowing bright, now a deep red and the crown on my head, stretching around my forehead with a pointy end pointing to my nose, had a multicolored gem attached that dangled freely. My claws became a pristine white and my hair grew much longer, much fuller, and much wilder. I grew second set of fangs and my eyes glowed white. On my hip was a double bladed sword, the magic within crackling as it created an electric, multi-colored current. I snarled.

-CHAT NOIRS POV-

I was in awe. (Y/n)...she was gorgeous. the strips that covered her front and back were piled slightly at the bottom of her feet, a bit longer than her height and I felt something in me snap. It wasn't painful. No, it felt good. I clutched my chest and Ladybug did to, gasping and I saw Hawk Moth's eyes widen and his hand come to his own chest. Was this me becoming immortal? I could still feel the cold and the warmth and the wind. My heart was still beating and I bit my lip, looking at Ladybug. She looked at me and we both turned to (Y/n). Or better yet.

We turned to look at the true Hellhound.

-LADYBUGS POV-

It was the most beautiful transformation that I ever saw. She had changed. Completely! A new look, a new attire, a new attitude, a new Hellhound. It was gorgeous. She shined and glowed so brightly and when I looked up, I thought I was looking into heaven. The clouds had departed, looking like a new galaxy as the light shined down on her. Chat was in awe as he stared at the new Hellhound and Hawk Moth looked astonished. I didn't doubt the reason why. She was beautiful. She was powerful. And it seemed that she knew it, as (Y/n)'s aura filled with a whole new sense of determination. I honestly felt blessed as I stared on at her. Her tribal tattoos had turned white and moved around her skin while staying in place, looking like machinery gears as they spun and turned. I whispered.

"She's...She's so amazing.."

-READERS POV-

I could hear new things, smell new things, sense new things. It was like I was reborn and I knew that, deep down in my heart, I was reborn. I was a new Hellhound. I was a new person. Floating in the air, the fabric of my bottoms dancing as energy swirled around me, the light going away as warmth filled my body. What felt to be arms seemed to wrap around me and whispers filled my ears. I heard different voices, man and woman, saying _'You are so beautiful''_ s and _You are gorgeous'._ I could pick out Demetri's voice and it made me fill with pride.

 _'Dragoste, you are amazing.'_

Inwardly, I chuckled at a mans voice I had never heard before.

 _'I knew we could count on this lil lady! Hoorah!'_

I opened my mouth and screamed loudly, the sound ear piercing as Hawk Moth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir covered their ears. The scream echoed all around and I stopped, my chest puffing. I smirked, my blood red lips wetting as my tongue poked out, licking them. Hawk Moth looked at me in horror as I said to him in a very taunting tone.

"What's the matter, Hawk Moth? Not used to witnessing an upgrade right before your eyes? Don't get use to the sight. I'm the last thing you're ever gonna see!"

My voice boomed and I charged with lightning speed, kicking the man in the stomach and he went flying. He recovered and I noted in the back of my mind.

 _'No matter how evil he is, that is still Adrien's father. I must be careful with him. It would be best to take his miraculous and give it to Master Fu to guard if this man is to never spread evil again.'_

Hawk Moth sat up, purple eyes wide and I grinned, walking towards him on air.

"Hundred and Thousands of years, the true power of Hellhound was bound to the crevices of the darkest ravine in Elysium. Guarded by the Hellhounds before me. A prophecy that was to be fulfilled only millennium's later."

Hawk Moth growled and shot up.

"You will not succeed!"

 _"You have no choice!"_

I screamed, the voices of the Hellhounds before me speaking with me. I recited.

" _'In the night of a full, Winter moon, the heavens will open for a man to meet his doom. A heroine shall rise, wielding the power of all those she claims, to break free of darkness's chains! Hallelujah, she will cry as her powers run through the sky! The sun will rise over the horizon as she celebrates her victory, but one wrong move could force her soul to purgatory. The odds may lean the balanced scale, but it is the winged creature who shall fail.'_ "

Hawk Moth screamed, charging.

"I will not fail! I will be the victorious one!"

I chuckled and called upon the power of the Peacock kwami.

"Feather Stream!"

I swiped my hand in front of me, an array of sharpened peacock feathers flying out of a beam of blue light. The hit Hawk Moth, making him yell out a bit and he summoned an array of akuma, the akuma showering down on me. However, when they got at least a few centimeters to me, they seemed to burst into flame at my celestial energy. I smirked.

"Killer Sting!"

I did a spin, hundreds of stingers coming out of no where. However, Hawk Moth dodged that by summoning akuma to take the hits for him. He came at me, swiping his cane but I just simply side stepped and spun, kicking him in the side. He flew to the side and I yelled.

"Fox Tail!"

Hundreds of versions of me's came up and I danced around in them, cackling.

"Try to find the real me now!"

Hawk Moth screamed in anger.

"You will not win this fight! I will make sure of it!"

He yelled, puffing his chest.

"Dark Wing!"

Light emitted from him and I gasped, the light exploding and throwing me back, destroying my illusions and I growled. Unsheathing my sword, I swung at him, meeting his walking stick and I growled at him, easily over powering him.

"You are nothing compared to me! You and your evil doing is over!"

He gasped when I knocked the walking stick away and Ladybug quickly caught it and I held the sword to the tip of his throat. He said.

"Do it!"

I faltered and then slowly, I lowered my sword.

"No. I will not stoop to your level."

Hawk Moth glared and I sheathed my sword. I then called.

"Arcane Fang!"

Slashing my wrists, he gasped and dodged, making me curse. I then smirked and threw my hand in the air.

"Cataclysm!"

My hand burst with the dark energy and I saw Adrien smile widely, open mouthed and showing pearly whites. I jumped at Hawk Moth but knew he would jump out of the way so I slashed at the bars and they entrapped him. the sun was shining over the horizon as I did so, making me grin.

"No! This can't be!"

He screamed. I smirked at him and said.

"Insecte, believe me. It is."

My hand darted forward and snatched his miraculous, making Gabriel change back into his true form. I then gasped a bit, smiling slightly when a butterfly looking kwami appeared. She gasped and smiled.

"You've freed me, Hellhound!"

I chuckled and shushed.

"Hush, little Nuru. I would never allow you to hurt anymore."

Ladybug smiled and patted my back.

"You did it!"

I smiled and she then looked to Gabriel.

"Why? Why did you do this, Gabriel?"

He didn't respond, just looked down at his hands in horror. Ladybug's earrings beeped and she gasped.

"Oh no, I better bug out!"

I nodded and Gabriel looked up at me. Chat stood beside me and he changed back into Adrien, Adrien glaring hotly at his father. Gabriel's eyes widened and Adrien just shook his head.

"How could you...my own father..."

I put a hand on his shoulder and Gabriel opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away. I snarled out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

He actually flinched and I shook my head. Throwing my hand in the air, I called.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The power ran through the city, cleaning up the damage and I scoffed at Gabriel.

"I'm really debating on whether or not I should just leave you here."

However, I grabbed him and Adrien, jumping off the tower, their screams of terror filling my ears and I snorted when I landed.

"I wouldn't drop you. Geesh, calm your tits."

I rolled my eyes and let go of Gabriel. He turned to us and whispered.

"After...After Adrien's mother left...I just...I just became so angry..."

I sighed and replied.

"That still does not make up for what you have done, Gabriel. Losing a loved one hurts, I know. It angers you and makes you feel like you want vengeance. But you need to learn to live and let go. Dwelling in the past is what makes someone angry and sad. It's what makes someone evil. I understand you loved her. She was a sweet woman. However, no matter how much you love someone, if you truly wanted her to be happy, you would of let her go. Her happiness wasn't with you, unfortunately."

I turned away, saying with a snap.

"Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go."

Gabriel blinked and then looked to the ground, nodding. He walked off and Adrien turned to me, green eyes blinking.

"Now what?"

Nuru flew up to me with expectant eyes and I said.

"Now, we take her to Master Fu so he can guard her."

Nuru gasped and smiled widely as I changed back. However, I was so exhausted that my knees wobbled and my vision spotted. Adrien gasped.

"(Y/n)!"

He caught me as I fell and Plagg caught Jax as he fell. Nuru whispered as I blacked out.

"She's tired herself out severely from using all of the powers of the kwami at once. She needs her rest."

I felt lips on my forehead as Adrien whispered.

"Let's take you home, Nuru."


	91. Marry Me

AHHHHHHH IM SCREAMING INTO THE VOID

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone chanting. There was a weight on my back as I slowly awoke and I grunted, hearing gasps. Sitting up, I grabbed my head as it pounded.

"(Y/n), you've awaken!"

Master Fu's voice filled my senses and I looked to him.

"Master Fu?"

He smiled at me, Wayzz on his shoulder and I turned over, grunting again. Jax, Plagg, and Nuru all hugged me and I chuckled tiredly.

"You're ok!"

Plagg exclaimed, kissing my cheek and I smiled down at him. Jax was nuzzling me and Nuru floated up, saying.

"Thank you for freeing me, (Y/n)!"

I smiled lazily and gave a two finger salute. Adrien leaned over me, blinking down at me and I gave a goofy grin.

"Aren't I just fabulous?"

Adrien laughed and Master Fu smiled.

"I knew you could do it, (Y/n)."

I smiled at Fu, however, he sighed.

"However, Hawk Moth is not the only villain you will ever face. There will be more in due time. However, I think you and the other miraculous holders will be able to overcome them."

Me and Adrien smiled and I sat up. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck and Master Fu looked at Nuru. I smiled as he took the brooch and whispered to Nuru.

"Are you ready, Nuru?"

Nuru smiled softly and looked at me, giving a wide, open mouthed smile before going 'Whee!' as she was sucked into the brooch and then put into the respective box. Master Fu smiled softly and Jax snuggled me. We all then gasped when a light emitted from the room. I tried to shoot up, but my body was still sore and I fell into Adrien, who held me.

"It is alright, I mean no harm."

'Demetri?'

I frowned a bit and the light went away, showing the transparent form of Demetri. I gawked and he smiled at me.

"(Y/n), we are all so proud of you. You were able to do what many before you could not."

Another form appeared and I looked over his features. He was handsome. A young looking face, with red hair that seemed to go to his shoulders and a pony tail that only held so much, the rest of his hair hanging free. The end of the pony tail was a light blonde and I was astonished. He had a fanged smirk, his amber eyes looking at me, his left arm having a tattoo on it. However, upon closer inspection, I realized it was branded onto his skin. Yikes.

"Yeah, that was pretty kick ass!"

He smiled wide and I blushed, digging my nose into Adrien's shirt. The man laughed and Demetri sighed.

"Ray, please. Refrain yourself."

Ray rubbed the back of his head, blushing shyly. Demetri said.

"No all of us can be here, it is just us two. But we both come to tell you that we are proud of you and you have our thanks forever. May you and Adrien enjoy your eternity. Whenever you are ready to come to Elysium, we will have a spot for you."

I smiled and looked down at my necklace, holding it in my hand and I clenched it, giving a smirk.

"Aw, you make it sound like you doubted me."

Demetri and Ray chuckled and Ray taunted, winking.

"Aw, never for a second, love."

Adrien's grip on my hip tightened and I rolled my eyes. Demetri stepped forward and kissed my head, whispering.

"We will always be here if you need our guidance, (Y/n). Once again, you have saved us..."

I closed my eyes and a warmth filled room and a breeze slowly lifted my hair as a voice whispered in the room.

 _'We are always with you. Always.'_

I smiled and whispered back.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I looked over at Adrien, who was looking at me with a small smile and I smiled, hugging him tightly. Master Fu coughed and shoo'ed us.

"I think it's time for you both to go! You've spent enough time here! Go do whatever it is you do in your free time!"

I chuckled and before I left, I turned and said.

"Master Fu?"

He turned and quirked an eyebrow up. I smirked and replied.

"Enjoy your eternal youth, Master Fu."

He blinked, shocked and then he started to laugh, head thrown back and I smiled softly.

* * *

Adrien and me were sitting on my bed, holding each other and I asked in a quiet voice.

"What did you feel...when I unleashed my true power? Did you feel different?"

Adrien replied, a hand to his chest.

"I felt something grow inside me...like a ball of...positive energy. I felt so light and like I could fly. I think that was the moment I turned immortal."

I nodded and then asked.

"what are you gonna do about your father?"

Adrien sighed and responded.

"I...I'm still angry at him...however, I guess I should of seen it after gaining my miraculous. Mother's leaving really changed him and I guess I should of known. I still...hurt sometimes because I do miss her...but I think you opened up both of our eyes. I think Mom just...didn't think her true happiness was with us. But wherever she is...I hope she's happy. I know I am."

I looked at him and Adrien smiled softly at me.

"I think we'll all be able to get over this soon...sure, I might still be upset with my father...but I guess we'll be fine in due time."

I hugged him tightly, saying.

"You're so amazing, you know that? I'm so proud of you, Adrien."

I reared back and laid my forehead on his.

"You've come so far and you've become so free and I just...I fucking love you."

I kissed him and he kissed me back, his hands coming up to hold my face gently. I smiled and held him close, pulling away and I rest my head on his shoulder and Adrien then reared back and blurted out.

"Marry me."

I shot my eyes wide, gawking at him and Adrien turned red. He bit his lip and he looked at me, holding my shoulders, shaking them a bit.

"Marry me. We're gonna be here for eternity. We're never gonna age...so...Marry me."

I felt tears sting my eyes. Taking the promise ring that he got me for Christmas, he smiled and then got down on one knee, whispering to me against my lips as he leaned up into me.

"I made myself a promise...that I would marry you one day. I don't care if we're too young. I don't care what people will think. I love you and I will always love you. We've made memories together, we've made love together, hell, we even made history! And I wanna keep doing that with you, (Y/n). I do. I wanna rule the night with you. I wanna dance with you till our feet hurt. I wanna sing with you until we can't breathe. I wanna live the rest of eternity with you until there's nothing left."

He sniffled a bit and I covered my nose and mouth with my hands, tears streaming down my face.

"I wanna be the one you wake up to and the one you fall asleep to. I wanna be the one who holds you when you cry. I wanna be the one to save you when you can't save yourself. I wanna be your hero. I wanna be your husband. (Y/n)...Marry me."

I sobbed out, nodding and Adrien smiled widely, hugging me tightly and he spun me around as we hugged and he slipped the promise ring onto my left ring finger, kissing my fingers afterwards and he then kissed me. I kissed back and then sobbed out a bit, holding him. Adrien sniffled a bit and he laughed, holding me tighter. Just then, I heard a car pull up and gasped, departing and looking outside.

"Mom! Dad! they're home!"

I ran down stairs and flew out the front door, running to them. My father looked up and then smiled widely, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my baby girl, I've missed you so much!"

Mom came around the car and held me along with Dad and I departed, saying.

"I have so much to tell you guys!"

Mom and Dad smiled and followed me inside.

"Sit down, You're gonna need to after I explain everything."

* * *

Mom and Dad were wide eyed at the end of it all and my father looked at Adrien.

"So, you are the new Chat Noir of this era?"

Adrien nodded and my mother sniffled, smiling widely.

"I'm so proud of you both!"

I blushed and Adrien then stood up and asked, standing tall and in front of my father.

"Sir, I...I want to ask you something."

He frowned but my father nodded for Adrien to go on. Adrien looked down and asked, shyly.

"I...I wanted to ask for you daughters hand in marriage..."

My mother gasped and covered her mouth while I smiled, tears stinging my eyes. My father was quiet for a moment and then stood, Adrien cowering a bit and my father said, giving Adrien a very stern look.

"You take care of her, you hear me? You keep her happy for all of eternity or I swear."

"Yes, sir!"

Adrien squeaked out and I slapped a hand to my mouth, stifling a giggle and my father smiled softly. Clapping his shoulder gently, my father smiled.

"Just don't get her pregnant before you marry her or I _will_ kill you."

I was wide eyed and my mother yelled, slapping his stomach.

"Felix!"

"What?!"

"You don't just say that!"

I laughed hard and Jax giggled with me as Plagg said, rolling his cat eyes while Adrien trembled under the murderous glare of my father as my mother continued to scold him.

"You never change."


	92. Striking a Deal With the Devil

hey, can you guys do me a big favor and answer this poll I've created? it can be found here: (you're gonna need to undo the spaces because for some reason it won't link)

www.

poll-maker.

com/poll675797x2a954eC3-28

thank you!

* * *

I awoke the next morning with something slipped over my waist, realizing it was an arm and I sighed a bit, hearing soft snores. It seemed that Adrien was still asleep and I slipped out of the bed very carefully as to not to awaken him, his snores never faltering and I smiled at him. Grabbing a pair of clothes to change into, I paused when I looked at my necklace. In the glass part of the fang where the gemstones resided, there were bits of black, yellow, green, orange, red, lavender, blue, and brown gems in it. I smiled a bit and thumbed the actual fang, sighing. After the show down with Hawk Moth, things had died down significantly. Adrien was planning on seeing his father today and I bit my lip, looking at his sleeping form.

 _'He never deserved that. He never deserved to have an evil father...though, who does?'_

Looking away, I changed and went downstairs, my mom and dad smiling at me when I came down.

"Good morning, darling."

My mother called to me sweetly, handing me a plate with (favorite breakfast meal) on it. Jax was stuffing his face with (Jax's food) and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom."

She nodded and my father kissed the top of his head, his pale blonde hair loose today. It was strange to see it in such a way.

"Wow, you're letting your hair run wild today? Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

My dad laughed and ruffled my hair, responding with.

"It's early morning, you're not used to seeing me pre-business man."

I laughed a bit and my mother asked.

"Where's Adrien?"

"He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. He looked peaceful."

My mother and father smiled softly and I dug in to my food, sighing as the yummy taste of the breakfast ran down my throat. I sighed and said.

"I hope a villain shows up because I wanna see all of what I can do."

My father put his hand on my shoulder and advised.

"You must be careful, darling. The amount of power you have is astonishing and you can let that get to your head if you're not careful."

I nodded and my mother looked behind me, smiling widely.

"Hello, Adrien!"

I looked back to see Adrien, tired eyes droopy and his hair disheveled. His hand came up as he gave a tired smile and greeted, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. (Last name)."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, whispering.

"good morning, my love."

I blushed and smiled softly at the endearment. Plagg floated, complaining.

"Couldn't we have stayed in for five more minutes?"

I chuckled and my father rolled his eyes while my mother chuckled. Sighing, I stretched and jolted when my phone buzzed.

 _Marinette to Me: Hey, can I ask you a question?_

I frowned and replied, biting my lip.

 _Me to Mari: Yeah, of course. What's up?_

 _Mari to Me: I heard that all miraculous holders are linked to you and that they'll be immortal just like you...do you think that there's a way to change someone else...like make them immortal too?_

I blinked and hummed in thought. My family looked at me with quirked eyebrows as I responded.

 _Me to Mari: Uh...I'm sure there is a way. Maybe if you...you know, do the dirty and imprint on your lover, i think that would connect you to them. I don't really know. Why do you ask?_

It took a moment for her to reply and she replied with.

Mari to Me: Oh...oh my gosh, ok. I was just wondering because I thought it was interesting! That was just a lil TMI though.

I snorted and then set my phone down, saying.

"Marinette should know better than to ask me about these things."

"About what?"

"If it's possible that if a miraculous holder can make someone else immortal. I told her 'maybe if they fucked.'"

Adrien choked on his coffee, spitting some of it out and hitting his chest with his fist while my mother gawked and my father burst into laughter. I blushed and hid behind the magazine on the table, my mother face palming and Adrien looked at me with wide eyes. My father still had his head back, shoulders shaking with his laughter and I looked away.

"What? It was the only thing that came to mind! I mean, that has to be the way, right? You're basically becoming one during that moment!"

Adrien looked up at the ceiling with an dreadful look and he sighed, shaking his head while my father finally calmed down. My mother deadpanned.

"You and your father, I swear."

I blushed more and Adrien replied, standing beside my mother.

"I don't know what's worse: you telling her that or the fact that it's most likely true."

My father immediately glared at Adrien, who widened his eyes and froze.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Agreste?"

Adrien sputtered out, his green eyes widened.

"W-Well, like...like (Y/n) said! Th-That is one of the most, uh...intimate ways of being with someone, right?"

My mother was squinting at my father and I just sighed, saying.

"All I'm saying is that she wanted to know and I gave her a guess. A very...educated guess."

All eyes whipped to me and I blinked, frowning.

"What? Oh please. Don't tell me you haven't been through Sex ED yet. I know I have. I guess you could say that I had... _hands-on_ experience."

Plagg burst out laughing as I cheered at my pun and Jax slapped a paw to his face.

* * *

Standing in front of the doors to the Agreste mansion, I held the box that held Nuru in it as Master Fu walked with us to the door. Adrien was holding my other hand tightly, tense, and I kissed his hand softly, Adrien looking to me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he sighed a bit, looking back to the door. We walked in and were greeted with a surprising sight. Gabriel was sitting on the stairs, a picture in his hands and he looked up, widening his eyes. He slowly stood up and Adrien bit his lip.

"Adrien.."

Adrien looked down and I looked to Master Fu.

"Gabriel Agreste. Miraculous holder of the butterfly kwami."

Gabriel looked ashamed and Master Fu sighed, saying.

"You're intentions were negative in the beginning. However, now that your eyes have been opened to the destruction you've caused, I have come to strike a deal with you."

Gabriel looked at Master Fu and I help up the box that contained Nuru. I said.

"You are the last miraculous holder of Nuru. You are the true...holder. Here's the deal: We will give you back Nuru...but you must agree to never becoming Hawk Moth again. If you do, I have all right to kick your ass again."

I gave a stern look and I then snapped.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you. No. I'm doing this for Adrien. Adrien's well being is the most important thing to me and it should be your top priority as well. You put Adrien through a lot of shit and that's not cool. However, Master Fu and I are giving you a chance. I can't speak for Adrien."

Walking up to Gabriel, I held out the box saying.

"Don't fuck this up. Because if you do, the only person your gonna hurt is not only Adrien but yourself."

Gabriel was hesitant and his hand was reluctant but finally, he took the box and he murmured.

"Words will never be enough to express my gratitude and up-most sincerity of how thankful I am of you giving me a chance."

"Oh, don't think I still don't wanna kick your teeth in because I still kind of do."

Gabriel gave me a look and I smirked, saying.

"But I'm sure that we'll be fine in due time."


	93. Let Me Show You

love love love love love love love. LOVE IS IN THE AIR.

* * *

Adrien had tugged me, almost full blown dragged me, to his room after that encounter with his father. Master Fu and Gabriel were speaking and so I had let the boy drag me, stumbling only slightly. Adrien slammed the door to his bedroom shut and he sighed, taking a deep breath. I bit my lip and sat down in his computer chair while Adrien belly flopped on his bed and I asked him almost quietly.

"Adrien, is there anything I can do?"

"Cuddle me."

Came his very muffled response into the pillow. I chuckled and responded, slipping into the bed with him and watching him carefully.

"I'll cuddle you after you let me massage the tension out of your muscles."

He peeked and eye out, wriggling the eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. He then took off his shirt, letting me see his back and I sat on his waist carefully, my fingers prodding around his skin. Adrien sighed a bit and I whispered to him as I started right at his spine.

"You know, now that we have forever, what are we gonna do?"

Adrien hummed and he said, slowly relaxing with each move of my hands along his tense back.

"We'll do whatever we want. We'll go wherever the wind goes."

I chuckled and teased.

"So poetic of you, Adrien."

"Well, you learn a thing or to after a while of listening to your girlfriend."

I laughed and massaged at his shoulder blades, Adrien moaning out a bit and he hummed out.

"Right there...that feels so amazing."

I blushed and felt a bit embarrassed.

"A-Adrien, don't do that. That's weird."

He murmured.

"Sorry, can't help it. You have magic fingers."

I chuckled a bit and he started to moan at every touch. I then knew he was doing it on purpose. Frowning, I swatted his ass and he jolted, shooting me a look. I blushed, glaring at him and he gave me a smirk, his pearly whites taunting. I rolled my eyes and grumbled, continuing to massage his back through his half-fake, half-real moaning.

"I have the most ridiculous boyfriend in the whole wide world."

I then finished and got up to move off him. However, he rolled onto his back underneath me and held my hips in place. I blushed and he gave me the sexiest look ever. He lidded his eyes half way, his green eyes a bit darker than usual, and he bit his lip as he looked up at me, smiling. He had that 'I wanna be fucked' look on his face and I blushed heavily. Adrien smirked and I looked away, the look making me a bit shy. He leaned up and kissed my neck, making me gulp a bit and he whispered in my ear.

"Remember when father had that party and you were in that gorgeous dress?"

I blushed and nodded. Adrien whispered in my ear once more.

"I never got to finish that. I'd love to see you in that dress again, love."

"Fantasizing, are we?"

I asked him, quirking an eyebrow up and Adrien shrugged.

"I was never able to sleep the same in here."

I snorted and responded, booping his nose.

"And that's my fault how?"

Adrien nuzzled me, saying.

"You're too gorgeous. All the time, boys look at you with this...this look on their face and I don't like it when they look at you like a piece of meat. You're mine and mine only. I don't remember saying I'd share with anyone."

I blushed and then smiled at the protective nature of the boy who held me tighter. I sighed and kissed his shoulder, laying my cheek in the crook of his neck afterwards.

"Adrien, we can't help that boys look my way. However, we can show them just who I belong to."

Adrien shivered a bit and reared back a bit, giving a smirk.

"I like the sound of that."

"Oh my god."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, asking me while twirling a piece of my hair.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're getting shy on me."

I blushed and squinted at Adrien, making me laugh a bit and he kissed my cheek. My blushed deepened and I widened my eyes when his tongue slipped out, licking my cheek and Adrien gave me a half lidded look as he did so. His tongue licked my lips and I blushed as we started to French kiss. Adrien held me tighter to him and his hands, which were on my hips, slid down to grip my ass. I jolted and he continued to grope and squeeze the flesh of my butt, making me sigh a bit. I yelped, however, when he gave a firm slap and jolted. Adrien broke our kiss for air and he bit the skin of my neck, slapping my ass once more. I mewled out a bit, the pain delicious. It ignited a fire within me and Adrien smirked at me when I looked at him, growling. Smacking my ass once more, he gently massaged the slightly stinging flesh and he sighed in my ear, murmuring as he did so.

"We'll save that for another day. I want to celebrate our promise."

He kissed my left ring finger right below the promise ring and he gave me a sweet, innocent look as I blinked in awe at his words.

"H-How are we gonna celebrate that?"

Adrien gave a cute, little smile.

"Well, how else? I'm gonna make love to you in the candlelight. Tonight, it's all about you."

I blushed and then looked down, whispering.

"Adrien..I don't know what to say...that's so sweet that you want to do that."

Adrien smiled pridefully, his chest puffing out a bit and I smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Want me to get ready now?"

"Please..."

Adrien almost whimpered and I smiled, kissing his lips softly before pulling away to the bathtub in his bathroom, winking as Adrien smiled affectionately after me.


	94. A Kiss Has Never Tasted Sweeter

**_WARNING_**

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _LEMON IN FIRST HALF OF CHAPTER. As always, I'll tell you where to start reading if you skipped the lemon ^^_**

* * *

As I relaxed in the bath tub, the epsome salts working wonders on my body, I could hear Adrien rummaging around in his room. What was he doing? I blushed a bit at the thought of Adrien wanting to celebrate our...engagement, you could call it? I was sure Adrien wouldn't want to get married like..tomorrow or something. We had forever and could do it whenever we wanted. Getting out, I dried off and blushed at the clothing that had been set on the counter of the bathroom. It was a simple, white satin nightie with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline to show my cleavage. There was a black bow right in between the breast area and I slipped it on. It was tight and tied in the back but I left the back loose. It stopped at my mid thigh, leaving a lot for the imagination to go and run wild with. Stepping out a bit quietly, I widened my eyes. Candles that emitted a (fave scent) scent burned on saucers around the room. It created a dim glow and there were rose petals everywhere on the bed and around it. Adrien was no where to be found and I found a note on the bed.

 _'Mon petite chaton,_

 _Please await my return as I had something to do. I'll be back as soon as possible. One thing though: just lay in the bed and wait for me, alright?_

 _Love,_

 _Your favorite cat :3 '_

I smiled and did as told, laying in Adrien's bed and I realized the bed sheets had been changed to lovely, black satin. Smiling, I snuggled in, playing with the rose petals. There were red and white petals everywhere and I smiled softly at the thoughtfulness and romantic atmosphere. When a noise sounded in the room, I froze and looked, seeing two, green glowing eye in the dark window. I relaxed, realizing it was Adrien as Chat Noir. Chat looked at me in awe and I blushed, tugging at my blow dried hair. Standing up, I walked over to him and then hugged him, my lips swirling up into a smile and I felt Chat's tense body relax and his arms hold me tight.

"What's the occasion, mon cheri?"

I just shrugged and Chat chuckled, kissing my shoulder. Hitting right onto my sweet spot, I sucked in a breath and Chat whispered in my ear, biting my ear lobe.

"You look so gorgeous, my love."

We back up to the bed and Chat changed back to Adrien, Adrien's lips meeting mine and he laid us back onto the bed, him over top of me.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I blushed and Adrien kissed me once more. He whispered to me, kissing my neck and jawline.

"You're as beautiful as the stars on a clear-skied night. You're as beautiful as a lone red rose in winter."

He slowly slipped off the nighties straps down my shoulders before slipping his shirt off. Adrien sighed and leaned down, whispering.

"You are as beautiful as a lunging wolf."

I blushed heavily at that and Adrien kissed my chest, right at my heart. Grabbing my hand, he kissed my fingers and whispered to me.

"I'm glad that I get to spend forever with you. Because no matter how much time we spend together, it would have never been enough. I'm afraid forever will never be enough time for me and you."

Adrien smiled softly and slipped off his sweatpants and boxers, slipping off my nighty. Completely naked and all in our glory, Adrien whispered.

"No matter how many times I see you, you never fail to amaze me. My god, you are so gorgeous."

He leaned down, kissing my lips as they trembled. My arms wrapped around his neck and Adrien's tongue slipped past my lips, our kiss turning heated and Adrien pulled back, panting a bit. He nuzzled me, whispering.

"No matter how many times I get a taste, your kiss will always drive me wild."

Adrien's hand came down and he gently grasped my breast, making me gasp and Adrien continued to worship me.

"You deserve to be worshiped like the goddess you are. You deserve all the love in the world."

I felt tears sting my eyes at his sweet words. Adrien's lips attached to the other nub, his tongue swirling around the nub as the moonlight drifted through onto us, the glow of the very few candles getting swallowed up. I will the shadows to snuff the candles and the moonlight was the only light in the room. Adrien didn't seem to mind and the pleasure of him tweaking and sucking my nipples made a heat grow deep within me and I arched my back a bit, my sex becoming slick. Adrien switched and I whispered his name.

"Adrien~"

Adrien hummed a bit and his tongue swirled around my nipple, creating patterns and never repeating a pattern. I gasped a bit more and Adrien detached, whispering again my lips.

"Your sounds will never stop getting to me. You sound like the beautiful harmony of a harp."

Adrien's other hand came down my hip, gently trailing his fingertips along the skin, creating goosebumps on my skin. Adrien whispered against my lips, his hand bringing up my leg and encouraging me to wrap it the best I could around his waist and hips.

"Your skin feels just as smooth and soft as the satin of these sheets. Mon amour, you're incredible."

His hand then touched my soaking sex and I gave a shaky breath, jolting a bit and Adrien kissed me deeply as he trailed his fingers up and down the slit of my sex and a digit slipped in easily, making me inhale sharply through my nose and I held him tighter, my fingernails digging into his skin slightly. Adrien pumped his hand a bit, my legs spreading a bit wider and he slipped another finger in carefully, scissoring his fingers and I gave another sharp inhale, humming a bit and my head fell back a bit. Adrien whispered, biting dark marks into my skin.

"You're so incredible. I love you so much, mon précieux petit loup."

I arched my back a bit as Adrien slipped his fingers out, gripping my hips carefully as he kissed me sweetly. As we kissed, his member slipped in and I gave a gasp, holding him close. Adrien just kind of held me tight as we both breathed and he kissed me once more. He whispered in my ear before moving.

"I love you so much."

The euphoria of the sensation of him slowly fucking me made me whine out a bit. Each time I would try to say something, he'd kiss me silent. Slowly, but firmly, Adrien pumped into me. Adrien's lips came to mine, our tongues and teeth clashing affectionately. My legs wrapped around his waist as he worshiped my body. He grunted a bit and he went just a tad bit faster, making me moan a bit and he furrowed his brow a bit, whispering.

"I'll never...be able to get over...just how well you take me..."

His head rest in the crook of my neck and my hands dug into his sides, my whimpers and his pants filling the moonlit room. The bed squeaked slightly with every thrust and Adrien moaned a bit.

"Adrien."

I whimpered out. He whispered in my ear, hips still moving sensually.

"I know, mon amour...I know."

Slowly, the coil within started to get tighter and Adrien was grunting a bit more, signaling that he was starting to get close himself. His hand came up to my sweaty face, gently moving hair out of my eyes, his hips never faltering and I panted, looking into his eyes as he fucked me. the side of his face rested on mine and we both closed our eyes, his hand still caressing my face and I whimpered a bit, the coil slowly getting tighter and my walls started to slowly clench around his moving member. Adrien moaned out and held me close to his sweaty body. He was restraining himself from fucking me relentlessly and the coil in me slowly snapped, my orgasm hitting me. I keened and moaned his name, holding him close to me as he whined my name in return, cumming. Warmth spread through me and he continued to thrust a few times, riding out his love and he collapsed on me.

 _ **IT IS SAFE TO READ HERE NOW IF YOU SKIPPED THE LEMON!**_

Adrien panted from a top of me and he whispered to me, laying sweet kisses on my lips over and over.

"I love you so much, (Y/n). Words can only give half of an idea of how much love I hold for you."

I returned the kisses and whispered back.

"I love you so much too, Adrien. I'm glad it was you.."

He smiled and then gently laid back on top of me, holding me close and he whispered to me.

"I will never let you go...I will always be here to protect you."

"As I will to you."

We smiled and the moonlight shined brighter than ever as a wolf howled in the distance.

* * *

A/n: OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO FREAKING CUTE OMGOMGOMG. Chapter 95 should be out today! I think the reason why I'm procrastinating is because i know this story is coming to an end. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! ^^


	95. If Everything Can Go Wrong, It Will

I love it when you guys review. You guys are just so sweet!

* * *

When I awoke, I awoke to my face being caressed and the feeling of being stared at. I shifted a bit, moving my sore legs and my eyes slowly fluttered open, the warm sunlight and air drifting into the room. My eyes laid to Adrien, who had a small smile on his tired looking face. He leaned over and kissed me softly, whispering afterwards.

"Good morning, my love."

I smiled and meant to say 'good morning' but I yipped instead. Adrien widened his eyes before bursting out laughing and I blushed before chuckling a bit. Adrien kissed my nose and I sat up a bit, sighing and rubbing the back of my neck, Adrien's fingers grazing the skin of my lower back. I scratched the side of my cheek and then stood up, grabbing one of his shirts and my panties, putting them on and I flopped onto the bed, whining a bit.

"I'm so sore!"

Adrien chuckled and laid on his stomach, still naked and he looked at me, propping his head in his hands and I looked up at him as he winked.

"Well, you did tell me once to be an Adrien in the streets and a Chat in the sheets."

I giggled and then looked to the side, smiling softly. Adrien's finger went under my chin and I looked to him, his lips gracing mine softly and I widened my eyes a bit. He departed and I softened my eyes, smiling at him and I whispered to him.

"I love you."

He smiled widely, cheeks turning pink and I giggled. Standing up, I yawned a bit and said.

"I'm gonna go get coffee and something to eat."

Adrien nodded and stood up, grabbing a pair of boxers and his red sweat pants. I then gave a sly look and went up behind him, laying a sweet kiss on his back. I whispered in his ear.

"Though, I think I wanna eat you. You look absolutely ravishing at this angle, Meow~"

I then slapped his ass and cackled, running out of the room, Adrien's gasp and embarrassed sputtering fading in the background. When I got to the kitchen, there was Nathalie and two steaming plates of eggs and sausage with a cup of coffee. I smiled at her and greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Nathalie!"

She looked to me and nodded.

"Good Morning, Ms. (Y/n). I assume you slept well?"

I blushed heavily and she gave a rare smirk. I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck and I murmured.

"Sorry...I'm indecent-"

"-it's quite alright, (Y/n). There's no need to be ashamed. You are not hurting anyone."

I jolted when I heard the voice of Gabriel. Turning, there he stood. However, it was a rare sight to see him in pajamas. He had on a pair of black pajama pants and a black button up, his hair unkempt. I sat down and he sat in front of me, saying.

"I wanted to speak with you."

I frowned a bit and tilted my head a bit, picking up my fork. Gabriel sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He was quiet for a moment before he proceeded.

"I wanted...I wanted to thank you. I spiraled down after Adrien's mother left...I was angry and upset and I didn't understand why she left until it was too late. I found Nuru and when she told me what I could do, I just...I wanted revenge against her. I became someone else and it cost me greatly. It cost me my son and you. You may not realize it but you are just as important to me as my son is. After you saved my mind, I couldn't express how heart broken with myself I was. I was angry. Your words gave me hope and opened my eyes and for that, I am grateful."

I was shocked with his words and I jolted when I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing Adrien. Adrien spoke up.

"Even if you are sorry, you still have a lot of damage to make up for. You thought you were the only one hurt when Mom left, but I was crushed. I was her son and she walked out on me. I lost my father that day too."

Adrien took a deep breath.

"But everyone makes mistakes-"

Adrien thumbed at the scars on my neck and face where he had slashed me when he was possessed.

"-and we have to learn from them. Yes, it hurts me deeply that you were the cause of all of these villains but like I told (Y/n). I guess we all should have seen it coming because it was only a matter of time before you lost it. You loved mom a lot and I loved her too. I'm sure she held a soft spot in everyone she knew. However, we were all hurting when she left."

Adrien sighed a bit and Gabriel looked away, saying.

"I was blind to that. Very, very blind. I know that saying sorry will not do much, but if it will...then I'm sorry."

He got up and left and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Adrien sat down beside me and I pushed my plate to him, his eyes questioning.

"I'm not hungry, so here."

Adrien gave me thankful eyes and then dug in, me watching him. After a moment, he paused looking at me.

"is there something on my face?"

He asked me. I just shook my head and ran my hand through his hair, starting at his bangs and ending at the back of his head before repeating.

"No, you're just...so handsome."

He widened his eyes and turned pink, looking away shyly. I smiled more softly, resting my cheek in my palm, still running my hand through his hair and he finished his food, blushing still as he snuck a glance to me. When our eyes met, he froze and I blinked, my smile growing and I jolted when I heard Plagg and Jax.

"Geesh, they resort to this when they don't wanna get it on?"

"Plagg, be respectful to the two."

I giggled a bit at the two and I tapped Plagg on his head lightly.

"What's the matter, Plagg? Not used to being ignored?"

He squinted at me and I giggled a bit and Jax flew up the window, gasping.

"(Y/n), we've got an issue!"

I frowned and walked up to the window, widening my eyes at what I saw. It was Lila, decked out as Volpina, rotten flesh and all. Her eyes were a dark, glowing violetand Adrien covered his mouth and I growled a bit.

"How is this possible?! I killed her! Someone's must of brought her back!"

Plagg looked at me and asked.

"But who would have such power like that?"

I didn't answer and then widened my eyes when hundred more villains showed up. Exmortis, Lila, and a few other villains I didn't recognize were there, their eyes purple and one person caught my eye. She was decked out in a peacock costume, the half side of her ribcage and face just...gone and I realized with a horrible start.

It was the dead body of Adrien's mother.


	96. Who's Your Daddy Now?

I'm sorry that I rip your guys' hearts out then throw it back into your rib cage :D

* * *

"Jax, Let's prowl!"

"Yeah!"

He cheered as he was absorbed into my necklace. I gasped a bit when I changed. My celestial outfit came back, the two piece suit melding onto my body and the ankle bracelt shined at me. I smiled and Adrien widened his eyes, murmuring with a dreamy look.

"You are so gorgeous, you know that?"

I blushed and gave a two finger salute.

"Thanks, you clean up good yoruself."

Adrien gawked and laughed a bit and I ran outside and gagged at the smell of rotting flesh. When the villains, and Adrien's mom, saw me, their eyes flashed white and then back to the dark purple. First to run at me was Volpina. I growled and swiped at her, my claws going through and I felt bile rise from my throat when a gross, squelching sound ensued and her flesh came right off.

"These guys are seriously dead! Whoever's brought these guys back as the undead has some serious loco power!"

I ran from the villains, smelling a weird scent and I felt my vision go hazy. Purple gas surrounded me and I covered my nose with my hand, jumping straight up into the air. I gasped when Chat caught me and carried me to the side, growling. Ladybug appeared and she whispered.

"i can't believe this...who has such power like this to be able to...bring people from the dead?"

I snarled out.

"I don't know but it's really killing me. I'm dying to know."

Chat smirked at me while Ladybug glared and I shrugged. Jumping back onto the scene on all fours, I perked up, smelling a sick, bittersweet smell. Like Poppies and rotting flesh. Frowning, I heard Ladybug and Chat Noir scream and turned, widening my eyes. There, with thorny vines holding them up tightly, was a man with a purple cloak. It covered his face and I growled, running up to him. He turned and I blinked. He was...hauntingly handsome. With blue, dead eyes and pale skin with a dark scruff and high cheek bones, he could of been mistaken for Sebastian Stan if it weren't for the hole in his chest. I snarled.

"I've about had it with dead people wanting to fight me."

The man chuckled at me and I felt slightly fearful. He was different than Exmortis. Exmortis had an annoying sense of pride and was always so ready but this man...he was calm. He had an air of proper-ness and it irked me. It was like he already knew he was gonna win the game. His eyes glowed a bit and his tongue licked his lips, the muscle a dark pink and his teeth fanged.

"My, aren't you a pretty one?"

I was frozen. His voice was haunting, alto and...sounding haughty. I snarled at him defensively, flexing my claws. He paused and lowered his hood, his hands resting on a cane. His left hand had a stone embedded in it and the cane was a jet black. At the top, there was a white skull in glass and I got another look at him. He wore tight, black dress pants with dress shoes and a purple vest over a grey button up. He had a sword attached to his hip and a top hat. He wore a scarf, the ends disappearing into his shirt, creating a puffed look. His hair was curly at the top. He looked like Jefferson (OUAT Sebby Stan character). He smirked at me.

"Keep looking at me like that, love, and we won't make it to a bed."

Chat Noir snarled loudly, yelling.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her!"

The man ignored and I growled out.

"You're right, we won't. You'd be too busy lying in the grave where you should have stayed."

The man chuckled once more and he said, overly confident and straightforward.

"Such an mouth you have on you. Keep that tongue and I'll have to put that sassy mouth to good use."

I snarled out more and he introduced himself.

"Surely, a sexy woman as yourself has a name. Though, I'm sure I'll have to tell you mine."

He grinned.

"My name is Jasper Hansen. Keep that in mind, because you'll be screaming it out all night long."

I widened my eyes and Chat Noir outright growled, baring his teeth once more.

 _'This guy is so fucking full of himself!'_

"But, to those who don't know me, I'm the Necromancer."

I bared my fangs and snarled out.

"Hellhound, and you better remember it because I'm gonna be the last thing you see before I rip you to pieces!"

I lunged and swiped my claw once more. However, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and I coughed, growling. His voice was carried in the wind.

"You look so ravishing with that look on your face, darling. Makes me want to chain you up like the dog you are."

I gasped when I felt a chain snap onto my left ankle and screamed out when it was yanked violently, making my fall onto my back.

"Hellhound!"

Screamed Chat and Ladybug. I was dragged and I dug my claws into the ground, creating sparks and I flipped over, yelling.

"I'm not a fucking dog, I'm a wolf!"

I slammed my feet into the guys chest. causing him to fly about four buildings away. The chain snapped and I rolled, jumping up and landing on my bent knees. Standing up, I ran to Chat and Ladybug, I slashed at the thorns. However, where ever I slashed, the thorn would grow back and Ladybug hissed.

"It's no good, Hellhound. They were entrapped for a reason."

I spun and ordered.

"You let my friends go right now or I'll tear your face off, nice and slow."

Jasper smirked and he whispered.

 _"Sie werden von den thorned Reben des Todes genommen werden."_  
(You shall be taken by the thorned vines of death.)

Vines shot up from the building and wrapped around me, the thorns digging into my skin and scratching me as I was enclosed, gasping and Jasper walked up to me, his index finger and thumb clutching my chin. He chuckled a bit and his thumb touched my lips, making me whip my head away. However, he had an iron grip and forced me to look at him. I spat in his face and he jolted, face frowning. I snarled out.

"Cataclysm."

The vines turned to dust and I slashed at the man, my claw flying upward and he yelled out as he was thrown to the ground. I lunged at him, my eyes bleeding red and glowing brightly as I sat on him and started to swipe him over and over. The first hit got him at his chest and stretched to his chin, his hair becoming disheveled and the second got him on the other side. He snapped his wrists, a force flying me off of him and he snarled out.

"That's now how you pleasure a man. Shall I give you some lessons?!"

He lunged at me and I gasped, rolling out of the way. Jasper yelled out, swiping his hand in front of him and creating a black line of pure energy.

"Stay still, little girl, I only wanna make you rotten to the core!"

He slashed and the black energy flew at me. I ducked and looked, seeing the concrete of the building melt. I shuddered and turned back, only to be kicked in the stomach and thrown into the wall. Beside me, Chat gasped and I slid down, disoriented. Jasper immediately ran at me, back handing me hard.

"Who's your daddy?"

He taunted. My head snapped to the right and I grunted, feeling his hand dig into my hair and he picked me up, me on my knees and he pulled me to his chest, his other hand moving my hair and I felt his lips on my skin as he spoke, my hands shooting to his hands, my claws digging into his skin though it did nothing to him.

"You've been such a bad dog, Hellhound. You can make it up to me though if you take what I'm going to give you like a good girl. _Now listen to your master and do what I say._ "

Something broke inside me and my eyes shined pure white, bursting like a broken light bulb and I screamed out, flipping him over my head and off the building.

 _"No body controls me! I belong to **no one!** "_

Energy spiraled around me in all of the colors of the kwami's and I jumped after him, kicking him up high into the air. Jumping up after him, I grabbed his ankle and slammed the man into the ground of the roof where Chat Noir and Ladybug were. I landed on the roof and I snarled out, picking the man up by his neck.

"I am the owner of myself! No one will ever control me. No one will ever tell me what to do. I am an independent woman and I don't take shit from anyone, especially _men_!"

I flipped in the air and slammed the man into the ground, the ground cracking and I panted angrily. When the villain Exmortis ran at me, I just slashed him in half, along with the other villains. However, I dodged the attacks that Adrien's mother made, as even if she was dead, I could never hurt her. I tied her to a pole and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Jasper was groaning and coughing in pain and I put a foot onto his chest, making him cry out a bit. Leaning down with my foot still on his chest, I snarled in his face.

"Still think you're gonna win the game, boy? Oh, Who's your daddy now?" [ ** _if anyone gets this reference, i will kiss you like Chat Noir would. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT WE'D BOTH BE TONGUE TIED BWAHAHAHAHAHA]_**

He chuckled a bit and whispered to me before disappearing.

"Oh, darling, I've already won."

I gasped and then screamed in anger, punching the area where his face had been. The vines on Chat and Lady disappeared and they ran to me, Ladybug putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hellhound, are you alright?!"

I nodded and Chat said, smiling.

"You were amazing, mon cheri."

I huffed and then took a deep breath, saying.

"We're gonna see more of him soon but I'm pretty sure I wounded him really good. He wont be around for a while."

Ladybug and Chat nodded and their rings beeped. Ladybug said, ruffling my hair.

"It'll be ok, we're a team. Bug out!"

She left and Chat changed back as she did. Adrien sighed and I sat there, cross-legged and Adrien nuzzled me a bit. I sighed and relaxed and he whispered.

"You're so amazing, I love it when you tell a boy off for thinking he could do whatever he wants with you."

I blushed and I took his hands, saying with a small smile.

"The only boy I would ever want to be in command of me is you."

Adrien blushed and then looked away a bit. I stood up and he did too and I stretched a bit.

"Cry of the wolf."

I turned into my wolf form, Adrien blinking in surprise and I knelt.

"You want me to get on your back?"

Adrien asked in disbelief. I rolled my red, glowing eyes and nodded. He got on and I ran, Adrien gasping and holding tight. Running and jumping off the buildings, I ran to his home and jumped over the gate, the body of Adrien's mother forgotten as we got into Adrien's home.

* * *

A blue orb went up to the woman and sniffled, tears falling down its face.

"Oh, Sarah...I wish we could have had a much longer run than we did...I miss you."

The orb held fast onto the dead, lifeless woman, not seeing the tears glow bright on the woman's body.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER CLIFF HANGER! OHHHH


	97. We Are One

ahhhhHHHHHH. Thank you to the reviewer who said Jasper Hansen was the sexiest villain in this book yet! I TOTALLY AGREE. I just wish I had some mad drawing skills so I could draw this sexy mofo.

* * *

I was laying on Adrien's bed, whimpering a bit with tears in my eyes as Adrien carefully massaged my injured back. Black bruises lined my body and I was clutching the pillow to my body tightly every time Adrien massaged the cream into an actual bruise.

"Adrien!"

"i'm sorry, I know."

He kissed the back of my neck and continued to work, the IcyHot working wonders but also hurting really bad because of Adrien's massaging fingers. The pain slowly went away, along with my stiffness, and Adrien whispered, pulling his hands away and wiping them off with a rag.

"There, mon amour, all done."

I sighed a bit and Adrien knelt down, kissing away my tears and I squirmed, turning away from him, huffing. He didn't say anything, just kissed my head and Adrien whispered to me.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get you something to drink. Plagg, keep her company."

Plagg nodded and I grunted a bit, propping my naked upper body up on my elbows, my head hon the bed as my shoulders cracked a bit and I sighed, saying.

"The Necromancer did a good number on me. He's pretty powerful but he's human. I don't think he's been akumatized by left over akuma. I think...he's the real deal."

Jax and Plagg frowned at me and murmured.

"But how could he have been so powerful if he wasn't akumatized? Where could he get power like that?"

I sighed and just laid there. A moment later, Adrien came in with a beverage in hand and he paused, blushing deeply as he looked on at me. I looked over and scoffed a bit playfully.

"What, not used to seeing back muscles?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes, ears red and he set down the drink.

"I would have thought that was sexy if you weren't so wounded. Y-You need to lay flat so your back heals up nicely. You did dislocate your shoulder and fracture a rib. Let the inner Hellhound work her magic on healing you without giving her a hard time."

"You make it sound like we're two different people."

I replied back to him. Adrien sighed a bit and shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know that's not how I meant it though."

I scoffed once more and muttered, looking at the fabric of the bed.

"Yeah, and cats fart rainbows."

Adrien rolled his eyes and I growled.

"I hate this. Knowing this guy is really powerful and its not because of an akuma makes my shackles rise. He's still out there and he could be hurting people. He fucking wounded me. He's gonna pay for making me shed blood."

Jax sighed and nuzzled my cheek as Plagg replied.

"Well, you did a good number on him too, don't forget that!"

Adrien then replied.

"Yeah, which means that you know he isn't indestructible. We just need to find his weakness."

I growled a bit and turned my head away from him, frustrated. Adrien poked the side of my breast, teasing.

"Keep being grumpy and I'll have to kiss the grump out of you."

I gripped his wrist tightly and looked at him, blushing darkly but glaring at him. Adrien just smirked a bit more and I stuck my tongue out at him before letting him go and Jax gasped, saying.

"(Y/n)! Something's happened."

I looked at Jax and he flew to my face.

"I felt another kwami's presence! It's Rimi, the peacock kwami!"

I frowned and tried to sit up by hissed in pain, Adrien carefully holding my shoulders.

"(Y/n), relax. I'll handle it, alright? C'mon, Jax. Let's go find out what's up."

"You better be careful. If I find one scratch on you, I'm killing someone."

Adrien looked at me, winking.

"Aw, you're killing me here, (Y/n)."

I deadpanned at him.

"I'm sure that you're not the only thing dying here."

I pointed to his pants and he blushed heavily before muttering.

"Woman, you're gonna be the absolute death of me."

~~Adrien's POV~~

I walked out with Jax tugging on my collar and I walked with him, frowning. The peacock kwami was active? What did that mean, other than a new hero coming into town? I walked outside and Jax hummed nervously.

"Umm...I don't like this...Rimi has been missing for a while now...why now would she be active?"

Suddenly, a blue figure dropped down and I realized with a start it was...my mother in that damn costume of hers. However, she looked different. Very, Very different. Her ribs were fully intact, along with the rest of her and she looked...alive. Her green eyes looked to mine and she blinked, eyes widening. She changed back, a blue light surrounding her and a kwami flew into the air in all directions, excitedly yelling.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"

My mother chuckled and said affectionately.

"Please, Rimi, calm down."

I was shocked and my mother looked to me and smiled softly at me, whispering.

"Hello, Adrien."

I was frozen. How could this be?! I stuttered out.

"B-But...but how?!"

Rimi, the peacock kwami, exclaimed.

"It was partially my power but most importantly Hellhound! Her power influenced mine and when I cried on Sarah's shoulder, my tears healed her and the Paon's before Sarah conjoined together with her spirit to create another soul!"

I was astonished and my mother smiled softly at me and held open her arms. I ran into them and broke down, crying into her shoulder while holding her tightly.

"I've been watching over you, Adrien. I'm so proud! That girl is gonna keep you on your toes, you know."

I laughed a bit and reared back a bit, wiping my eyes.

"Sh-She's amazing, mom. Incredible...every...everything that pertains to beauty, that's her."

My mother smiled at me affectionately and she then frowned a bit, her hand on my shoulder.

"I should go speak to your father..."

"Be careful...come on, I need to get back to (Y/n). After Jasper, she was hurt pretty bad."

My mother nodded and we walked back the mansion. Getting inside, Nathalie widened her eyes and mom smiled at her.

"Hello, Nathalie."

Nathalie just sputtered a bit and my mother patted my back.

"Go back to (Y/n), darling. I should speak with your father."

I nodded and ran back to (Y/n) but blinked when I didn't see her in the bed. Panicked, I ran to the bathroom, hearing the shower going and steam rising from under the crack in the doorway.

"(Y/n)?"

I was startled when I heard another voice that was not mine nor hers in there. Putting my ear to the door, I widened my eyes. Chanting...there was chanting? Slowly, I opened the door and my eyes went wide. There, one the shower floor, was my girlfriend, naked and limp, with Jasper standing over her, carving something into her back. I sprung into action, yelling.

"Hey! Get away from my girlfriend!"

Jasper just smirked at me over his shoulder and his eyes turned dark purple when he whispered the last part of his chant with an evil smirk.

 _"-And with this symbol, I bind you to me."_

I gasped when the room exploded into smoke as something on my love's back glowed bright white. When the smoke cleared, I quickly ran in, shutting off the water and I gasped at what I saw. On her back was a large carving of a spider (INUYASHA REFERENCE ANYONE? or maybe even MCR x3). It was a sickly, dark purple, the skin around it becoming bruised and I called.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up..please!"

She stirred slightly and I sat her in my lap, brushing hair out of her face as she whispered to me.

"What...what happened? I was...taking an shower when the lights went out.."

"It was Jasper, he did something to you!"

Her tired eyes looked to me when they widened suddenly.

-READER POV-

 _'With this binding, you will never escape me, (Y/n). Our souls are tied together and as long as you live, I will too. Lovely, isn't it?'_

I could hear his voice. Inside my head. Adrien asked me with worried eyes.

"What, what's the matter? Are you in pain? Is something hurting? Please, tell me!"

He looked desperate and Jasper cackled in my head.

 _'He reminds me of a certain someone. That Chat boy. I wonder, are you fucking both of them? I wouldn't be surprised. You need a good boy to show you love and treat you like a princess and a bad boy to fuck you like a whore.'_

I clutched my head and yelled.

"Get out of my fucking head!"

Adrien widened his eyes and Jasper laughed loudly in my skull.

 _'Oh, I won't be getting out any time soon, my love. Because you see, there's a carving on your back that ensures that I will not be going anywhere. I've binded you to me, (Y/n). I'm...Inside you, and soon, I will be in more ways than one.'_

There was a pause and Jasper said with a flirtatious tone.

 _'We are one.'_

I fainted.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in Adrien's bed wearing one of his shirts and boxer shorts. He was sitting beside me, elbows on his knees as one of his knees shaked up and down furiously. Sarah and Gabriel were there, along with Master Fu and the kwami's. I groaned a bit and Adrien shot up, hovering over me.

"(Y/n)?!"

Sarah put her hand on Adrien's shoulder while Gabriel held her hand tightly. Master Fu blinked, and I noted he looked about 30 years old. The kwami's gasped and Jax flew down to me gently. I grunted and asked.

"Did I ram my head into a brick wall 100 times? Who the hell let me do that?"

Adrien gave a breath of relief and then asked.

"(Y/n), what happened?"

Memories went through my head and I groaned a bit, holding my head.

"That rat bastard...Hansen...he's in my fucking head..."

Plagg asked.

"You mean he's speaking to you telepathically?"

I nodded and Adrien bit his lip. Nuru gasped.

"He's binded his soul with hers if that is true! the only way to free her from him is to kill him. How can we do that if we don't know where he is?"

Master Fu hummed in thought while Wayzz sat on his shoulder, giving a concerned look. Master Fu guessed.

"I'm sure he put a life link on her, meaning that as long as she is alive, no matter how many times you kill the Necromancer, he will come back to life-"

Adrien asked angrily, green eyes wide.

"So the only way to defeat this guy and to get this damn bind off is to kill my girlfriend?!"

Master Fu sighed and replied.

"Unfortunately, it seems so."

"No! There is no way in hell!"

"Adrien!"

Sarah and Gabriel scolded. However, Adrien ignored and Wayzz suggested.

"There might be a way to...weaken the bind but it's going to take a lot of time and patience. The power of Hellhound must already be working on trying to 'kill' the link and the spell so I'm guessing that by tonight, the spell would have been weakened significantly. If so, me and Master Fu can put a block on her mind using a very, very old form of magic!"

I pleaded in a murmured tone.

"Please, get this fucker out of my head. I can deal with Adrien slash Chat's perverse attitude but one more fucking word from this guy and I will kill myself right here, right now."

Adrien gave me an angry look.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me."

I glared at Adrien and replied hotly.

"How about you have some pervert speak in your head for more than five minutes, telling you just how he's gonna fuck you."

Adrien's eyes were blazing with anger and everyone gave an audible sigh of dread. Rimi said.

"This is gonna be a long night."


	98. Say Yes To the Dress

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you everyone!

* * *

Adrien had ordered everyone to 'get out' while glaring at me. I had just sighed and braced myself for the lecture that was soon to come. When everyone but the kwami's (who hid on the spiral staircase to the bookshelf), filed out, Adrien snapped his eyes open. I felt bad. His eyes were dark with anger and he snapped.

"How can you be so eager to end your life, (Y/n)?! I get that it's annoying to have someone speaking in your head but what about me?!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Adrien, I didn't say I was actually gonna do it."

Adrien gave an incredulous look.

"But you're acting like it!"

I snapped at him, glaring at him.

"Since when do my actions speak for themselves?!"

Adrien turned red in the face and he shook a bit. He growled out.

"I don't know but it sure as hell seems like you're ready to throw everything away and I hate it, (Y/n)!"

I rolled my eyes and hissed.

"I don't remember getting angry at you when someone was inside your head!"

"This isn't about someone being in your head, this is about you being so fucking ready to throw your fucking life away!"

He yelled, angry and fists clenched. I growled at him and snarled, standing up and getting into his face.

"You don't control what the fuck I do and don't do, Adrien!"

He got nose to nose with me and he snapped.

"I never said I was going to! Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"I'm just putting the pieces together, Agreste! What's crawled up your ass and died? Because it must have been something fucking huge!"

I poked his chest with my index finger,eyes widened in anger. His eyes lighting up in fury as I poked his chest with every other word I said.

"Listen, _boy_ , if you have such an issue with me wanting save my fucking sanity, then you can go sit on the fucking bench on the side lines and _stay out of my way._ This isn't about you!"

Adrien was panting in anger and his lips twitched into a snarl. His fists were clenched so tightly, I could smell the faint scent of blood where his nails broke his skin and they were discolored to white. His mark was pulsating rapidly, the mark glowing red each time it pulsed and it looked like it was lighting up to the beat of a techno song. He looked angry enough to hit me and for a moment, I believed he was going to. Adrien shot his hands to my face, gripping it tightly and slammed his lips onto mine. I was stunned and he forced his tongue to go past my lips. I snarled and bit his lip harshly, drawing blood and Adrien threw me on the bed, climbing on top of me.

 ** _OK KIDS. ANGRY SEX IS NOT FOR THY YOUNG EYES. AVERT YE OCULARS AND SKIP IF YE DON'T WANNA SEE SOME ANGRY FUCKING._**

Our lips crashed together in an angry flurry, teeth biting harshly as tongues battled brutally. Adrien's fingers dug into wherever he gripped, creating bruises and at some points, drawing blood. I snarled at him and he snarled back at me and he slapped the skin of my thigh. I hissed at him and I ripped his shirt into shreds while he tore my shirt off. He gripped my hair tightly, the pain stinging but pleasant. Adrien threw me onto my stomach and his hand came down on my ass as hard as he could go, making me scream out. Taking off the boxers, he took his own jeans and underwear off. While he did that, I flipped over, glaring at him and snarled out.

"You asshole!"

I lunged at his naked body, making us fall to the ground. Adrien gave an angry gasp and I gripped his hair, yanking on it as Adrien gave an pained shout. He wrestled me off of him and turned me over.

"You're gonna pull my hair, bitch?!" (A/N: HE'S USING IT AS THE DOG TERM.)

I screamed out when he slapped my ass, the stinging pain resonating as over and over, his hand came down. Digging my nails into the skin of his thigh, he gasped and tried to get me away from him. Standing up, I jumped at him, Adrien catching me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Adrien angrily slammed me into the wall, making me gasp a bit and he slipped his member inside of me, making me growl loudly. Immediately, he started to thrust into me, his hips slamming and jerking as pleasure ran through me. I bit into his shoulder hard, drawing blood and Adrien gave a cry of pain and pleasure, his fingers digging into the flesh of my ass as he bit hard into my neck, piercing the skin and I hissed. My nails ripped down his back, creating bloody scratches and Adrien's eyes glowed green as he became more in tune with Chat. Adrien then moved to the couch, slipping out and flipping me over. I gasped as he slammed my face into the couch as my ass was in the air, supported by the arm rest and Adrien slammed into me again, making me scream out. He was hissing and growling and his hand came down onto my ass a couple more times as he fucked me. He was staring down angrily at my back and his mouth turned into another snarl. Becoming more possessive and angry, he yelled at me.

"You're mine, you understand that?!"

I gave a pleasured cry as he screamed at me.

"Understand me?!"

I screamed out as he pulled out and flipped me over, picking me up by my hair and his lips crashed to mine, biting into my lip harshly. He then threw me to the floor, making me gasp and he got down, positioning me on my side and he threw my leg over his before thrusting into me again. I moaned loudly, Adrien's arm slipping under my neck and then created a sort of choke hold. I bit into his arm, drawing blood as he fucked into me relentlessly. We were animals, laying claim on each other, fighting over dominance. We were a mess of sex and blood. With senses on overdrive, it was only a matter a time before I would cum. My orgasm hit me like a freight train and I screamed out, my nails digging into the flesh of his thrusting hips.

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!"

I called, howling a bit as Adrien continued to fuck into me, yelling at me.

"That's right, you call my name, no one else's! I'm your mate, I'm your intended, no one else!"

I moaned and moaned, Adrien pulling out once more and he dragged me to the bed, throwing me down onto my back and he got on top of me, thrusting in once more and I gasped out, slick still pilling from my pussy and Adrien bit into my body everywhere, holes in the shape of his teeth appearing, bleeding and Adrien sucked harshly on my nipples, tugging the other one just as harsh. He started to groan loudly as I ripped my claws down his spine and back, sides and arms. Biting dark marks like he did to me, I flipped us over and bounced on top of him, Adrien holding my thighs as he glared up at me, his eyes fluttering shut as he hissed and I howled out when I came, Adrien thrusting his hips up into me as I bucked and he flipped us back over, slamming into me once more and I screamed out, Adrien groaning and growling and he came with a loud shout, spilling into me and he collapsed onto me. Panting, sweaty, bloody, and bruised, we were spent.

 _ **IT IS SAFE TO READ HERE, KIDDIES!**_

Adrien and I were quiet as we held each other and he murmured.

"I want you to be safe...I can't stand the thought of losing you..."

Adrien looked down at me as he hovered over me, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"You're my everything and I can't...I can't lose you...not now. I made you a promise...I would protect you with my life but how can I do that...if you're gone?"

I sighed and held Adrien close, saying in his ear.

"I'll always be here with you, Adrien. Always. I told you before, you are stuck with me."

Adrien sighed and whispered, looking at the bruises and blood and wounds he had created before looking down at his own chest and sides and arms.

"Wow...we really are animals, huh."

I threw a pillow at his face.

* * *

After we cleaned up and bandages each others marks, we walked out, me hoping no one heard that.

 _'That was quite a show you put on, love.'_

I growled and my hand came to my head, Adrien giving me a worried look.

 _'Get out of my fucking head.'_

 _'Ah ah, no can do, my sweet.'_

I imagined the connection as a cord and snapped it, a ripping sound ensuing from my head and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. He should bother me for now. Adrien held my hand and I did the walk of shame when all eyes were on us. Adrien just gave a look that said _'I dare you to judge'_. Master Fu smiled widely and patted the seat in front of him, where bowls filled with different things were placed. I sat down and he said.

"You must transform for me, if you would. I must see how the Hellhound reacts."

I nodded and stood up, throwing a fist in the air.

"Jax, Let's Prowl!"

Jax was sucked into the necklace and I transformed once more. The feeling was different though. I groaned and fell to my knees and Adrien gasped, helping me up. Master Fu hummed in thought and he started to furiously mix everything. However, his face was relaxed, as if his hands weren't like lightning as he prepared whatever it was he was making.

"Now, sip this while I chant."

I nodded and took the concoction, taking sips of the bittersweet as he hummed and chanted in a different language. Each gulp got a bit better but the taste made me wanna gag and I finished it off right as he finished. He opened his eyes and everyone stared at me expectantly. I blinked, not feeling a difference and I opened my mouth to say something but my voice got caught in my throat. Coughing, I turned and started to cough violently, my back hurting and I gasped, pain igniting my spine and I heard Jasper yell in my head.

 _'No! Ugh, You fool!'_

I felt a weird sensation and gasped when skin in the shape of a spider melted off my fucking back. My skin...melted off. I gawked widely and Adrien gave an angry look to the old man. However, a bubbling sensation erupted and Jax smiled.

"Her skin is regenerating!"

I looked at the pile of purple, smoking skin and Master Fu put the stuff in a jar, frowning.

"A very dark form of black magic. Whoever this man is, tread carefully, my child."

I nodded and Wayzz and Master Fu left. Sarah then exclaimed.

"I didn't think you would have a miraculous, sweetie!"

I blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of my neck before transforming back.

"I didn't either."

She chuckled and Adrien blurted out.

"Me and her are engaged."

Adrien covered his mouth and I blushed darkly while Gabriel and Sarah widened their eyes. Sarah then squealed and clapped in happiness. Gabriel took a deep breath and Sarah gave him a look. Gabriel smiled nervously and nodded.

"That's great! You two will have all of forever but I think we should have the wedding as soon as possible! I wanna show both of you off!"

Sarah gushed. I blushed heavily and exclaimed, standing up while Gabriel smile softly.

"What?! Now?! But it hasn't even been a week!"

Sarah laughed and tugged me to her side, her cheek on mine as she held her hand out in front of her, me wide eyed and lips closed as I stared at the ceiling.

"Just imagine it, the lights, the people, the dress!"

Gabriel just sighed and murmured.

"Sarah, you're scaring the poor girl."

Sarah chuckled and rubbed my shoulders, grabbing my hand.

"Call your parents, we're going dress shopping right now!"

"No, no wait, Sarah!"

I exclaimed as she dragged me off, Adrien and Gabriel chuckling as I yelled, Sarah laughing all the while.

"Sarah!"

* * *

After that, Sarah had taken me, with my shocked parents, to a dress store. Adrien had posted on his instagram a picture of my hand with the ring, my hand covering his mouth while he gave a wink to the camera. The caption was "Coincidence? I think not. It's about time I got some action B)". Already, there were hundreds and millions of comments and the news had broadcasted it. I blushed heavily and Gabriel, Sarah, my parents, and the lady who would help me picked out the best dresses they could find.

"Here, try these on, sweetie!"

I gasped when I was shoved a couple of dresses and the lady walked me to the fitting room. Putting on the first dress that Sarah had given me, I bit my lip. It was long sleeved, the sleeves and part of the back lace. It was long and tight around my torso but fanned out nicely at the end, the lace and nylon fabric creating a nice upper layer. Walking out, Sarah and Gabriel smiled while my mother gasped and my father smiled. I gave a shrug and replied, looking at myself.

"I...I like it but I don't think it's really me..."

"it's ok, sweetie. Whatever you think would be perfect for you."

My mother encouraged. I nodded and walked out, changing into the next dress. Gabriel had given me this one. It was strapless and had an ivory hue to it. It had a beautiful ruffle at the bottom but when I put it on and stepped out, I shook my head.

"I'm too tan for this dress..."

My mom just gave a small smile and I walked back out, sighing. Putting on the dress my mother picked out, I bit my lip once more. However, I hissed a bit when I brushed the wound on the inside of my lip where Adrien had bit into it. The dress was long sleeved but the sleeves started at the middle of my upper arm. The dress was sweetheart-neckline'd and I sighed. It was beautiful but I felt stupid in it. After all, I wasn't really one to wear dresses as classy as this. Taking it off, I sighed and then put on the last dress. It was beautiful and I liked it. It had a top layer of black lace and it was a bit cream colored. Smiling, I walked out and my mom gasped, tears coming to her eyes. I said.

"I like it...but I wanna keep looking just to make sure. Hold onto...no...no, that...that is my dress."

I pointed. On a rack was a beautiful dress. Classy and sexy at the same time. I grabbed it and ran to the fitting room, throwing off my dress and slipping it on. It was perfect. Walking out, my mother exclaimed.

"That's it! That's the dress! Say yes to the dress!"

I laughed and nodded, spinning around in it. Sarah cheered and I smiled softly. It was great.

* * *

My mother, Sarah, Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, and Nathalie were all in a hotel with me, partying. Alya was face timing with Nino and she pointed the phone at me, exclaiming.

"This girl has got some moves! Look at this, Nino!"

I was shaking my hips, laughing with my mother and Alya laughed as she danced with me, giggling as she said.

"This girl, I swear!"

Nino laughed and pointed the phone at Adrien, who was doing the Cha Cha slide, laughing. I smiled softly. I was glad he was having fun and I felt giddy. After all, it's not often you get married at such a young age at such a sudden moment. However, I wouldn't miss it for the world.


	99. We're Finally Getting Married!

*Wedding March plays* NOW KISS THAT FINE PIECE OF ASS

* * *

The smell of hairspray was heavy in the air as professional make up artists brushed make up onto my face. My nails and toe nails were drying, the (color) nails glittering in the light. I was in Adrien's robe, the dark grey, satin cover up ending right at my ankles. However, since my leg was over my other, it fell open at my mid thighs. Sarah and my mother were gushing over me, taking pictures and I giggled a bit as Marinette fixed up the bouquet with Alya and Rose. Sabrina was no where to be found and Juleka was helping with my toenails. I felt embarrassed that I was being pampered like this. Before, I had been forced to get into a bath with some products that made my skin silky smooth and my hair as soft as feathers. However, the professional hair stylists were gushing over my hair, weaving and curling as they sprayed the sweet smelling hair spray. I closed my eyes as the make up artists did my eye make up and I puckered up my lips a bit as they applied lipstick. When I opened my eyes, I widened them.

 _'Who...Who is that girl staring back at me?'_

I was stunned. I could hardly recognize myself. My hair was done nicely and my mother held up the dress. She smiled widely.

"Time to put on the dress!"

I smiled widely and stood up, taking off the robe and Mylene gasped, smiling widely when I got the dress on.

"You look so gorgeous!"

I blushed heavily and then smiled, rubbing the back of my neck as the make up artists made the final touches. The girls were all dressed in (color) dresses, the dresses strapless with sweetheart necklines. They were gorgeous. Marinette was my Maid of Honor, as Alya, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose were my bridesmaids. Adrien had picked Nino to be the Best Man. Ivan, Kim, Nathanael, and Max as the groomsmen. Alix wanted to be the flower girl to have a short appearance so I had let her. I sighed, shaking a bit. Marientte smiled widely, her hands on my shoulders.

"You're going to be fine! Adrien's gonna faint from how gorgeous you are!"

I blushed and giggled. Jax was with the rings. Jax was going to be the ring bearer, as I wanted to have Jax take some part in the wedding. He had teared up and nodded, hugging me tightly. I guessed that Plagg was with Adrien, however I knew that Nooroo and Tikki were here. I had found out that Marinette was Ladybug during a call with Marinette. She had slipped up but I had told her it was ok. Nooroo and Tikki were out of sight but Mari had made them flower crowns. I didn't know about Plagg and Jax, though. Sarah slipped on my heels for me and I smiled at her. Juleka put in my earrings for me while I slipped on the bracelets. Mom slipped on a diamond necklace and I smiled, not believing this was actually happening. I was getting married! I squealed and clapped my hands, everyone laughing and I was given my bouquet. It had (color) roses, all wrapped up in a (color) satin sash that hung down beautifully. I smiled and gasped when I heard the music. Alya rushed to the door and called out.

"Ok, girls! Single file! Just like we rehearsed! Marinette, Me, Mylense, Juleka, and Rose."

Everyone got in line and I said, giving a thumbs up.

"Good luck, you guys! You all are going to do great!"

They all smiled and then walked out, me peeking around. I smiled. The boys looked lovely and I blushed when I was pulled back. Mom chuckled.

"You're going to see Adrien before you have too! It's bad luck, you know!"

I smiled at the irony.

"Mom, that boy is bad luck...but he's my bad luck.."

I smiled at the floor as Sarah and mom gushed and then Sarah and Mom left. I was in the room alone and I sighed. I then shook a bit when I heard the wedding march. Standing up, I took a deep breath and walked out, my father tearing up a bit as we locked arms. He whispered to me.

"You look so gorgeous, you know that?"

I blushed and smiled at him. The doors opened and there was the altar. Adrien's eyes widened as Plagg's mouth dropped. Plagg was hiding in the flowers, but I could see his eyes from here. Camera's flashed and I smiled, pursing my lips a bit and I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away. This was it. My road to forever. When I got to the altar, my father, shook Adrien's hand and then kissed the top of my head. Adrien took my hands, his eyes still widened and mouth agape. I snorted a bit, rolling my eyes and the crowd chuckled. The priest called out to the large ass crowd.

"Dear children of God, you have come today to pledge your love before God and before the Church here present today in the person of the priest, your families and friends. In becoming husband and wife you give yourselves to each other for life. You promise to be true and faithful, to support and cherish each other until death, so that your years together will be the living out in love of the pledge you now make. May your love for each other reflect the enduring love of Christ for his Church."

I smiled widely and Adrien smiled with me, never taking his eyes off of me.

"As you face the future together, keep in mind that the sacrament of marriage unites you with Christ, and brings you, through the years, the grace and blessing of God our Father. Marriage is from God: he alone can give you the happiness which goes beyond human expectation, and which grows deeper through the difficulties and struggles of life. Put your trust in God as you set out together in life. Make your home a centre of Christian family life. (In this you will bequeath to your children a heritage more lasting than temporal wealth.) The Christian home makes Christ and his Church present in the world of everyday things. May all who enter your home find there the presence of the Lord: for he has said: 'Where two or three are gathered in my name, there am I in the midst of them.' "

The priest gave us a playfully stern look.

"Now as you are about to exchange your marriage vows, the Church wishes to be assured that you appreciate the meaning of what you do, and so I ask you: Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?"

Adrien smiled and replied.

"We have."

I 'pfffft' and then laughed, saying.

"We have."

Everyone chuckled and Adrien sighed, shaking his head a bit. The priest continued.

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?"

Me and Adrien said at the same time.

"We will."

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?"

I widened my eyes and Adrien smirked and then said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Hell yeah, We are!"

I laughed hard, shaking my head and having to turn away while the crowd erupted in laughter. Adrien gave a smile and I turned back, letting him take my hands as I laughed out.

"W-We are."

The priest chuckled and I sighed, smiling widely. The priest smiled and then said.

"It is time to exchange your vows. Groom, please go first."

I bit my lip and Adrien smiled, looking down and he blushed a bit, saying.

"You know, I never thought that this would come so soon, but I wouldn't miss it for the world. We were so young when we first met, hell, we were in first grade! Then you moved and I felt so lonely because you were the first friend I ever really made. Then, you came back in fourth grade and I was so happy. We did everything together. Pranked people, learned things. It was inevitable to fall in love with you. I just...every day, I would just...smile at the thought of you being mine. You were, and are, the most incredible girl in the whole world. You're smart, you're sassy, you're one hell of a fighter. I think it was our destiny that brought us here. I'm not one for prophecies...but I think our love has been foretold sine the beginning of time. We have forever but I don't think forever will be long enough for me...and I, Adrien Agreste, take you (Y/n) (l/n), as my wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part."

I was teared up and I joked.

"Ok, ok, Agreste, you've officially opened up the waterways."

He gave a cheeky smile and everyone laughed. I took out a paper that had what I wanted to say on it. However, I paused and smiled, crumbling up the paper and I smiled at Adrien, who had a shocked look on his face.

"For a long time, I believed that I would love you more than my best friend. That all you ever would be to me is my best friend. However, with the events of me becoming who I am, I realized that you staying my best friend wouldn't be the case. I became so set on making sure that you were protected and if I couldn't protect you then I didn't deserve to be who I am. You are my whole world and to be honest, I'd rather it be you than someone else. You are like me equal, I see you when I look at myself. I don't know if it's the other way around but if it's not, then that's ok."

I smiled and looked down, saying.

"You've been there to hold my hand ever since we were young. When I didn't know what to do, you'd call me up and take my mind off of it. You've been there to guide me, to teach me, to tell me things I don't believe when I'm down, you've shown me things in a new light that i've never seen before. You're like my wake up call, just minus the annoying ringer for the alarm."

Everyone chuckled and I continued.

"I made a promise a long time ago, when I first became Hellhound...that no matter what happens, I would stay by your side. I promised myself to protect you with my life as you had done to me. I wanted to return the favor...and I ended up returning more than that. I ended up falling in love with you. I guess we both should have seen it coming, even if it hit us like a freight train going 200."

I took a deep breath, Adrien's eyes stinging with tears as I declared it.

"I am not marrying you...because you asked me to...I'm marrying you because I love you..and I just can't imagine anybody else dancing away with my heart. It's a _dire need_ , you see."

Adrien smiled widely at the pun, tears falling down his face.

"Which is why I, (Y/n) (L/n), take you Adrien Agreste, as my husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part."

Everyone cheered as the priest called happily.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings. May we have the rings."

I looked over to see a pillow and Jax huffing and puffing.

"Geesh, what do they stuff these things with? Bricks, cement, steel? I don't know...I don't wanna know!"

I laughed and Jax gawked at me, eyes brimming with tears as he called.

"Oh my baby's getting married!"

I snorted and tapped his head as the Priest took the rings.

"Let us pray! Almighty God, bless these rings of faithfulness and unbroken love. May Adrien Agreste and (Y/n) (L/n) always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, may they be united in love forever, through Christ our Lord."

We all said Amen as the crowd echoed it. Adrien took one of the bands and put it on my ring finger, saying.

"(Y/n) (L/n), wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

I smiled and took the other ring, putting it on his ring finger.

"Adrien Agreste, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Adrien smiled even more. We then put our foreheads together, eyes closed and hands intertwined as we prayed the last part.

"We thank you, Lord, and we praise you for bringing us to this happy day. You have given us to each other. Now, together, we give ourselves to you. We ask you Lord: make us one in our love: keep us one in your peace. Protect our marriage. Bless our home. Make us gentle. Keep us faithful. And when life is over unite us again where parting is no more in the kingdom of your love. There we will praise you in the happiness and peace of our eternal home. Amen."

The priest then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Adrien then spun me around and I squealed as he dipped me as if we were dancing and he kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as we kissed, our tongues and teeth clashing and he smiled when he helped me back up right. He cried a bit as he laughed and smiled, holding me close and held him back. Running to the limo as the crowd threw rice and roses at us, we got in and Adrien smiled, kissing my temple. He whispered.

"You are so gorgeous, you know that?"

I blushed and Plagg and Jax appeared, screaming and flying around.

"I knew this would happen!"

"It was only a matter of time!"

"This was totally in the books!"

"I can't believe it finally happened!"

"Plagg, you owe me 50 bucks!"

"You're out of your mind!"

Me and Adrien laughed and I held both kwami's close, giggling.

"You two are such shipping trash."

They both smirked and struck a pose while I rolled my eyes and dumped them onto Adrien's lap. Adrien smiled a bit and then kissed my shoulder as he murmured.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."

I just giggled.

"Then don't."

-TIME SKIP TO THE RECEPTION-

I had stayed in my dress, not bothering to change into a different one as Nino controlled the DJ station, Alya up there with him, filming and taking pictures. Nino said.

"Alright, dudes, it's time for the man and woman of the hour to get on that dance floor and to D-A-N-C-E!"

I blushed and stood up, Adrien standing with me and he wrapped his arms around me, his one hand holding up my one as my hand went to his shoulder and his to my waist. Our foreheads were pressed together and we swayed to the slow song. Adrien and I were pressed up against each other, not daring to let each other go at any moment. No words were spoken to each other as we cherished this moment in time. It was only us in the room. We didn't acknowledge anybody else in the world and I held him tighter as he did to me, wrapping both arms around him as I rest my cheek on his shoulder. His heart was beating slowly, racing at some points but otherwise, he was calm and tranquil. Plagg and Jax were stuffing their faces with the gourmet food prepared by Gabriel's finest chefs and Marinette's uncle. I sighed and the song ended. However, we didn't part and I blinked when Adrien pulled away a bit, his fingers under my chin as he claimed my lips. I sighed as he kissed me and the world melted away. His hand climbed my back to my hair, unclipping it to let my hair fall. I blushed and Adrien parted a bit, whispering.

"You are so beautiful. I can't tell you just how much I love you."

I smiled small and blushed, looking down at my feet as Adrien kissed the top of my head, the rest of the night seeming like a fairy tale.

-TIME SKIP TO END OF RECEPTION TO PLANE RIDE-

I was exhausted. After all the dancing and the laughter and stuff, I was finally on the plane with Adrien to (tropical island). I was happy and content as I sat on Adrien's lap, my back on his chest and he held me tightly. I was resting, limp in his arms as he continued to kiss my shoulder. I sighed and slowly fell asleep.

When I awoke, we had landed and Adrien gently shook my shoulder.

"(Y/n), wake up. We've arrived."

I stretched and Adrien took my hand, helping me up and I walked out into the warm, night air. I smiled a bit. There was a bungalow in the water, the building stacked on huge logs. The house's ceiling was covered with what I guessed to be dried up palm tree leaves or hay. The house was beautiful and Adrien said, taking our stuff and getting onto the raft.

"We're gonna be here at least two weeks."

I smiled widely and Adrien helped me onto the raft. When we got to the house, we tied the raft to the pole on the deck and Adrien helped me up and I got out the stuff. Getting inside, I gasped. It was beautiful on the inside and huge. Adrien smiled and dragged me to the bedroom, exclaiming while flopping onto the bed.

"It's bouncy and really soft! Come here!"

I giggled and rolled my eyes, laying on the bed and I smiled.

"I like it. It's really smooth and cool to the touch."

Adrien smiled softly and he kissed me softly, whispering.

"You've not only caught my eyes but you've also caught my heart."

I giggled and poked his nose.

"That's the first thing you ever said to me in your Chat get-up."

"I don't regret it. It couldn't have been more true."

He kissed my neck and I blushed. Adrien's hands moved my sleeves off my shoulders and he lips trailed up to mine, claiming them in a storm of teeth and tongue. I groaned a bit when Adrien stood up, my body coming with as my fingers worked the buttons of his white button up, his jacket falling off. My dress fell to my waist before Adrien's hands pulled it down my legs, my panties coming with and I undid the belt and button of his pants. Adrien kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks, his hands running up and down my sides. I shivered a bit and Adrien smirked against my lips.

 ** _LEMON BELOW. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ. AS ALWAYS, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S SAFE TO READ._**

With our naked bodies pressed against each other, Adrien carefully laid me back in the bed, the cool material creating goose bumps on my skin. Heat was flashing over and over as I groaned, my instincts deep within me waking up once more. Adrien kissed my neck, my hand going to his hair as his hand slid up to toy with my nipple. I gasped and Adrien's lips trailed down to my breast, his tongue slipping out to kitten lick my nub. I hummed in pleasure and Adrien's other hand came down, his fingers slipping over my slit and I bucked a bit, Adrien sighing and he slipped two digits in, groaning a bit.

"Hell, you're so wet already, I love it. I love you."

I bit my lip, keening a bit at him as he pumped his fingers in and out at a slow pace. I moaned when Adrien thumbed my clit, my hips rolling a bit as Adrien switched breasts, his tongue working my perked nub. My back arched a bit as my hands and fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders. Adrien didn't seem to mind as he fingered me faster, his eyes looking up at mine with that half lidded look of his. My head fall back more as I arched my back, Adrien's body removing itself, though his fingers never stopped. I screamed out in surprise when I felt something wet and warm engulf my clit. Looking down, Adrien was tonguing and sucking at my clit and I arched my back higher, clawing at the bed. I cried out his name loudly, his tongue and lips mercilessly torturing my clit. Faster, my orgasm approached and I came, Adrien's fingers removing themselves as he lapped up my juices. I panted and Adrien moved up my body, kissing my skin and body as he went and he hovered over me, whispering.

"Are you ready, my love?"

I nodded and he slipped in, the both of us groaning. He set a sweet and gentle pace, my body jerking and twitching as he did so. Whimpering his name, Adrien dipped his head down and his lips sweetened mine with his love, his brow furrowing as he fucked into me gently. His hands were on the sides of my chest, his back arched as he thrust into me, head now in the crook of my shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he made love to me.

"You are so gorgeous. You make me smile so much. You're amazing and I just can never get enough of you. I love you, mon amour."

Adrien groaned a bit and my walls clenched around him, signaling that I was starting to get close to climax. Adrien growled a bit, his hips continuing to meet mine as he slowly went faster. He was starting to falter and we both cried out at the same time, my hands holding his tightly as he held me in return, spilling his seed into me. He panted as did I and he collapsed onto me.

 ** _IT IS SAFE TO READ HERE IF YOU SKIPPED!_**

"I love you so much, mon amour."

He panted out to me. I smiled softly and held him closer, whispering to him.

"I love you so much too...more than you'll ever know."

Adrien held me closer and I smiled, running my hand through his hair as the moon shined high in the sky, lighting up the path to a new life.

OMGOMGOMG CHAPTER 100 IS NEXT. IM CRYING. I DONT WANT IT TO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!


	100. All Good Things Must Come To An End

See end for notes!

* * *

In the morning, I had awoken to the sound of snoring, the scent of the ocean, and the feeling of being absolutely sore. My head was pounding obnoxiously. Plagg and Jax were asleep on the chair and Adrien had slipped to lay on his side, behind me. His arm was wrapped around me and I smiled, fingering his wedding band. I was giddy. I had married Adrien. My boyfriend. And we still had forever. I bit my lip and looked at the time. It was 8:09 am and it was sunny outside. The heat didn't get in and I was glad that this place had A/C. Getting up, I slipped on Adrien's white button up and my panties. Going to the kitchen, I pulled out a pan and started to make pancakes. The smell of food awoke Jax and Plagg as they floated in, tired looks on their faces.

"Good morning, you two."

I said quietly. Jax and Plagg smiled and Plagg sat on my shoulder.

"You know, I'm pretty happy that _Adrikins_ has found his girl. I just can't believe it's Hellhound though."

Jax glared at the other and I giggled.

"Plagg, why do you say that? I know that before you said that Hellhounds and Chat Noir's typically don't get together but you say it like it's the rarest thing on earth."

"it is! Usually Chat goes for Ladybug. It's always been that way. But instead, Adrien found you."

Jax murmured, nuzzling me.

"I think it's awesome. Hellhound and Chat's act so much a like. Usually, Chat Noir and Hellhound hate each other's guts but I think when Adrien found out that you were Hellhound when the Ice Wolf attacked, it completely changed Chat's view too."

"You say it like we're two different People, Jax."

Adrien's tired voice filled the air. Jax and Plagg shot up, screaming and I laughed. Plagg floated onto my head, green eyes filled with tears.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be stressed out the rest of my life."

Jax whimpered from the floor.

"Tell me about it."

I giggled and Adrien smirked, saying.

"Sorry, guys."

Jax just stayed on the floor, still shocked while Plagg glared hotly at Adrien. Adrien just gave him a haughty look and Plagg 'hmph'ed. Rolling on his stomach on my head, Plagg looked down.

"My, those look good. Can I have some?"

"I'll make some just for you and Jax."

Plagg smiled a fanged grin and I giggled. Adrien kissed my shoulder, gently picking up Jax and he rubbed his belly while Jax stretched out, saying.

"I could get used to this."

I rolled my eyes and picked Plagg up, setting him on my shoulder and I made Plagg and Jax sized pancakes for them. Getting out plates, I set the pancakes on the plates and I handed Adrien his. He kissed my cheek, saying.

"Thanks, love."

I smiled and we sat down across each other, eating and playing footsie. Plagg sighed and asked.

"What are we gonna go? Paris is gonna be in trouble without Chat Noir and Hellhound, you know."

I bit my lip and looked away, thinking.

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way. Let's just focus on right now, ok, Plagg?"

Plagg nodded and I sighed, whimpering.

"I'm so sore and tired."

Laying my head down, Adrien ruffled my hair a bit. I sighed and Adrien said.

"All will be well, (Y/n). Just relax."

I sighed and murmured.

"I'm gonna be deprived of my Hellhound get up for a while. Let me bask in the misery while I can."

Adrien just chuckled and I felt a tingle run down my spine. Shooting up, Adrien was startled and my breath hitched. Running to a corner, I started to rub my back on it, scratching my back. I sighed and muttered.

"Disgusting."

Adrien took a deep breath and said.

"Holy crap, you scared the daylights out of me!"

I gave a sheepish smile and Plagg snickered. Jax was laughing and Adrien pouted while I crossed my arms, one of my hands coming up to rub the back of my neck.

"Sorry, my back just really itched so I scratched it with the help of the wall."

Adrien chuckled and walked up, hugging me tightly and I smiled, nuzzling him. He set me on the counter and asked me, holding my hands.

"What do you want to do today? We have so much we can do."

I shrugged and then rest my head on his shoulder, whispering.

"I want to do what you wanna do because I have no clue what we should do today."

Adrien smiled and held me, rubbing my back. He pulled away and murmured.

"If you want, we can chill. Still...still a bit shocked, you know?"

He looked at his wedding band and I smiled a small smile. Getting up, I grabbed the plates and exclaimed.

"It happened so fast but I'm happy. I would do it all over again, you know."

Adrien smiled and I smiled back. Putting the plates in the dishwasher, Adrien poured us coffee and handed me my cup. Sipping the coffee, I smiled, eyes closed. Lips encased mine and I jolted before smiling, kissing back. Adrien pulled away and then kissed my forehead, saying.

"I'm going to go get dressed into something comfortable. These boxers just won't do."

I chuckled and nodded, Adrien leaving the room as I teased.

"I'll miss you."

Adrien turned and winked, blowing me a kiss.

"I'd miss me too, you know."

I gawked and he laughed while I did, yelling.

"Agreste, you're so full of yourself!"

"i didn't know it was possible to fuck myself!"

Came his reply. I laughed hard and Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Geesh, just when I thought marrying you would help cure his stupidity."

I snorted and Jax slapped the back of Plagg's head.

"Let this kid be immature for as long as he wants. I'm sure that being immortal will help wise him up."

"I doubt it."

I said.

"Knowing him, he'll just be that one million year old guy who still hides behind corners and jumps out at people just to be an old ass. Not and wise ass."

Plagg and Jax laughed while Adrien yelled.

"I heard that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien walked out, wearing cargo shorts, a white tank top and a brown button up with it. He replied.

"Well, Mrs. Agreste, I'll show you just how much of an Old man I really am."

He winked and I rolled my eyes. However, I froze, eyes widening significantly as I dropped my mug. Glass shattered everywhere as Adrien widened his eyes and yelled my name, rushing over to me. I shook as Adrien's voice was drowned out by the voice speaking in my head.

 _'I'd love to see that show. Tell me, (Y/n), how was your first night of your honeymoon? I heard it went quite well. I loved your dress...made me want to kidnap you right then and there...oh, dear. You seem shocked._

 _Did you **honestly** believe you could get rid of me **that** easily? This is only the beginning, ma petite fleur pourrie'_

* * *

 **THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE DAMN FUCKING AMAZING! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING OUT THIS STORY! It has been determined that there will be a sequel. However, I must warn you. The sequel will be much darker than Un Jour en France. More mature and much darker themes will be added like even more cussing, graphic graphic violence and sex, character death on one or more occasions, and much more blood and gorey themes. The sequel will most likely be set about...four weeks after being married to Adrien? I'm still determining the timeline. But like I said, the next story in this series will NOT be all lovey dovey like this story was. I'm going to call the sequel "** **Le Son Du Silence" which translates to 'The Sound of Silence' x3. THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
